


Bleach AU Collection

by zephfair



Category: Bleach
Genre: 30-Day AU Challenge, All aus, Attempt at Humor, Compilation of my challenge fics, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, PWP, each chapter is marked separately for pairings and warnings, really awful humor mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 83,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephfair/pseuds/zephfair
Summary: A compilation of all the Bleach fics I'm writing for the 30-Day AU Challenge on Tumblr. They're mostly fluff and humor with a dose of smut here and there between Grimmjow and Ichigo. Each chapter will be marked with any pairing, rating and warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the [30-Day AU Challenge](https://boomchickfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/172427104929/tomowowowo-d-i-think-the-comic-talks-for-itself) I have been doing since April 1.

Day 1: Boyband AU 

This chapter is rated T for language (mostly Grimmjow) and kissing. 

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo. Other speaking characters: Rukia/Renji, Byakuya and Toshiro.

Genres: Humor, AU and Romance (kinda. This is Grimmjow we’re reading about.)

 

“Are you ready yet, Ichigo?” Rukia knocked harder on the hotel room door, and Ichigo swore under his breath.

“Just a minute,” he called back, scowling his trademark expression as he fought to get his hair tousled just right. He’d already spent far longer in the bathroom than he normally did but he’d heard enough times from Rukia that it was a Very Important Night and he couldn’t disappoint. 

Finally satisfied with his reflection, he grabbed his jacket and opened the door to find Rukia waiting.

“Get on the ball. We will not be late,” she informed him.

“Yes ma’am.” 

Rukia rolled her eyes at the heavy sarcasm but led him to join the others in the hotel lobby. Ichigo wondered again why she even bothered to keep her job as a personal assistant—or cat wrangler as she called it because “have you ever tried to herd cats, Ichigo? It’s impossible, just like trying to deal with your sorry asses.”

But she did her best to help keep track of the most popular boyband on the planet, Shinigami.

Ichigo still had trouble believing he was a member of Shinigami and when she was in a mood, Rukia told him she doubted it too. If only the millions of fangirls and boys knew the things she did about the carefully coiffed, professionally styled, perfectly polished group.

The group members had been chosen much for their appeal to each and any fan’s taste as much as for their musical and vocal abilities.

Byakuya: the silent, strong, stoic one who was hot in a distinctly grown-up way. Renji: the smirking one who looked like a rebel with his loud hair and eye-catching tattoos. Toshiro: the smol adorably grumpy one who the fans dreamed of being able to make smile. Hanatarou: the cute boy next door who brought out the protective side of every girl or boy who ever saw him stumble through a dance routine and daydreamed of catching him when he inevitably fell off the stage into a fan’s arms.

And Ichigo: the handsome energetic one who looked like a bad boy punk but was actually a total sweetheart who doted on his little sisters and did volunteer work with children. Or so he was described by the public relations corps.

Each member had been carefully selected by the record label to be the perfect ingredients in a successful and popular boy group. Their diverse looks and public personas were also squeaky clean and therefore palatable to all the parents who held the purse-strings of their tweens and teens. 

Ichigo still liked to believe that his vocal talent played in a role in him being chosen for the group. Somehow.

Byakuya was giving him The Look now, and motioning Rukia to his side. Even then Ichigo could clearly hear his admonition for Rukia to stay close at Ichigo’s side all night and “keep him away from any...undesirables.”

Ichigo scowled again. He pretended not to know to whom Byakuya was referring.

Their usual security detail led by Zaraki manhandled them through the screaming crowd of fans that somehow always managed to find their hotels and into the waiting SUVs. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief when he was safely inside then patted down his clothes to make sure they were still all there.

Rukia was cackling from the very rear seat that she shared with Renji who was looking a little paler than usual and clutching his head bandanna. 

“Dude, what happened?” Ichigo eyeballed his extreme reaction.

“One of them pinched my ass while another grabbed at my hair,” the traumatized Renji answered. Then he elbowed Rukia who was holding her stomach from laughing. “They’re getting worse!”

“Oh Renji. The look on your face was priceless,” she sputtered.

Renji crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Ichigo turned to let them have the little bit of alone time they could sneak together away from prying eyes, but then Rukia poked him in the back of the head.

“The you-know-whos are going to be there tonight, so Byakuya commanded me to follow you around. He wants you on your best behavior because this merger could be very good for both our labels. But I would like to actually enjoy an industry party for once with my boyfriend,” Rukia poked him again harder, “so I’m going to ask you, just this once, as my friend, please don’t screw this up.”

Ichigo was immediately offended that she thought he would fuck it up. “I am offended that you think I will fuck it up,” he told her and swatted away at her poking finger.

“We all know what happens every time single time you run into _him_.”

“Who are you talking about?” Renji chimed in, apparently getting over his sulk in the face of Rukia’s indifference.

“The Arrancars. Their lead guitarist,” Rukia told him.

“Oh yeah, the big blue bastard,” Renji said. “Yeah, you do seem to get into a lot of fights with him.”

“Yes. Fights.” Rukia said in a carefully even voice.

Ichigo was glad it was dark enough to hide his hot face. “I can’t help it. He’s such an egotistical asshole. He’s always making fun of me, of us, for being in a ‘boyband.’” Ichigo made sure they could see his air quotes. “As if we don’t actually work just as hard as his douchey rock band. I’d like to see them commit to the kind of tours we do, with all the dancing and choreography and the vocal work. All he’s gotta do is strut out there in his ridiculous tight leather pants and play his stupid guitar and give that asinine smirk to all the girls...”

There was a pause before Rukia slapped the back of his head. “You can’t let him rile you up so much. Control yourself.”

“I am controlling myself,” Ichigo said. “I always control myself.”

“Sure,” Rukia made it a three-syllable word. “That’s why I always find you in dark corners, shadowed balconies and, in one particularly memorable occasion, a broom closet with him.” She coughed. “Fighting.”

“He’s a fuckwit,” Ichigo refused to give in. “And he was drunk.”

“Every time?”

“He’s always drunk.”

“You barely drink, so what’s your excuse?”

“That he’s a total fuckwit.”

“I’m not disagreeing with you. I’m just asking you—for once—to rein it in and stay away from him. And if he comes after you,” Rukia held up a hand to forestall his argument, “just smile and ignore him. And for the love of all that’s holy, do _not_ go anywhere alone with him. I really do not want to walk in on that. Again. Byakuya refuses to pay me for the emotional distress that’s caused.”

“Ha, ha, ha,” Ichigo deadpanned.

“Babe, you shouldn’t go trying to break up their fights. That could be dangerous,” Renji said.

She waved off his honest concern. “I have nothing to be afraid of when they’re alone together.”

“But I’ve seen them fight,” Renji insisted. “They start off all bitching and yelling at each other, but soon enough one of them takes a swing.”

“And then the other one pulls them out somewhere where they won’t be disturbed,” Rukia finished. “It’s very simple, Renji, but I’m not surprised you’re the only one who hasn’t caught on.”

“Caught on to what?” now Renji was the one offended.

“That they fight best alone. With their mouths.” She gave him a _look_ that went right over Renji’s head so she sighed and tried again. “Ichigo likes to punch him in the mouth. Softly. With his own mouth. And sometimes other body parts.”

Ichigo couldn’t turn to watch Renji mutter the words back until it clicked. He hunched his shoulders when Renji yelled, “Oh my god!” and slapped his back. “Why didn’t you tell me you were getting it on with that asshat?”

“Because he’s an asshat,” Ichigo said and tried to shrink further. “And we aren’t getting it on.”

“You mean you aren’t seeing each other? Or hooking up?”

“No, no way.” Ichigo shrugged. “It’s only when we see each other and he opens his mouth and pisses me off. Then somehow we’re pushing and shoving and all I want to do is hit him. But instead it ends up with one of us on our knees or—”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Renji interrupted. “If Byakua isn’t paying for Rukia’s therapy, he sure as hell isn’t going to pay for mine. But if this happens a lot, and you enjoy it apparently, then why don’t you hook up for real?”

“Not interested,” Ichigo said. 

“It’s only every awards show, red carpet event, label party, any and every time your bands cross paths,” Rukia told Renji sotto voce.

“Jeez, Ichigo. Even if the dude is a complete assmunch, you could give it a try,” Renji suggested.

“If we were left alone for more than 30 minutes, I’d kill him,” Ichigo said flatly.

“Well, you know what they call the little death,” Rukia tittered and when Renji inquired she informed him, “Orgasms, Renji. Ichigo, just keep it together tonight. Don’t let him bait you. Don’t go anywhere alone with him. Don’t stick your tongue down his throat or your hand down his pants or your mouth down his—”

“I got it, thanks. I’ll try to be on my best behavior.”

“Thank yo—”

“As long as _he_ doesn’t start anything.”

Rukia knew how that would end. “Fuck.”

*******

Ichigo kept his promise. He tried. He tried so hard to be on his model perfect boyband behavior. He smiled until his cheeks ached from the unaccustomed strain. He shook hands and kissed cheeks. He laughed at bad jokes. He posed for selfies with several of the VIPs who wanted a picture for a young relative. He even left a couple voice mails specifically for the children of several of the bigwigs.

And it all went to hell when Rukia sidled up to him and hid her mouth behind her champagne flute. “The Arrancars are finally here. Unfashionably late.”

“Probably busy with another orgy on their tour bus.” Ichigo snatched a flute off a nearby tray and drained it quickly.

“They do have some wild times,” Rukia sighed, making him choke. “I have some crazy memories of one party in a hotel room that left the place trashed. Stereotypical rock star nonsense but wow.” She met Ichigo’s shocked expression and smiled evilly. “Just because you can’t get along with them doesn’t mean that everyone is off limits. I’ve had some fun times with Nel.”

“Nel seems cool,” Ichigo reluctantly agreed. “I just get so pissed off that Grimmjow thinks we’re so beneath them just because we’re called a boyband.”

“I know how important music is to you, Ichigo. And I know damn well how hard you work. Don’t be angry just because of Shinigami’s reputation. The Arrancars are decidedly not family safe,” she ignored his muttered _orgies_ , “so you have different audiences. That doesn’t mean one is better than the other. You’re just different.”

“And that’s why I can’t be myself unless I break off and pursue a solo career.”

Rukia hushed him immediately. “Don’t say that out loud. Mr. Aizen might hear you.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “I thought that if this merger went through, things could change with the label.”

“Maybe, possibly.” Rukia chewed her lip for a second, indecisiveness looking odd on her face. “Brother has said some things, and I know that Aizen handles a lot of the rock and indie acts, but Ichigo, you have to leave Shinigami on good terms, the best terms, actually, if you want them to ever sign you as a solo artist.”

“I know,” he sighed and touched her shoulder. “I know you’re just trying to help me, and thank you. Thanks for being my friend.”

“You can keep thanking me, just come with me right now.” Rukia was staring directly over his shoulder but when she pulled at his hand, he refused to move. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

“Hey, lookie who it is. The juicy little strawberry,” came the onerous, obnoxious, unbearably smooth voice behind him. Ichigo felt as much as heard someone taking loud breaths into the top of his hair. “Would ya look at that? The teenybopper even smells like fucking strawberry. Mmm, I could just eat you up.” That was growled directly into his ear.

“Hello, Grimmjow. How are you tonight?” Ichigo kept his eyes locked on Rukia even as Grimmjow moved beside him and slung an arm over his shoulders.

“Fine, fine. Livin’ the dream. We just sold out our next three shows. How’s it going, playing up to all those little girls?”

“It’s going well, actually. I’m sure you’ve heard that Shinigami sold out every show on their upcoming tour,” Rukia said in her usual cool tone.

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow’s sneer. “I didn’t realize there were that many preschoolers around the country, or is it their mommies you like dancing for? That give you a thrill, shaking your ass for all the little girls and their mommies?”

Ichigo knew the smack on his ass was coming but he still almost bit his tongue. “At least our dancing looks a hell of a lot better than whatever it is you do up there on stage. I saw some footage and wondered if you were trying dancing or having a seizure.”

“I just go where the music takes me. And it gets me into a whole lot more panties than—”

“Would you look at that, Ichigo? Renji is calling us over,” Rukia blatantly lied because Renji was making his way through the crowd to them, waving happily, but Ichigo could appreciate her attempt to get him out of the situation.

“We have to go, Grimmjow. It wasn’t a pleasure, as always,” Ichigo said as he slipped out from under the muscled arm.

He was pretty sure he’d be able to count every one of Grimmjow’s teeth from the snarl but just then his bandmate Nnoitora pushed a beer bottle into his hand to distract him. Ichigo thought that maybe he wasn’t the only one being pushed into good behavior that night. Nnoitorra just rolled his eye and started loudly badmouthing the other guests to Grimmjow.

Ichigo followed Rukia who had retrieved Renji and set them on another goodwill round of the room keeping them as far from Grimmjow as possible. Ichigo sneaked peeks at him when he thought she wasn’t looking. 

It wasn’t hard to keep track of him, not with his blue hair and decidedly rocker outfit of black leather pants and vest with only a bright purple tank underneath and a clunky silver choker around his neck. Ichigo found himself wanting to pull back on that choker to make Grimmjow expose the long cords of his neck. He already knew just how Grimmjow would moan and curse if Ichigo nibbled in the right places. Of course that was when Grimmjow looked up and met his eyes directly, smirking into his beer bottle before running his tongue around the opening and dipping it inside.

Ichigo hurriedly looked away.

Since Grimmjow and most of the Arrancars had taken up places at the bar, Ichigo couldn’t even get a drink except the champagne that roving waiters offered, and Rukia had cut him off after three.

He was tired from the long day and especially from acting like the lovable personality that Shinigami claimed he had, and he really just wanted to get a breath of fresh air. Or run away to the coast where he could relax and play his guitar all day. But right then, he’d settle for a moment away from the alternatively fawning and demanding executives.

When Rukia excused herself to the ladies’ room, Ichigo slipped away, not feeling any guilt about leaving Renji on his own. He’d never been to this particular luxury hotel, but he knew that all of them seemed to have a courtyard or pool somewhere that would be lonely that time of night.

He followed the faint scent of chlorine to a huge outdoor pool lined with chairs and lounges. Most of the lights were out for the night but the pool itself was illuminated with underwater light, and he was drawn by the beauty of the water rippling and the shadows it created.

He thought about kicking off his shoes and dipping his feet into the warm water, but instead took a lounge chair nearby in the shadows, next to a tiny deserted cabana for changing. He spread out and stretched, feeling better for the moment.

Of course it wouldn’t last.

“So this where you ran away to,” came the detestable voice, although slightly quieter than usual.

“I didn’t run away,” Ichigo said, keeping his voice also quiet as the night seemed to demand.

“You’re such a pussy,” Grimmjow informed him as he kicked the end of the lounge chair.

“Uh-huh, why’s that?”

“Because you let them walk all over you. You let them mold you into this little perfect idol image when inside, you’d fit in better with the Arrancars.”

“Womanizing, drunken, wannabe rockers?”

Grimmjow showed his teeth again but he didn’t disagree. “Wouldn’t that be more fun than having your Photoshopped poster hanging in every little girl’s room so they can cry themselves to sleep at night dreaming about you?”

Ichigo wanted to rise to the bait, he really truly did, but in that moment, he was tired. Tired of all of it. “You’re right, Grimmjow. I’ve always dreamed about being a peformer, writing my own songs, playing my own shit, singing whatever I want to. But hey, if joining Shinigami got my foot in the door, then you know what? Fuck you. I have a career in music, I can keep doing what I love, and someday, maybe I’ll be able to do more.”

Grimmjow snorted loudly and the moment was gone. “Sounds like a bunch of bullshit excuses to me.” He kicked the lounge again. “You gotta go for what you really want. And be willing to fight for it.”

“I read that story about you in Rolling Stone, you know,” Ichigo said and Grimmjow froze in the motion of lighting a cigarette. “I thought it was really interesting, you talking all about your first band, your best friends playing in your buddy’s garage. How you like taking your guitar to the beach at night to write. And the most interesting part, really informational actually, was about how Sosuke Aizen picked you for lead guitarist of the Arrancars and how your buddies went on to act as roadies. So don’t get all high and mighty with me about how pure you are.”

“You son of a bitch.” Grimmjow’s cigarette and bottle hit the concrete with a crash as he leaned forward to grab Ichigo’s shirt and lift his chest out of the chair.

Ichigo moved quickly and broke his hold, rolling off the opposite side of the lounge as Grimmjow threw a punch where his head had been. He bounced to his feet and they glared at each other across the lounge.

“What? Did I hit a sore spot?” 

“You fucking diva, how dare you—”

“I am so fucking sick of you always getting in my face and—”

“Dammit, you—” 

“Always making fun—”

Grimmjow grabbed at him but the lounge chair tripped him up long enough for Ichigo to slip away again. He put his back to the cabana so Grimmjow couldn’t push him into the pool but soon realized his mistake when Grimmjow just kicked the lounge out of his path and stalked him.

“I am not going to fight you,” Ichigo lifted his chin and gave his sternest look.

“Who said anything about fighting?” Grimmjow caught his chin and tilted it up further then smothered his protest with his lips.

Ichigo huffed out a laugh through his nose when the kiss made him remember the silly description Rukia had said earlier. Grimmjow noticed his distraction. He nipped Ichigo’s bottom lip then pulled at it as he broke the kiss, stretching it hard for an instant.

“What the fuck’s your problem?” He mouthed hard at the hinge of Ichigo’s jaw then licked it and went right to the spot below Ichigo’s ear that made him melt.

“Just something Rukia said tonight. About us fighting.”

“Shit. So they’re all catching on to our thing?”

Ichigo pulled back reluctantly, just far enough to see Grimmjow’s eyes. “We have a thing.”

Grimmjow shrugged. “Fighting as foreplay. I like fighting with you as much as I like,” he grabbed Ichigo’s crotch in a crude finish to his statement.

“Well, Rukia told Renji that I punch you softly in the mouth. With my mouth. It was pretty funny.”

“Not softly,” Grimmjow bit his lip harder as his hand began to knead gently.

“We could sometimes,” Ichigo breathed into Grimmjow’s hot mouth and took a giant leap. “You could come back to my room and we could do it in an actual bed.”

Grimmjow’s mouth and hand stopped, and Ichigo swore he could feel Grimmjow thinking before he said, “If I do that, how am I gonna sneak out before the rest of the little boys see me?”

“Well, you should probably stay until they go down to breakfast and then we’ll figure out something.”

“So you don’t want me to stay for breakfast?”

Ichigo swallowed hard and met his eyes. “If you want to stay for breakfast, they have great room service. Lunch and dinner too.”

The grin was slow and still showed too many teeth but it was also surprisingly sincere. “I guess I could find out.”

“Cool,” Ichigo said, palming the back of his head and pulling him back down for another kiss.

“But first...” Grimmjow pushed Ichigo’s back against the cabana door. “Don’t you wanna go skinny-dipping?”

“And be caught by all those label execs bare-assed naked? Hell no. Let’s save that for my room. Why don’t we just...”

Grimmjow’s rumbling moan was answer enough.

*******

Rukia didn’t yell when she got back and saw Renji alone. He was so obviously feeling bad about letting her down and losing Ichigo that it took all the fun out of smacking him. Instead she’d defer his punishment to later.

Then Byakuya joined them and cut right to the chase. “Shouldn’t you be finding Ichigo?”

“He could be anywhere, brother,” she pointed out. “He promised he would be on his best behavior tonight.”

“You know he’s out there looking for a fight with that Jaegerjaques,” Byakuya said. 

“A fight, yes,” Rukia exchanged looks with Toshiro who merely rolled his eyes as he joined them.

“I believe I saw Grimmjow heading toward the pool a little while ago,” Toshiro said helpfully.

“Then why don’t you go retrieve Ichigo. I’ll make our excuses and we can leave,” Byakuya said and Rukia demurred with a slight head bow.

Renji offered to join her but she stalked off alone. God help that fool when she found him, if he was doing what she thought he was doing, She didn’t care if she’d have to borrow a ladder to reach them, she would love to just bang their heads together.

On second thought, it seemed they were doing all right banging together, she smirked as she approached the dark cabana. She took a long moment to enjoy the low moans and breathy groans coming from inside and smiled outright. She’d wait a few minutes before shouting for Ichigo.

And she’d have a quiet word with her brother. Maybe it was time for a musical collaboration, one that finally get the two off their asses and into something else. Maybe they had vastly different audiences, but sometimes that could make it even better. Especially if the two brought even half their passion to their music.

It would surely be a chart topper.


	2. Day 2 Knight AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Ichigo is called to go out and slay the fearsome monster wrecking havoc in the land, Lady Rukia is loathe to give him a token because he’s a fool, and Grimmjow just wants to be left alone to bask in the sun and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Knight AU
> 
> Rating: T for language and mention of fighting, blood and injury
> 
> Characters: Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Orihime. No pairings.
> 
> Genre: Action/adventure, fluff and humor (attempted). The Arrancars are all in their animal forms.

“You fool,” said Lady Rukia in such a scathing voice that the servant sweeping behind her chair dropped his broom with a clatter.

“Yeah, whatever,” answered Sir Ichigo continuing to clean out his ear with his little finger.

“You are truly the most imbecilic...listen to me when I’m talking at you!” Her aim was true but he caught the chalice a mere inch from his head. He was too busy smirking to realize that the silver plate was following it closely and so caught it with his face.

“Ow, Rukia, lay off with the abuse.” Ichigo rubbed his forehead and met her glare for glare. “You know I have to do it.”

“You do not have to do anything. You are allowing them to bully you into—”

“And how is it any different from all the times I’ve been bullied into doing things that _you_ want me to do?”

“Into becoming another pawn of the throne,” Rukia smoothly ignored him with great practice to finish her thought.

“They promised me this is the last time,” he muttered lowly.

“Oh, Ichigo,” and now her voice sounded almost sad and it made Ichigo wince for the first time, “it will never be the last time, not until one of these ridiculous quests ends fatally. For you.”

Ichigo shook his head, as much to clear away that thought as to disagree with her. “You know that when I took up the sword and was knighted so quickly, they said I could get our family honor reinstated. And you know what that’ll mean for my sisters. They won’t have to deal with all the crap that our disgraced old man brought upon us.”

“And I told you that I will happily bring your sisters here, into the Kuchiki house, and care for them.”

“I have to do something myself to protect them. And to protect the kingdom. I’m the only one who can.”

“Now it sounds like you’re believing your own hype, the very stories they tell about you.” She got up and walked over to his seat. She looked away but not before she barely brushed her fingers along his forearm then tucked her hands into her long sleeves. 

“You mean you don’t believe that I pulled my sword from a stone and then saved the kingdom when all the king’s knights—including your fair brother—had fallen?”

Rukia knocked her knuckles into his head but much more gently than usual. “You’re forgetting that I know the true tale of how you accidentally fell into a battle to protect your sisters, taking up a sword that one of my guards had dropped, and had some unnatural talent at it. It was only fortuitous timing that the kingdom came under attack and our king needed every available warrior he could find.” She sniffed. “Even the commoner ones.”

“That does sound more like it,” Ichigo admitted.

“But it doesn’t explain why you keep letting them send you into impossible battles.”

“Because they keep facing impossible foes. And I keep winning. Somehow.”

“Oh, Ichigo.” Rukia bent until she was level with him and took his face in her hands. “Do you have a death wish?” He struggled to get free but she held on and shook him a little. “You could stop now, tell the king he has his own army manned up, and take the spoils of war you’ve earned.”

“I think he’s going to promise me a princess next,” Ichigo joked but Rukia didn’t laugh.

“Do you want to marry a princess?”

“No,” Ichigo said firmly. 

“Do you want to marry me?”

“Wow, Rukia, I’m flattered but I don’t feel that way—”

“Peasant,” she said affectionately and released his face with a final shake. 

“Plus I know that the Lady Kuchiki is harboring a dirty little secret—her inexplicable love for her brother’s squire Ren—”

“I don’t want to marry you either,” her voice was all cool hauteur now but Ichigo could see the blush beginning on her cheeks. “I only thought it would give you a way out.” 

“I don’t want a way out. Yet. I want to do this quest then get back to make sure Yuzu and Karin are safe and sound. Did I tell you Yuzu wants to attend the royal college? And Karin swears she’ll become the first female squire.”

“You’ve said,” Rukia smiled wanly. “If anyone can, I believe it will be she. But Ichigo—”

“So all I have to do is defeat the beast and come home to them. Then I can retire and maybe take up training the other knights.”

“And find a nice little princess to marry. Or prince?” Rukia ran her hand through his hair.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and squeezed. “All I want is the freedom to decide. It’s just one more quest. What can go wrong?”

He rode out the very next morning with great fanfare stirred up by the king’s own trumpeters and Rukia deigned to lean over the battlement and thrust a scarf in his   
face. “You may take this token,” she said woodenly and Ichigo was tempted—just for an instant—to grab it and wipe his nose but she shot him a look. He’d probably find the token shoved up a very uncomfortable part of his anatomy if he tried it.

Instead he accepted it and bent over her hand and when he knew no one can see, he blew a quick raspberry on her hand instead of kissing it. Then he smiled cheekily and rode off before he could hear the interested whispers of why his very touch left the Lady Rukia with such high color.

The first days of travel were not cumbersome, and Ichigo saw nothing out of the ordinary. The land still showed signs of blight and devastation caused by the last war. Villagers came out of their homes to see him ride past, but none of them looked as starved or terrified as they had the year before. Ichigo supposed some of the kingdom’s relief efforts were working.

It was the farthest reaches of the kingdom that were still having trouble, along the border with Las Noches. King Aizen had sent word that several villages in both kingdoms had been destroyed by a mysterious beast, and although he had sent knights to investigate, they had returned with nothing but hearsay. He had specifically requested the famed Knight Ichigo to lead charge into the area to see what was causing the problems and eradicate it.

What King Aizen, and indeed no one outside the king’s most trusted advisers, didn’t know was that there weren’t enough knights left to send anyone else. They were slowly building their numbers again and even allowing commoners, as Ichigo was called, to join, but it would take some time before they were well-trained.

So Ichigo found himself alone again winding his way through the wilds of the kingdom with only a map provided by the king’s great mage Urahara. Ichigo sincerely hoped the rather vague map was at least pointing him in the right direction. He’d had enough problems with Urahara’s inventions in the past to put his whole faith in them.

Then on one dark night when he should have been well within the desolate territory of Las Noches, he was attacked.

*******

Grimmjow let out a yawn that practically unhinged his jaw. He’d found the perfect place for napping: a large flat rock that held the heat from the direct morning sun for hours but was high enough on the hill that he could sense anyone approaching for a mile. On the cool but sunny days of spring, it felt like heaven.

Now he rose to his feet and stretched, forearms reaching to their full length, rear popping up in the air as his back bowed and then relaxed. Then he sat down where the rock was still warm and yawned again.

Morning nap complete, it was almost time to start looking for lunch. Then his nose twitched when he caught the faint scent and he snarled before he could stop himself.

“What the fuck do you want, Ulquiorra? You know this is my territory,” he asked when the other had drawn close enough to hear. Then Grimmjow realized he could also smell blood. Ears perked, he loped toward the figure coming out of the trees.

The great horned bat stopped before he left the dark shade of the trees, and Grimmjow stayed a cautious distance away. He knew that Ulquiorra could withstand the full sunlight, but he apparently didn’t like it.

“What the hell happened to you? You look like shit.”

“There was a knight on the other side of the mountain. Lord Aizen sent me to capture him, but I—” Ulquiorra had to stop and cough and Grimmjow was surprised to see blood.

“How many knights?”

“Just the one,” Ulquiorra gasped when he’d caught his breath.

“Bullshit, no matter how weak you are, there’s no way that one human could do that much damage to you. Was he human?”

Ulquiorra wasn’t fatally injured, Grimmjow knew, because the hate-filled look he sent was full of his usual venom. “Lord Aizen said the Shinigami were sending their greatest knight with a battalion to answer his fake plea for help. But when I arrived, there was no battalion, just the one man. I planned to take him back to our lord but then he put up such a fight that I never imagined a human could attain. Things got a little out of hand.”

“So you just killed him?” Grimmjow was greatly disappointed.

“I tried,” Ulquiorra’s flat voice could have been used to level a house. “He still has some life left in him. I was carrying him back when I required a stop for rest.”

“In other words, he fucked you up so bad you can’t fly _and_ carry him.”

Ulquiorra ignored the taunt and said, “I will leave his body here for the day. I am sure Szayelaporro can have me healed by tomorrow and I will return to pick him up then.”

“If you leave me with a dying or dead human, who’s to say you’ll find anything but bones when you return?” Grimmjow’s tail snapped with the thought.

“You won’t eat him unless you want to incur the wrath of Lord Aizen.”

“So I have to play nursemaid? I’m sure as hell not trying to patch up food! If you wanted him in prime shape, then you shouldn’t have tried to kill him.”

“It was self-defense, I can assure you.” The worst thing was, Grimmjow actually believed him. Ulquiorra had some massive injuries.

“Tch. Fine, then go and get yourself healed up so you can take this stupid ass off my hands.”

“I left him in your cave.”

“Damn it, Ulquiorra—” 

“I will return as soon as possible.” And with that, Ulquiorra took to the sky, wobbling unsteadily, one wing torn, the other with a large hole. Grimmjow watched him flying until he was only a speck in the sky. He would have loved to have seen the prissy hardass crash, but today just wasn’t his day.

It really wasn’t his day now that he had a fucking human in his very home and he couldn’t even use him as a snack. He leaped up the rocky face of the cliff to the cave where he slept. It was practically impossible for a human to climb up to it or down from the top of the cliff which made it the best spot to defend. Unfortunately, it was accessible from the air.

Grimmjow padded in on silent feet through the gloom at the mouth of the cave. The stench of human had already permeated it—blood and sweat and some other tangy odor that wasn’t completely horrible. 

Then he got a good look at the human. His armor had been no defense at all against Ulquiorra and most of it was missing along with the clothing underneath. There was a terrible, deep wound in the middle of his chest, and as Grimmjow nosed closer, the sound of his breathing was faint and gurgling.

Grimmjow reared back. Fucking Ulquiorra. The human didn’t have long to live at all by the sound of those lungs. He would come back whenever he felt like it and find Grimmjow with a dead body and blame him for it. Then Grimmjow would feel the wrath of Aizen. Again. Shit.

Grimmjow paced the narrow length of the cave, thinking of any viable solution. Then he caught another whiff of that unidentifiable smell. He edged closer to the human, keeping one eye on the slack face just in case, and snuffled at his chest. There was blood and decay already, of course, but there was another underlying scent that intrigued him.

He leaned a little too close and his forehead brushed against the grievous wound. The human jolted just a little and Grimmjow skittered back in haste. Although the human didn’t wake, Grimmjow realized then what the scent must be as it rose in time with the human’s pulse.

It was reiatsu, raw spiritual power. Grimmjow looked over the human more appreciatively. No wonder he’d given Ulquiorra so much trouble if he was so full of power that he was still leaking it even while he was at death’s door.

Huh, it sucked that the bat got to enjoy a fight against an opponent such as that while Grimmjow hadn’t had anything more exciting than a village to terrorize for the past few months.

He wondered...and then he remembered.

He’d heard that Aizen had captured a special girl from one of the villages he’d sent his Arrancars to destroy. She was said to have unique healing powers that Aizen thought could be very important. But Grimmjow had been told he was keeping her outside the castle in case anyone linked her back to the town’s destruction.

And Grimmjow was sure he knew where Aizen was hiding her. There was a tower deep in the forest on the next mountain that Grimmjow had seen while hunting. The last time he’d been near, he smelled Arrancar and human mixed but paid it no attention.

Another burbling gasp from the human made up his mind. It wouldn’t hurt anything for him to check it out. If he could bring back the healer, fine. If the knight died while he was gone, even better. Then he could drag the body out and let it topple down the cliff. Then he could tell Aizen that he must have tried to crawl away while Grimmjow was out. It probably wouldn’t stop his punishment but maybe it would mitigate it.

Grimmjow snorted at the thought and ran off.

*******

His reasoning was sound, Grimmjow was pleased to find out, as he crept closer through the scrub toward the tower. Maybe his shit luck was finally turning because he could only smell two of the lowest class female Arrancars inside, along with a human scent.

He circled the tower until he realized there was no visible door. Then he roared in frustration and let fly a cero blast. There were shouts from the open window high on the tower’s face, but Grimmjow entered the hole he’d created through the stones. There was a spiral staircase inside missing some steps, but he bounded up easily enough and hit the door shoulder first. It exploded inward, and Grimmjow took a stand to face whoever was inside.

The human was on the floor, staring at him in horror, and the two female Arrancars stood between them. “What are you doing here?” one of them screamed.

“How did you get in?” shrieked the other, flapping her wings in distress.

“Give me the human healer. Now,” Grimmjow snarled.

“No fucking way,” the first yelled, pulling in her wings tightly and charging at him.

There was no real fight. Grimmjow outmatched them so greatly in power that he only had to snap his jaws once to pull the first one out of the air then step on her chest to hold her down while he faced the second. She attacked, surely knowing it was futile, and he reached up out of the air with his forelegs to grab her and then bite her neck.

He felt a sudden unfamiliar weight on his back and snarled through his mouthful. “Please don’t kill them,” the human female begged, apparently trying to loosen his hold. He spat out the Arrancar and hit her head with one heavy paw.

“You don’t look like you’re in great shape either,” he said, looking closely at the human and taking in the bruises on her face for the first time.

“They don’t mean to. They take care of me,” she said, finally dropping off him.

“They’re doing a shit job,” he said. She shook her head frantically. 

“They just don’t know how strong they are. Please, don’t kill them.”

Grimmjow stared into the eyes of the human female and sighed. He stepped off the one Arrancar and batted at the second. “I won’t kill them if you come with me.”

“Why?”

Huh, the female was ballsier than he would have thought. “You’re a healer, right? You come with me and heal someone, and I’ll let them go.”

“O-okay,” the female said and got to her feet. She hurried to a cupboard and started throwing things onto a table.

“What the hell are you doing? Come on, let’s go,” he growled warningly when one of the Arrancars twitched.

“I’ll need some things,” she told him. He let her pack the things into a bag and sling it across her chest. “I’m ready.”

Then it hit Grimmjow with an almost physical force—he hadn’t thought about getting the female back to the cave. “Oh fuck. You’re going to have to ride me.”

“What?!” the girl shrank back, clutching her bag in front of her.

Grimmjow shot her a look from narrowed eyes. “You will never speak of this. Ever.”

“I promise,” she swore and clambered onto his hard, plated back. Grimmjow was fervently glad the two Arrancars were still unconscious or he would’ve had to kill them for seeing his shame. Then he took off back to his cave.

****

The human male was still in the same position Grimmjow had left him, but his breathing sounded even worse. The female—Orihime, she’d told him breathlessly as he’d run as swiftly as he dared—cried out and hurried to his side. She talked to the knight and pulled things out of her bag as Grimmjow sat back out of the way.  
Then she turned to him and said, “I’m going to have to use magic to save him. This will take a while.”

“Do what you have to, woman,” Grimmjow said. He watched through narrowed eyes as she called forth _something_ that he’d never seen before. The little glowing flies formed some kind of force field over the knight, and Grimmjow’s nose itched from the smell of power surrounding him.

The female took a moment to settle herself more comfortably on the rocky floor of the cave. “Why do you want him healed?” she finally broke the silence between them. “Don’t you all just kill the knights that try to help the villages?”

Grimmjow rumbled low in his throat and she lowered her eyes. “Aizen wants him alive. But if you can get him healed up, I want to fight him.”

“Why? Just so you can hurt him all over again?”

“I didn’t do that to him.” his tail lashed out and hit the rock wall so hard pebbles showered the floor. “But he feels very powerful. I bet he’d be fun to fight.”

“Fun,” the female said under her breath. “Don’t you Arrancars ever get tired of fighting?”

“Ha, that’s why Lord Aizen made us. To fight for him.”

“I don’t believe that,” the female said quietly but then was distracted when the knight’s arm suddenly moved. She took his hand in hers and leaned over to say something.

Grimmjow stalked out of the cave and went looking for dinner.

He didn’t bother to save any of his kill for the human; he’d already smelled her put food stuff in the bag she carried. But as he sauntered back into the cave, he was surprised to find the knight already sitting up beside a small fire, drinking from a cup she offered.

Then the knight shot to his feet and swept her behind him. “Orihime, stay back!”

“No, Ichigo, it’s all right, this is the one that saved—”

But her words went unheard as Grimmjow took the opportunity to pounce. He only hit the knight with his weight and didn’t try to put any extra force behind it since he figured the human would still be very weak. He was shocked to find that the human wasn’t weak, by any means, and was already working to wrestle him into submission.

Grimmjow rolled with him back and forth across the cave, trying to keep himself between the knight and the fire and the shrieking woman. Although the knight was throwing punches, Grimmjow didn’t unsheathe his claws, content to see just how far this first fight could go without weapons.

He’d trapped the knight in a close hold, the human’s head tucked into his broad chest, curled up so Grimmjow could use his strong hind legs to kick at him, when he felt the sudden wash of water over him. He growled and let go to jump to his feet. 

The woman was holding two cups of water threateningly. “Stop fighting him! He needs to heal! And Ichigo, that’s no way to thank the one who saved you!”

Grimmjow shook himself irritably and Ichigo got to his feet more slowly. Apparently Grimmjow had taken the full force of the liquid.

“But why did he do it?” the knight demanded.

“So I could fight you,” Grimmjow showed him the gleam of teeth and the knight glared back.

“I don’t know what the hell is going on!”

“Sit down, Ichigo, please? You’re still weak,” Orihime implored and handed him one of the cups.

Ichigo finally sat down pointedly between Orihime and Grimmjow, who just snorted and sat closer the cave entrance.

“Now why don’t you tell us what happened to you, Ichigo?”

“I was attacked by this giant man-shaped bat! Or a bat-shaped man, I don’t even know...” Ichigo’s story was disjointed and confused but he remembered some of the battle with Ulquiorra and told them about his quest to find and stop whatever was attacking the villages.

“So you really are the dangerous beasts King Aizen said were wreaking havoc in his kingdom,” he finished with a glare at Grimmjow.

“Wreaking havoc,” Grimmjow repeated and laughed a low rumble. “We sure are, but it’s all on Aizen’s orders. I don’t know what bullshit he’s been feeding your king, but Aizen knows exactly what’s going on because it’s all his plan.”

Grimmjow ignored Orihime’s gasp and Ichigo’s curse. “And it’s not King Aizen. Our king is dead or missing, depending on who you talk to. Aizen was a lord of the kingdom and now he’s the one in charge. And apparently he’s got plans for world domination.”

“But why would he ask us for help?”

“To lead you into a trap. You obviously couldn’t defeat the entire kingdom by yourself. You’re not the first knight to arrive here. Not even the first from your kingdom.” Grimmjow lay down before the fire, stretched out, massive head pillowed on his forelegs and cracked open one eye. “Now you’re his prisoner and all alone. Sounds like you’re screwed,” he taunted just to see the knight’s jaw tighten. “You said he requested you by name? What, are you some big kind of hero or something?”

Ichigo rubbed at his face but nodded. “Or something. They called me the Savior of the Seireitei after the battles they call the Thousand-Year Blood War.”

Orihime clapped her hands. “I’ve heard of you! Everyone in my village heard the stories about your rescue of the Lady Kuchiki and your fights against the Sternritter.”

Ichigo turned his face away and Grimmjow smirked at the red blooming in his cheeks. “Tch, well, excuse me for not bowing to you or anything because _I_ don’t remember.”

“Surely even the rest of Las Noches heard about the war? There were refugees fleeing into our village for months,” Orihime said.

Grimmjow shrugged. “I don’t remember anything before a year ago.” When Orihime gasped, he went on, “We Arrancar were created by Aizen to defend the kingdom, or so he said. But it wasn’t long before he had us fighting and destroying as well. So there is not one fearsome beast taking on the villages. They’re just us, the creatures that Aizen and his magician has tainted, and we’re not even sure what happened before.”

“There are tales,” Orihime said slowly, “of how Las Noches was before. All of us in the outlying villages never got to see the king but we heard about him and his loyal knights and how brave they were to keep the kingdom peaceful. It was a hard life, none of us are rich, but we were safe enough. Then one day, some raiders came to town and told us the king was gone and Lord Aizen was in charge and we were on our own. They were the first of many.”

“Do anyone know what actually happened to the king?” Ichigo wondered.

Grimmjow just yawned, knowing that the firelight would gleam off each and every one of his teeth. “All I can remember is waking up one day here in the cave. Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, a bunch of others, they were all the same. Aizen said he turned us from animals into defenders. He said it was his magic. We were simple beasts Aizen tells us that he made into men.”

“Or perhaps you were something different,” Ichigo doesn’t finish the thought aloud. 

_Perhaps you were men he made into beasts._

Well, that’s going to have to end on a bit of cliffhanger. This took a direction on me that I hadn’t expected and I kind of want to go on with it. So I’d like to come back to it on one of the days when I can’t fulfill the prompt.  
Or I end up making a Beauty and Beast fusion but hahaha no ~~who’s going to break it to Ichigo that he’d have to wear a dress, dance and sing? I’m certainly not doing it!~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm often to be found lurking around [my Tumblr](http://zephfair.tumblr.com) if you want to come over and say hi!


	3. Day 3 Robot AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know anything about robots but I wanted a silly little meet-cute so here, have an unconventional matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Robot AU
> 
> Rating: T for language
> 
> Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo
> 
> Genre: Silly stupid humor, attempted romance and fluff. Grimmjow's career might be OOC but who am I to judge?

Ichigo hummed a little as he climbed the stairs even though his arms were full of grocery bags. It had been a good day. Classes were going well; his grades were high; his part-time job was good; he even found time on the weekends to spend out with his friends.

Yep, he pretty much had it all. There was only one thing that marred the peaceful monotony of his days.

And that one thing was the reason he stopped humming when he started down the hall. He wouldn’t say he tiptoed past the door of the other apartment on the top floor but it was a near thing. He shot a dark scowl at the battered wooden door but he couldn’t get a hand free to flip it off like he usually did.

It was the only way he could vent his frustration without making any noise.

He had to sit down several of the grocery bags in the hall before he could unlock his apartment and open the door. He took a couple steps inside and promptly tripped over something. He swore as he twisted his body and caught his balance before falling.

“Dammit Mr. Roomba, are you trying to kill me?!” As soon as he said it, Ichigo regretted the loud tone. He glanced involuntarily at the shared wall but there was no response, and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

Then he had to deal with the tiny robot vacuum still butting up against his Converse. His next sigh was rueful. “I’m sorry, Mr. Roomba. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s not your fault you’re just doing your job and I’m a clumsy oaf. Am I in your way?”

Seeming to accept the apology, the Roomba whirred away from him, and Ichigo turned to the kitchen. He put away the perishables then remembered with a start the bags still in the hallway. He stuck his head out and looked both ways as if expecting a rush of traffic before grabbing them and shutting his door.

Hell, how he hated always walking on eggshells when he came home during the day. He’d grown up in a house that rang with the loud antics of his wacky father, and even his sisters had learned they had to speak up to be heard. He was used to being himself and making as much noise as he wanted.

The landlord really should have warned him about the dick living next door because he’d never have taken the place, despite its unreasonably low rent. Although now that he thought about it, the landlord had looked a little pale when he’d led Ichigo upstairs and Ichigo hadn’t questioned his almost whispered voice.

Huh. After two months, maybe he needed to go have a little talk with the landlord and find out exactly what all he knew and hadn’t disclosed.

Ichigo had met his new neighbor the very morning he was moving in because the big blue shirtless asshole had barged into his living room and started shouting. 

Ichigo had assumed he was being robbed by a burglar who had no concerns about stealth. Ichigo had first shouted back then the douchebag had taken a swing at him and it had all gone downhill from there.

Ichigo was still thankful he hadn’t moved the furniture in yet because the resulting brawl would have probably broken something.

When they’d fought for a good ten minutes and Ichigo was ready to just let the freak take all his worldly possessions, the dude rolled off him and starfished on the floor. And started laughing.

Ichigo had pushed himself up on an elbow and looked incredulous. “What the actual fuck is your problem?!”

“You’re new here.”

“No shit. What gave it away?”

“Because everyone else knows to leave me alone during the day.”

“What? Do you think you’re a vampire or something?”

“No, I just work all night so I have to sleep during the day. You’ll get used to it.”

“Why the hell should _I_ have to get used to it?! It’s _your_ problem!”

The dude had just rubbed at his ear dramatically. “Are you always this fucking loud?”

“Yes, yes I am,” Ichigo realized he was shouting but he couldn’t stop. “You just broke into my apartment and tried to beat me up and why? Because I woke your sorry ass up? Well get used to it, bitch!”

The dude stared at him through narrowed, intense blue eyes. “Don’t call me a bitch, bitch. And quit being so loud. Or I’ll make life very difficult for you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” The dude rolled and got to his feet, shaking out his long arms. “And the name’s Grimmjow. You are?”

“Seriously pissed off,” Ichigo said and scrambled to his feet.

“Nice to meet you, Seriously Pissed Off. You’re not too bad at fighting, actually. That was the best workout I’ve had in a while. You ever get in the ring?”

“No, I haven’t done any formal training in years—what? Why? What are you doing?”

“Trying to be a good neighbor.”

“It’s too late for that,” Ichigo informed him dryly.

Grimmjow shrugged then stepped closer, right into Ichigo’s personal space. Ichigo held himself motionless, unwilling to step back and give in to the intimidation tactic. He was also incredibly aware of just how much pale skin he could see over rock hard, cut muscles.

“Just keep the noise down and don’t wake me up during the day. And we’ll be fine.”

“Or what?” Ichigo looked up into his eyes and scowled.

“You don’t want to find out.” Grimmjow bopped his nose—fucking _bopped his nose_ —and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

So of course Ichigo didn’t obey.

His dad, Chad and Uryu were already booked to help with the move that day and they managed to get all his things into the new apartment by sundown. Ichigo bought them pizza as thanks, and he even got a good night’s sleep in his new bedroom.

Then he got up and promptly turned on some music as loud as his Bluetooth speaker would go. He sang at the top of his lungs, he slammed the cabinet doors, he danced as he made himself a breakfast smoothie in his new blender.

And when Grimmjow started banging on his front door, he yelled, “Can I help you?”

“You’re not the only one seriously pissed off now, dickhead!” the door didn’t dampen Grimmjow’s shout.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of my awesomeness!”

“You dirty goat fucker.”

“Excuse you, I’m not dirty!”

“Turn off the fucking music!”

“No!”

With one more loud bang that rattled the entire door frame, Grimmjow left.

Ichigo reveled in his hard-won victory and spent the day organizing his new place. He’d settled into bed that night with his computer when it started. The unmistakable feedback noise of an amplifier. Then the whump-whump of a bass guitar. Followed by the crash of a cymbal. 

Oh hell no. Grimmjow wouldn’t fucking dare.

But he would.

The impromptu jam session went through three songs before Ichigo could stand it no longer. He stomped over to Grimmjow’s apartment and beat on the door. The asshole had the audacity to finish the song before he opened the door.

He was shirtless again, or still, and he leaned insolently in the door frame, one arm over his head, probably to better display his muscles, Ichigo thought wildly. He was wearing only tight jeans with strategic rips all over the thighs and a thick silver choker. It was a look, and it worked for him.

“Well, hello, neighbor. Is there something I can do for you? Do you need a cup of sugar?”

Ichigo’s temper flared from the brief respite his lust had offered. “No I don’t need a cup of sugar, I need to fucking sleep!”

“Aw, do you have insomnia? I can offer you a glass of nice warm milk.” The way Grimmjow’s lips twitched made Ichigo break out in a sweat.

“You are such an asshole,” Ichigo told him and Grimmjow just smiled slowly.

“Tonight’s my night off so I have some friends over. You’re welcome to join us since you can’t sleep.”

“I can sleep, I want to sleep, but I can’t sleep because of all the damned noise!”

“Yeah. Sucks, doesn’t it?” And Grimmjow shut the door in his face.

Ichigo’s shout of rage was lost in the noise of raucous male laughter and a ba-dum-tish on the drums. He stormed back to his apartment, slammed the door and put the pillow over his head.

The feud had lasted the rest of the week. Ichigo made as much obnoxious noise as he could in the morning before he went to class at nine. His schedule kept him on campus most the day and then he usually went straight to his job so he figured Grimmjow was probably already awake when he got home. He tried to be loud anyway, just in case.

Grimmjow apparently worked all night but got home around four in the morning. Ichigo knew that because that’s when all the commotion started. It sounded like he was attempting to build another room on to his apartment if the noises were any indication.

Ichigo would lie awake staring at the ceiling until he forced his tired body out of bed at his usual 7:30.

This was no way to live.

It wasn’t until the following week that Ichigo had a night off from work so he went to dinner with Chad and got home earlier than usual. That was when he ran into Grimmjow leaving the building for work. Ichigo thought he’d accidentally run into the brick building front when he realized the hard surface under his hand was warm.

He looked up into amused blue eyes. “Enjoying your feel?” Grimmjow asked.

Since it was already there, Ichigo’s hand squeezed his pec again. “It’s okay,” Ichigo said weakly.

Grimmjow chuckled, a low dark rumble that went right to Ichigo’s groin. He leaned down to Ichigo’s ear and said, “You wanna let go so I can get to work?”

“Sure,” and Ichigo let go and stepped back. Then he saw what Grimmjow was wearing and he laughed out loud before he could stop himself. “What is that?! Why are you wearing Winnie the Pooh scrubs?”

“Because my Snoopy ones are dirty?”

“I mean, why are you wearing scrubs at all? What, are you some kind of nurse or something?”

Grimmjow just leveled a look at him. “Actually, yeah, I am. I work nights in the pediatric unit at the hospital.”

“Yeah, right,” Ichigo scoffed. “Someone who looks like,” he waved up and down, “is really a nurse.”

“That’s fucked up and kinda sexist, Seriously Pissed Off. Rude,” Grimmjow brushed past him and down the steps. “I’ll have you know the kids love me.”

“Because you’re at the same maturity level!” Ichigo called after him. Grimmjow just raised his middle finger and didn’t look back.

The encounter had left Ichigo filled with regret and shame because he normally would have never, _ever_ spoken to someone like that. He greatly admired anyone in the medical profession—except his father but that was for myriad other reasons—and anyone who dedicated their lives to helping kids was amazing. It was an overworked and underpaid profession. 

It was just that Grimmjow was so damn annoying and even if he did nurse sick kids all night, he was still a dick during the day.

Of course it did make sense why he was grumpy when he didn’t get his sleep. It was a stressful job.

But he could have explained that to Ichigo to start with instead of brawling on his living room floor.

God, Ichigo felt like such a jerk.

The revelation led to him sneaking past Grimmjow’s door from then on and an end to all his noisy shenanigans. Grimmjow hadn’t retaliated since.

It was also unfair that the reason for his ire was so damned attractive, although Ichigo would never admit that to anyone but his roommate Mr. Roomba.

“You’re the only one who understands, Mr. Roomba. I know I can trust you to keep my secret,” Ichigo called out as he set a pan of water on to boil.

The cleaning bot had been a gift from his family because his father said he didn’t want his son living in a pigsty and he knew exactly what kind of filth young men were willing to tolerate and no son of his would be forced to share his home with all the vermin and insects that were sure to infest a dirty hovel. Yuzu just fretted in a kinder way and offered to come over every weekend to clean up. That had made Ichigo accept the gift instead.

He’d found the little bot to be an excellent roommate because it was no maintenance, it actually did a great job on the floors and it listened to him when he felt the need to talk out loud. Its periodic chirps and beeps were welcome, and Ichigo actually felt heroic when he had to occasionally rescue it from being stuck under a cabinet or wedged behind the toilet.

Since his friends were reluctant to come over after he’d regaled them with stories of his feud with the Blue Bully, Mr. Roomba was his confidante. And it didn’t judge. 

He hoped.

Ichigo was preparing vegetables and chicken for a stir-fry when heavy knocks sounded on his door. He glanced at it and froze. He wasn’t being loud, for pete’s sake, but that sure had sounded like Grimmjow’s beating.

“Open up, Seriously Pissed Off,” came Grimmjow’s voice.

“It’s Ichigo,” Ichigo announced as he flung the door open.

“Huh. I think the other name suits you better,” Grimmjow said.

Ichigo fidgeted. He’d almost forgotten just how attractive Grimmjow was up close. And unfortunately, he couldn’t forget just how much of an ass he’d been to Grimmjow. So he promptly made it worse.

“Did you need something or was I being unreasonably loud with my boiling water?”

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. “You can be as loud as you want. I’m off tonight. But did you notice that you’re missing something?”

For some reason, Ichigo’s hand immediately clamped to his back pocket where he kept his wallet, and he flushed when Grimmjow smirked and said, “Didn’t lose your pretty ass, did you? You want me to check for you?”

“So what am I missing?”

“A sense of humor, for one,” Grimmjow said. “And also your best friend.”

Ichigo’s mind flashed to Chad then Uryu as he repeated, “My best friend?”

Grimmjow stepped to the side and a familiar whirring sound came around him and zoomed toward the door. Mr. Roomba stopped for a second beside Ichigo, beeped twice, then hurried into the living room.

“Mr. Roomba, what is that? What are you doing?” Ichigo blurted then realized what he’d just said and addressed Grimmjow’s growing grin instead. “What the hell did you do to it?!”

“I made it better,” Grimmjow said smugly.

“No! No you didn’t!” Ichigo raced after the Roomba which was merrily bumping its way around the room. “Mr. Roomba, get back here!” 

“Let the little guy have some fun, Ichigo,” Grimmjow was laughing now as Ichigo tried to grab the Roomba but it continued to whir just out of his reach, for all the world looking like it was showing off its new attachment.

“You taped a knife to it, you stupid idiot! I can’t believe you did that!” Ichigo jumped over the back of the couch and used a pillow to try and smother it.

“Well, it came bumping on my door and wanted to be left in. It looked lonely and defenseless.”

“Oh my god, it’s a sweeper!”

“You talk to it like it’s alive.”

Ichigo glared up at Grimmjow who now had his phone out and was recording his chase.

“After it got done with my kitchen, I thought I could return the favor. He looks so much tougher now.”

“But now I can’t catch him without stabbing myself!”

Grimmjow shrugged. “Not my problem.”

“Oh my god!” Ichigo threw up his hands then jumped back onto the couch when Mr. Roomba tried to bump affectionately into his ankles like it normally did. “It’s going to kill me!”

“Eh, at worst it’ll be a flesh wound. And I can always bandage you up.”

Ichigo stared at him and Grimmjow stared back. “Was that you...being nice to me?”

“Tch.” Grimmjow turned his phone off and didn’t look up.

Ichigo knew he should seize the opportunity, but he really, _really_ didn’t want to. He sighed and did it anyway.

“I’m sorry,” he said and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry I was such a jerk and so loud, and I’m sorry I made fun of you for being a nurse. I think it’s pretty great, actually. My dad has a clinic, so I know it’s hard work, and I admire you for it. I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

Now neither he or Grimmjow was looking at each other. “It’s fine. You’re not the first one.”

“But I shouldn’t have said it. And I shouldn’t have been so disrespectful about being loud so you couldn’t sleep.”

“And I shouldn’t have burst in here looking for a fight the first day you moved in,” Grimmjow offered.

“Well, okay,” Ichigo said.

The uncomfortable silence was finally broken by a bright chirp and then three beeps as Mr. Roomba tried and failed to go under the recliner and ended up stabbing the upholstery repeatedly.

“Holy shit!” Ichigo yelled and went after it.

“Holy shit!” Grimmjow yelled and broke down cackling. He fumbled to get his phone back out. “Make it do that again!”

“Ow, fuck!” Ichigo finally cornered it and grabbed Mr. Roomba from behind to hold it up in the air. It’s tiny brushes whirled and whined as though it was upset that it couldn’t continue its stabbing rampage.

“Come on, Mr. Roomba, let’s get this off of you!” Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow who was grinning. “Sometimes I think it’s a little possessed but it’s a good...friend,” he finished weakly and glanced up to see the grin widen.

“Well if you’re ever looking for a real, live, human friend, I was serious about getting in the ring with you. A buddy of mine has a gym, and I’m always looking for a good workout. After seeing your moves with Stabby, I think it would be a great fight.”

“It’s not Stabby,” Ichigo scowled and Mr. Roomba beeped again.

“Sorry. Mr. Roomba. He really did do a nice job on my floors.”

Ichigo looked from Grimmjow back to the Roomba and its knife. “If you ever want to borrow him, you can. As long as he doesn’t come back with any other deadly weapons.”

Grimmjow gave Ichigo a slow once-over from head to feet and back up again. “I was actually asking to borrow _you_ for the evening. But if you need to bring a chaperone, I’m sure he’d be happy to find something to clean.”

Ichigo’s brain froze. Then Mr. Rooma’s motor groaned and it let out a series of frenzied beeps. “Oh. Oh, okay. I was, uh, just making dinner.”

“Smells good,” Grimmjow said. “How about we eat here and then head over to the gym?”

“Sure. That’d be...sure.”

Grimmjow stepped closer and the rest of Ichigo froze. He tilted his face up as Grimmjow stood right before him and leaned down. And with a quick motion pulled the tape off Mr. Rooma’s back, letting the knife fall to the floor. He bent over and picked up the knife then straightened, still in Ichigo’s space.

“There you go, Mr. Roomba. All disarmed and safe,” Grimmjow backed up and smiled at Ichigo’s expression. “Should I come back in half an hour?”

“Sure.”

With a last look at Ichigo’s mouth, Grimmjow left.

“Holy shit,” Ichigo breathed after he shut the door and leaned against it. “He just asked me out. Unbelievable.”

The Roomba whirred in his arms and reminded Ichigo to put it down then pat its cover. “Thank you, Mr. Roomba. I can’t believe you did that.”

Its light blinked, then again, and Ichigo would have sworn it looked like a wink.

**Special thanks to the humor of Tumblr that probably came up with the Roomba and knife joke. But Grimmjow would totally do it.


	4. Day 4 Babysitter AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Babysitting AU
> 
> Rating: T for language and kissing
> 
> Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo
> 
> Other characters: Orihime/Ulquiorra, Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki
> 
> Genre: Silly humor, kid pranks but no one is injured (except one’s pride and he’s got more than enough of that), attempted romance, fluff. This AU assumes a bigger age gap between the twins and Ichigo so while he’s in university, they are still in elementary school.

Grimmjow slammed his tray down on the cafeteria table, and the couple sitting on the opposite side jumped apart. Sometimes it took extremes to get the two to stop sucking face, and frankly, Grimmjow was sick of it. Embarrassed for the two losers and sick of it.

It didn’t seem to bother Ulquiorra or Orihime who went back to hand-feeding each other choice bits of the university lunch. Grimmjow didn’t consider any of the swill choice but it was cheap and he was always hungry.

“So what are we doing this weekend?” he asked with his mouth full of stringy chicken nuggets and ketchup.

“It is only Monday,” Ulquiorra informed him.

“I know that. But I need something to look forward to or I won’t make it through the week.”

“Actually, I have plans already. I’m going to babysit for an old friend from high school,” Orihime said.

Ulquiorra pulled away. “But I got us tickets to the arts festival at the capital, along with the special concerts.”

“You have a high school friend that already has a kid?” Grimmjow was nosy.

“Oh no!” Orihime took Ulquiorra’s hands. “You know how much I’ve been wanting to go to that, but I never thought you’d manage to get tickets! It’s been sold out for months!”

“I pulled some strings. Anything for you.”

“Hello, your friend? With the kid?” Grimmjow wouldn’t let it go.

“Oh, well he’s not really my friend...”

“He?” Ulquiorra moved back from her embrace.

“It’s more like I was friends with his son.”

“His son?” Now Ulquiorra pulled away.

“I’m not explaining this well, am I? I was friends with Ichigo in high school and now his dad has to go to a conference this weekend and he needs someone to watch his girls. They’re twins. Their mom died when they were born.”

“How long will he be gone?” 

“Ichigo,” Grimmjow pondered. “The orange-haired kid? Freshman?”

“Yes, that’s him! We were in the same class!”

“Why can’t he watch them?” Ulquiorra grumbled.

“Because his dad doesn’t want him to be bothered. He has classes and then some kind of debate club trip, and his dad just wants him to enjoy university life.”

“When are you supposed to work?”

“I’m picking up the girls Friday after school to Sunday night.”

“And the father doesn’t have any other friends?”

Grimmjow tuned out the couple’s argument and let his mind wander. He knew exactly who Ichigo was. Grimmjow was a senior in the kendo club, and he’d been the one to take on the kid when he applied for the club. He grinned at the memory. Their faculty adviser had been conveniently distracted by the other seniors so Grimmjow had the chance to wale on the kid.

Only, the freshman had shocked him with a good fight and then, when Grimmjow had started to cheat, he’d thrown down too and they’d had a very refreshing brawl that didn’t end until Shawlong had grabbed him and yelled that the adviser was coming back.

Ichigo had easily made the club, but since then, he’d stuck close to the other freshmen and far away from Grimmjow.

It was disappointing. Especially since Ichigo was strong, smart, had a sassy mouth on him, and also a really fine ass. Too bad he hadn’t been able to corner Ichigo alone again.

“I’ll do it,” Grimmjow said suddenly.

There was a silence so pregnant it started contractions. Ulquiorra and Orihime stared at him.

“Uh, Grimmjow, that’s really nice of you but I don’t think...”

“You? Watch children? Preposterous.”

Now Grimmjow was offended. “Hey, I watched Nel when she was a rugrat and she’s still alive.”

“Does that explain the scar on her head?” Ulquiorra asked.

“Fuck you,” Grimmjow said companionably. “And I’ll have you know, kids love me.”

Ulquiorra harrumphed. Orihime still looked uncomfortable. So he tried a white lie that was still technically true. “I could really use the cash. You could check in with us on FaceTime. You know I can be nice when I really wanna be.”

“I don’t know, Grimmjow...”

“How bad can two little girls be?”

“Um, Grimmjow—” 

“I know little boys, fuck, I _was_ one and I know what brats they are. But little girls are, like, sugar and spice and all that nice shit. Besides, girls love me.”

“Uh,” was all Orihime could say.

Now was the first time Grimmjow had ever seen Ulquiorra smirk but when he thought back on it, he should have felt the cold wind of foreboding. Ulquiorra had caught on that he shouldn’t be arguing against it if he wanted Orihime alone for the weekend.

“I’m sure he would be fine,” he offered a sickly looking smile when Orihime turned to him in shock. “He did used to watch over Nel. And he’s in charge of the kendo club. And he’s—” It looked like Ulquiorra was struggling to come up with any more positives about Grimmjow.

“I would never drink or smoke around kids. Hell, I won’t even swear.”

“I don’t know,” Orihime said slowly.

“We’ll return on Sunday so we could go right over. And take them out for ice cream,” Ulquiorra tried to win her over. Orihime thought about it. 

“Well, if you _promise_ to FaceTime. Every couple hours. And make sure you go over all the emergency protocols Mr. Kurosaki left with me. And you’ll have to meet him first, so he approves.”

“No problem,” Grimmjow’s smile was wide and showed teeth. “Parents love me too.”

Orihime giggled weakly. Then she went back to feeding pudding to Ulquiorra who was whispering something about plans for a hotel for the weekend.

Grimmjow kept the smile even through his lousy lunch. Taking care of Ichigo’s little sisters for a weekend would be the absolute best way of impressing him and showing him how responsible he really was. It would have Ichigo eating out of his hand, only not literally ‘cause that shit was reserved for gross losers like Ulquiorra. 

No, Grimmjow would babysit the shit out of the kids and Ichigo could show him his thanks and gratitude in other ways. In Grimmjow’s bedroom. Oh yeah.  
It was a perfect plan that couldn’t go wrong.

****

Orihime must have really wanted to get Ulquiorra alone because she somehow broke the news to Mr. Kurosaki and got Grimmjow okayed without them even meeting. She brought over house keys and several pages of printed instructions and phone numbers as well as her hand-written notes on the girls. Grimmjow glanced at it out of courtesy then tossed it on his desk. As if he needed hints on entertaining kids. Just turn on the TV and let the little buggers amuse themselves. Order pizza for dinner, pour cereal for breakfast. He had that shit covered.

Orihime hugged him with thanks before she and Ulquiorra left on Friday. “I’m sure everything will be fine. Just take care, okay? Karin can be a little bit of a handful.”

“I told ya, I got it covered,” Grimmjow pushed her away before Ulquiorra could do more than glower.

“And call me!” Orihime yelled back at him as Ulquiorra escorted her forcibly out of the room.

Grimmjow threw a few things in a backpack, pocketed the keys and took off to meet the girls outside their school. It was a bit of a walk from the university campus, but the elementary school was close to the family home to make the kids’ walk convenient.

He leaned against the post of the school’s gate and ignored the murmurings of the moms gathered to pick up their kids. He tapped out a cigarette from his pack before remembering his promise and stowing it away. 

Then the bell rang and all hell broke loose. Orihime had sent him pictures of the girls, but the sudden rush of children overwhelmed Grimmjow. They all looked alarmingly alike—small, fast and annoyingly loud as they shrieked their happiness about it being Friday.

He scanned the crowd and even took out his phone to look at the pics again but he didn’t see any matches.

The crowd was starting to thin out when he felt a poke right in his stomach.

“Ow, what the heeeee—ck.” He looked down and found his charges.

There was no doubt that the dark-haired little girl whose poking finger was still extended was related to Ichigo—her scowl looked exactly like her brother’s default expression. The lighter-haired girl was clinging to her from behind.

“Well, if it isn’t Thing 1 and Thing 2,” he said.

“Shut it, Blue Dude. I’m Karin and this is Yuzu,” the girl pointed her thumb behind her. “And you’re Grimmy.”

“Grimmjow,” he corrected.

“Whatever, Grimmy.”

He gritted his teeth but leaned down so they were more face to face. Yuzu squeaked and hid her face in Karin’s back. “How did you know it was me?”

“Hime said you were big, had blue hair and were dumb-looking. No one else around here comes close to that,” Karin said.

“Shiiiii—p, that wasn’t very nice of her,” Grimmjow bit back the curse word and his true feelings.

Karin sniggered. “But it was true.”

“Karin,” Yuzu’s voice was quiet but chastising. She looked up, right into Grimmjow’s eyes. “She also sent us a picture of you, so we’d know to look for you.”

“Well, that was very nice of her,” Grimmjow gave her a sincere little smile. She blushed and ducked her head again. Heh, he’d already won the one over. He looked back into the narrowed eyes of Karin and knew he still had a way to go. “So, who wants to stop at McDonald’s on the way home?”

“That’ll ruin our dinner,” Karin told him and Yuzu nodded. 

It was going to _be_ dinner, but Grimmjow let it slide for now. “Well, it’s a nice day. Is there anywhere else you want to go before we head home?”

Karin and Yuzu exchanged a long look and Grimmjow felt the first cold fingers of fear slide down his spine. They looked up at him as one and said, “Yes, please.”

After four hours of hitting every shop between the school and the house, Grimmjow was finally able to corral the girls into their home. He’d seen every single store that sold toys or candy or snacks, and had even been cajoled into taking a detour to a pet store to pet puppies and kitties. The girls had some pocket money of their own which they hoarded and bargained for in a way that impressed Grimmjow.

He’d also quickly found out that Karin was the runner, walking along beside him one moment and an instant later darting into a store half a block away. He’d had to keep a firm hold on her bookbag after the second time, but his arm almost ached from holding her back.

Yuzu had shyly offered her hand to hold when they’d reached the first intersection. Grimmjow was charmed over by her timid obedience right up until she’d hauled him into a convenience store and asked to look at every single brand of candy they offered.

At least they had graciously allowed him to buy McDonald’s to take home for dinner.

They chattered at each other as they enjoyed their Happy Meals and Grimmjow dug into his Big Macs. After a few minutes, Yuzu mentioned “Ichi” and Grimmjow’s ears perked.

“Is that what you call your big brother?”

“Yep, but he doesn’t like it much,” Yuzu giggled.

“Do you know Ichi?” Karin asked.

“Sure do. He joined my kendo club. I’m the senior in charge.”

Karin snorted. “Ichi’s awesome at kendo. Bet ya he’s better than you.”

Grimmjow grit his teeth again. “I beat him the very first day.”

Karin shrugged and ate another fry. “Whatever. He probably let you win.”

Grimmjow’s eye twitched and he turned to Yuzu. “What do you think about your big brother?”

Grimmjow listened to the rambling stories about adventures with Ichigo, and it was clear the girls loved him, even if Yuzu was the only one who idolized him. He was amazed that someone as young as Karin could be so unimpressed by bullshit.

But he couldn’t get any straight answers to his most important questions—if Ichigo dated in high school, if he liked boys or girls or both, what he did for fun, if he liked anyone at college.

As they were cleaning up the takeout mess, Karin sidled up to him.

“Hey, I have some old pictures of Ichigo in his high school kendo club.”

“That’s nice?” Grimmjow didn’t know where this was going.

“I’ll sell them to you for five bucks.”

“Fuuuu—” Grimmjow’s eyes darted to Yuzu “—dge, no. That’s ridiculous.”

“Fine. I’ll sell you his favorite sleeping boxers for 10.”

Grimmjow was tempted for a second but said firmly, “No.”

“OK, how about I _don’t_ tell him you were asking all these questions about him.”

Grimmjow’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Twenty bucks,” Karin said smugly and Yuzu giggled her approval, “I think it’s nice that you like Ichi.”

Grimmjow scrubbed at his face with his hands. “Fine. Twenty dollars and you keep this between us.”

“Deal.” Karin held out her hand until Grimmjow fumbled for his wallet and handed her the bill. 

He was ready to scream.

So he went back to his original plan of turning on the TV and telling the girls to find something they liked. They took turns flipping through the channels as he sat on the couch behind them and lurked on Ichigo’s social media. It seemed like the debate team had made it safely to their tournament.

He was walking back from the bathroom when he realized that the girls had turned off the TV and were looking at him.

“What the fuuuuu—n do you want now? Isn’t it about your bedtime?”

“Do you know how to fight?” Karin asked him.

“Well, yeah. I’ve been doing kendo forever. I’ve trained in martial arts.”

“What about self-defense?”

The fingers tickled down his spine again but he ignored their warning. “Uh, sure, I—”

They attacked without further warning. Yuzu hit him low, wrapping limpet-like around his legs to immobilize, while Karin went high, jumping onto the couch then leaping onto his back with all her weight.

Grimmjow went down with a yell and a crash. Someone poked his eyes and another hit him in the crotch. He made a noise that he’d never heard before and curled up like a pill bug. He may have whimpered.

“Daddy and Ichi taught us what to do if someone ever grabs us or does something that we don’t like.” Karin was standing over him, one foot firmly on his ribcage. 

Grimmjow looked up at them through streaming eyes.

“We’re supposed to yell and tell,” Yuzu said.

“And beat the hell out of them,” Karin added.

“You two are fuuu—dging terrifying,” he told them in all honesty.

Yuzu beamed. “Good night, sleep tight!”

“Pleasant dreams,” Karin said and they went to get ready for bed.

Grimmjow went to sleep in Ichigo’s room and locked the door that night.

***

Despite going to bed at nine—well, after rummaging unashamedly through Ichigo’s things that he’d left behind then playing on his phone—Grimmjow slept in longer than he wanted on Saturday. He heard noise in the kitchen that meant the girls were up already.

He refused to feel embarrassment about his reaction the night before, but now he knew what to look out for. He could do this. He was prepared. 

Twelve hours later, Grimmjow was forced to admit that he was not prepared.

It had started on his walk into the kitchen when he slammed face-first into the clear cling-wrap stretched firmly over the door opening. The girls had giggled and high-fived over their bowls of cereal.

He grabbed the coffee pot to fill it, but when he turned on the faucet, the sprayer hit him full blast with cold water. The girls cheered again.

Grimmjow wiped his dripping face and took a deep breath. 

But it had already set the tone for the day.

Karin came up with every single prank she could and doled them out at exactly the worst times.

Yuzu gazed up at him with her big eyes and proceeded to talk him into anything she wanted.

Can I braid your hair? Will you play ball with me? Let’s paint nails! I’ll kick and you chase it! Let me try out my new makeup on you; Orihime gave it to me for my birthday! I think I left my backpack at the park—run back and find it.

By dinnertime, Grimmjow was agreeing to anything they wanted, as long as he could sit down to do it. That was how they not only had pizza and chocolate and an entire two-liter of soda but also how they got to watch the first hour of a horror movie before he realized that might only give them ideas.

It was when he’d dozed off on the couch that they’d struck the final blow—re-doing the makeup with extra vengeance and adding every hair accessory they owned to his head. Grimmjow woke up with a start but they’d already escaped giggling to their bedroom. He was pretty sure it was the fake shutter sound of a cellphone camera that had awakened him and he shuddered.

And when he went to get a drink of water, he found that Karin had finished the day the way it had started—with a faceful of cold sprayed water. He sputtered and gave up.

He was still damp and bruised and so very, very tired, too exhausted to even wash the smeared makeup off his face as he lay on the living room floor.

When the front door opened he muttered, “If you’re a burglar or a murderer go ahead and do you what you want to me. It can’t be worse than them.”

“You look like hell,” Ichigo informed him, dropping his duffel beside Grimmjow’s head and looming over him. “My sisters better not be in the same shape as you.”

“Bite me,” Grimmjow groaned and rolled onto his side as Ichigo’s foot caught him in the same bruise that Karin had left on his ribs the night before. “Oh my god, your sisters are demons! And you’re just as bad!”

“How dare you, my sisters are the most precious angels on this earth,” Ichigo thought for a second and added, “I’ll give you Karin though. She does have some pretty alarming tendencies.”

“Alarming? Alarming doesn’t begin to cover it!” Grimmjow’s voice rose in pitch as he sat up. “They’re menaces! I just don’t understand how they can have all that energy. They should bottle whatever shit they’re on and sell it to college students. It’d make a fortune!”

“I think it’s called youthful enthusiasm or something. I don’t remember being like that.” Ichigo was fighting to keep a grin off his face but he finally gave in. “Nice makeover. Green eye stuff looks good on you.”

Grimmjow’s hands flew toward his face but he tried to turn it into giving Ichigo both middle fingers. Ichigo snickered.

“They’re merciless,” Grimmjow flopped back to the floor.

“Tell me about it. I’m kind of glad to see you still alive.”

“At this point, me too.” He stared at the ceiling, head pillowed on his hands. “But I have another day of this. They could still win.”

Ichigo chuckled and collapsed on the couch above him, swinging his leg to kick Grimmjow companionably in the head. Then it literally hit him.

“Hey. I thought you weren’t supposed to be here.”

“Like I’m going to leave my sisters alone with you all weekend,” Ichigo kicked him again. He looked exhausted too. “The debate team just got back from our trip. I had them drop me off here.”

“You win?”

“We took second.”

“Good job.” Grimmjow reached up and grabbed his swinging foot. He ran his hand up to gently hold the bony ankle. “So Orihime is coming over tomorrow and taking the brats for ice cream or something. I think I’ll dump them on her and nap.” 

“That’s smart,” Ichigo’s yawn was audible.

“You wanna go to bed?”

Ichigo froze and his leg stopped swinging. “Uh...”

Grimmjow worked up his best tired leer. “You could give me one happy memory of this weekend.”

Ichigo’s leg went back into motion with a tap-tap on his forehead. “Sorry, I don’t kiss anyone wearing as much makeup as you.”

Grimmjow made an exaggerated kissy face when he heard a tiny voice call out, “Ichi? Is that really you?”

“Hey, Yuzu. Hey, Karin.”

“Ichi!” the girls barreled through the living room and jumped onto him. Grimmjow heard his breath go out with a little “oof” but he was too busy cradling his stomach that Karin had stepped on.

“I thought you weren’t going to be here,” Karin accused as Yuzu hugged Ichigo tightly.

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to be, but we got back a little early and I couldn’t just leave you two alone with Grimmjow. God knows he hasn’t had any training to deal with the likes of you two. You might have had him tied up or for sale on eBay.”

“Grimmy’s cool, Ichi,” Yuzu giggled. “We like him!”

“And he likes you,” Karin confided. “He was asking us all kinds of stuff about you.”

“He has a crush on you!” Yuzu agreed.

Grimmjow felt his face begin to burn and he sat up abruptly. “You little thieves! I paid you $20 hush money!”

“Well, if you wanted total silence, you should have made it 40,” Karin told him. 

Grimmjow grabbed at his own hair but ran into the various clips and barrettes. He hid his face in his bent knees until he felt a small hand pet him. “It’s okay, Grimmy,” Yuzu said.

“Yeah, we won’t even tell Dad we saw you guys kissing,” Karin said.

“What?! We weren’t kissing!” Ichigo sputtered. 

“Sixty bucks or we tell him we saw tongue.”

“You vile monsters. Off to bed with you!” And with an exaggerated roar, Ichigo jumped to his feet and swung Karin upside. “Help me, Grimmy!”

Grimmjow growled too and leaped up, grabbing for Yuzu who was shrieking in delight. He carried her on his hip like an oversized toddler and followed Ichigo with his Karin-barnacle to the girls’ room. Before they caught up, Yuzu snuggled her face into his neck and whispered, “We really do like you, Grimmy. And I think Ichi does too. He was smiling at you.”

“Thanks, kid,” Grimmjow’s voice was rough and he squeezed the girl a little tighter before tossing her to bounce on the bed beside Karin with another round of laughs.

“Now, you’ve run roughshod all over Grimmy today. Time for you to sleep and recharge for your attacks tomorrow!” Ichigo told them.

“Okay, Ichi. ‘Night! ‘Night, Grimmy!” 

Grimmjow turned off the light, and Ichigo shut the door behind them.

“Will they actually sleep now?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of creepy. They can be going a hundred miles an hour but when they hit the bed, boom. It’s like a robot powering down. Come to think of it, maybe that’s how they conserve their energy,” Ichigo mused.

“Maybe,” Grimmjow gave in to the urge to yawn and stretch, reaching up to the ceiling with his fingertips. He looked at Ichigo just in time to see his eyes fall away from the slice of bare skin the move had exposed between Grimmjow’s T-shirt and his jeans. He smirked. “Now. Where were we? Didn’t someone say something about kissing?”

He was gratified to see that Ichigo’s eyes went right to his mouth so he licked his own bottom and sucked it in a little. Ichigo’s Adam’s apple bobbed.

Grimmjow took a chance, but hey, what did he have to lose? The worst Ichigo could do was turn the girls loose to beat him up again.

Grimmjow stepped closer and Ichigo backed into the wall. Grimmjow put a hand on the wall beside his head and leaned in. He heard Ichigo’s breath hitch and hold, and he loved the sound so much he decided to tease some more. 

With his free hand, he cupped Ichigo’s cheek, running his thumb over the cheekbone slowly, then sliding his hand down to Ichigo’s jaw. He brushed his thumb this time over Ichigo’s bottom lip and back to its center, pushing with the slightest pressure until it opened slightly.

Grimmjow was staring at Ichigo’s mouth but glanced up into his eyes when Ichigo let loose a ragged breath. His pupils were blown, dark in the dim hall-light, and his eyes closed a little when the tip of his tongue reached out to give a tiny lick to the pad of Grimmjow’s thumb.

Enough teasing. Grimmjow leaned down that little bit more and met Ichigo’s warm mouth with his own. His lips were just full enough, just soft enough, more than eager enough, and it made Grimmjow moan. The vibration encouraged Ichigo to open his mouth and Grimmjow licked right into it, tasting Ichigo fully for the first time. 

Ichigo grasped at Grimmjow’s waist, making him jump a little at the sudden clench, but Ichigo only slid his hands lower, just at the top of Grimmjow’s ass, and pulled him closer. Ichigo opened his mouth wider at the motion and his tongue chased Grimmjow’s back.

Grimmjow had both hands in Ichigo’s hair, not to hold him steady but to keep him close, closer, it wasn’t close enough. Then Ichigo did knead at his ass and with a groan, Grimmjow let his hips grind against Ichigo’s. Ichigo bucked away from the wall to meet him eagerly.

Grimmjow broke for an instant to gulp in air and licked at Ichigo’s jaw as he struggled for breath. He bit gently and nibbled over to Ichigo’s ear, biting the lobe hard enough to make Ichigo moan. Ichigo’s mouth chased him and caught his willing lips, and it was Ichigo who bit his bottom lip then soothed it with more licks. And Ichigo who sucked frenziedly at Grimmjow’s tongue when it found its way back into his mouth.

Grimmjow was rubbing his groin against Ichigo’s with each press of Ichigo’s hands on his ass when they heard a cell phone ring. Ichigo stopped an instant then went right back to grinding. Grimmjow had to suck in a ragged breath and break the kiss.

“Ichi,” he cleared his rough excuse for a voice. “Ichigo. That’s Orihime.”

“Okay,” Ichigo licked a long stripe up Grimmjow’s throat, over his Adam’s apple to his jaw. Grimmjow did a full-body shiver.

“No, I have to talk to her. About the girls. She’ll freak if I don’t answer.” Grimmjow couldn’t resist one more hard kiss to Ichigo’s lips that turned into another three grinds before he growled and stepped away to turn his back on temptation.

“Shit,” he fumbled his phone out of his pocket. “What.”

“Oh, Grimmjow. Wow. How’s it going?”

“Fine. We’re all fine. Goodbye.”

“Wait a second! Ulquiorra has to see—has to talk to you! Ulquiorra!”

Grimmjow fumed as the phone fumbled hands and then bit off a groan as Ichigo’s hands crept around his waist and smoothed over his stomach as he involuntarily sucked in his abs. “Shit, don’t do that, I can’t think when—”

“Oh. Orihime was right.” Ulquiorra’s face was as close to mirth as Grimmjow had ever seen. Anyone else would have been laughing hysterically, and Grimmjow remembered suddenly that he was still bearing the stigma of the girls’ impromptu makeover.

“You done? I’ve got better things to do,” he growled, his eyes almost rolling back when one of Ichigo’s adventurous hands started toying with his belt.

“I like the lipstick. Cherry, is it?” Ulquiorra’s lips twitched.

“Strawberry actually,” Ichigo popped his head up over Grimmjow’s shoulder and into the camera’s view. “Tell Orihime everything is under control here. Now we do have to go because he really does have someone better to do.”

“Ichigo,” Grimmjow purred in appreciation of the snark and circled his ass back into Ichigo’s groin. Ichigo ground against him in return and bit the side of his neck. 

“Grimmy,” Ichigo moaned and Grimmjow ended the call. He turned and pushed Ichigo into the wall in one move.

“Don’t call me that.”

Ichigo looked at him from under his eyelashes and licked his own lips. “What should I call you?”

“Any damn thing you want to, if you keep looking at me like that.”

Ichigo flicked his forehead suddenly. “You’re so easy, Grimmy.”

Grimmjow reared back but Ichigo’s other hand on his ass didn’t let him go far. Ichigo smirked. “Come on. Let’s go to my room. To sleep. I’m not as easy as you.”

Grimmjow grumbled just for the looks of it, but he followed willingly. Until they got to the bathroom and Ichigo hip-checked him. “Don’t you know it’s not good to sleep in your makeup? Go wash up.”

“Are you always this bossy?”

“You like it.” Ichigo bussed a kiss to his cheek and Grimmjow felt both cheeks burn.

“I might.”

“So wash up, brush your hair and meet me in my room.”

Grimmjow jumped to obey. As he scrubbed off the makeup, he stared at himself in the mirror. And grinned. 

Until he made it to Ichigo’s room and found out the girls were claiming they had nightmares and wanted to sleep in the living room with Ichigo.

Then he swore he’d pay any amount to have Orihime take the twins out the entire afternoon, alone, so he could show Ichigo just how he felt about him. From the heated look and the quick kiss Ichigo sneaked him before leaving him the bed alone, he didn’t think Ichigo would mind.

** When Isshin comes home to find out that his son is dating the babysitter and his daughters already love him, he gives Grimmjow one unforgettable shovel talk.

***Every single time I hear Grimmjow’s Resurreccion command of "Grind, Pantera," my mind goes right to the gutter.


	5. Day 5 Pirate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow the Blue is the terror of the high seas until he wins a Shinigami treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Pirate AU
> 
> I’m not proud of this. I’m not a super-fan of the pirate trope, and all I could picture is Grimmjow the Blue fighting and drinking and wenching (as my imaginary pirates do). Oh, and there has to be a ship. And a treasure.
> 
> And so this unholy piece of crap was made. Also, I find it really fun to think that the rest of the Espada have a low-key love of putting one over on Grimmjow.
> 
> Rating: T for language
> 
> Characters: No pairing. Grimmjow, Shawlong, Harribel, Ichigo, Nnoitra.
> 
> Genre: Just silly, silly attempted humor. One character is forced to wear a dress.

Grimmjow the Blue, terror of the seas of Hueco Mundo, slammed down his mug harder than necessary, but he was pleasantly drunk and he did not care. The din of the tavern was a steady rumble in his ears that he had to shout to be heard over.

“I call,” he yelled and prepared to slap his cards down into the spill of alcohol that puddled across the table.

“Wait,” said the quiet voice of Tier Harribel, another pirate captain renowned for her fighting prowess (as well as the beauty of her all-female crew, but no one said that twice and lived to say it again). “I offer one more wager.”

“But I’ve already called!” Grimmjow waved for more alcohol then didn’t even notice that his first-mate Shawlong intercepted his mug before he could drink.

“I will let everything ride on this last hand,” Harribel said, still so quietly that Grimmjow and the rest of the pirates around the table had to lean in to hear. “I have one more stake—the treasure from our last raid on a Shinigami ship.”

Grimmjow’s head swiveled toward her and he licked his lips. “Shinigami treasure? Truly?”

Harribel nodded once. Nnoitra barked a laugh. “Bullshit. I heard that all you got from that raid was—mmph.” Nnoitra suddenly folded over the table as if someone had kicked him very hard in the groin from underneath the table where no one could see.

No one else moved except Grimmjow who drummed his fingers on the table. He stared into Harribel’s eyes and wasn’t even alarmed when they seemed to double then triple. He could hold his liquor. He prided himself on that. He also prided himself on his ability to read his fellow captains. And now he was about to win a shipload of Shinigami treasure because there was no way in hell Harribel could beat his hand.

“Fine,” Grimmjow said. “I still call.”

Harribel threw in a pair of twos and a pair of fives, Nnoitra’s first-mate Tesla reached over his groaning captain to turn over his three 10s, and Grimmjow proudly slapped down his full house. “I win!”

Harribel nodded solemnly. “So you do.”

“Shinigami treasure!” Grimmjow cheered and reached for his mug to toast them all. But then he looked around, confused that it had disappeared.

“I will have my crew bring your winnings to your ship. I believe you sail in the morning?”

“With the tide,” Shawlong agreed, and started to help Grimmjow to his feet.

“Then I will see it delivered safely so you can take it with you when you go. Far from Las Noches?”

“If the winds are willing, yes, captain,” Shawlong bowed to the table and slipped Grimmjow’s arm over his shoulders.

“Shinigami treasure!” Grimmjow called out again and smiled widely.

“Yes, captain, come along now.”

“Good luck,” Harribel said and when Shawlong glanced back, he could have sworn the captain winked at him.

********

Shawlong had a time getting Grimmjow back to the ship Pantera and pouring him into his bed. He had a bad feeling about the evening’s outcome. Grimmjow rarely drank to drunkenness, and the few rare times it had happened, he’d had to imbibe much more than he had that night.

And there was something about the strange wager and the way Harribel had seemed almost too eager to lose. Shawlong himself was not a betting man, but he would have wagered right then that she was up to no good.

That feeling was only reinforced when a rowboat pulled alongside them in the early morning hours. One of Harribel’s mates shouted up to them, and Shawlong ordered a ladder dropped down. Harribel’s mate swore and called out instead for a sturdy rope and winch.

Shawlong looked over the side and understood. The Shinigami treasure was in a large wooden crate, so the only way to get it aboard would be to use the crane and winch. His experienced crew loaded it onto the deck in no time.

But when Shawlong went to toss the ladder down to the rowboat, he saw they were already stroking their way back to shore. When one of the crew saw him watching, she saluted and yelled, “Good luck, sucker!”

That only made him more nervous. He ordered Nakeem to carry the crate directly to the captain’s quarters. Nakeem reported it which wasn’t heavy enough to be full of gold or silver and wasn’t crafted sturdily enough to carry anything heavy safely besides. Yylfordt pointed out the slits where the hastily nailed boards didn’t even meet and the helpful arrow and word “UP” scratched on one side.

Shawlong directed them to lift anchor and prepare to sail.

Let the captain figure it out when he finally sobered up.

*******

Whoever was taking the hammer to his head was going to be drawn, quartered, drowned and then set on fire as soon as Grimmjow could open his eyes and find him. It took some long moments of groaning and holding his aching head before he realized that he was facing the worst hangover of his life, and not a mortal attack by an unruly crew member.

He sat on the edge of the bed and swallowed back his bile. He had never before succumbed to a hangover and he refused to do it now. 

Once he felt he’d conquered his wayward stomach, he lurched over to the corner with the necessary utensils to do his business. Thus relieved, he looked around his room, feeling like something was different.

It was the large crate standing vertically beside the door. Grimmjow approached it cautiously, running his fingers over the splintery boards. Whoever had built it was a piss-poor craftsman; the cheap boards were sloppily nailed with slits large enough for him to slide his fingers into. What the devil was it doing in his quarters?

Then he remembered. The poker game. The last bet. His stunning win. “Shinigami treasure,” he muttered excitedly and then jumped when a knock sounded on his door.

“Enter,” he commanded but didn’t turn from contemplating the crate as Shawlong entered.

“Captain, we are underway.”

“Excellent job,” Grimmjow rubbed his hands together in glee. “Shinigami treasure, Shawlong! Get me a crowbar.”

“Captain, are you sure—”

“What’s the matter?”

Shawlong cleared his throat. “I fear that there is something nefarious in Captain Harribel’s offer to you.” At Grimmjow’s blank look, he explained, “I fear that she is tricking you somehow. You were awfully...distracted last night.”

“How can it be a trick? I won fair and square, now get me a crowbar. I have to see what the treasure is!”

Grimmjow paced with anticipation until Shawlong returned with the promised tool. Still, he didn’t hand it over immediately. “Shawlong, what is your problem?”

“I have a terrible foreboding, captain,” he admitted but Grimmjow pfffed.

“I should gather the men so they can all bask in the wonder of a Shinigami treasure, but I am too excited. I cannot wait!” And Grimmjow sprang into action, wedging the crowbar into one of the top seams of the tall vertical side and prying it outward. Normally a well-built crate would take some work to open and require all the edges to be loosened before it opened, but the rickety structure creaked once and then in the face of Grimmjow’s excited strength, the entire side fell down.

Grimmjow stuck his head into the shadowy depths.

All Shawlong saw was a fist meet Grimmjow’s chin and his captain went down in a heap. Then a tall figure in a frilled and ruffled gown stepped over him and quickly took in the room, chest heaving with anxiety, eyes darting around the quarters. 

Shawlong stepped forward and bowed. “Excuse me, my lady?” His voice went up when he got a closer look at the captive.

“What the hell is going on? Shit!” The captive spotted the door and threw it open, running for the ladder at the end of the short hall.

Shawlong sighed and bent over his captain instead. “Captain. Grimmjow.” He administered a purely medicinal slap that brought Grimmjow back to consciousness.

“Whazzat?” Grimmjow sat up with some help and looked blearily around the room. When he saw the crate, some recognition cleared his eyes. “The treasure! Wait, was there a wench? There was a wench! In the crate! Where did she go?!”

Shawlong sighed again and jerked Grimmjow to his feet. “I’m still not sure what’s going on, but I think you’re going to want to get up on deck immediately.”

“Yes! I must save the wench!”

“No, but you might have to save the crew.”

Grimmjow was stumbling toward the door. “Surely she won’t attempt to jump overboard!”

“I don’t think that’s going to be the problem.” Shawlong was getting too old for this shit. He was going to take his next share of the plunder and retire. Especially now that he knew he never wanted a piece of that particular Shinigami treasure.

******

There was a lot of shouting on deck as Grimmjow climbed. He forced his pained body to move faster. He had to save the wench from his crew and whatever they were attempting to do to such a frail and precious flower of womanhood.

It was with great surprise that he saw the back of the wench first. It surely looked like she was wielding a sword and, to his amazement, swearing as heartily as one of his crew. Some of them were standing also looking amazed, some were laughing and several were attempting to circle around her.

Grimmjow realized that Di Roy was on the deck at her feet, apparently unconscious, and swordless which would explain _where_ she got her weapon, if not _how._

He motioned to the crew to be quiet, and, when the wench had turned away slightly, he crept up behind her and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides. 

And so he was shocked when she elbowed in just the right spot and kicked back at just the right instant and took him down again. He gasped for air when his back hit the deck but froze when the sword was held unwaveringly at his throat.

He looked up the length of the steel, up the steady arm, across the shapely shoulder exposed by the gown, up the swan-like neck to the pretty face, all scowling mouth and dark eyes that were seriously pissed off. Then he looked back down to the Adam’s apple in the neck and down further to the flat folds of the chest of the gown.

“You’re no wench!” he pointed accusingly.

“No shit!”

“You’re no Shinigami treasure!”

“Again, no shit! Who are you?!”

“I’m Grimmjow the Blue, the terror of the high seas of Hueco Mundo. But who are you? And how did you get in that crate?”

The not-a-wench ran a hand over his face. “I was on a Shinigami ship when it was captured by some female pirates. It just didn’t feel right, fighting women.” The not-a-wench shifted with an embarrassed expression and took the chance to pounce. He pushed the sword aside with his leather-covered forearm and jumped to his feet before not-a-wench could slice his neck.

“But you’re perfectly fine fighting us?” Grimmjow taunted and not-a-wench jabbed the sword toward his belly. “Ah-ah, if you kill me then there is no one here to defend you when my crew rightly avenge me. Right, men?”

A chorus of “Eh” “Sure” “Ha” came from the men surrounding them.

“You’re really the captain?” not-a-wench didn’t give in but continued to hold the sword threateningly.

“Yes,” Grimmjow puffed out his chest but not-a-wench didn’t seem impressed. That reminded him, “What is your name then, Shinigami?”

“Ichigo. And I’m not a Shinigami.”

“Then you’re just a stowaway with a penchant for fine gowns?”

The scowl deepened. “This was not my idea.”

“Did Captain Harribel put you up to this? Did she dress you up so nicely as a special gift for me?”

Ichigo’s scowl took on a more nauseated look. “I don’t need to know about your kinks. I’m not sure how I got here. I’ve been captive on the ship full of women for days. I figured they’d just try to ransom me back to the Seireitei, but then last night they slipped something into my food of drink. I felt like I was drunk and then I woke up in that crate. I’ve been jostled around long enough. I demand you put me off this ship now.” He thought for a moment. “And give me some pants.”

“That doesn’t explain your current attire,” Grimmjow reminded then grinned as Ichigo’s expressive face became angry again.

Ichigo mumbled something and Grimmjow held a hand to his ear in an exaggerated gesture. “I’m sorry, what? I didn’t catch that.”

Ichigo met his eyes and growled, “A couple of the mates let me use a bath chamber one day. I should have been more suspicious of them but I wasn’t and they stole my clothes.” Grimmjow watched in fascination as a blush bloomed across his cheeks. “They told me I was free to go naked but when I refused to leave the room, all they would give me to wear was this blasted dress. Now unless you want me to fight each and every one of you, put me off this ship right now."

Damn Captain Harribel. Grimmjow knew he shouldn’t have trusted her. He always had a hard time reading her when they played but last night he’d been so sure that she was holding a losing hand. It was hard to get a read on her with her hiding half her face in her collar, but he’d been positive.

And then it hit him—she’d wanted to lose. She’d wanted rid of the so-called treasure.

“First of all, we can’t put you off the ship,” Grimmjow finally answered, distracted by his buzzing thoughts. “If you hadn’t noticed, we’re already in the open sea. Second, there must be something special about you. Even if you don’t want to say it, there was a reason you were on a Shinigami ship.” 

From the way Ichigo tightened the grip on the stolen sword, Grimmjow was sure he was correct.

“Third, I don’t—”

“Ahoy, Captain! There’s a ship!” at the call from Edrad in the crow’s nest, the crew started scurrying to their stations.

“Friend or foe?” Grimmjow shouted to his man high above.

“It’s the Santa Teresa, Captain! They’ve raised the battle flag! I can see their cannon!” Edrad reported quickly.

“Damn it, Nnoitra!” Grimmjow snarled. “Shawlong! Do you think he thinks there’s real treasure here?”

“Undoubtedly, captain.”

“He’s always been a backstabbing, underhanded bastard, damn him. And he knows we’re short handed.”

“I heard he hired the best men in the port to restaff his ship,” Shawlong said.

“Fuck,” Grimmjow surveyed his crew for a moment, watching them take their well-practiced positions. Then he turned to Ichigo. “You seem handy with a sword.” Grimmjow drew his own cutlass and Ichigo’s eyes gleamed. “You wanna join us and fight?”

While Ichigo looked him up and down and then around the ship, Grimmjow offered, “The position comes with a pair of pants. Hell, I’ll even throw in a shirt if you can fight as well as you seem.”

Ichigo looked him right in eye and said “I’ll join you.”


	6. Day 6 Wolf AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo gets bitten by a werewolf, no one has any sympathy and his father forbids him to shed in the house. How the fuck is this his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Wolf AU 
> 
> Rating: T for language and talk of blood
> 
> Characters: Ichigo, Isshin and Grimmjow
> 
> Genre: It's supposed to be a supernatural AU but again it devolved to fluff, humor and nonsense in my incapable hands.

Of course this is his life. He’s been human, Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy. He’s been parts of so many different entities that now he’s pretty much just solid rage.

So when the hairy creature tackles him to the sidewalk one night when he’s in his human skin and bites him under the bright light of the full moon, Ichigo thinks well, fuck.

Only the bite doesn’t kill him, and the creature raises a hairy muzzle dripping with his blood to meet Ichigo’s cold and righteously pissed off eyes. Realizing it has bitten off something more than it can chew, it whimpers and runs off, faster than Ichigo would have expected as he gives chase, although his slowing steps might be coming from the blood loss.

He makes it home, tries to explain, then Isshin bustles him off to Urahara. After some kidoh and some good old-fashioned first aid then whispered discussions among the others, it’s Urahara who breaks the news to him.

But none of them know much about the legendary creatures other than the fairy tales, and Urahara has never actually met one. But he gets the gleam of the thought of happy hours of research time in his eyes and promises he’ll know more before the next full moon.

And he offers Ichigo a flea collar. Just in case.

Ichigo goes home and gets back to his life and the bite heals. He thinks that having another presence in his head should be old news at this point. Hey, maybe that crazy-ass Shiro will merrily slaughter the wolf and keep reign over the domain of Ichigo’s mind.

But then he finds out it’s not like that, although Urahara still isn’t sure exactly what it’s supposed to be like. He gives his best guess that Ichigo will only feel the call of the wolf during the three days when the moon is fullest, and even then, the wolf may not take over except in physical form.

Maybe that’s not so bad because Ichigo is used to exercising his iron will to control the disparate wants and yearnings and cravings from the various warring factions in his mind and soul. 

When the next full moon arrives, Ichigo prepares himself, asks his father to barricade him in his room and waits. When the moon rises, his body aches and creaks and twists and stretches and _changes_ and then he’s looking down at big hairy paws and feeling strain and hair where there’s never been before.

But that’s it. No blood-lust out of the ordinary. No urge to rend and kill. No overwhelming desire to bite.

So he lays on his bed and tries to find the most comfortable position to just sleep away the next three days.

But of course Isshin isn’t going to leave it alone, and Ichigo’s ears twitch toward the door as it opens.

“Everything all right, son?”

Ichigo just snuffles.

“Well, if you aren’t howling for my blood, then I think you’re probably okay.”

Ichigo harrumphs and lays his head back down on his forelegs.

“Can I pet you?”

And even though Ichigo whips his head up and opens his mouth to growl, Isshin is already gone.

But Ichigo wants to believe it’s safe for him to slink out later to use the bathroom (a feat that he would pride himself on if he wasn’t so damn ashamed) and then sniff around the house. When he stays in his new shape even after the moon sets and the sun rises, he tries to crawl under his bed, but his new form is just as muscular as his old and maybe even bigger.

Isshin tells him that Yuzu has food ready, but Ichigo waits until he hears them leave before he sneaks down and devours the raw meat she’d left. They return home before he’s done, and Ichigo whines under his breath with each exhalation until he can escape back to his room, tail tucked firmly between his legs.

He reminds himself to tell Yuzu to leave the food upstairs from now on because he can’t bear it otherwise. 

When he wakes up in his usual human skin on the third morning, his father bops him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

“What the hell was that for?” Ichigo’s voice is rough from disuse.

“We are going to set some new rules,” Isshin looms over his bed.

“But I didn’t do anything!”

“That’s the problem. Next month, no hiding in your room. You will socialize with the rest of the family because I will not have Yuzu crying herself to sleep again because she thinks her big brother hates her. You will let that girl pet you and feed you and take you for walkies, you will even play fetch with Karin if she wants, but you will NOT hide away.”

Ichigo rubs his head when Isshin bops him again and glares but it is half-hearted and he doesn’t say anything else when Isshin continues.

“Just three ground rules: no shedding on the couch, no peeing to mark your territory and no humping anyone or anything. There’s no coming back from that.”

“Dad!”

And so his crazy family accepts his crazy new burden and that’s all that’s said.

Until he gets a summons from the Urahara shop that a visitor awaits him.

He hurries over but drops into an amble about a block away because he doesn’t want to appear too eager. But a good fight is just what he needs.

Grimmjow is waiting in the underground lair, arms crossed and predatory grin already on his face. As Ichigo nears, Grimmjow sniffs and makes a face that is half parts alarm and disgust with a little haughtiness mixed in. 

“What the fuck, Kurosaki? Why do you stink so bad?”

“What?” Ichigo stops and sniffs his armpits. “I don’t stink.” He stands on one foot to check his shoe sole.

“You smell like a fucking mutt,” Grimmjow holds his nose and announces.

Ichigo freezes on one foot like a confused orange flamingo. “A what?”

“A dog. Did you get a pet? You smell like the inside of a kennel at high noon.”

Ichigo growls. Grimmjow doesn’t seem to notice the new sound but his eyes light up with homicidal glee as they always do. Ichigo slips into his Soul Reaper form and attacks, all in one motion.

It is the best form of therapy Ichigo could ask for. He’s able to ignore all his worries and thoughts and urges and just fight. Grimmjow can take a lot of abuse so Ichigo doesn’t have to worry about holding back.

It is the nearest he ever gets to a vacation. It is heaven.

Eventually like all good things, it has to end. Like usual, it is a close battle and depends on one or the other using a cheating maneuver to gain the upper hand.  
This time Ichigo opens himself just enough so that Grimmjow can take him down, and then they both lay panting under the painted sky.

“Good fight,” Ichigo gasps and Grimmjow groans in agreement.

After cooling off in companionable silence, Ichigo rolls to his knees then stands. “You doing anything later?” he asks as he brushes himself off.

“Depends if Urahara has my gigai ready. He told me last time it was in for repairs.”

“Ha,” Ichigo exchanges a knowing look with him. 

Grimmjow follows him toward where Ichigo had changed into his soul form, and his nose wrinkles as they approach his human body. “God, that really does reek,” he says, holding one hand over his nose.

“I don’t smell now?”

Grimmjow’s nostrils widen as he dramatically sniffs up and over Ichigo’s head. “Just sweat and the usual: anger and UST.”

“What now?”

“Kidding, kidding.” Grimmjow holds up his hands in surrender. “So why does your meat shell stink?”

Ichigo sighs and sits back down. “It’s a long story. It started the night of the full moon…”

He has to elbow Grimmjow repeatedly to make him stop laughing but all it does is send him toppling onto his side. He can’t contain his mirth.

“So you’re a dog now?” Grimmjow sputters.

“A wolf. A werewolf. But only three days a month.”

“You can’t change at will? That sucks.”

“I don’t … think so,” but the gears are working in Ichigo’s brain now.

Grimmjow gets a speculative gleam too. “If you could, we could have some real fun.”

“I don’t know anything about acting like a wolf.”

Grimmjow bumps his shoulder with his own. “I could teach you.”

“You know what they say about cats and dogs...”

“Since when have we ever done anything _they_ say?”

So Ichigo does some research of his own and tries some things, but it seems that he really isn’t able to change into the wolf form any time he wants. “What a useless waste,” Grimmjow says.

But Grimmjow is waiting for him the next full moon, changed into something more like his adjuchas form, something Ichigo didn’t know he was capable of, and they prowl for three glorious nights.

In the morning, Ichigo awakes to find himself back home, curled naked around an equally naked Grimmjow who might be, if he were ever pressed hard enough to admit it, purring with contentment.

It isn’t until much later that he blows his top when he finds the picture of the two of them entwined with the words: “This werewolf was raised by a giant panther hollow so now he sleeps like this.”

 

Did I really write 1,600 words of ridiculousness just as a set-up for that joke?  
...maybe.


	7. Day 7 Video Game AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Author/Artist’s Favorite Video Game AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Author/Artist’s Favorite Video Game AU 
> 
> This is a crossover with FFVII
> 
> Rating: T for language and fighting
> 
> Characters: Ichigo, Zack, Aerith, Grimmjow, Cloud and Sephiroth. The only pairing mentioned is Aerith/Zack.
> 
> Genre: Fluff and humor, no plot

Ichigo felt the pain before he opened his eyes and it made him delay his decision to see exactly what was going on.

He’d been beaten and bloodied and left for dead God only knew how many times, but it still always hurt. 

Twitching each of his extremities to make sure they were all accounted for, he finally opened his eyes but what he saw didn’t make sense.

An upside down guy’s face with really weird black hair was hovering over him. The hair was unique, even for a Shinigami.

“Hey, buddy, you alive in there?” the guy asked.

“Are you… Shinigami?” Ichigo croaked out.

“Huh. When I fell through the roof, I at least had the decency to call my rescuer an angel. You just accuse me of being a death god. Rude.”

Ichigo’s head was spinning, and it wasn’t just the pain. He struggled to get up and the dude put a hand on his back and helped.

“Whoa, take it easy. We gotta see if you’re injured.”

“My head. And back,” Ichigo rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

“Well no wonder. You did fall through the ceiling. That’s quite a drop.” Ichigo looked up at the sweet feminine voice. With the corona of sunset light flowing through the window behind her, Ichigo’s first thought was that this must be the angel. She knelt down beside him and placed cool hands on his cheeks.

Ichigo shut his eyes again as a peace filled him and rushed over every part of him. When it receded, the worst of the pain, including some old aches and strains, was gone. “Wow, are you Squad 4?”

The girl giggled. “I don’t know what that means. Is it a good thing?”

“Definitely,” Ichigo said firmly. “Thanks for healing me.”

“My pleasure,” she said and settled herself more comfortably on the ground beside him. “I’m Aerith and this is Zack.”

“I’m Ichigo. Where exactly am I?”

“Sector 5.” At his blank look Aerith continued, “The Midgar Slums.”

“I don’t understand,” Ichigo admitted. “I was in Hueco Mundo, sparring with... Wait, where’s Grimmjow?” He looked around frantically.

“There wasn’t anyone else with you,” Zack said but Ichigo shook his head and kept looking, as if anyone could miss the Arrancar.

“I don’t know what happened. We were sparring, way out from Las Noches, and then was this huge cero blast. I never saw anything like it and then it felt like I was falling forever. I thought maybe I somehow ended back in Soul Society. Or home, on Earth.”

Zack was looking at him bemused. “I have absolutely no idea what any of the words were but I assume they are places? But there’s nothing on Gaia that I’ve heard similar to that.”

“Shit,” Ichigo said then glanced at Aerith. “Sorry.”

“That’s fine. I’ve heard worse,” she put her hand over his. “It sounds like you’re lost and far from home. We’ll find you a place to stay tonight.”

“I’d take you back to the tower with me, but I gotta leave for a mission in the morning,” Zack said. At Ichigo’s questioning look, he smiled. “I’m a SOLDIER First-Class for Shinra. Have you heard of us?”

Ichigo shook his head. “No. None of this makes sense. It sounds like I’m in a different world.”

“It’s all right, Ichigo. We’ll figure it out.” Aerith squeezed his hand and then got up, pulling at him until he stood too. He was pleased to see that he didn’t even sway. Zack bounced up as well.

“Aerith, if I could just borrow you for a second?” Zack said and Aerith smiled and led him to a darkened corner. Ichigo turned his back on them to give them a moment alone and busied himself looking around the large building. It resembled a large, old church, if there was one with a big flower garden inside. How did they get enough light in there? There were some boarded up windows and a big hole in the ceiling. Oh.

When Aerith and Zack rejoined him, he pointed up and said, “I’m really sorry about that. I can fix it for you, if we can get supplies.”

Aerith elbowed Zack who looked sheepish. “See, I told you he was a good guy. You know I can feel these things. We’ll be perfectly fine here. And Ichigo, don’t you worry about the roof. You weren’t the one who actually made the hole and left it unfixed all this time.”

Zack rubbed the back of his head and grinned. “I keep meaning to get to that. And I will, promise!”

“Just go,” Aerith teased and Zack leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. Ichigo, good luck. You, remember what I said.” And at Aerith’s nod, he left.

Aerith watched him leave and then sighed. “Well, do you mind a bit of camping tonight? I probably shouldn’t take you home right away, but I can bring you everything you’ll need. Including dinner.”

“Thank you,” Ichigo stuttered, a little overwhelmed by the kindness of the beautiful stranger.

“You’re welcome! I’m going to run home and pack you up some things. I’ll be back really soon. And if you want to, you can do some weeding while you wait.” She laughed, a sound that somehow settled the knot of anxiety in Ichigo’s stomach, and made him smile back at her.

He waited several minutes after she left before he opened the door she’d gone through. The dirty, dark cityscape he glimpsed was like nowhere he’d seen before.  
Then a black and white cat walked past, tail in the air, on a mission of its own. Ichigo looked both ways before he called lowly, “Hey. Hey, is that you Grimmjow?”

The cat didn’t even turn to look. That didn’t necessarily answer his question, though. Ichigo slipped out the door and followed the cat for several blocks until it wandered underneath some trash in an alley. He went by a lot of people but no one gave him more than a passing glance. Nothing in the stores looked remotely familiar either.

He stopped dead in the street when he realized what had been nagging at him. _They could all see him._ He had been in Shinigami form to go to Hueco Mundo with Grimmjow, and he still wore his Soul Reaper uniform, his sword at his side. But he was visible to all these people.

What was going on?

Ichigo had no idea, but he hurried back to the safe feeling of the church.

*******

Zack was super-reluctant to leave Aerith alone with a strange guy who had fallen from the plate and then claimed to be from a different world. 

Just because she’d gotten lucky the first time the man of her dreams entered that way didn’t mean she could trust any other guy falling on her flowers. But she’d just held his arm and told him in that quiet, confidant voice that always made her sound somehow wise and ageless that she could tell Ichigo was a good guy. And she could take care to protect herself. And then she’d giggled and told him he was just being jealous.

Zack had to admit that might have been a tiny part of it. The kid was good-looking although it didn’t seem like he smiled very much.

He was nearing Shinra HQ when he heard the commotion. There was a lot of yelling, even more cursing and the familiar clash of sword on sword.

Zack ran toward the sounds and right into the cordon of Shinra infantry. Luckily he recognized the helmeted trooper who was the shortest in the line.

“Cloud, what’s going on?”

“Some kind of intruder. He tried to get into the tower and has been fighting any SOLDIER who comes near him.”

“Wow!” Zack was jumping a little on tiptoe to try and see over the line of infantry. “Why haven’t you shot him yet?”

“Someone tried but the bullets just ricocheted. He must be using some sorta materia we’ve never seen before.” Cloud straightened back to attention when an officer barked his name.

“Sorry! I was just getting intel!” Zack yelled at the officer and waved. “Thanks, Spikey.”

“Welcome,” Cloud said without moving his lips.

Then Zack vaulted the wooden barrier behind Cloud and wandered toward the fight. There was a big guy with blue hair wearing all-white who was beating the absolute crap out of two Third Classes at the same time. Zack checked the first SOLDIER he found lying there, and was relieved he was still alive although wounded.

He stood up and cracked his knuckles. “Hey, buddy! Why don’t you come pick on somebody your own size?”

Blue hair turned eagerly and Zack was taken aback by the grin he had. As he faced him fully, Zack was mystified by the jawbone somehow attached to his cheek. “Wow, cool body mod!”

The big dude slashed his sword so the blood flew off. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m a SOLDIER First Class. Who are you?”

“Are you one of these little armored pissants who keep annoying me?”

“I think I’m more of a caterpillar, really, one that’s going to turn into a butterfly,” Zack said.

The guy squinted at him. “I don’t know where the fuck this place is or what the hell is going on, but I want to know what you did with Ichigo.”

Uh-oh. “Where are you from?” Zack asked.

“You don’t need to know that. Just tell me what you did to Ichigo.”

“I know exactly where he is.” Zack had less than an instant to pull his sword and block the thrust toward his throat. His SOLDIER reflexes were pushed to the limit but he saved his own neck. “Whoa, what was that for?!”

“I knew you bastards had him somewhere. Give him back. Now.” Blue-hair was breathing heavily in his face as their strength matched and their swords held.

“He’s not here. He fell into the slums,” Zack said in a low voice that he hoped didn’t carry beyond the two of them. “He’s fine. I can take you there.”

Blue-hair jumped back for a second then sprang into another attack. Zack met him blow for blow. “If you kill me, you’ll never get your friend back,” he panted as he spun and challenged every move.

“Ichigo won’t let anyone keep him hostage. He’ll kill you all to get free.”

“He’s not being held hostage.” Zack tried a move that let him get close enough to Blue-hair to say, “He’s with my girlfriend. He’s okay. He said he was missing a friend. Some weird name.”

Blue-hair’s eyes lit up. “That’s me,” he growled. “Take me to him.”

“If you stop fighting. Let me disarm you then I’ll take you in custody. I can get you down to him in no time.”

The man growled again, his pride apparently not liking the plan. Then he nodded and left a brief opening, but before Zack could strike, a whoosh of displaced air and a streak of silver was all he saw before Blue-hair just crumpled and fell.

“Seph, I had this under control,” Zack all but whined. Sephiroth was standing over the body and didn’t even spare a glance at Zack so Zack returned his sword to his back and stepped closer. He nudged the body with his boot. “You didn’t kill him, did you?”

“He should only be unconscious. The Science Department has formally requested us to subdue and apprehend him then bring him directly to the labs.”

“Eeeugh,” Zack’s sound of disgust made Sephiroth’s lip twitch. Zack moved closer to him and lowered his voice, “Look, I’m not sure exactly what’s going on, but we have to get this dude down to the slums.”

At Sephiroth’s eloquently raised eyebrow, Zack explained, “He’s looking for his friend who is currently with Aerith.”

“You allowed a homicidal maniac to stay alone with your girlfriend?”

“Hey, he doesn’t look like homicidal maniac. Or act like one.”

The body at their feet groaned. Sephiroth did something with one foot so quickly Zack didn’t catch it, but the groaning stopped abruptly.

“Come on, Seph. You don’t really wanna turn this guy into the science creeps, do ya? Who knows what they’ll do to him? And he was a really good fight. Like, really, _really_ good. Almost as fast as you.”

Zack saw Sephiroth level him a look beneath the cover of his hair. Zack ignored it with the greatest air of innocence he could muster.

“So what do you suggest we do with him?”

“Well, I think you’d better call off the infantry and make sure the other SOLDIERs get medical help. And then you and me will take what’s-his-name down to meet with his friend. Maybe once he’s back on his feet, he’ll agree to spar with you, eh?” Zack knew he’d lose an arm if he tried it, but he was still tempted to nudge Sephiroth.

“Hmm,” was all he replied.

“Come on, I think I see some Turks headed this way.”

Just like that Sephiroth dropped into General mode. He ordered the infantry commander to have his men take the injured to the infirmary while Zack headed off the two Turks he recognized.

“Hey, we got it all under control,” he informed Reno and Rude.

“You sure? That guy fought like a freak!”

“Yeah, he, uh, broke out of a hospital, psych ward, you know?” Zack improvised. “Sephiroth and I are taking him back.”

Rude cleared his throat pointedly. Zack strove to look his most beatific. “We can’t have the civilian hospitals angry with us about losing patients. We’ll make sure he gets to the right place safely.”

Reno rolled his eyes. “Don’t know why you’re lying but see that you get him out of here. And that he doesn’t cause any more trouble.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Zack waved and jogged away then swung a detour to grab Cloud. “Sir, permission to borrow one of your troopers, sir!”

The commander grumbled but nodded and let Zack manhandle Cloud toward the downed body. “What are you doing?” Cloud hissed.

“We’re taking him to Aerith,” Zack whispered back.

“How exactly?”

Zack shrugged. “You know where you can get a wheelbarrow?”

“No!”

“Neither do I but we need to find something.”

“Zaaaack,” Cloud said warningly but Zack ignored him.

“Sephiroth is taking care of things here. We need to get him down to Sector 5.”

Cloud mumbled under his breath, an adorable habit that Zack noticed he did more and more often the more time he spent with Zack, and surveyed the big guy. Sephiroth joined them.

“I’ve done all I can here. How are we getting him away?”

“Wheelbarrow?” Zack suggested again and he had to hold back a laugh that the looks Sephiroth and Cloud sent him were exactly identical.

“Pick him up now if you want to get him out of here before the Science Department sends its own personnel,” Sephiroth said.

Zack glanced to where Reno was talking on his PHS and groaned. “Ugh, why do I have to do everything myself?” He struggled and groaned pitifully some more but he got the guy over his shoulders. “Now what?”

“Now we get under the plate unseen.”

******

It didn’t take as many hijinks as Zack would have thought and it kinda disappointed him. Sephiroth had ways and apparently knew how to be invisible to all of Shinra’s surveillance techniques. It really made him want to interrogate Sephiroth about what he used it for and what kind of shenanigans led him to learn it in the first place. Maybe something to do with Angeal and Genesis?

Even if it didn’t take as long as he’d feared, Zack was definitely feeling the strain of moving the big guy. Cloud walked behind him but wisely kept his mouth shut. Sephiroth didn’t usually talk anyway.

Once they got into the sector, Zack led them to the church. Cloud had already visited several times when Zack could steal him away, but Sephiroth took a long moment to stand and stare up at the facade.

“Come on, don’t stop now. I can’t feel my arms anymore,” Zack moaned with his best pain-filled tone. 

“If that is all the further you can carry such a weight, perhaps I should personally oversee your new training regimen?”

“Yikes,” Zack said and picked up the pace. He knocked on the door the best he could then smiled at Cloud in thanks as he ducked around Zack and pushed the door open.

“Honey, we’re home,” Zack called out.

“You’re back?” Aerith said, rising from her seat in the flowers.

“I brought a gift. And visitors.” Zack walked toward her and dropped the big blue guy into the flowers. He rolled his shoulders and sighed.

“Grimmjow!” Ichigo scrambled around Aerith to get to the body. “Did you kill him?”

“Naw, no one could manage it,” Zack said and Aerith slapped his shoulder at the cheerful tone. “What? He’s really, really tough. And strong. And scary good with a sword.”

“Ha, don’t let him hear you say that,” Ichigo muttered as he ran his hands over Grimmjow’s chest looking for injuries. “He always gets so cocky if he actually beats me.”

“If he beats you?’ Zack rocked back on his heels. “You mean you’re a better fighter than HE is?”

“Yeah, mostly.” Ichigo was so distracted that he didn’t see Zack and Sephiroth exchange glances. “What happened to him?”

“I rendered him unconscious,” Sephiroth spoke for the first time. When Ichigo looked up with an angry scowl, Sephiroth calmly said, “He had injured more than ten of my men and was posing a serious risk to the entire Shinra headquarters. I did no more damage than necessary to neutralize him.”

“Then why won’t he wake up?”

“I was also forced to cast Sleep once he had been knocked unconscious.”

“What’s that?”

“Just let me examine him,” Aerith said and pushed Ichigo gently out of the way. They were all quiet as she worked over him. 

“What’s his name again?” Zack stage-whispered to Ichigo.

“Grimmjow.”

“Grimmjow,” Zack repeated. “This is Sephiroth and this is Cloud Strife.” But Ichigo was ignoring him in favor of watching Grimmjow’s face. Once his eyelids flickered and his fingers twitched, Ichigo breathed a little easier.

Grimmjow came awake in a rush. With one startled look at the girl above him, he snarled and sat up. But Ichigo thrust his face at him. “You’re alive?”

“What the fuck is going on?!” Grimmjow roared.

Ichigo cuffed him alongside the head. “You stupid bastard! What is wrong with you?!”

“Where the hell are we?”

“I don’t know! We’re still trying to figure it out! Are you hurt?”

“What the fuck do you think?!”

As the two “friends” continued to snipe at each other, Zack pulled Sephiroth away from where he was watching the interaction with wide eyes.

“Hey. I think it’s okay now.”

Sephiroth’s wide eyes now met his. “You said they were friends.”

Zack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I think they are.”

“But the way they’re acting.” Sephiroth’s attention was pulled back to where Grimmjow was slapping Ichigo’s hands away from his head and snarling while Ichigo shouted back. Aerith was sitting out of range, grinning.

“Some friendships work like that.” Zack clapped Sephiroth’s shoulder then winced. “But we’re not like that.”

“No,” Sephiroth agreed firmly.

“So hey, guys!” Zack called back to the two who looked like they were ready to begin fist-fighting at any moment. “Do you have any ideas about how you ended up here?”

“I still don’t know where the fuck ‘here’ is,” Grimmjow grumbled.

Ichigo ran down again what he could remember of the incident, and what Zack and Aerith had already told him.

“Apparently there aren’t Shinigami or Hollows here,” Ichigo told him, “but they can all see me in my soul form.”

“And me in mine,” Grimmjow grunted.

“So,” Zack said brightly, turning to Sephiroth, “what do you know about trans-dimensional travel?”

“That it’s impossible,” he said shortly. “Except for the evidence in front of us that it is not.”

“Uh, guys?” Cloud’s voice surprised Zack who’d nearly forgotten the kid was still there. “There’s a couple of Shinra vehicles pulling up outside. With the big spotlights.”

“Oh shit,” Zack said as Sephiroth was beside him one instant but across the church at the doors in the next.

“Sorry, babe. I hope we didn’t bring more trouble down on you,” he said to Aerith who was getting to her feet. 

“It’s not the first time,” she sighed. “I think we’d better go out the back.”

“There’s another exit?” Sephiroth and Cloud were back at Zack’s side.

“Yes. But we’d better go now.” A forceful series of knocks on the doors agreed. Then Zack’s keen hearing caught the sound of an approaching helicopter.

“We’re going to get air visitors, too,” he announced.

“They’d better not do any more damage to the roof,” Aerith said as she gathered her things.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were on their feet and looking at the other four. Ichigo said, “Hey, if we’re bringing trouble down on you, just point us to the way out and we’ll get out of here. We don’t want to involve you guys.”

“Trouble is our middle name,” Zack said cheerfully as he followed Aerith to the back of the church. Cloud let out a noise Zack chose to believe was a nervous chuckle of total agreement.

“I thought you said that you worked for a Shinra. Why are you running from them?”

“It’s...kinda a long story.” Zack said but looked up at Sephiroth. “You can stay here, you know, claim ignorance and that we tricked you or something. Or that it’s all a big misunderstanding.”

Sephiroth did that expression where it seemed like he was peering down his nose at Zack from a huge height, even though there wasn’t that much distance between them. “I have begun this and now I want to see how it ends. And,” he looked at Ichigo who didn’t seem all that much older than Cloud who was gamely climbing along in the rear, “I would not willingly wish anyone the personal attention of the Science Department.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Zack shuddered.

“Have you fought anyone here yet?” Grimmjow was saying to Ichigo eagerly. “It’s great. There’s something different about the atmosphere or something. It’s even better than Hueco Mundo.”

“Really? That’s wild,” Ichigo said. “It looks like we might get to find out.”

Sephiroth looked at Zack. “You’re sure they’re not dangerous?”

“Of course we’re dangerous,” Grimmjow grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming in the dim light of the alley they entered. 

“But we won’t hurt anyone,” Ichigo said quickly. “Unless they’re trying to hurt us.”

“Zack, over there,” Cloud said hurriedly.

Zack pulled the Buster Sword off his back as he turned, knowing what he would find. “Cloud, watch our back with Aerith. You guys—” the matching sounds of two swords being drawn made him change what he was about to say. “Try not to kill them.”

“No promises,” Grimmjow said but Ichigo elbowed him in the ribs.

“We just need to get away so we can figure out how to get back home,” Ichigo reminded him.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have fun while we wait,” Grimmjow muttered.

Sephiroth laughed then, a small, silvery chuckle that was done before Zack could do more than recognize it and gape. “You two remind me of someone I once knew. I hope that you can handle those swords as well as you claim.”

“Better,” Grimmjow promised and Ichigo smiled a tight smile.

“Let’s do it.”

“Indeed,” and with the graceful gesture that Zack never got tired of watching, Sephiroth unsheathed his sword. Ichigo and Grimmjow stared openly.

Then Grimmjow coughed “Overcompensation” but Sephiroth ignored the distraction. “On my mark.”

Zack watched Grimmjow and Ichigo tense and glanced back to Cloud and Aerith. He gave them a thumb’s up and charged when his general said go.

 

***I would have liked to do a FFVII in Soul Society crossover. I vaguely remember one on LJ back in the old days of Bleach fandom. It would be fun to imagine what squads the FFVII crew would be in.


	8. Day 8 Horror Movie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only horrifying thing about this chapter is the explicit sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest day so far because I’ve never seen an entire horror movie, so I wasn’t going to do anything for this one. Then I got the humorous mental picture of Grimmjow actually trying to be scary which morphed into Halloween. And then I realized that I just really wanted the two of them to get it on. So cue the porn music~~
> 
> Day 8: Horror Movie AU
> 
> Rating: Explicit, NC-17, NSFW however you wanna say it, SEX
> 
> Characters: Grimmjow/Ichigo. Brief appearances by Isshin, Yuzu and Karin
> 
> Genre: PWP, smut, humor, really awful humor

While making regular visits to Earth after the war, Grimmjow learned just enough about human culture to be mightily confused by it and its nuances (learning mostly from TV and Urahara’s insane crew didn’t help), but when October 31 rolled around, he knew exactly what to do.

He used Urahara’s Amazon account to order what he needed and got ready in the alley behind the shop where no one could see.

At sunset, he drifted up to the Kurosaki residence and rang the bell, waiting and ready.

Isshin opened the door, takes a long look and slammmed it in Grimmjow’s face. “Ichigo, it’s for you!” his shout was loud enough to barely be muffled from the door.

Grimmjow didn’t move, rang the bell again, and the door opened with a pretty young girl cheering out, “Happy Halloween! Oh. You’re big. Do you want some candy?”

Grimmjow ground his teeth but didn’t answer. 

“What is it, Yuzu?” another girl joined the first and looked up at him. “Ha. Nice. Ichigo!”

She slammed the door shut again. 

Grimmjow was sorely tempted to just cero the door and maybe the entire house when the door opened the third time.

“What the...ah!” Ichigo actually jumped back and Grimmjow lost it. He doubled over laughing so hard he couldn’t draw a breath.

“Oh fuck you!” Ichigo said, immediately recognizing the maniacal laughter. 

“You. Really. Thought.” Grimmjow couldn’t talk from laughing so hard.

“You’re a hundred feet too short to be a real Menos,” Ichigo snapped and Grimmjow hooted.

“Then why did you jump? I saw you!”

Ichigo muttered something under his breath, but Grimmjow grabbed the door before it could slam again. “I thought this was the stupid human tradition, to dress up and frighten each other.”

“Well, yeah, sorta.”

“And I did frighten you,” Grimmjow leaned forward then remembered he was still wearing the mask. He pulled it up and grinned at Ichigo.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” Ichigo informed him then reached out and grabbed his hand before Grimmjow could ask what that saying meant. “We’re ready to start the movie.”

“With your family?”

“Annual tradition. You might as well meet them sometime,” Ichigo said, leading him in. “You ever heard of Friday the 13th?”

“The day?”

Ichigo grinned n an expression that Grimmjow knew mirrored his own usual mad smirk. “Oh, you’re in for a treat.”

If Grimmjow had been wont to worry, he might have been nervous finally meeting the family of his … Ichigo but the fact that he didn’t think about it long enough to even define their … thing they had going on meant that he didn’t care. Or whatever.

Still, there was something a little unsettling when Ichigo led him into the family’s living room and didn’t drop his hand.

“Everyone, this is Grimmjow. He thinks he’s funny. Grimmjow, this is everyone,” was all Ichigo said before pulling him toward the couch.

Grimmjow pulled off the mask completely and dropped the hood before sitting beside him. Isshin was looking—glaring?—but didn’t say anything other than, “Snacks are on the table. We’re all out of souls but there is pizza.” 

The dark-haired girl ignored him as she ate, but the lighter-haired girl smiled brightly. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Grimmjow. I’m Yuzu, that’s Karin. Sorry our brother has no manners.”

“He was raised in a barn. By wolves,” Karin said with her mouth full.

Yuzu wrinkled her nose. “So were you. Gross.”

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who just picked up the plate next to him and went back to eating. Well, if he’d built up any kind of picture of what meeting the … Ichigo’s family was like, this was way more low-key than he could have hoped.

Then Isshin dimmed the lights and put in the movie. Grimmjow would never admit to a fascination with TV and movies, but it was something that he enjoyed in the human world more than most things. 

But the film they watched in the quiet darkness was something else. It was funny and terrible. It made him want to laugh and when the fake blood flew, he did laugh. Loudly and so suddenly that Ichigo choked on the soda he was drinking.

“What the—shut up,” Ichigo hissed, wiping at the sticky drops on his shirt.

Grimmjow just grunted in response but kept grinning. Ichigo elbowed him and Grimmjow pushed him away. 

“Shhh,” Yuzu ordered, her eyes glued to the screen, her arms hugging a cushion. They obeyed.

Until the next gruesome murder on screen. Yuzu jumped and Karin swore when Grimmjow let loose another raucous laugh.

Ichigo slapped him in the face with a couch cushion then held it there. “Whaaat?!” Grimmjow grabbed at Ichigo’s hands to break free from the smothering.

“Shut up! We’re trying to watch the movie!” 

“But it’s hilarious!” Grimmjow wrestled the cushion away from Ichigo and propped it behind his own head.

“It’s not supposed to be funny.” Ichigo’s outstretched hands looked like they were trying to decide if outright strangling would be more effective.

“It’s not?”

“No, it’s scary,” Ichigo said and Grimmjow burst out laughing again.

“This? This is what you call scary? Ulk—” Ichigo’s hands found their target.

“Shhhh,” the other three hissed at them.

Grimmjow broke Ichigo’s hold and gestured to the TV. “You actually think this is scary? I can show you three ways of killing them easier unless you’re actually looking for more blood spray and then I can tell you—” 

Ichigo’s hand slapped over his mouth to quiet him. Grimmjow huffed through his nose and licked the palm. Ichigo glared but didn’t move.

“Ichigo, take your—” it was good to see that Isshin was struggling for the right word too— “guest away if he can’t be quiet. I don’t need his suggestions on more efficient ways of slaughtering the innocent right in front of my young, flowering blossoms of—”

“Shut up, Dad,” Karin said as she smacked Isshin’s face with Yuzu’s pillow.

“Ugh, come on,” Ichigo stood up and moved his hand to pull Grimmjow up too. “We’ll go to my room since you can’t keep your big mouth shut.”

Grimmjow wasn’t sure what he’d done to piss off everyone, but he wasn’t about to complain about the chance to be alone with Ichigo in a bedroom. Ever since they’d started doing … whatever it was they were doing, it was a rare treat to be completely alone somewhere private. And comfortable. Much nicer than an alley somewhere.

As soon as Ichigo shut the door behind them, Grimmjow crowded close. He was held off by the firm hand on his chest. “Don’t even think we’re going to—”

“To what?” Grimmjow breathed right in his ear as he brushed his lips along Ichigo’s cheek. He kissed his way down along Ichigo’s jaw.

Ichigo helpfully tilted his head as the kisses trailed down his neck and said, “We’re not going to do this or you’ll think it’s a reward for your bad behavior.”

“Bad behavior?” Grimmjow scoffed and pulled Ichigo’s hips closer by his belt loops. “What’re you talking about?”

“Weren’t you being obnoxious on purpose just so we could ditch my family?”

Grimmjow planted his hands firmly on Ichigo’s ass but pulled his face away to say, “How was I obnoxious?” He couldn’t quite muster up the irritation to be truly angry when Ichigo’s hands were running up his chest and his breath was warm over his lips.

Ichigo’s chuckle was a warm gust. “Nevermind,” and he pressed his lips to Grimmjow’s. Grimmjow opened his mouth eagerly but Ichigo kept the kiss light, tracing his lips against Grimmjow’s top lip first then outlining the bow with the tip of his tongue.

The teasing touch made Grimmjow shiver and tighten his hands on Ichigo’s waist. But Ichigo didn’t hurry. He paid equal attention to Grimmjow’s bottom lip as he slid one hand up into Grimmjow’s hair and wrapped the other around his back to hold him close.

Grimmjow was breathing as hard as he would in battle when Ichigo finally finally licked into his impatient mouth. Grimmjow responded so fervently, he felt Ichigo’s back hit the door. He growled what might have been an apology as he slid his tongue against Ichigo’s to get him to play.

Battling Ichigo Kurosaki in this way had soon almost equaled the joy that fighting him gave Grimmjow. It was another way to enjoy the passion and energy that Ichigo put into everything he did.

Now Ichigo used the hand in Grimmjow’s hair to pull his head back. Grimmjow didn’t want to break the kiss and dove back in before Ichigo pulled him back again.

“The fuck’s wrong?” Grimmjow said, but Ichigo was pushing him then, and when Grimmjow felt the bed against his knees, he sat. Ichigo crawled right onto him and continued the kiss as if they’d never parted.

Grimmjow had two wonderful handfuls of Ichigo’s ass and he squeezed appreciatively before he encouraged Ichigo to grind down against his growing hardness. Then he moaned when Ichigo found just the right undulating motion and broke off with a gasp.

“Not laughing now, are you,” Ichigo said, looking down at Grimmjow and grinning his rare sincere grin.

“Nothing funny about this,” Grimmjow agreed and before Ichigo could get any ideas about taking charge without a fair fight, he flipped Ichigo ass over teakettle onto the bed. While Ichigo was still mid-bounce, Grimmjow climbed on top, his black cloak spread out over them.

“What the hell, I was trying to take things slow for once, you assmunch.” Ichigo pushed at his chest but it was like trying to roll a boulder off of him.

“You like it when I munch your ass,” Grimmjow leaned down to kiss him but Ichigo’s face was doing some kind of contortion he’d never seen. 

He pulled back while Ichigo covered his eyes with one hand and said, “You can’t just say something like that.”

“What? I only said—”

“I know what you said! I’m saying don’t say it again! It just doesn’t sound...right.”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes because Ichigo couldn’t see it. He pulled Ichigo’s hand away and smirked down at him. “So I’m allowed to do it, just not to talk about it?”

“Yes. No. Oh my god, I don’t know, just shut up and kiss me.” Ichigo’s face was alight with a blush that Grimmjow was sure he could feel. He tried it, kissing Ichigo’s warm cheek and then the other before taking his lips again.

Ichigo seemed to take out his frustration through his kiss now, and bit at Grimmjow, writhing under him while he pulled at Grimmjow’s hips. Grimmjow didn’t have any interest in taking things slow either, but he did realize they needed to get unclothed somehow. 

He slipped one hand down and under Ichigo’s T-shirt and palmed the tight abs he found. He tried to take the shirt with him as he slid his hand up to the flat chest, but it got stuck. He sat back on his heels and tugged at Ichigo’s shirt. “Off.”

“You too,” Ichigo agreed, sitting up far enough to pull his shirt off. 

Then Grimmjow opened the fasteners of the cloak and let it fall off his shoulders and bundle at his hips. Ichigo immediately clamped his hand over his eyes again and blushed. “You’re naked!”

“Well, yeah. Isn’t that the point?” Grimmjow rolled his eyes again. “Why are you blushing? We’ve been naked together before. A lot.”

“I know,” Ichigo snapped and glared at him. “But I can’t believe you were naked under there the whole time that you sat downstairs with my sisters. It’s like you’re...more naked.”

“More naked,” Grimmjow smirked. “That’s a good one.”

“Why didn’t you wear something under there?!”

“What do you think that Menos wear under their cloaks?”

And Ichigo covered his eyes and groaned again. “Ugh, why did you have to say that?! Thinking about Menos isn’t sexy!”

“Doesn’t feel like you have a major problem with it.” Grimmjow’s grin grew as he circled his ass a little. Ichigo’s hardness didn’t feel like it had flagged much.

“You’re a freak,” Ichigo grumbled.

“That’s what gets you off,” Grimmjow said as he leaned over and kissed him breathless. Ichigo’s hands worked and pulled the cloak away completely so he could touch all of Grimmjow’s smooth skin and hard muscle. He stroked up and down his back as Grimmjow stretched back out over him.

“Jeans,” Ichigo reminded him breathlessly. 

Grimmjow grumbled but finally sat back so Ichigo could open his belt and fly. Then Grimmjow took over, pulling the jeans and briefs together over Ichigo’s slim hips, and down his long legs. He whipped them off dramatically with a snarl that made Ichigo roll his eyes, but Grimmjow knew it was amusement.

“Socks,” Ichigo commanded and Grimmjow parroted back “socks” sarcastically, but he removed them too. Then he looked at the entire naked body spread beautifully before him and could have thanked whatever deity looked out for Hollows for the gift he was given.

Ichigo was apparently waiting for Grimmjow to just pounce on him as usual and braced himself. That made Grimmjow want to be contrary. 

He picked up Ichigo’s right leg by the ankle and rubbed his cheek against it. Ichigo’s face took on a weirdly cute quizzical expression, but he didn’t speak. Grimmjow kissed the knob of his inner ankle, twice, and then put it on his shoulder. He ran his hand up the outside of the calf, dropping kisses on the inside all the way to the knee.

Ichigo squirmed a little so Grimmjow kissed the inside of his knee too and swiped his tongue along the crease behind it which made Ichigo squirm more. Then Grimmjow moved his shoulder further under his leg so he could kiss his way up his inner thigh.

When he bit into the meaty muscle, Ichigo groaned, so Grimmjow moved up an inch and did it again. And again. He soothed each bite with a lick and a suckle but by the fifth or sixth one, Ichigo’s hips were bouncing so hard, the bite was a little harder and Ichigo moaned even more loudly.

Grimmjow pulled back, letting Ichigo’s leg relax and stretch a little, until he could favor Ichigo’s other leg with the same treatment. He kissed the ankle, stroked his calf, bit the inside of his knee, this time watching Ichigo’s face.

His eyes were closed tightly and his mouth was open as he gasped for breath. When Grimmjow started a leisurely path up his inner thigh with bites and sucks, Ichigo’s hand went down his own belly toward his hard cock.

Grimmjow growled around his mouthful of thigh and swatted the hand away. Ichigo’s eyes flew open and he tried to scowl but it was obviously too difficult to maintain. 

Grimmjow bit one more time, high on Ichigo’s thigh and let his cheek graze across the hard cock that was straining up towards Ichigo’s belly button.

When he kissed that bite, he moved quickly before Ichigo could protest. He sat back far enough to heft both of Ichigo’s legs over his shoulders and bend forward. Silently thankful that Ichigo was extremely flexible as well as strong, he pulled him closer until Ichigo’s lower back was completely off the bed, his weight balanced on his shoulders, Grimmjow’s shoulders, and Grimmjow’s strong hand under his ass.

Ichigo tensed and tried to squirm away like Grimmjow expected. The position completely opened him to Grimmjow’s gaze but it also gave Grimmjow total access for what he wanted.

Grimmjow licked a broad stripe up the underside of Ichigo’s cock first. Ichigo shuddered but his heels still drummed on Grimmjow’s back. Grimmjow growled at him and dove back down to take Ichigo’s cock into his mouth. 

He gave head like he did most things—ferociously and single-mindedly. It helped that he didn’t seem to have a gag reflex. He took Ichigo’s cock down to the root and swallowed around it.

Ichigo didn’t relax, in fact his body seemed to tighten, but he stopped kicking Grimmjow’s back. 

Once Grimmjow figured he’d distracted Ichigo enough, he slid off his cock with one last suck and moved his hot mouth lower, sucking in first one ball than the other. Ichigo bit off a groan, and Grimmjow just had to run his hand down the planes of his hard belly and chest, the angle making every cut muscle look even more intense.

Then he moved lower and had to hitch Ichigo up a little more to reach comfortably. Ichigo started to say something but Grimmjow licked out and the sound turned into an unintelligible moan.

This was something Grimmjow had found out he enjoyed and while Ichigo sputtered and cursed and claimed it was disgusting, Grimmjow knew his body didn’t lie. Whatever moral or social inhibition had him holding back, Grimmjow didn’t share it. If it felt good and they both liked it, then why not do it?

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo first covered his eyes with his arm but soon let go to wind his fingers in Grimmjow’s hair while the other hand just held tightly to the sheets. Grimmjow pressed kisses and licks while he fondled Ichigo’s balls. When he wriggled his tongue in, Ichigo shouted and he slid his hand around Ichigo’s cock to stroke it.

Grimmjow was trying to thrust his tongue in rhythm as he stroked and Ichigo was an incomprehensible sobbing mess when he heard the bedroom door open.

“Ichigo, we’re having—OH MY GOD. MY EYES. THE HORROR.” Isshin’s next scream was the very definition of blood-curdling. 

Ichigo’s body practically levitated off the bed as he tried and failed to curl in on himself since Grimmjow was too heavy for him to move. Grimmjow removed his mouth and looked around at the intruder.

“We’re in the middle of something. Get out,” Grimmjow told Isshin who only whimpered and slammed the door shut.

“I’m going to die. Thousands of Hollows, countless fights, two wars, and this is what kills me.” Ichigo held his face in both hands.

“You’re fine,” Grimmjow told him and kissed his softening cock.

“Get off me,” Ichigo barked and tried to kick at him.

“Come on,” Grimmjow whined but he knew better than to disobey, and so he let Ichigo go and drop onto the bed. 

But when Ichigo rolled into a ball and started rocking back and forth, Grimmjow carefully stroked down his flank with a big, steady hand. He thought up and discarded several things to say before trying, “You’ll be okay.”

He knew he’d failed when Ichigo didn’t even yell at him. So he tried again. “He already knew we were fucking, right?”

Ichigo’s breath came out in a shudder. “It’s one thing for your father to know you’re … having sex. But it’s another all together for him to see it happening!”

“Oh,” Grimmjow said, still petting Ichigo’s side with gentle but firm strokes. Then he patted his bare hip. “Well, that’s the worst thing that could happen. It can only get better from here.”

Ichigo stopped rocking abruptly. “That...almost makes sense.” He peeked between his fingers at Grimmjow. “But there’s no way in hell I’m ever going to be able to get it up again. That ruined me.”

Grimmjow grinned. “Wanna bet?”

“No.”

“Come on, like I said, the worst already happened. Now that your dad knows we’re fu— knows what we’re doing in here, he won’t disturb us again. In fact,” Grimmjow leaned down to nuzzle his ear, “I bet he’d be disappointed if we didn’t do it now.”

“You are one sick bastard,” Ichigo informed him, but he didn’t push Grimmjow away and even turned his face to accept a slow kiss. But when Grimmjow would have turned him onto his back, he suddenly burst out laughing.

Grimmjow pulled back in a hurry.

“It was just— did you see— and that scream!” Ichigo laughed harder and Grimmjow had to smile.

“Guess that was even scarier than the movie,” Grimmjow said and Ichigo had to bury his head in the pillow to muffle his hoots of laughter. When he finally uncovered his head, his face was flushed and he had tears of hilarity in his eyes.

“You are one sick bastard with a terrible sense of humor. I guess that’s what I like about you.”

Grimmjow traced his thumb along Ichigo’s hot cheek. “Along with my many other talents.” He tried waggling his eyebrows but Ichigo chortled again.

“You do have some of them,” Ichigo finally admitted.

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

“Geez, Grimmjow, don’t get all mushy and romantic on me.”

“What did I say wrong now?!”

“Nothing,” Ichigo shook his head and reached up to pull Grimmjow’s head down toward him. Grimmjow went willingly and Ichigo’s expression softened. He tipped his mouth up. And bit Grimmjow’s nose.

“What the fuck?!” Grimmjow yelled and reared back, and Ichigo used the diversion to push him onto the bed and scramble on top.

“Come on. You said we shouldn’t disappoint my dad’s new low opinion of me.” Ichigo sat on his hips and ran his hands down Grimmjow’s torso. 

“Tricky son of bitch, taking advantage,” Grimmjow mumbled but his complaint trailed off as Ichigo’s fingers found and pinched a nipple until it tightened. The gigai was incredibly made, Grimmjow had to admit. Urahara had crafted it to feel absolutely everything, which could be a blessing and a curse.

Like now when Ichigo leaned forward to take one nipple between his teeth while stroking the other one. Grimmjow was rock hard and writhing in moments. Then Ichigo stroked across his chest, where the huge scar from their battle marked his true form, but the gigai was smooth and bare.

He liked that Ichigo didn’t seem to mind either form.

Then Ichigo slid down further, dipping his tongue into the belly button and Grimmjow had no idea why Uruahra had ever designed the gigai to even have such a worthless bit but then he sent up his thanks when the wet touch went straight to his dick.

Ichigo leaned back far enough to take his hard cock in hand and plant a kiss on its head. Grimmjow sucked in a breath and held it but Ichigo seemed content to take his time, kissing down the side of his cock then licking back up to the ridge and over the head.

Grimmjow let out his breath once Ichigo finally took him in his mouth. “Shit, that’s so good,” he praised and ran his fingers through the bright orange hair at his groin. “You’re so good.”

Ichigo made a noise and the sound vibrated around his cock. Grimmjow couldn’t hold himself back and bucked up a little, but Ichigo’s warning hand held down his hip.

“So good,” he groaned out again when Ichigo slid his mouth off. But Ichigo was looking up at him over the expanse of sweaty chest and blinking at him with a strangely shy expression.

“You know what’s really good?” Ichigo said, throat a little hoarse. “What you were doing when Dad walked in.”

Grimmjow just blinked then again until his brain rebooted and he remembered. Then he grinned that Ichigo had actually asked for it. “Get up here,” he said, but Ichigo shook his head. 

“Like this?” he asked as he started to turn around. Grimmjow quickly got the idea and grabbed his hips as soon as they were close enough. 

He pulled Ichigo down so he could take the tip of his hardening cock between his lips and suck then lick across the tip, once, twice. Although Ichigo had claimed he’d never be able to get it up again, his body obviously had other ideas.

Grimmjow could feel Ichigo’s fast, hot breath on his dick as he toyed with Ichigo’s. When he started sucking it in, he felt Ichigo’s breath exhale in a hot rush.

“God, Grimmjow. Love your mouth,” he heard Ichigo say. He almost hated to let Ichigo go so he let him thrust shallowly a few times into his throat. Then Grimmjow eased his hips up and maneuvered him until he could get his mouth the other place Ichigo wanted.

When he licked there, he felt Ichigo’s hair tickle his groin where his head dropped. He spread Ichigo’s cheeks with his hands and gave it an open-mouthed kiss. 

He felt Ichigo moan and slowly mouth at his cock. Grimmjow stopped for a moment, just holding him in place, until Ichigo’s mouth closed over his cock and sucked him in. Then he resumed his tongue thrusting.

The double stimulation was almost too much. He could feel Ichigo’s mouth around him and know that he was in him, but then he was also in Ichigo here and it was overwhelming. Ichigo seemed to feel the same because his legs shook and his hips gave aborted thrusts backward and forward.

It felt even more consuming than when he was fucking Ichigo or when Ichigo was fucking him. This was somehow just as intimate, if not more, and Grimmjow couldn’t get enough. He buried his face in Ichigo and found his cock with his hand to squeeze and stroke.

Ichigo was stroking him too, the root of his cock that he couldn’t suck, and concentrating on the head with varying licks and suction.

Grimmjow growled and ran his thumb over Ichigo’s cock while licking into him as deeply as he could. He felt Ichigo choke and pull his hips off him as he seized up and came, Grimmjow holding and stroking him as he spurted.

Ichigo’s fast breath against his cock was too much. Grimmjow moaned and pulled at Ichigo to sit back down on his face, but Ichigo was already pulling away. But he didn’t let go of Grimmjow’s cock. He only got Grimmjow to let go of him and then buried his face on him again.

Grimmjow shouted a warning but Ichigo didn’t pull away as Grimmjow came with another yell, his body bowing off the bed. 

He relaxed with a moan and flopped an arm out for Ichigo who had collapsed beside him.

“Get up here,” he said muzzily and Ichigo grumbled but slowly turned until both their heads were together on the pillow.

“Why the fuck not,” Grimmjow muttered and pulled Ichigo’s body close. Ichigo struggled for a second then gave in, breathing heavily.

As their sweat cooled, Grimmjow stared at the ceiling and Ichigo yawned. “That was good,” ichigo said.

“Fuck. That was great.”

“We should do this again sometime.” Ichigo’s eyes were already going closed.

“Yeah.”

“I mean this whole thing.”

“You an exhibitionist, Kurosaki? You want your dad to watch us next time?”

“Shut up, asshole,” Ichigo knew just where to slap him even with closed eyes. “I mean, dinner and a movie and just...hanging out. Without trying to kill each other.”

“You going soft on me?”

“Are you saying you only like me hard?” 

Grimmjow chuckled because Ichigo just did not have a face made for leering, especially when he was half asleep.

“I like you just fine,” Grimmjow said and Ichigo snorted.

“You’re the soft one,” he muttered and Grimmjow could feel when he relaxed into sleep. He lay awake for a long time enjoying the feel of the warm, hard body next to his.

“Yeah, I think you’re right. I am going soft.” And he had no one to blame but himself. But he really couldn’t bring himself to mind it.


	9. Day 9 D&D AU but not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: D&D AU
> 
> I know nothing about D&D (there are dungeons? and... dragons?) beyond what I see on Tumblr. All I can imagine is Ichigo and Grimmjow making their characters stronger and stronger and more outrageous to try and top each other, and poor Rukia is the long-suffering DM who just wants to lock them in a closet until they get it out of their systems.
> 
> Instead, I’m going to offer a conclusion to Day 2’s Knight AU (chapter 2 on here). If its weak attempt at a plot bears any resemblance to Bleach’s Hueco Mundo arc, well, then congratulations, you're right. I totally borrowed it.
> 
> Rating: M for fighting, blood and language
> 
> Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo. Other speaking characters: Orihime, Rukia and Ulquiorra.
> 
> Genre: Action adventure fantasy.
> 
> WARNINGS: There is blood and fighting similar to canon as well as the mention of dead animals from hunting.

Grimmjow and Ichigo stared at each other over the fire. Thoughts were racing through both their minds, somewhat along the same tracks. Neither wanted to be the first to look away.

Orihime looked from one to the other. “So what do we do now?” she finally asked.

Grimmjow snarled and finally turned away. “I don’t care what the hell you do. As long as you’re far away from here when the bat gets back.”

“But you can’t stay with Lord Aizen,” she pleaded. “Now that we know what he’s doing, you can help us fight against him.”

“Fight against him? Why would I? He made me what I am, gave me all this strength and power. As long as I fight when he orders me to, he leaves me alone,” Grimmjow said.

“But what if it’s true that you weren’t always an animal...” Orihime stopped when Grimmjow stood and started growling, a low rumbling sound that spoke to the part of the human brain that feared things that made noise at night and lurked just out of sight in the dark. He was gratified to see them both shiver.

“I’m an Arrancar, no matter what,” he said proudly.

“So you’re happy just being his house cat then?” Ichigo challenged. “His little lap pet? Do you purr when you cuddle up to him?”

Grimmjow growled louder and spat at him. “How dare you, you weak little human. The only reason you’re still alive is because I felt the power on you and got the woman here to heal you. I thought you would make for a good fight. Let’s go now so I can end your life myself.”

Ichigo unsheathed his sword and stood up. “Then let’s go. I’ll kick your sorry ass.”

“Please, stop this!” Orihime’s raised voice may have been ignored if she hadn’t called forth her glowing helpers. Grimmjow watched in frustration as they flew between him and Ichigo, creating a brightly glowing force field he knew he couldn’t cross.

“Please, listen,” Orihime asked again and Grimmjow deigned to swivel his ears in her direction. “That Arrancar that injured Ichigo is coming back sometime soon. If we let him take Ichigo, who knows what King Aizen will do to him. He’ll be in the castle all alone. They’ll probably take me back to the tower all alone. And Grimmjow—”

“I will be left here in my peaceful cave all alone.”

“But wouldn’t you rather have a good fight?” Ichigo said suddenly. “I can’t risk letting them take me captive and probably kill me without warning my kingdom. And I refuse to leave an innocent in King Aizen’s hand anymore either. I will fight to keep Orihime free.”

“I only want to fight someone strong enough to challenge me,” Grimmjow threw back his head and roared. Orihime covered her head with her arms and Ichigo flinched, but the force field didn’t even flicker. Grimmjow paced the width of the cave, still between the two others and the entrance.

“What if I promise you that I’ll fight you just as soon as Orihime is safely away from here and my message is sent to Seireitei?” Ichigo yelled.

“Bullshit.”

“I swear, on my honor as a knight of the Shinigami, that if you let us go, I will return and fight you before I fight even Aizen himself.” Ichigo did a complicated motion with his hand and fist that Grimmjow assumed was some sort of ritualistic vow.

Grimmjow turned away and sat down abruptly. “If you don’t keep your vow, I will hunt you down to the very ends of the land and kill you wherever you are, even if it’s hell,” he said. Ichigo nodded solemnly. 

“Then we can go?” Orihime asked. Grimmjow nodded once and remained turned away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Orihime recall the glowing flies and dissolve the force field. She and Ichigo hurried to pack up the few belongings she had brought with her.

“You have to be careful going down the cliff. There’s a large open field ahead but once you enter the forest, go straight west. There’s a track… never mind, I’ll just show you.”

“Oh Grimmjow, thank you,” Orihime said but he stood up and went to the cavern entrance.

“Don’t thank me until we see if you survive the night.” And he turned to slide down the face of the cliff.

Grimmjow led them as far as the trail that started them through the forest in the general direction of where Ichigo had been captured. He had said that Ulquiorra killed his horse and there was probably no hope to find his old campsite or supplies, but at least they would be moving in the right direction.

Grimmjow stood by the trailhead and waited for them to catch up. For humans, he was pleasantly surprised by how well and quickly they traveled. But there was a long way to go and the darkest part of the night to come. 

Ichigo walked by him with a nod but Orihime stopped and would have said something if Grimmjow hadn’t turned abruptly and just walked away.

He didn’t go far. Once he’d judged the two would be far enough down the path, he followed. It wasn’t that he cared if something happened to them—whether it was an injury from a fall or an attack from another Arrancar—he just wanted to ensure that nothing came between him and his eventual prey.

He trailed after them throughout the night and lurked behind the trees when they took brief breaks for rest. He prowled around them then in a wide circle, senses on high alert for any potential predators. But the small, mortal predators knew he was there and stayed away. And there was no sign of Arrancars out that far in the wilderness.

Still, Grimmjow went after them. He was surprised how far they traveled by morning, but it wasn’t far enough. Ulquiorra could still find them in no time. As the sky lightened, he began to watch it more warily than the forest, scanning the sky toward Las Noches, dreading the moment the bat might appear.

But he didn’t. By mid-afternoon both humans were walking slower and the woman stumbled more than once. Grimmjow’s ears perked when he sensed a spring nearby. He was wondering how he could push them toward it when Ichigo gestured. Orihime stayed alone on the trail while Ichigo pushed through the underbrush toward the fresh water.

_“Good boy,”_ Grimmjow thought. He lay low in the brush until Ichigo returned, excitedly calling to Orihime and helping her back the way he’d come.

Grimmjow took the opportunity to go find himself something to eat. 

After satisfying that need, he cautiously approached the spring, wondering if the two were still there or if they’d continued their journey. He wasn’t really surprised to see they’d decided to rest at the spot. After a night with no sleep, they must be even more exhausted than he with his enhancements.

He crept close enough to the spring to hear the sleeping breaths of the woman but he couldn’t sense Ichigo. He turned his head from side to side but only had an instant’s warning when Ichigo said, “I knew you were following us” from behind him.

Grimmjow just turned slowly. Ichigo didn’t have his sword drawn but his hand was on the hilt. Grimmjow grinned a toothy smirk. “I decided to make sure that no one else got to lay a hand on you before I do.”

“Don’t you mean paw?”

“Or fang.” Grimmjow showed his.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. Grimmjow realized that he was still only wearing the rags and shreds of clothing that had survived his battle with Ulquiorra. Not that Grimmjow had any kind of clothes to offer him, but he saw now how much of the man’s body was exposed.

“Aren’t you tired, little human?”

“Orihime needs the rest more than I do.”

Grimmjow snorted. “You were almost dead this time yesterday. Go sleep, asshole.”

“I need to keep watch.”

“I’ll take the first watch. My senses are greatly superior to yours anyway.”

Ichigo glared at him. “I don’t trust you.”

“Not asking you to. I said I’d let you get out of Aizen’s territory and I keep my promises. If you keep yours.”

“I will fight you.”

“Then go sleep. You’re going to need all of your strength.”

“You still don’t have an answer for what we’re going to do about Aizen.”

“We?” Grimmjow said. “I’m not doing anything.”

Ichigo opened his mouth but gave up. He rubbed at his face for a moment then nodded. Grimmjow watched him cross over to Orihime and settle down on his side near her, one hand still on his sword. 

Grimmjow took a long drink from the cool, fresh spring and went on sentry duty.

The humans slept until after sunset. Orihime stirred first but as soon as she sat up, Ichigo was springing up as well. After some discussion and several acerbic comments from Grimmjow, Ichigo decided they could risk a small fire for warmth. Orihime shared the little food she had left with Ichigo and they sat in companionable silence, Grimmjow prowling outside the cheery circle of light all the while.

Once the fire was put out and Orihime lay back down, Ichigo approached him. “I’ll take over watch now.”

“I’m fine,” Grimmjow told him haughtily.

“Don’t you need sleep?” Ichigo looked skeptical.

“Arrancars don’t need as much rest or sleep as you pussies, especially if they’re as strong as I am.”

“Well, good for you. I’m still going to stand guard for a while, so if you want to take a break, now would be the time.”

Grimmjow stalked away into the cover of the trees. If he were going to shut his eyes for a few moments, it would probably be safe. Just for a bit.

After his nap, he moved back toward Ichigo who refused to give way again. They were having a heated, whispered argument when Grimmjow’s hackles suddenly raised.

“Something’s coming,” he hissed.

“Where? How can you tell?”

“Arrancar,” Grimmjow got out before Ulquiorra struck. He dove out of the trees into the tiny cleared area around the spring. Ichigo ran at him, sword threatening, while Grimmjow outstripped him in a few bounds.

But Ulquiorra ignored them both. He swept directly down to where Orihime was sleeping and scooped her up, taking off into flight with barely a delay. Grimmjow leapt and snapped at his heels, but he was already gaining distance vertically. He glanced down at Grimmjow and his look threatened murder the next time they met.

His huge wings flapped with a vengeance and he was soon just a darker smudge against the dark sky.

Orihime hadn’t even had a chance to wake up and scream.

Ichigo was livid. With a roar that could have equaled Grimmjow’s, he slashed his sword into a tree. “How could he do that? Why didn’t we know he was coming? We should have stopped him.”

Grimmjow was panting from the brief but intense chase but he still snarled at Ichigo. “We’re made for stealth. And speed. And strength, dammit. But why would he only take the woman when before he wanted you?”

“I don’t know.” Ichigo stood panting too, his anger waning as frustration and anxiety settled in. “I don’t know what to do. I’m lost in a hostile kingdom with no food, no clothes, no horse and no idea how to get back to Seireitei.”

Grimmjow sighed. He’d known this was going to be trouble but he was already in well over his head. Once Ulquiorra told Aizen that Grimmjow was aiding the humans, his life would be forfeit anyway.

“I can find your camp from before,” he said. “From there we can find the nearest abandoned village and resupply you. Then I can point you in the direction of the Seireitei.”

“But what about Orihime?”

“I don’t know,” Grimmjow admitted. “But if Aizen has kept her alive this long, then he must have a damn good reason. He would have ordered Ulquiorra just to kill her here if he wanted her dead. And you too.”

“And now you.” Ichigo leveled a look at him that made Grimmjow shrug.

“Do you want to leave now or wait ‘til morning?”

Ichigo sighed and started picking up the few things that lay around the ashes. “We might as well go now. I won’t be able to sleep.”

They traveled quickly but well together, Grimmjow was happy to find. He would break off the trail periodically to hunt and search, but Ichigo didn’t want to take very long breaks. Grimmjow was able to sniff out his old campsite just before the sun went down.

The worst damage was to Ichigo’s horse, but it appeared that even the local predators were nervous about the scene of a fight that involved an Arrancar. Ichigo seemed relieved to find his packs unharmed and quickly changed into different clothes.

Grimmjow sat nearby and watched.

“It looks like some of my food supplies are still here,” Ichigo said, going through another pack. “But it’s probably not enough for more than a day or two. And I don’t have much water.”

“There’s a village that we cleared out a few hours away,” Grimmjow told him. “The survivors were scared off so they should’ve left behind things.”

Ichigo checked through the rest of his things then sat back. “Do we dare light a fire?”

Grimmjow’s ears flicked. Even though his senses were telling him that things were okay, he didn’t want to chance it. “Probably not.”

“Okay,” Ichigo said and pulled out his blanket and bedroll. “Are you okay with taking the first watch?”

“Of course. Sleep is for the weak. And humans.” Ichigo rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. And Grimmjow didn’t move away until Ichigo’s breathing settled down and evened.

Ichigo woke up all by himself in the middle of the night and offered to take over the guard but Grimmjow shook his head. “If you’re done sleeping, let’s go. I’ll rest when we get to the village.”

Ichigo followed him in silence. The village was a little further than Grimmjow remembered. It had been months since Aizen had sent him and two other Arrancars to clear out the place. They’d been ordered to kill the young men who could have posed a risk of fighting, but they could let the elders and the women and children run, as long as they left the territory.

Grimmjow was content to follow those kind of orders, but he’d worked with other Arrancar who took pleasure in killing entire villages, not even leaving any survivors to spread the word of the vicious attacks.

Ichigo was looking around at the wreckage left by the panicked survivors. House doors were still open, broken carts sat on the street. Several pets wandered freely, although when Grimmjow hissed at one dog, it slunk away. There were no horses or other large livestock, though, so either someone brave had returned for them or another desperate village had made the trip to look for anything they could salvage.

Ichigo tried several houses before he found one that had dried food supplies and a clean-looking bed. Then he drew water from the well while Grimmjow checked the rest of the village. Definitely no humans recently and no Arrancars since before then.

As long as they were careful, Ichigo should be able to stay there and gain strength for a few days while Grimmjow tried to find him a horse. He put the worry aside while he went to hunt. He thought it was a good sign that he spooked a herd of deer nearby and he took down two without even losing his breath.

After he ate, he took the other back to a surprised but pleased Ichigo who got the best meal he’d had in a month. Grimmjow felt awkward being in the house while Ichigo set about roasting the meat, but Ichigo had invited him in so he stayed. Even after Ichigo was done with his meal and banking the fire for the night, he sat in the room.

Ichigo took a seat across from him by the fire and sighed. “Now what do we do? We just can’t leave Orihime here with Aizen.”

“You have to go get reinforcements.” Grimmjow hated to admit it but, “We can’t do it alone.”

“There’s no one else.”

“You have an army.”

“I don’t even have a battalion! We’re spread so thin since the war,” Ichigo put his head in his hands. 

“Aizen has already taken over all of Hueco Mundo and now is heading for your kingdom since he knows it’s weak. He won’t stop until it’s gone and he’s taken over.”

“If I could just get word to the Seireitei. Our mage Urahara left me this magical device but I’d rather not try it.” Ichigo slipped something out of his pack that had survived Ulquiorra’s attack.

“Why the hell not?” Grimmjow couldn’t resist his curiosity and pushed his nose toward the disc and sniffed.

“His inventions aren’t exactly reliable,” Ichigo said wryly. “I could end up blowing up the house.”

“I’d like to see that.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes at him. “I’ll try it, but be ready to run.” He put the disc on the table and did something to it that Grimmjow couldn’t see and then leaned back. 

Suddenly a series of noises like chimes sounded from the disc and Grimmjow’s ears went flat. “Is something happening?”

“I’m not sure,” Ichigo admitted.

Then an unknown voice said, “Sir Ichigo, is that you?”

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo jumped, and Grimmjow’s head spun as he searched for the cause of the voice.

“Urahara?”

“Yes! Sir Ichigo, we have been very worried about you!”

“I’m alive.” Ichigo scooted the chair a little closer to the table and spoke toward the disc. Grimmjow took a few slow steps nearer. The voice was very clearly coming from the disc somehow.

Ichigo quickly told the mage about the situation and with Grimmjow’s aid even gave directions to the village. But then Urahara’s voice grew grave.

“I have been told by the royal advisers and the king himself that whenever you checked in to give you this order. You are to retreat immediately and return home to the Seireitei.”

“What!? No! Not without Orihime!”

“Ichigo, I’m just repeating what his royal highness told me to tell you. You are needed here. He fears there may be an attack soon.”

“Of course there’s going to be an attack! Weren’t you listening? I just told you that Aizen is going to come after you! But surely we have enough time, if I could have a band of warriors, we could sneak into Las Noches and stop Aizen ourselves! He’s holding innocent people hostage!”

The disc sighed. “I’m truly sorry, Ichigo. But you know our knights are specifically for the defense of the Seireitei. I can forward your request, but I fear I already know the answer. You must return here.”

Icigho growled almost as viciously as Grimmjow could and slammed his hand down on the disc. The material snapped and the voice ended. When Ichigo got up to pace, Grimmjow nosed at it curiously. 

“Fuck them,” Ichigo muttered. “I’m going back to save Orihime if I have to take on Aizen and his Arrancars all by myself.”

“You’re foolhardy and reckless,” Grimmjow told him then slowly gave him a toothy grin. “I like it. But you’re not strong enough yet to defeat Aizen. Not if you can’t even defeat me.”

“Who says I can’t.”

“Me,” was all Grimmjow could say before Ichigo tackled him.

They fought and struggled and it was the best time Grimmjow could remember having since he came aware as an Arrancar. He wasn’t trying to use lethal force but it wasn’t long before Ichigo’s attacks pushed him to really fight back.

It wasn’t until they rolled into the fire that Ichigo jumped up swearing and Grimmjow got to his feet to shake it off.

“Not bad,” Grimmjow said. “But you have a long way to go.”

Ichigo wiped a smear of blood off his lip. “Then we’ll fight every day until I’m stronger.”

Grimmjow wouldn’t forget those days. He spent the mornings hunting and looking for the nearest village with a horse. Ichigo trained and did whatever it was humans needed for their days. In the afternoons, they fought.

In the evenings, they talked. Grimmjow started answering Ichigo’s questions about the Arrancar but soon was telling him everything he could of the 10 Espada and other Arrancar. How Aizen made them from simple beasts to be his guardians and fighters. How he’d had them fight among themselves to determine who was the strongest.

Ichigo told him tales of his own battles and his comrade knights.

Grimmjow didn’t remember his time from before Aizen had changed him but he told Ichigo that he assumed he was a panther grown to super size and strength.

“You’re unlike any animal I’ve ever seen,” Ichigo said one evening as they sat in front of the fire. He reached out and ran his fingers through the soft fur at the back of Grimmjow’s neck. Grimmjow butted his head up into Ichigo’s hand before he could stop himself.

Then they both froze. Grimmjow snarled and Ichigo let go quickly. “I think it’s time for bed,” he said, standing up quickly.

Grimmjow padded out of the house as slowly and proudly as he ever did then started running once he was out of sight. There was no way a single touch should ever have felt so good. He needed to kill something—now. 

When he returned in the morning, Ichigo acted like nothing had happened so Grimmjow did the same. Only when Ichigo stripped off his shirt to begin their usual wrestling match did Grimmjow back off. Ichigo didn’t question it and in fact lit up when Grimmjow told him he’d found a village that had several horses. It had taken him all night but running off his frustration had born some fruit.

Ichigo was packing his things when a loud shout haled from the forest. He unsheathed his sword and Grimmjow took a defensive stance beside him.

But to Grimmjow’s shock, Ichigo cried out and ran toward the small group that appeared without any kind of battle tactic. He loped after him then realized the group leading their horses was calling Ichigo’s name happily and he slowed.

Ichigo offered salutes and shoulder slaps around the group and actually smiled as he led them back to Grimmjow.

“Urahara’s magic actually worked for good for once,” he said. “This is my brother Knight Sir Byakuya and his squire Renji, sorry, he was promoted in my absence, Sir Renji. This is the head of his majesty’s archers Uryu, and the strongest man in the kingdom Chad.” Ichigo leaned his elbow on the head of the last person. “And this pipsqueak is Lady Rukia, who I am shocked to see.”

“Moron,” she told him and batted his arm away. “I told you that going off on your own would only cause more trouble. You are like a magnet for it.”

Ichigo shrugged but Grimmjow could tell from his expression and posture that he was more relaxed than he’d ever seen him. Although the others watched Grimmjow with poorly concealed unease, he chose to ignore them all.

“What do you think you’re going to be able to do anyhow? You’re too small to even be an Arrancar’s dinner.” Ichigo stuck his tongue out at Rukia. She stamped on his foot and when he bent over she nailed the heel of her hand into his chin.

He grunted and fell over. She stood with one foot on him. “I am not without defense,” she said. “And I’ve been honing my magical abilities. I will be useful.”

“Okay,” Ichigo wheezed from under her weight. Grimmjow huffed and started to walk away. Ichigo let him go.

Grimmjow didn’t return until long after dark, but the door of the house he’d been sharing with Ichigo was closed. Growling under his breath, he turned to find somewhere else to rest. But the door flew open before he was out of sight.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you! Where’d you go?” Ichigo ran over to meet him.

_As if you care._ “Hunting. I thought you and your friends would be preparing for an attack.”

“Well, yeah, kinda,” Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. “But I really want you to be there. You have a lot of good insight on the Arrancars and you’re the only one of us who’s even been to Las Noches.”

“So my information is valuable to you.”

Ichigo looked into his eyes, and Grimmjow wondered if they were reflecting the moonlight back at him or shining brightly like the eyes of hidden prey. “I want to fight alongside you,” Ichigo said finally. “If you’re going to rebel against Aizen, it would be best if we could do it together.”

“When do you leave?”

“In the morning.”

Grimmjow turned but said, “I’ll be ready.”

“Grimmjow. Thank you.”

Grimmjow didn’t stop as he stalked away to find a place to sleep.

They fell into a kind of routine over the next days. Grimmjow didn’t talk to the Shinigami and didn’t spend any time in their camp unless Ichigo specifically asked. He tried to scout far ahead of where they were going to find the best way toward Las Noches. Ichigo got up early several times and joined him, and Grimmjow was struck all over again how good his instincts were for a human.

One day, not more than another day and night from Las Noches, Grimmjow ran back to the camp as fast he could. Crashing to a halt beside Ichigo, he gasped, “Arrancar. Five of them. Headed this way. Looks like they’re tipped off that an attack is coming.”

“Shit,” Ichigo said. “Where can we fight?”

“No time to find the high ground. We shouldn’t split up though. Defend all together.”

“Got it,” Ichigo turned and began to give orders to the others. They were almost ready when the Arrancars burst out of the trees and attacked.

It was frenzied and bloody and a learning experience for all of them. The Shinigami soon found out just how fierce and blood-thirsty the Arrancar were and how much damage they could withstand. But the Arrancars learned that the humans were crafty and strong in their own way and were never going to give up. They also fought better together which proved the advantage in the end.

Four of the Arrancars lay dead or dying when Ichigo held his sword to the throat of the last injured that was still conscious. The battle had taken a toll on the humans as well and all sported injuries but none so serious as the Arrancar. 

Grimmjow watched Ichigo pin Nnoitra to the ground and lean near his face. “How did you know we were coming?”

Nnoitra spit at him. Grimmjow started rumbling and Nnoitra turned his head painfully to look at him. “You traitor.”

“Look at me,” Ichigo commanded. “How did you know where we were?”

“Lord Aizen knows everything,” he panted. “He only sent us to clean you up because he’s heading to the Seireitei to finish off the rest of you.”

“Where is the healer?”

Nnoitra’s leer was bloody. “She’s a piece of fun, yeah?”

Ichigo yelled and Renji had to grab him and pull him away from Nnoitra. Grimmjow stepped up and said, “Get him out of here. I’ll clean up.”

Renji looked at him but Ichigo just swore louder. The Renji started walking him away and Chad helped lead him down the path and out of sight.

Grimmjow looked back down at the fatally wounded Nnoitra who sneered. “Do you really think the humans will accept an animal like you?”

Grimmjow rolled his head and shrugged his broad shoulders. “Doesn’t really matter to me. At least I won’t have Aizen’s fucking leash around my neck.”

“You bast—” Nnoitra’s curse was cut off by Grimmjow’s cero blast at close range. Once he’d made sure the other Arrancars were truly dead, he limped after the humans.

They had found a clear flat spot by a stream and were spread out tending to each other’s wounds. Grimmjow’s eyes went immediately to Ichigo, but he seemed like he had gotten off easier than some of the others. Once Grimmjow was satisfied that Ichigo’s swearing was from anger and not pain, he went out to circle the perimeter.

When he returned, the camp was more settled and Ichigo was waiting for him, hands on his hips. “Let me see where you’re hurt.”

“I’m fine,” Grimmjow brushed past him but Ichigo clamped a strong hand down on his neck.

“At least let me look you over. Rukia knows some healing kidoh if you need—”

Grimmjow pulled away, “I don’t need anything from you.”

He could feel Ichigo staring at him but he continued walking to the stream. When he was finished drinking, the woman Rukia called out to him, “If you would join us, I think there’s something we need to talk about.”

Grimmjow wanted to walk away, was ready to leave them all alone, but he glanced at the group and only Ichigo was looking away. He walked over slowly and sat at the edge of the firelight, tail curled tightly around himself.

“There is something that Urahara told us before we left. Something he discovered about King Aizen.” Rukia looked at Ichigo. “Urahara has never been only a mage, I’m sure you suspected that, and he has ties to other rulers and figures in the underworld. That’s how he found out that Aizen stole a magical jewel called the Hogyoku several years ago. Grimmjow, have you ever seen something like that at Las Noches?”

“I don’t spend anymore time in that place than I have to,” he told her. “I only went there when he summoned and left as soon as I had orders.”

Rukia studied him for a long moment. “Urahara said those who have wielded the Hogyoku make all kind of claims about what it can do. With enough magical energy, it is said to be able to do all manner of things.”

“Do you think that’s how Aizen made the Arrancars?” Ichigo asked her.

Rukia hesitated again. “Urahara has another theory. Instead of using magic to turn the Arrancar from animals into thinking creatures, he believes it is really the magic that is keeping the Arrancars trapped in their animal forms. He thinks they were all people before.”

Her statement was greeted by silence. Ichigo watched Grimmjow who coolly watched him back. “We’d wondered about that,” Ichigo said softly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Grimmjow said. “If I was a human before or a panther, I’m still just me.”

“But don’t you want to find out,” Ichigo pressed. “Don’t you want to know who you were before?”

“All I am is what I am right now,” Grimmjow said and got up, but Ichigo started after him. He growled lowly and Rukia pulled at Ichigo’s arm to make him sit again. Grimmjow escaped into the peace of the forest.

They planned to push through to Las Noches the next day since Aizen was already aware of their presence. But they were met with a check when they got to the castle and discovered only minor Arrancars and human servants.

Ichigo led the charge to fight their way through the Arrancars and they made it to the throne room. 

There stood Ulquiorra in front of a magical portal. A wavering view of the castle of the Seireitei showed through the opening.

“You are too late. Lord Aizen has already gone to conquer your kingdom as well,” Ulquiorra told them.

Ichigo rushed at him with a cry, Grimmjow close on his heels. The others started toward them but then Ichigo shouted at them to go through the portal. 

Grimmjow ignored all the distractions and focused on Ulquiorra. His advantage of flight was curtailed by the interior of the throne room, but he still found ways to get past Ichigo’s defenses. Grimmjow snapped and struck at him, using his own tremendous muscle to leap high into the air and swipe at him, chasing him back down to Ichigo.

It seemed to go on too long, for forever, before a scream distracted them all. Orihime ran toward them, calling Ichigo’s name, and Ulquiorra took the chance to strike. But Grimmjow was ready and when he opened himself, Grimmjow caught his neck in his powerful jaws and snapped them shut.

Ichigo lay on the floor breathless when Orihime met him. “You came back for me, oh Ichigo!” She threw out her hands and the glow surrounded Ichigo but Ichigo motioned toward Grimmjow.

“Help him. Ulquiorra got him in the chest.”

Grimmjow was lying on his side, gasping for air as well. He growled at the woman but she only clucked at him and called forth the healing shield. Grimmjow shut his eyes and enjoyed the feeling as the pain ebbed away.

Then Ichigo leaned over him. “If you can’t make it, I’ll—”

“I’ll be fine,” Grimmjow assured him. As soon as Orihime dispensed her magic, he staggered to his feet. He and Ichigo exchanged a look then Ichigo told Orihime to stay close beside them.

They leaped through the portal into the Seireitei.

It was chaos. There was fighting in every direction. Arrancars flew overhead, humans scurried about, cannons boomed, swords flashed. Grimmjow had never smelled so much blood of all kinds in one place.

“Go find somewhere safe,” Ichigo told Orihime as he drew his sword. “Where do you want to start?”

“Aizen,” Grimmjow said and Ichigo grinned as evil a grin as Grimmjow himself had ever given. They took off together.

No matter how many Arrancars tried to stop them, no matter how many times Grimmjow had to throw off misguided humans, they stayed together, fighting their way toward the very center of the battle, where the rulers must be.

Then Grimmjow spotted Aizen’s two lieutenants, the men who helped him rule, and he pushed Ichigo in that direction. Grimmjow ripped into Tousen with a roar while Ichigo crossed swords with Gin as the highest ranked members of the Shinigami king’s guard joined them.

Suddenly Gin stepped away and thrust his sword toward Aizen who was fighting one of the king’s closest guards. Grimmjow missed the rest of that turn of events when Tousen’s sword went through his side.

He roared and surged again into Tousen with all his remaining strength. It was enough. Tousen went down and lay unmoving. A human rushed up to them but all Grimmjow could do was snarl and threaten. The human put up his hands and said, “I only want to make sure he’s dead. I know you’re one of the good guys,” and Grimmjow lost his breath choking out a laugh.

It was from his ignoble place on the ground that he watched Aizen and Ichigo fight. He lay there in the growing pool of his own blood and watched Ichigo pull out all the stops. He fought ferociously and with every dirty trick Grimmjow had shown him, plus some he hadn’t.

Even when Aizen pulled out a small round gem and used it to twist himself into an abomination of a creature, Ichigo fought on. It was when Aizen turned from a despicable but human man into a bizarre version of a butterfly that Grimmjow knew for sure.

He had once been a man. Aizen had changed him.

Grimmjow screamed out all his anger and his wrath, and it seemed to give Ichigo strength. He redoubled his efforts and finally cut Aizen down. Then a blond man in a robe and strange hat rushed forward and did some kind of magic that immobilized Aizen with dark chains wrapped around him.

Grimmjow panted heavily, eyes growing heavier, as Ichigo stumbled and fell. Then Orihime was with him and helping him stagger over to Grimmjow. Ichigo fell again over Grimmjow’s neck and didn’t even try to get up.

“You stupid bastard. You’re too dumb to die like this,” Ichigo said.

“Fuck. You.” Grimmjow got out and butted his head against Ichigo’s clutching hands.

The mage leaned over them and Grimmjow heard parts of a conversation about the magic gem. The mage didn’t know how to use it. Orihime said it might work. The mage said they shouldn’t risk it. Orihime said she had to try.

Ichigo just kept his head buried in Grimmjow’s neck, his hands cradling his face. “Don’t die,” he said again.

But Grimmjow couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and as the darkness rushed in, he felt the strong hand on his head that he’d come to know and love and he butted into it with his failing strength. And he died.

The next thing he knew was pain—awful and terrible pain—and thought “this is hell, this is what I deserve for following Aizen’s orders.” His body felt like it was twisting and pulling and how did he even have a body? Was this a special part of hell? Just for the doubly cursed like him?

When the searing pain flared, he wished for death again, anything to end the consuming agony. A glow shone through his squeezed shut eyelids. It was surely the fires of hell consuming him. 

But then the pain was actually slipping away, receding like a bad nightmare, and he could breathe again, and he felt his body like it actually _fit_ and was finally _right._

And when a hand cradled his face, his instinct was to butt into it like he always did. But this time, he felt the calloused hand warm against smooth skin and his eyes flew open. 

Ichigo was looking down at him through the glow of Orhime’s shield. He cleared his throat and said, “I’m going to miss the tail.”

“What?” Grimmjow squinted up at him.

Then he saw his own hand reaching up toward Ichigo. He hurriedly moved it down and felt his own chest, warm and flesh, not hard plates.

Orihime had tears in her eyes. “I told you, I knew it,” she said as the tears dropped onto his bare chest and he marveled at how wet felt on human skin. “Aizen didn’t make you from an animal, he made you into an animal to take the throne. YOU are the king and your loyal men are here. Now we can figure out how to turn them back too.”

Grimmjow’s mind whirled and he looked for the only thing that ever made sense. Ichigo was peering down at him and still held the side of his head.

“Maybe,” Grimmjow coughed and tried again, “maybe you can find a way to fix them without killing them first.”

Orihime laughed and it turned into a happy sob. Ichigo smiled down at him, and it made Grimmjow’s natural attitude begin to return.

“I thought the prince was supposed to be saved by a kiss. Dumbass,” he said.

Ichigo’s scowl was a little wet too. “Who’d wanna kiss a giant cat?”

“I’m sure there’re some people that found me hot.”

“Freaks,” Ichigo told him then gave him a slow once-over from head to foot. “Well, you are a better shape now.”

And Ichigo leaned down and kissed him. It wasn’t the best kiss or the most romantic, but it was the very best thing Grimmjow could remember feeling.

Orihime gasped and they broke apart, but she was the only one who blushed. Then Ichigo’s comrades joined them and Ichigo helped Grimmjow to his very human feet and the celebration began.

And they remade Hueco Mundo with the King Grimmjow and his men and the changed Arrancar who wanted their human lives back. He declared peace with Seireitei and opened the borders for trade and diplomacy.

Sir Ichigo and his family went to stay with him as honored noblemen, at least until Grimmjow convinced Ichigo into making a more permanent arrangement.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The end


	10. Day 10 Regency Romance BUT NOT

Day 10: Edwardian/Regency Romance AU

Okay, first I have to start with confessing a deep, dark secret. I really don’t like Regency books and films. There’s nothing wrong with them, and absolutely nothing wrong with anyone who loves them. I just don’t. They aren’t my cup of tea. 

That said, I’ve read the staples out of obligation and watched several films for supporting actors but I can’t seriously write anything from this trope.

Then again, I was pondering this very seriously in the shower and of course the first book that popped into my head is that classic Pride and Prejudice, but no matter how hard I laughed until I almost drowned, I just cannot in good conscience try to fit Ichigo and Grimmjow into that. I can’t. It wouldn’t even be Pride and Pride. It would be more like Pride and Death and the mere thought of Grimmjow in period clothing makes me start cackling all over again.

Theeeeen, the crackiest of all ideas hit me when I thought of dear Papa Kurosaki, my love Isshin, fitting into the Mrs. Bennet role and listen, _listen_ to my madness.

So Mrs. Isshin Bennet decides that the time has come for his three children, his pride and joys (and Ichigo) to make their way in the world and bring honor and glory (and money) to the plucky but benighted family which has fallen upon hard times.

Isshin: Yuzu, my darling, my dearest girl, you are the light of my life and as beautiful as the loveliest flower. We must find the perfect husband for you, one who will appreciate your kind and generous spirit as well as your beauty and care for you and your every need as you so rightly deserve. Papa will find you the best husband that your paltry dowry will buy!

Yuzu: *is lovely, kind and caring so finds her own husband from all the suitors vying for her hand and makes a perfect and love-filled match*

Isshin: Karin, my daughter, the fruit of my loins, you are strong-willed and intelligent. You are smart and savvy and not too hard on the eyes, if we can find a man who appreciates the athletic type. We will find you a husband who is a milksop and will let you do as you please so you can take control of his properties.

Karin: I do what I want, Dad. *goes on to find a partner who loves and respects her and lets her be equals in everything*

Isshin: Ichigo, my son, you are no prize and your intellect isn’t going to win you any awards.

Ichigo: Hey!

Isshin: But if you keep your mouth shut, we might be able to pay off someone and get you married to your cousin before he finds out your true personality. Come meet Uryu Ishida!

Ichigo, Uryu AND Ryuken: AW HELL NO

Isshin: ...You’re only sort of cousins, I don’t see what the big deal is.

Ichigo: *takes down his father with extreme prejudice, goes on to run away with a big foreign soldier with a really weird name that no one in the family can ever spell correctly.*

Isshin doesn’t send anyone after him to defend his honor. He collapses in front of the full-length portrait of his beloved Masaki wailing about having two successful children and only one failure.

And so they all live happily ever after.

But seriously, I don’t plan to write a Regency romance ever.

Instead for my full-length story for today, I will be submitting a FFVII AU ficlet that is also NOT a Regency romance. 

...Thank you for sticking with this madness! I have something special planned for tomorrow's prompt if I can get my writing talent up to the challenge. :D


	11. Day 11 Princess Bride AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Princess Bride AU, and I am not ashamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please just bear with me.
> 
> Day 11: Author/Artist’s Favorite Film AU
> 
> Rated: M? For fighting and language. The violence is pretty much on level with the film, but the language is so very much worse.
> 
> Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo. Other characters: Ishida, Chad, Gin, Aizen and Orihime.

Once upon a time there lived a handsome young man who was born to fight and brawl. It was the one thing that gave him pleasure, and since he was very good at it, people came from all over the kingdom to fight him.

One day, a simple farm boy challenged him, and to Grimmjow’s everlasting irritation, actually beat him. He snarled and instantly demanded a rematch. 

“You will stay here and fight me until I win,” Grimmjow said.

The farm boy Ichigo offered him a hand up and said, “As you wish.”

Day after day, Grimmjow burst into Ichigo’s house or found him in the fields or startled him in the stables and challenged him to a fight.

All Ichigo ever said was “As you wish.” And then went on to kick the crap out of him.

No matter how many times they fought, no matter if Grimmjow got the upper hand or if Ichigo won again, Grimmjow could curse and yell but Ichigo would only ever tell him, “As you wish.”

“Draw your sword and fight me,” Grimmjow leaped on him with his own weapon in hand.

“As you wish,” Ichigo would say as he drew his sword.

“Fight me with all your power!” Grimmjow would command as he ambushed Ichigo in the forest out hunting.

“As you wish,” Ichigo would put down his snares and battle until they were both too bruised and bloodied to do anything but limp their way home.

Until one day all alone in the depths of the forest, Grimmjow realized that when Ichigo said “As you wish” what he really meant was “I love you too, asshole.”

And after Grimmjow disarmed Ichigo then wrestled and pinned him onto the pine-needle strewn forest ground, he leaned down and kissed him. 

And Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They spent the days working his father’s farm, the evenings sparring until they were exhausted, and the nights in each others’ arms.

But then King Aizen took over the throne and Ichigo’s father lost his farm. His sisters were sent away to an aunt and Ichigo decided to go to sea to earn money to support them all. 

“Don’t go,” Grimmjow breathed into Ichigo’s mouth as he cradled his face in his big hands. “We’ll figure something out.”

“I have to,” but Ichigo kept his hands on Grimmjow’s back and leaned up into his kisses. “If I don’t go and make my fortune, my dumbass dad is going to kill himself trying to do everything alone.”

“Then let me go with you.” Grimmjow trailed his lips down Ichigo’s neck and Ichigo choked off a moan.

“You can’t. You have obligations here. But,” Ichigo slid his hands around to Grimmjow’s head and pulled it back so he could stare directly into his eyes, “I promise I’ll come back to you.”

“But there’s so many great fighters out there. You’ll get to fight them without me.”

Ichigo slugged Grimmjow in the shoulder. “I’m just going to be a cabin boy. I don’t think I’ll be getting into many battles.”

“You’d better not. Not without me.” Grimmjow kissed him until Ichigo groaned and turned his mouth away.

“I have to go,” but he trailed one hand down to Grimmjow’s ass.

“What about the Dread Pirate Urahara? They say he rules the high seas.” Grimmjow just held him close and breathed him in. “What if your ship is captured? Everyone knows that the Dread Pirate Urahara never leaves survivors.”

“Do you really think that a little thing like death can keep us apart?” Ichigo squeezed his ass and smiled his little smile that he showed only for Grimmjow. “Do you think that what we have just comes along every day? We are True Rivals. This only comes along once in a lifetime. We’re bound to only fight each other.”

Grimmjow held him tighter and kissed his forehead. “You’d better not let him kill you or I’ll bring you back to life just so I can kill you myself.”

And Ichigo kissed him breathless one last time and said “As you wish.”

So Grimmjow waited day by day for any word of Ichigo growing angrier and angrier. Soon the only thing that would mollify him was sparring with five of his friends and taking his frustrations out on them.

One day as they were training, there was a great fanfare and Grimmjow wiped the sweat off his face to peer out at the crowd assembling.

It was King Aizen himself who came riding up to where Grimmjow stood, thoroughly unimpressed.

“You are a fine fighter,” he said, the light glistening off his glasses in a way that Grimmjow found extremely odd. “I want you to join my Espada.”

“No way. I’m not fighting anyone else.” Grimmjow told him and turned away, ending that discussion.

But Aizen was not a man to give up easily, and as the days turned to weeks and the weeks slipped by into months, there was still no word form Ichigo and Grimmjow began to fear. And as the months went by into a year, and Aizen still flattered him with offers of the best fighters and the finest spars and a new sword, Grimmjow clung to the memories of his fights with Ichigo but wondered.

Then came the brief letter from Ichigo’s father. He had word that Ichigo’s ship was taken by the Dread Pirate Urahara. And everyone knew that the Dread Pirate Urahara never left survivors.

The next time Aizen offered him a position, Grimmjow moved into the castle Las Noches to join the other nine finest of Aizen’s fighters, the Espada.

Even there, surrounded by luxuries and the finest weapons Aizen’s wealth could provide, he wasn’t happy. He dreamed of Ichigo but he realized now that he was gone and would never return. So he threw himself into the battles Aizen directed, fighting whoever he was ordered to, thrilling in the violence and ferocity of a fight, even if it paled to his memories of Ichigo.

His only time of true happiness was training outside the castle and sparring with his loyal friends who still met up with him away from the Espada.

He was on the way to join them one day when two young men stepped out of the trees into his path.

“Who the hell are you?” he demanded.

The shorter man pushed up his glasses and said, “I am Uryu and this is my associate Chad. We are lost in this forest and in need of directions. Can you maybe point out on this map where we are?”

Grimmjow leaned over to peer at the map thrust at him. “What the fuck’s your problem? You just have to follow the path out the way you—hey, you bastard!” was all he could yell. 

The big man, Chad, had moved with such speed it shocked Grimmjow and although he tried to block it, Chad’s heavy fist came down on his neck with such force the last thing he could think as the darkness rushed over him was “Ichigo would’ve kicked my ass if he knew I fell for that.”

****

He came awake with the ground rocking and swaying beneath him. He groaned and rolled over to find that he was on a boat and it was apparently not in easy sailing.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he growled as Chad leaned over him.

“He’s awake,” Chad said, thoroughly unnecessarily since Grimmjow was wriggling and swearing loudly trying to get free from his bonds.

“You’re only going to hurt yourself,” Uryu informed him.

“Let me go now, and I’ll only kill one of you,” Grimmjow swore.

“Oh my goodness no, we can’t be having that,” came a voice from the other end of the boat. A tall man with white hair and a big smile came into view. His smile only grew when Grimmjow cursed him again.

“Chad, won’t you please cut our captive’s feet free? There’s no reason for him not to be more comfortable.”

When Chad leaned down to obey, he man said, “But maybe not his hands. He might only damage himself.”

Grimmjow punched his knee toward Chad’s face but Chad dodged it easily. He pushed Grimmjow back to sprawl on the deck, hands still tied in front of him.

The man leaned down in front of him. “My name is Gin. My associates and I have been hired for our special skills. We’re going to start a war between King Aizen of Hueco Mundo and King Yamamoto of the Shinigami.”

“What the fuck does that have to do with me?”

“Well, you see, you’re well-known as one of King Aizen’s special fighters the Espada. If your body is found in neutral territory between the kingdoms with a patch from a Shinigami uniform, then everyone in Hueco Mundo will believe the Shinigami killed you. And King Aizen will have to take action to avenge you and the Shinigami will fight back. Soon, beautiful chaos,” he patted Grimmjow’s leg companionably.

“You’re going to kill me?”

“You’re going to kill him?” Uryu echoed, exchanging looks with Chad. “You didn’t say anything about killing him.”

“Well, you’re on a need to know basis and that is something that you didn’t need to know.” Gin stood and moved back to the tiller. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about—” Uryu stopped when Chad suddenly pointed behind them.

“There’s a ship.”

“Yes, very good,” Gin patronized. “We’re on the sea. Where there are ships.”

Then there was a large splash and a gurgling sound. Uryu and Chad ran for the side that Grimmjow had just gone over.

“He’s trying to swim away!” Uryu yelled.

“Well go in and get him,” Gin called as he tried to swing the boat around toward the floundering but determined Grimmjow.

“Are you crazy? These are custom-made clothes,” Uryu hollered back. “You go in after him.”

“I’m steering the ship!”

They looked at Chad who mimed and said, “I only doggy paddle.”

Meanwhile Grimmjow was trying his best to swim with his hands tried and only his legs to kick out with. The waves were strong and washed over him, leaving him constantly spluttering and coughing as he tried to swim away. The only thing was: he didn’t know where he was going to get away _to_ in the middle of the sea.

Then a strong hand caught his collar. Grimmjow snarled and tried to pull free, but the hand tightened and pulled him up until other hands could join in and pull him onto the deck. He coughed and spit out the sea water and cursed the kidnappers and their entire families.

“Tie him up again, fellas!” Gin called down. “It appears he can’t be trusted!”

Chad obeyed and then sidled up to Uryu who was standing far away from the dripping mess of Grimmjow. “The boat. It’s getting closer.”

Uryu looked behind them and it surely seemed the other, larger ship was gaining on them. “I don’t think it matters much. Gin plans to go up the Cliffs of Insanity.” He pointed at the cliffs that were now visible on the horizon.

“Who do you think it is?” Chad asked quietly.

Uryu shrugged and pushed up his glasses. “I don’t think it’s going to matter much for him.”

****

The Cliffs of Insanity were high and sheer, and while Grimmjow didn’t mind heights, he really wasn’t enjoying the trip up since he was dangling precariously by a line that Chad and Uryu had rigged up to pull him up.

He didn’t make it easy on them, shouting and trying to bite them every time one of their extremities came near. 

Gin seemed to find it all rather funny as he had shinnied up the ropes first and stood peering over the edge at them calling down unhelpful suggestions.

When Uryu first felt the tugs on the rope, he thought they were just from the wind. He chanced a look down and saw a man had brought a tiny dinghy from the ship and now he was climbing the ropes below them. And since he was unencumbered, he was rapidly ascending.

“Chad, we need to go faster,” Uyru called.

Chad grunted but he hauled himself and the trussed form of Grimmjow up steadily.

Grimmjow cursed a blue streak as the motion swung him out from the cliff. He got a good look at the figure below. It was a man in all black with some kind of black covering over his head and, when he looked up directly at Grimmjow, an encompassing black mask.

Grimmjow spared a curse for him and spit, hoping it would land on the man.

Then his side was bumping into the rocks hard and Chad was pushing him up as Gin pulled. He managed to bite Gin on the wrist and hold on until he was firmly on the ground and Gin kicked him in the stomach. 

As soon as Chad and Uryu were safely on the top, Gin started cutting the ropes.

“That man will fall off,” Uryu gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

“That’s the point,” Gin said and looked over the cliff as the last rope fell. “Well, son of a bitch.”

Uryu and Chad looked alongside him. Grimmjow made a spirited attempt to wiggle-crawl away while their backs were turned. “He didn’t fall,” Uryu said. “He must be very strong, to be able to climb the cliff face like that.”

“You’ll just have to stay here and finish him off,” Gin said. “Follow us as soon as you’ve taken care of him. And Chad, do go catch Grimmjow again and carry him. We have a long way to go yet.”

******

Grimmjow was more pissed off than he’d ever been. The next person, animal or thing came within teeth range was dead. He didn’t care if he had to kill them one bite at a time and if it took him two days to gnaw at them, they were dead.

He’d been kidnapped, nearly drowned, lugged up a death-defying cliff then carried across the land by a giant who wouldn’t even respond when Grimmjow swore until he was hoarse.

They were jogging along at a steady rate when Grimmjow raised his head from his uncomfortable perch hanging over Chad’s back. Then he started laughing, maybe just a bit hysterically.

“Stop that,” Gin said. “You sound even crazier than usual.”

“He’s there, the man in black. He got through your prissy little friend.”

Gin stopped and so did Chad. Grimmjow could only stare at the ground.

“Well, that sucks,” Gin said. “Chad, you’ll have to take care of him.”

Chad dropped Grimmjow on his head, making him curse his ancestors. “You’ll carry him?”

“Ha, no. Cut his legs free so he can walk and then...” Grimmjow snarled as they freed him from the knees down so he could walk after a fashion and left the rest of him trussed up tightly. Then they fashioned a leash around his neck and Gin topped it off with a bag over Grimmjow’s head that smelled vaguely like candy.

“When you’ve finished him off, catch up to us, Chad.”

Chad grunted and Grimmjow grunted too as Gin’s tug at the rope made him lurch forward.

They trudged along, Grimmjow losing balance occasionally and Gin not eager to lead him over the smoothest path. Grimmjow ground his teeth and visualized all the ways he was going to kill Gin and desecrate the body.

They finally came to a stop when Gin made a thoughtful hmm noise. “Well, doesn’t that beat all? I guess there’s nothing to do but take matters into my own hands.” He pushed at Grimmjow’s shoulders while kicking the back of his knee so that Grimmjow was forced to sit hard on the ground.

He was still comparing Gin’s mother to every type of harlot he could imagine, when Gin interrupted. “Hello there, stranger. Out for a stroll today? … Oh, you’re the strong, silent type, eh?”

“Give me the man,” came the stranger’s eventual reply.

“I don’t think so.”

“I’ll do you like I did your friends.”

“They weren’t actually my friends, but I am a little curious about what you did to them.”

“They won’t be a problem.”

“Well, isn’t that ominous. And you intend to do the same to me.”

“Yes.”

“Wouldn’t you rather test yourself against my wits? I’ll have you know—”

Gin’s voice was cut off, and Grimmjow heard the sounds of sudden and extreme violence. It was a sound he was lovingly familiar with.

The bag was ripped off his head and he butted his head forward hoping to catch whoever did it. But the man in black had expected an attack and stood far enough away that Grimmjow just tipped himself over flat on his face.

The man wrapped his hand around Grimmjow’s arm and sat him up. Then he knelt and quickly sliced through the ropes around Grimmjow’s legs and hoisted him to his feet. “Can you run?” he asked in a ragged voice.

“Yeah.”

“Then run.” And the man in black took off. Grimmjow spared a look at Gin's body on the ground and kicked him once, right in the balls. Then he ran after the man in black.

When he’d caught up, he said, “Cut the rest of these damn ropes.”

“Once we get to the Forest. Can’t risk stopping until we can stay hidden.”

“Who’s chasing us?”

“Those three, I’d guess.”

“You mean you didn’t kill them?!”

“No I didn’t kill them. They were only following orders.”

“You stupid piece of shit! They’ll be after us!”

“Then you’d better run faster,” and the man in black accelerated and pulled ahead. Grimmjow ground his teeth and ran.

It was going well until the ground grew rockier on the top of a steep hill. They were running along the crest but Grimmjow was having trouble dodging the rocks with his upper body still tied. He finally tripped over one and not able to catch himself, went down hard.

To his credit, the man in black jogged back to where Grimmjow had rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky, questioning every single one of his life choices. 

“You okay?” The man in black was out of breath too and put his hands on his knees as he stood over Grimmjow.

“No I’m not fucking okay,” Grimmjow roared. 

The man in black huffed and sat down abruptly. “I’ll cut you free if you promise not to kill me.”

“I can’t promise that.”

“I figured. Here, have a drink.” A canteen was pushed to Grimmjow’s mouth and he drank thirstily even though the angle was bad and he coughed twice. Then the man helped him sit up and lean back against a sharp-edged boulder.

“Who are you? Why are you doing this?” he asked as the man took a long drink.

“I’m saving your life. Isn’t that enough?”

“Bullshit. You must have an agenda.”

“Don’t you know who I am?” the man in black challenged and Grimmjow stared into the dark eyeholes of the mask.

“You’re the Dread Pirate Urahara,” Grimmjow said slowly. “Now free me so I can gut you, slowly, and make you eat your own balls before I finally kill you.”

“Well, that really makes me want to cut you loose.” The Dread Pirate settled back against a rock and took another drink. “So if you know who I am, then you know I’m a blood-thirsty, remorseless killer.”

“I know,” Grimmjow growled then looked away as he fought for his composure. “You killed the only man I ever loved. The best fighter, my one true rival.”

“Maybe I did. I’ve killed a lot of men.”

Grimmjow glared. “He was the finest fighter I’ve ever known. He promised he would come back and we would go off on adventures together.”

“And you say you loved him?”

“Of course I loved him,” Grimmjow snapped. “I’ll never find another man like him. Ichigo was… Ichigo was perfect. He was a dickhead at times, but to me, he was perfect. And you captured his ship and then you killed him.”

The man in black waved a hand. “I seem to remember this Ichigo of yours. A young man, naive and foolish? Simple enough to care only about one man? Yes, I seem to remember.” The man in black jumped to his feet and began to pace in front of Grimmjow. “I remember that Ichigo looked at me the day I took his ship and do you know what he said? He said please, don’t kill me because I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Grimmjow looked down and tried to keep a rein on his emotions.

“That’s what Ichigo said. He said he was the luckiest man in the world, do you know why? Because he was in love with his one true rival, a fighter that could beat anyone, but a fighter who had vowed to never fight anyone again besides Ichigo. And that kid of rivalry, that kind of love, only came about once in a lifetime.”

The man in black hunched down beside him suddenly and his voice lowered. “It’s a good thing that Ichigo died right there because what would he think of you now? A hired killer? A paid fighter for a corrupt king? Just giving it away to the highest bidder?”

“Well, he’s gone, isn’t he? What else was I supposed to do?” Grimmjow yelled.

The man in black got right in his face. “You were supposed to wait for your one true rival.”

“I’ll have you know I died that day!” Grimmjow screamed. 

A sudden pound of distant hoofbeats made the man in black stand up. “And you can die too for all that I care!” Grimmjow pulled the remaining ropes off from where he’d been fraying them against the edge of the rock. He burst up and caught the man in black right in the chin and kept moving, pushing him over the side of the hill.  
He stood, chest heaving, watching the man in black roll down the hill. “As you wish,” came a faint call back up to him.

Grimmjow stared in horror. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Ichigo, what did you do?” And he flung himself after him, figuring the fastest way down the hill was the most direct.

He hit the bottom and continued to roll right into a little stream. The man in black was lying nearby on his back, whooping for air. Grimmjow shook his head and crawled as soon as he could get his limbs under control.

He climbed right onto the body and grabbed the mask and head covering. Then he pulled it off as the man in black yelled “You stupid asshole, you’re pulling my hair out too. Stop it, let me do it!”

And it really was him beneath the ridiculous coverings. “Ichigo?” Grimmjow stared in shock.

“Yeah?” 

“You fucking son of a—” Grimmjow interrupted himself by slamming his lips to Ichigo’s. Ichigo opened his mouth instantly and the kiss went from innocent welcome to hot and heavy memory in two seconds.

Then Ichigo pushed at his shoulders and used some kind of leverage and toppled Grimmjow to his back. Grimmjow didn’t get a chance to miss him though because Ichigo went right back to kissing him.

“I’m still fucking pissed at you,” Grimmjow told him between kisses.

“Yeah, join the club. I’m so pissed at you. What the hell were you thinking, joining up with Aizen?” Ichigo took out his frustration by sucking Grimmjow’s neck. Grimmjow tipped his head up further and relished the anger.

“What was I supposed to do?! You were fucking dead!”

“Well obviously I wasn’t!”

They glared at each other from inches away, Grimmjow trying to memorize every inch of Ichigo’s scowl. He looked different but still the same. His body still felt like heaven to Grimmjow’s wandering hands, but he was larger now and felt even stronger. The thought excited Grimmjow.

“When can we fight again?” he purred, running his hands down to Ichigo’s ass.

“We don’t have time for that. Or that,” Ichigo removed his hands and pinned them by Grimmjow’s sides. “They’re going to come looking for you. We’ll double back through the forest and get back to the sea. Once we’re on my ship they can’t catch us.”

“How did you plan all of this?”

Ichigo shrugged and threw him a cocky little grin. “I learned a lot while I was away.”

“I’ll just bet,” Grimmjow said, accepting his hand to stand.

The dangers of the Forest were no match for the two of them fighting side by side and back to back. Grimmjow was so happy to be freed and take his frustration out on things that he didn’t even string out his fights as usual. Ichigo had to stand aside at least twice and let him fight his fill.

While they walked, Ichigo explained how he’d been saved by the Dread Pirate Urahara who didn’t actually kill everyone but rather dropped them off a different ports so they could start new lives if they wanted. And he’d thought of retiring to a warm beach island with his first mate Yoruichi if he could find a worthy successor. So Ichigo had stayed aboard and learned everything he could along with the crew of Vaizards.

Grimmjow told him about the long days that followed his time at sea and then how Aizen wanted him after word came that Ichigo was gone. “But I’ve never been happy fighting for him. It’s never been like it was for us.” And Ichigo seemed satisfied.

“Did you really think you’d be able to get away with it? With me not knowing you?” Grimmjow asked him.

“Urahara assured me that the Super-Duper Mask of All Hiding would render me unknown to anyone, even my closest...” He looked at the grin on Grimmjow’s face. “Dammit, Urahara and his stupid worthless ideas. He’s so full of shit.”

And Grimmjow laughed, loudly and long, for the first time since Ichigo had left for sea. Ichigo looked on with the little quiet smile he’d always given Grimmjow’s raucous outbursts.

Grimmjow couldn’t help but pin him to a nearby tree and kiss him again.

When they stumbled out of the Forest, muddy, bloody and laughing, Aizen and his guards awaited.

Ichigo unsheathed his sword, and Grimmjow took a stance beside him.

“Grimmjow, I am so relieved to see you hale and healthy.” Aizen smiled. “Now if you’ll be so good as to come with me—”

“Like hell,” Grimmjow told him.

“I can see you are distressed and no wonder after you were kidnapped by Shinigami—”

“No, I fucking wasn’t.”

“Ah, my dear Grimmjow, you are obviously distraught. It’s a good thing we found you and managed to capture your assailant.”

“You haven’t managed to capture me yet,” Ichigo said just as Grimmjow replied, “He’s not my assailant!”

Aizen nodded patiently. “I understand that those kidnapped may develop inappropriate feelings for their kidnappers. But you are safe now, we can go back to Hueco Mundo.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Grimmjow said. 

Aizen sighed. “Very well. Do it hard way. Men, take them.”

As the other nine Espada spread out into formation, Grimmjow shook his head and made a snap decision. He grabbed Ichigo’s sword arm. “I’m sorry. But I can’t lose you again.”

Ichigo scowled at him but Grimmjow turned to face Aizen. “If I come with you, will you promise to let him go?”

“Grimmjow, dear, that’s not—”

“What the hell are you doing?” Ichigo hissed at him.

“Saving your life,” Grimmjow whispered harshly. “There’s no way that the two of us can take on all nine Espada and survive. If I go back with them, you can get to your boat.”

“I’m not leaving without you again.”

Grimmjow spun and punched him in the stomach. Ichigo doubled up and fell to his knees. Then Grimmjow turned to Aizen and demanded, “He saved me from the kidnappers and got me through the forest. You have to set him free. Return him to his ship and we’ll forget about this forever.”

“Grimmjow,” Ichigo gasped but Grimmjow was already walking toward Aizen.

“Certainly, Grimmjow. Your loyalty does you credit,” Aizen smiled down at him. “Now, return with the Espada while I give your rescuer his due.”

Grimmjow started to walk away but looked back once at Ichigo. He couldn’t say anything but at least he’d saved Ichigo’s life. He left without another look.

Ichigo got to his feet but when he took a step toward Aizen, the other guards closed in. “You aren’t going to take me to my ship.”

“No, I’m not,” Aizen agreed. “I’d be a fool to release the dread Pirate Urahara. Oh yes, I know who you are. The mystery is how you’ve turned into a completely different person from fifteen years ago. I’m sure that my science adviser Mayuri will get to the bottom of it.”

A man wearing strange facepaint and a headdress smirked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at his hands on the saddle pommel and smirked. “You have a long fingernail on your right hand. There was a man looking for you earlier, a Quincy...” his voice died off when Mayuri fumbled something out of a pouch and sprayed it into Ichigo’s face.

Ichigo fell to the ground unconscious.

Aizen sighed. “This has set back my plans for war with the Shinigami by weeks. We need to get Grimmjow back to Las Noches so we can assassinate him properly and clean up the loose ends. Tousen, go find where Gin got to. Mayuri, bring him. He may be useful somehow.”

******

Grimmjow lurked the halls of Las Noches as soon as they returned. The other Espada didn’t seem to care that he was safe and alive, and Grimmjow certainly didn’t care about any of them. He wouldn’t say he moped but there was a definitely depressed air around him. He wasn’t even interested in sparring anymore.

“Grimmjow has had a difficult time since he was nearly murdered,” he overhead Aizen telling one of the nobles one day. He sneered. That night he went to Aizen’s chambers where he was in conference with his closest advisers.

“It’s time we talked,” he said, barging in.

“Shut your insolent mouth,” Tousen said and rose from his seat.

“Tousen, leave him be. Grimmjow and I haven’t had a chance to talk since he returned,” Aizen said from his throne. “What did you want to discuss?”

“I want to know what you did with the man you captured. You took him back to his ship, right?”

“I didn’t personally, but I delegated to, who was it? Mayuri?”

“My lord?”

“Do you know what happened to the man?”

“Yes, I did exactly what you asked.”

Grimmjow snarled. “Neither of you is telling me anything! Where the hell is he?”

“Why are you so passionate about this, Grimmjow? One might think the man mattered to you.”

Grimmjow bit his tongue. “It seemed...unfair to harm him after he rescued me. He just wanted to go back to his ship.”

“Well, Grimmjow, we don’t always get what we want.” Aizen rose from his throne and Grimmjow tensed. A horrible cold feeling came over him.

“What the fuck did you do to him? Tell me, you bastard!”

“He made sure you’ll never see him again,” came a smiling voice from behind him. Grimmjow whirled only to see Gin’s face before everything went dark.

******

Uryu and Chad roamed the streets of Hueco Mundo aimlessly. Chad wasn’t exactly easy to blend in, but he was naturally quiet so people tended not to give him a second look.

“We need to find another job,” Uryu was saying for the tenth time. “We have to make enough for ship fare back home to Karakura. I thought for sure I would find the man with one fingernail, but I haven’t heard anything about him in Hueco Mundo either.”

Chad just nodded as he always did and then pulled Uryu to a stop. “There,” he pointed at a notice that a young woman was nailing to a tree.

“WANTED,” it read, “HELP IN THE CASTLE LABS. NEEDED: ONE (1) STRONG MAN FOR CHORES and ONE (1) MAN WHO CAN READ AND WRITE.”

“That’s certainly fortuitous,” Uryu said, pushing up his glasses. “Shall we apply?”

Only an hour later, Chad was carrying a bucket and mop through the dungeons that doubled as the laboratories. The girl had taken one look at him and hired him on the spot. But she’d told Uyru he’d have to spend the afternoon working in her office until she was sure he could handle the work.

Chad started cleaning one of the hallways and ignored the men and other things that were locked in the cages. Until one voice called out, “Hey, don’t I know you?”

Chad turned and gazed at the man with bright orange hair even underneath the dirt and bruises. “I don’t think I know you.”

“Aren’t you the big guy that was carrying Grimmjow?”

“Oh.” Chad walked closer. “Are you the masked man in black?”

“Yeah, I’m Ichigo.”

“Chad. You knocked me out.”

Ichigo winced. “Sorry about that. I just had to get to Grimmjow and make sure he didn’t get killed.”

“It’s okay. Guess you got caught?”

“Yeah. Stupidass Grimmjow thought if he sacrificed himself then Aizen would let me go. He doesn’t realize just how evil Aizen is.”

Chad grunted in agreement. Then Ichigo shyly asked, “Have you heard anything about Grimmjow? He’s safe, right?”

“There’s a ceremony tonight. Aizen is making him his heir.”

“WHAT?!” Ichigo shouted. He grabbed the bars of his cell and pulled as if he could bend the metal with brute strength. “That can’t be possible! Why would he?!”

“Uryu said that Aizen is promoting him because he feels bad that Gin kidnapped him. I guess they’ve made up now.”

“Wait,” Ichigo pulled harder. “You mean that Aizen knows Gin?”

Chad nodded. “He’s one of the king’s advisers.”

Ichigo started pacing. “None of this makes any sense at all!”

“Gin told us that Grimmjow was going be killed and he’d make it look like a Shinigami did it so Aizen could declare war.”

“And now if Aizen is promoting Grimmjow… and if something were to happen to him now… oh my god they’re setting him up. If he gets killed now, Aizen could declare war right away,” Ichiogo grabbed the bars again. “Chad, you have to get me out of here. I have to save him!”

Chad nodded slowly. Then he turned around and started back down the hallway. “Chad, where are you going?! Help me!” Ichigo’s head was going to get stuck in the bars if he tried to push it through any farther.

There was a short burst of loud noise and one sharp scream then Chad returned. “Coast is clear.” He pulled out some keys and opened the cage.

“You’re awesome,” Ichigo said sincerely but Chad reached out and grabbed him as he started to run.

“We need to get Uryu.”

“Why? We don’t have time!”

“He’s really good at planning stuff. How are you going to get to the ceremony?”

“I don’t know,” Ichigo admitted. “Fine, let’s go get Uryu. I gotta get to Grimmjow!”

*****

Grimmjow fumed and pulled at the bars on his window again. They still weren’t budging. He kicked the door but it was just as solid as it had been for days.

The little flap in the door opened and Gin peeked in. “It’s about time, Grimmjow. You all prettied up and ready for the ceremony?”

“Go to hell,” he snarled.

“That’s the spirit,” Gin slammed the flap shut. And Grimmjow screamed.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was trying to explain everything to a very dubious Uryu who Chad had pulled out of the office and into a deserted storeroom. “I’m just saying, it sounds like such an extreme plan. Why would Aizen willingly sacrifice one of his best fighters just to make it look like it was a Shinigami assassin?”

“Aizen’s probably sick of Grimmjow. No matter how strong he is, he’s a total pain in the ass,” Ichigo said lovingly with a wistful little smile.

Chad and Uryu looked at each other as he got lost in happy memories. “Well, we have little hope of sneaking through the castle to find out where the coronation will take place,” Uryu said.

“The Great Hall,” Chad offered. They turned to stare at him. “Mayuri’s assistant said he had left early to get ready for the ceremony in the Great Hall.”

“Mayuri,” Ichigo repeated. “Oh yeah, the guy with the weird face stuff and head thing,” he gestured. Chad nodded.

Ichigo snapped his fingers. “That’s right! I almost forgot! He’s the one with the one long fingernail. I think he might be the one you’re looking for, Uyru.”

The pencil in Uryu’s fingers snapped and his glasses glinted. “You could have told me this before,” he said through tight lips.

“I just remembered.”

“He killed my grandfather. I am the last of the Quincy line because of his experimenting and torture. I must have the chance to avenge him!”

Ichigo turned to Chad. “I think we should just start walking. You two work here so no one will think it’s too weird. We’re bound to run into someone sooner or later that we can get the information out of.”

His plan was simple which was probably best because Uryu was practically foaming at the mouth and time was running short. Ichigo held a rope around his own hands and walked behind Chad with Uryu holding some papers beside him. Since the castle guards at the labs were shockingly used to bodies going in and out, they didn’t even blink an eye at the new guy bringing in another one.

Only the end of the first passage they tried ended right in the castle kitchens. It was only luck that it was empty except for one girl sitting near the fire holding a cat. They had a whispered conversation about how to get information out of her, but the girl waved at them and smiled.

“Are you here for the coronation?”

“It’s an actual coronation now?”

“That’s what I heard! King Aizen is making Grimmjow his prince and heir. But for some reason he sent all the other Espada away to the border with the Shinigami. Guess he didn’t want them to feel jealous.”

“Holy shit, we gotta go!” Ichigo jumped, but Uryu held him back.

“Sorry to bother you, miss, but we got turned around looking over the castle. Do you happen to know where the coronation will take place?”

“Oh, I’m sorry you’re lost, I can give you directions to the Great Hall!” She started sketching on a piece of paper. “I have some cookies there, if you’d like one while you wait. I call them Miracle Pills.” They each took one of the chocolate covered treats but soon were spitting out the bites in a frenzy behind her back as she drew the map. 

“They’re certainly very interesting,” Uryu, the ever polite one, said while they tried desperately to hide the remnants of the cookies in a nearby potted plant.

“Thanks! It’s my own recipe! It’s wasabi and garlic stuffed in a jalapeno covered in chocolate. Guaranteed to wake you up, even if you’re mostly dead!”

“Thank you very much, Miss...”

“Orihime. Here you go, I marked the great hall with an X. I think everyone is there except maybe that creepy Mayuri. He came through a little while ago for a snack before heading back down to the labs.”

Uryu crumpled the paper when his hand clenchied. “Mayuri.”

Ichigo shook his shoulder. “If you need to, go after him. Chad and I can handle the rest.”

“But Ichigo—”

“This is something you need to do yourself, right?”

Uryu nodded gratefully.

“Then go,” Ichigo told him.

“Take some cookies with you!” Orihime called but Uryu just smiled and bowed at her then ran back toward the labs. “Do you guys want any more cookies?”

“No, we’re fine. Thanks again, Orihime!”

“You’re welcome, have fun!” she called as Chad and Ichigo ran.

They came to a lobby where several of the Arrancar guards were milling. Chad was a real pleasure to fight beside, Ichigo thought. No one could be as good to him as Grimmjow but he definitely enjoyed fighting alongside the quiet man.

However, in the confusion, they lost the map Orihime gave them and were separated by the Arrancars. Ichigo ran left to draw some of the guards away while Chad went right.

In the Great Hall, the ceremony was mere minutes long. Grimmjow wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it was simply an old decrepit man drawing some symbols in the air and then announcing that Grimmjow was the new prince and heir of Hueco Mundo.

Aizen grabbed his arm when it was over. “We are having a private reception in my quarters. I have one matter to attend to then I will join you.”

“You’re a sick fuck,” Grimmjow told him but Aizen only smiled and gestured to Tousen. 

“Escort him back to my chambers. It would be a … shame if anything happened to my prince now.”

“I’m not a prince,” Grimmjow argued as Aizen walked away flanked by noble witnesses. “I’m not going to be his heir! I’m not fucking like him!”

“Shut up and come along,” Tousen commanded.

Grimmjow had it in the back of his mind the entire time that Ichigo would come. Ichigo would come and fight with him. It was the reason he hadn’t tried to kill them all when Gin had led him in or why he didn’t strike Tousen down now.

But as he followed Tousen into the dark private hallways deep within the castle, he had to face the facts. Ichigo wasn’t coming to save him. Maybe he was back on his ship. Maybe he was dead. Maybe he was out there somewhere thinking that Grimmjow had given up on him again.

It was almost a relief when Tousen turned on him and drew his sword. “The time has come, Grimmjow. Your death will serve a greater purpose. Aizen will raze the country to find the Shinigami assassins that dared kill his heir in his very castle on the night of his coronation. His allies will rise to help him seek vengeance. Then he will take over the world.”

“Suck my dick, Tousen. You and Aizen both.” Grimmjow settled into his stance and fought. 

Tousen was fast and armed but Grimmjow used his strength and speed to maximum damage. But he soon took several slashes including one down his chest and started to waver. Tousen raised his sword and brought it down toward Grimmjow’s upper arm, his aim clear to sever the limb.

It rang against the steel of another blade.

“There’s a distinct lack of perfect arms in the world. It would be a shame to ruin one of them,” Ichigo said.

“You cocky son of a bitch,” Grimmjow beamed.

Ichigo defeated Tosen without much trouble even though Grimmjow was yelling encouragement that sounded mostly like orders. Once Tousen fell, Ichigo pushed Grimmjow up against the wall and kissed him thoroughly.

Grimmjow’s hand were just finding their favorite home on Ichigo’s ass when Aizen appeared at the end of the hall.

“It seems you are always doomed to ruin my perfect plans, Ichigo Kurosaki,” Aizen said, moving toward them slowly. “You have spared his life only temporarily. Your meddling must have been learned from that despicable Urahara. But it ends here.”

Aizen raised his sword and the kitchen cat suddenly sprang past Ichigo. It flew toward Aizen’s face then somehow turned into a naked woman right before it tackled him to the ground.

Ichigo and Grimmjow stared and a familiar voice said, “Sorry to butt in Ichigo, but we have some business here.” He turned to find Urahara and his own first-mate Shinji standing with swords drawn. “We’ll take care of Aizen, if you want to make your grand escape.”

“We have to warn the Shinigami. Aizen sent his Espada to attack.”

“Already taken care of,” Shinji said. “We knew he was up to no good.”

“Oh. Okay. Sounds like you thought of everything. Thanks for letting me know!” Ichigo shook his fist at both of them.

Urahara peered out from under his hat and smiled. “Why don’t you just take your young man away and reunite properly. We have business with Aizen.”

“What the hell? Who the fuck?” the questions were rolling out of Grimmjow but no one answered until Ichigo grabbed his arm.

“Let’s go.”

“WHY? Someone tell me what the—” 

“Later,” Ichigo promised as he let Urahara, Shinji and the very naked cat-lady have their way. “We need to find Chad and Uryu.”

“What now?”

“I’ll explain it all later. Let’s go!”

They met Uryu stumbling his way out of the labs, bleeding and coughing but alive.

“I avenged my grandfather,” he said before falling into Ichigo’s arms. Grimmjow growled but was appeased when Ichigo slung Uryu’s arms over their shoulders so they could carry him.

They went through the empty kitchen and found Chad just outside with Orihime petting the nose of a beautiful horse. “I found horses,” Chad said.

As Ichigo and Chad boosted Uryu into a saddle, Ichigo said, “Tell me, how do you guys feel about becoming pirates?”

“Is there adventure?” Chad asked.

“Is there treasure?” Uryu asked.

“Is there wenching?” Grimmjow asked eagerly.

Ichigo scowled. “Not for you.”

Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed then he grabbed Ichigo and pulled him close.

Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure.*

This one...was not even close.

It was dirty and filthy, ripe with the promise of exactly what they were going to do as soon as they were alone. It was wet and hot and as close to sex as two mouths could come. There was moaning and groaning and more than a little hip grinding. It was utterly perfect.

And so they rode off into the sunset and all lived happily ever after.

The End

_Isshin closed the book with a quiet finality and leaned over to kiss his girls good night. Karin’s eyes popped open. “What kind of bedtime story was that, old man? Who tells their daughters that kind of stuff?”_

_“I liked it. Especially the kissing parts,” Yuzu said dreamily._

_Karin gagged. “He was talking about our brother.”_

_“Yeah, but Grimmjow is handsome. I like him.”_

_“Grooooss.”_

_“Maybe I can read you another story tomorrow night?” Isshin volunteered eagerly._

_“Not like that one! Aren’t we too old for this crap anyway?”_

_“But Karin, I worked hard on it! You should appreciate all the hard work your dear old daddy does to please you—”_

_“Please me by getting out and letting us go to sleep. I’ll probably have nightmares tonight.”_

_“Daddy could sleep in here—”_

_Whomp! Karin swung the pillow with perfect accuracy to catch Isshin in the face._

_“Okay, okay, good night, I’m leaving.”_

_“Good night Dad, I love you!”_

_“...Night. And dad? If you really want to read to us again sometime. I guess we’re not too old yet.”_

_“As you wish,” Isshin whispered and quietly shut their door behind him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Actual direct quote from The Princess Bride.
> 
> This is either one of the best things I’ve ever written or the absolute, very worst. No in-between.


	12. Day 12 Coffee Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Coffee Shop AU
> 
> Rating: T, language
> 
> Characters: pre-Grimmjow/Ichigo. Other speaking characters: Rukia, Uryu and Chad.
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> I really thank the couple of you that are still reading this! You're wonderful! I decided I'm not going to post on here every day because I don't want to clog up the tags. So I'll post to this every 3-4 days, but I'm still posting daily on Tumblr.

Day 12: Coffee Shop AU 

Ichigo cleared his throat and squeezed his eyes shut. “I have a large Wile E. Coyote Acme Special for Ishinda. And an extra-large Road Runner Meep-Meep for Chad.”

“It’s Ishida, you moron,” Uryu said, grabbing the cup. “We went to high school together for God’s sake. How can you still be messing up my name?”

“Blame Rukia,” Ichigo pointed his thumb in her direction. “Her handwriting sucks.”

“What’s with the names of these drinks, Ichigo?” Chad sniffed his drink but took a sip anyway.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, but Rukia leaned over and answered for him. “It’s Urahara’s idea of snazzy marketing. He came up with all these wacky names that we’re supposed to shout, probably just to embarrass us. But only Ichigo ever does it. He’s such an obedient, conscientious employee.” Rukia happily pinched his cheek until he pulled away and swatted her.

“Stop it! I’m just trying to be a good worker.”

“It shows. Look at the rush in here,” Uryu said dryly, gesturing to the empty coffee shop.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t still be a good employee,” Ichigo said stubbornly, grabbing a towel and going to work on the counter.

“Yes it does,” Rukia leaned on the counter right in his way. “We can’t compete with some of the other coffee places around, especially that hardcore one across town. What’s it called? Hoco Modo?”

“Hueco Mundo,” Uryu corrected. They all looked at him until he pushed up his glasses in embarrassment. “They’re known for their strong brews.”

“And their good-looking employees,” Rukia said slyly. “Which one interested you?”

“Their coffee is very good,” Uryu replied primly. “And their employees at least know how to work and keep their noses out of customers’ business.”

Rukia shrugged. “We’re pretty sure Urahara is just using this place as a front for some kind of underworld activity.” She elbowed Ichigo who scowled. “Ichigo and I get to drink free coffee, be lazy and gossip about the clientele. It’s a great job.”

“Speak for yourself,” Ichigo muttered and escaped to the back to start taking stock of their supplies.

He hid away happily from Rukia’s teasing until the bell over the door rang and Rukia called out, “Ichigo, we actually have a customer! Get your cute little ass out here!”

Grumbling, he stepped out from behind the curtain, ready to tear into her. But two bright blue eyes were staring at him, right above a very white and toothy smirk. Ichigo almost tripped taking his position behind the coffee station.

“Caffe Americano with 10 extra shots,” Rukia told him.

Ichigo gaped. “Are you serious?!”

Rukia nodded solemnly. Ichigo looked back up at the customer who was still smirking. “Are _you_ serious?!”

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely.”

“That’s a whole shitload of caffeine.”

The guy leaned on the counter, getting into Ichigo’s personal space. “Are you going to make my coffee or not, cute ass?”

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and grabbed the espresso. Oh, it was on now. 

He had to look away while he prepared the drink, Rukia close at his side, the man still leaning forward. Normally, it would have made Ichigo nervous but now he was so irritated that it only spurred him on. He completed the caffeine-laden concoction and stood back with a mix of pride and disgust. 

“Do you want whipped cream on that?” He glanced at Rukia’s handwriting. “Gram Joe?”

“It’s Grimmjow,” the man corrected and reached for the cup, brushing against Ichigo’s hand before he could set it down. “No whip.”

Then he drank deeply, chugging at least half of it before he wiped his mouth with his other hand. 

Rukia and Ichigo looked on in awe when he didn’t fall down dead.

“Not bad,” Grimmjow said. He took out his wallet and dug out a $20 bill. He held it over the tip jar for a moment then smirked and reached over the counter, tucking it into the top of Ichigo’s apron. He winked. “Decent coffee _and_ a cute ass? I’ll be back.”

“Please. Don’t.”

But Ichigo’s plea was ignored by everyone. As usual.

He trudged to the coffee shop after class and mindlessly made coffee. More customers slowly heard about the shop and trickled in, but there were still long breaks of tedium when Ichigo and Rukia would stand around and share lazy gossip about the regulars.

“When is Ishida ever going to ask out Orihime?” Rukia asked when Uryu held the door and blushed at their mutual friend.

“Chad’s band has a show tomorrow night. We going?” Ichigo asked when Chad left a stack of flyers on the counter.

“Renji asked me out again,” Rukia told him. “I said I’d only go if he asked my brother. He was so scared I think he peed a little.”

Then there was the big blue bastard who started to become a regular. After his first intimidating order, he toned it down a little, but Ichigo still managed to mangle his name accidentally on purpose. So Gram Joe became Gro How and Grim Ho and his personal favorite Grin Joy. That was the least appropriate because the only time the guy grinned was when he was leering at Ichigo.

When the time for midterms rolled around, Ichigo took a couple days off with Urahara’s blessing, but he came back to an unwelcome surprise.

He pushed Rukia immediately into the back room. “What is going on out there?” he hissed.

“Well, Ichigo, it’s a coffee shop. We make coffee drinks and serve them to customers. Have you been gone so long you forgot?”

He tried to beat her with a bag of stacked cups but she dodged and threw a stack of paper plates at his face like a discus. He ducked and the plates flew through the split curtain.

“Ow,” came a voice that sounded like Uryu.

They ignored it. Ichigo glared down at Rukia. “What the hell is _he_ doing out there?”

Rukia glared up at him. “If you mean Grimmjow, he’s playing the guitar.”

“But why?” Ichigo knew his voice ascended into something like a whine.

Rukia shrugged. “He brought it in the other day when you weren’t here.” She elbowed him slyly. “I think he wanted to impress you.”

“Dammit Rukia,” Ichigo rubbed his ribs, “you’ve got pointy elbows. And you don’t know your own strength.”

“I know exactly how strong I am. That’s why I do it. And Grimmjow apparently wants to show you what he can do. Urahara told him he could play here a couple nights a week for free coffee.”

“So I have to put up with that a couple nights a week?!”

Rukia nodded. “ _That_ ’s not so bad. And Urahara made sure to schedule you specially for the nights Grimmjow said he could play.”

“I hate you all.”

_That_ didn’t improve when Ichigo peeked out from the back. Grimmjow sat in a corner, strumming his guitar, ignoring the group of women clustered around him. He was wearing tight jeans with rips all over the thighs and a T-shirt with the graphic so faded Ichigo couldn’t quite make it out. But he was afraid it looked like a graffiti dick and balls.

Ichigo went to his station and spent his shift making coffee refills for the starstruck women then cleaning everything he could wrap a cloth around. He pointedly went in the back and stayed there when Grimmjow took a break and wanted more to drink.

Grimmjow left soon after, leaving the women to promise they’d be back whenever he played.

Ichigo began to wonder if his budget could handle him quitting on the spot.

But the next time, Grimmjow ordered one drink and then set up in the corner without harassing Ichigo. So Ichigo got to spend his shift actually listening to the music and found himself not totally hating it.

He couldn’t say the same for all the fawning women who rhapsodized over Grimmjow.

After the second week, Ichigo realized he was looking forward to the nights when Grimmjow came in. He stopped forcing Rukia to do his drinks and made them himself. Grimmjow still leered but it was a little distracted by the ever-growing crowd of women that surrounded him.

Then Ichigo picked up an early shift on a weekend and was surprised when Grimmjow came through the door right after he opened.

“What are you doing here?” He blurted out.

“Well, I’m not here for the welcome party I always get from you,” Grimmjow said. “Gimme an extra large drip.”

“You don’t want any extra shots added?” he teased.

“Heh. I don’t really want to be any more awake today than I have to be.” Grimmjow pulled a stool over to the counter and slouched.

“Rough night?”

“Yeah. Got off work late then two of my buddies got into some kind of fight and I had to bail them out.”

“That was nice of you.” Ichigo slid the cup over to him. “So what are you doing up so early today?”

Grimmjow eyed him over his drink. “I wanted to talk to you when there was no one around.”

“But how’d you know I was working? I never open.”

“That girl, the one who always fucks with my name, she told me your schedule.”

“Well, that’s not very safe or confidential of her.” Ichigo made up his mind to take it up with Rukia later.

“Don’t be too hard on her,” Grimmjow guessed his thoughts. “She wouldn’t give me your phone number or address.”

“Geez,” Ichigo could feel his face starting to burn so he turned away and fussed with the machine.

“I wanted to ask you something. You wanna go out tomorrow night?”

Ichigo froze. He actually… kinda… did. But he also didn’t. “I don’t know.”

“I thought we could go to that Shakespeare thing at that museum you were talking about.”

Ichigo barely remembered telling Rukia about it. Had Grimmjow even been in that night? 

“I was thinking about going tonight with Ishida.”

“Oh. I gotta work tonight.”

Ichigo squeezed shut his eyes and said, “Ishida won’t mind if I cancel. He can take Orihime instead.”

“Cool. You wanna meet there tomorrow night, seven?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Grimmjow pushed himself up but Ichigo stepped forward quickly. “Here. Refill.” He sloshed coffee into the cup and Grimmjow gave him a tired little grin, saluted him with the cup and left.

Rukia was so going to get it.

“Or maybe you’ll be getting it tomorrow night,” she tittered when he told her the story.

“You’re such a perv,” he said, but it was affectionate.

“What did Rukia do now?” Uryu asked from the register. 

Rukia told him an exaggerated version of the morning’s events, complete with Ichigo nearly swooning into Grimmjow’s brawny arms at the date invitation.

Uryu looked distracted and uncomfortable when Ichigo told him he’d have to cancel, but it wasn’t the suggestion that he take Orihime that seemed to trigger him. Instead he asked, “Instead of the museum, can we go somewhere else tonight?”

“Oh, Ichigo, so popular with the men now,” Rukia said from behind them.

“I’ll be by when your shift is done,” Uryu told him and left without his usual coffee.

“Orihime is going to be so jealous,” Rukia said.

“Because Uryu asked me out or because I’m going somewhere with him?”

“Yes,” Rukia said.

Ichigo wanted only to go home after being on his feet for a double shift, but he sighed and buckled into Uryu’s car when he arrived. “Where are we going?”

“There’s something you need to see. But I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

“Well that’s not ominous at all,” Ichigo muttered. He sat in a doze until Uryu parked somewhere across town. Then he looked around with little interest until he recognized the neon sign above one of the doors said “Hueco Mundo.”

“I know you seriously did not just bring me to a coffee shop,” he said in his flattest voice.

“Let’s go in.”

“Yes because what I need in my life is more coffee.” Ichigo refused to budge.

Uryu sighed. “Just trust me for once?”

Ichigo shoved the door open and stalked out. Uryu led him into the coolest coffee shop Ichigo had ever seen. It was the alpha coffee house that all other coffee shops were trying to be but only managing weak imitations of. It was fun, it was hip, it was full of cool people, and the coffee, frankly, made Ichigo’s mouth water. It was coffee Nirvana. 

And then he saw the staff manning the counters. Rukia had been right—the employees must have been handpicked for their good looks.

But Ichigo only had eyes for one—the big, tall, stupidly good-looking one with the ridiculous blue hair. He stopped only a few steps inside and grabbed Uryu’s arm. “Let’s get out of here.”

Uryu looked at him but followed him back out. They walked in silence back to the car.

“I don’t suppose that Grimmjow has an identical twin?”

Ichigo barked a bitter laugh. “If there were two Grimmjows, the world would collapse under the weight of their egos. No, that was him. Stupid bastard,” he added after a beat.

Ishida was quiet as they pulled into traffic then asked the obvious question, “So why do you think he’s always coming into Urahara’s shop?”

“Well it sure as hell isn’t for the quality drinks and friendly service. And the service is about to get even less friendly.”

“Ichigo, maybe he really does like … the coffee.”

“Or maybe he’s spying for his own shop. Whatever. Who cares.” Ichigo slouched lower. “I’m done.”

They didn’t talk again until Uryu dropped him off at his apartment. “What are you going to say to Grimmjow?” he finally asked.

“I don’t know,” Ichigo admitted.

“Maybe just find out his side of the story before you go off all half-cocked.”

“Heh. Sure,” Ichigo scrambled out of the car then peered back in. “And thanks, Uryu.”

“I am sorry.”

“I’m just glad I found out now.”

Ichigo thought about it all the next day. What he really wanted to do was flip a table or throw something hard at Grimmjow, like his fist. What he really didn’t want to do was show up at the appointed time.

In the end, he compromised and showed up but angry and ready to throw down. It didn’t help that Grimmjow smiled at him—actually smiled, not leered—as he walked toward him.

“Ichigo, what’s up?”

“My temper,” Ichigo said. “Fuck you.”

“What the hell’s the matter with you?”

Injured pride shouldn’t look that good on anyone, Ichigo thought, but he went on. “I know where you work, so tell me, why the hell would an employee of the best coffee shop in this part of the country ever want to come into ours?”

Grimmjow opened his mouth then closed it with a wince. “So you found out about that, huh?”

“Yes, I did. I saw you. So let me in on it. Do you come to our sad little shop to spy? Or do you get off on slumming it?”

“Well it sure as hell isn’t the customer service,” Grimmjow told him.

“What the fuck is your deal?!”

Grimmjow batted away the stiff finger Ichigo poked into his chest. “It’s my business.”

“Not when you came into our shop and made it my business!”

“Fine, you wanna know what happened?” Grimmjow was in his face shouting back.

“Yeah, yeah I really do want to know!”

Grimmjow stepped back with a huff and looked away. “Our owner sent me to look over your place, scope out the competition. As soon as I walked in, I knew we had nothing to worry about.”

“Fuck you.”

“But then,” Grimmjow ignored him, “I did the intimidation drink thing that we always do at Hueco Mundo, and you guys were just so… so...”

“Grossed out?”

“Cute,” Grimmjow said flatly. “You two were so damn cute. And you like each other. That’s completely different than Hueco Mundo where we all hate each other’s guts. I kept coming back because it was funny to flirt with you because every time I come on to you, you get this little flush right over your nose and...” Grimmjow shrugged. 

“You’re a big bully who gets off on embarrassing other people?”

“Maybe. A little. But your shop has a whole different feel than ours. People come to you because they want decent coffee and a place to relax and just be themselves. You even put up with my crummy playing. It’s … nice.”

“And you report everything back to your boss?”

“Not after that first time. Shit, he’d probably fire my ass if he knew I was still hanging out there. I think he’s got some kinda grudge against that squirrely dude who owns your shop.”

Ichigo sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised. Urahara is definitely as nutty as a squirrel. I just can’t believe you never told us that you work for the competition.”

“You never asked me where I worked,” Grimmjow pointed out. “You’ve never asked me anything about myself.”

Ichigo had to admit that was true. “So you’re really trying to tell me that you don’t run back to Hueco Mundo and tell them everything about us?”

“Why? So they can replicate the way the steamer got away from you and you nearly scorched your face off? I sure as hell wasn’t going to tell them about the time Rukia dropped the soy milk and you came out of the back and slid and fell on your ass.”

“I could have broken my tail bone!”

Grimmjow took a step closer. “It would have been a true shame if you’d broken that cute little ass.”

“Do you really expect me to believe that the only reason you’re still coming around is because …” Ichigo felt his face burn and spread to his ears. But he still didn’t have the arrogance to say it.

Luckily, Grimmjow did. “Because of your cute little ass. And the body and the personality attached to it.”

“You’re full of shit.”

Grimmjow shrugged. “Maybe. But I’m not shitting you about this. I like you. And I like your coffee.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Ichigo grabbed him by the collar, pulled him down and kissed him. Grimmjow overcame his shock in an instant and kissed him back.

“Do you even want to go to this exhibit?” Ichigo asked between kisses.

“No, but I wanted to go somewhere with you.”

“Let’s go somewhere else then,” Ichigo nibbled on his ear.

“You wanna go get coffee?” Grimmjow smirked then yelped when Ichigo bit his earlobe.

“We will never joke about coffee again,” he told him seriously. “And we keep our work lives separate. No corporate espionage.”

“Got it. Now, can we go somewhere more comfortable?”

Ichigo led him back to his place where the next morning Grimmjow found out his deepest, darkest secret—Ichigo only drank tea.


	13. Day 13 Circus Performer AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Circus Performer AU
> 
> Rating T for language
> 
> Pre Grimmjow/Ichigo. Other speaking character: Orihime.
> 
> Genre: Eh, fluff I guess.

NOTE: Parts of this are loosely based on my memories of a circus that used to come to a city near where I grew up. Times have changed and animal acts are no longer used in the mainstream shows and are actually outlawed in many countries. I mean no harm or disrespect in this fic—it is merely fiction and the first thought that hit me was seeing Grimmjow with some other big cats.

Also the elephant thing actually happened to me and it was one of my father’s favorite stories to embarrass me when I was a kid.

 

It was one of the last of its kind, a small traveling circus with many of the old-fashioned animal attractions that weren’t popular anymore.

Ichigo had been to a circus exactly once, when he was very young and his parents took him to see the lions and tigers and bears, oh my—as Isshin had sung repeatedly. He vaguely remembered the loud roars of the cats, the cheers of the crowd at the people flying overhead, and the kinda creepy clowns lurking around.

But most of all he remembered the ride on the back of a real, live elephant. His parents had looked on proudly and he still had the awesome memory of the big smile on his mom’s face as the handler led the huge beast around in a slow circle.

Then the elephant has suddenly raised its trunk and whether it was amusing itself or just curious about the tiny human bodies on its back, bent its trunk back and took a deep breath. Then it blew out. Ichigo was the first child in the basket and caught the brunt of the elephant breath and snot.

He remembered the noise like someone sitting on a big wet whoopie cushion and then he felt his hair blowing in the breeze from the trunk. 

His dad never let him forget it or how Ichigo related the story to his friend afterward with the cutest attempt at an elephant’s wet trumpeting.

Ichigo thought about it as he walked the empty concourse of the circus. It was one of his last happiest memories of his mom before she died. The quiet and surreal feel of the circus early in the morning stirred up a mournful feeling that he quickly tamped down.

He was looking for someone, anyone, who could point him in the right direction. It’d been weirdly easy to just walk right into the circus camp.

Trash from the previous day was still on the ground and all the tents were silent. He almost wanted to call out loudly but was a little unnerved that something might answer that he wouldn’t want to talk to.

Then he heard the unmistakable roar of a large cat and veered into an alley between two of the tents. He followed another animal noise in the same direction. Behind the shoddy tents came the strongest proof that big animals were nearby—the smell.

Ichigo pulled his T-shirt up over his nose after the second breath. At last he’d finally found the cages and fenced-in paddocks for the animals. There were horses, a bear, two elephants that he gave a wide berth to, just in case, and a cluster of cages that held the big cats.

His T-shirt fell back into place when he stopped to stare at the lions, tigers and leopards. He knew all about the histories of cruelty and abuse that animals had faced in circuses, and he agreed with the decision for entertainment acts to stop using them in their acts.

But being face-to-face with them was incredible. Even though he’d seen them all over TV and the Internet, they were so much bigger than he’d realized. It was amazing.

He took a couple steps closer before he even realized it, and a voice called out, “Nice of you to bring my cats a snack.”

Ichigo froze and looked around. 

A tall guy with blue hair was standing by one of the cages, filling a water trough through the bars with a hose. A cigarette dangled from his mouth as he stood slouched, one hand in his pocket. He watched Ichigo lazily, occasionally flicking the water at one of the cats who waited near the bars and licked at it.

“I didn’t? Bring them a snack?”

The guy took his hand out of his pocket to remove the cigarette and exhale. “If you get any closer to the cages, you’re gonna _be_ the snack.”

“I was just looking.”

“Sure. That’s what they all say. What the hell are you doing back here?”

“I’m looking for someone. My friend.”

“They lost too?”

Ichigo shook his head. “No, my friend works here.”

The guy raised a twice-pierced eyebrow and let his eyes wander down Ichigo and back up. “Ain’t nobody that looks like you working here.”

Ichigo bristled. “My friend is Orihime. She told me to meet her here this morning before the shows, but I can’t find anyone to give me directions.”

“Everybody’s still asleep,” the guy let a steady stream of water spray into the cage and two tigers were pushing each other to get at the water.

“They’re beautiful,” Ichigo blurted out. When the guy looked at him, he gestured to the tigers. 

“They’re big assholes,” the guy said, but in an affectionate and softer tone than he had. One of the tigers growled as if offended anyway. “I don’t have time to babysit you all day. You gotta leave.”

“I’m here to see Orihime and I’m not leaving until I do.” Then he jumped back when the hose splashed at his feet. “Stop it, you bastard.”

The water flickered over his shoes again. Ichigo charged toward the guy.

“Ichigo! I thought I heard you!”

He skidded to a stop at Orihime’s voice from one of the nearby tents. She waved enthusiastically as she bounded over toward him. “It’s so good to see you,” she said, opening her arms. Ichigo stuck out his right hand then tried to awkwardly return her hug as she giggled. “It’s been forever since I’ve seen you!”

“A year,” he agreed. “You look great. Life must be treating you well.”

Orihime giggled again and wrapped her arms around one of his. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you and Grimmjow.”

“What now?”

“Grimmjow,” she gestured at the guy with the hose who blatantly turned his back on them. “He’s the big cat handler. Aren’t they gorgeous?”

“The cats are great,” Ichigo agreed. 

“Grimmjow, this is my old friend Ichigo. We went to school together!” Orihime called out.

He didn’t answer or acknowledge their existence. But it didn’t phase Orihime who went on talking about the cats and then the elephants as she started leading Ichigo back to the tent. Ichigo only had to nod his head periodically. He glanced back at the tiger cage before he entered. The guy was winding up the hose now but he looked up as if he could feel Ichigo’s eyes on him. He gave Ichigo a stiff middle finger and a smirk.

Ichigo tried not to let the rude encounter influence his mood, and it was hard not to fall into Orihime’s positive, breezy attitude. She got him a cup of coffee from the breakfast tent they’d entered and then took him on a tour of the backstage of the entire circus.

The names and faces all blurred together after a while, but Ichigo kept a wary eye out for a glimpse of surly attitude and blue hair. 

Then Orihime led him to the camper RV where she lived and he finally met her boyfriend Ulquiorra who was the headline magician. As he watched the two of them interact over lunch, Ichigo finally began to understand.

He and all their friends had been shocked when Orihime had dropped out of university to leave with her boyfriend. Ichigo knew their friend Tatsuki had especially taken it hard and tried repeatedly to talk her out of it.

But now, watching Orihime with her new friends and seeing her get ready for their first act, he started to get it.

“Do you remember when we were in junior high art, and we were supposed to draw what we wanted to be when we grew up?” Ichigo suddenly asked her.

Orihime turned from her makeup mirror and beamed at him. “Sure, I wanted to be a robot! A fighting robot!”

“I’m really glad you followed your dreams,” he said, smiling back at her.

“I still wouldn’t mind being a robot,” she said, a little wistfully. “I’d have my own show for sure if I could shoot laser beams from my eyes.” She mimed it and a big explosion. Ichigo huffed out a laugh, and she looked at him with the careful insight she’d shown since they’d become friends. “What about you, Ichigo? Have you found your dream yet?”

“What? Me? No,” Ichigo looked away then. “I don’t have a dream.”

“But university is going well?”

He shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“Don’t you feel a little bit lost? Wondering about the future? Not sure what you want to do?”

“No,” he lied. “I’m doing what I’m supposed to do.”

“But, Ichigo, that does mean it’s what you want to do.”

He stood up abruptly. “I need to go.”

Orihime’s face fell. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. Please stay!”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m just going to get some fresh air.” He tried to smile but he could tell Orihime didn’t believe him.

“You’re going to stay for our performance, right? Please?”

He nodded then slipped out of the RV and took some deep breaths. Talk about his future always made him feel like he was trapped and he couldn’t breathe. Seeing Orihime so happy made him happy for her but also a little sliver of jealousy that sliced into his good mood.

She’d shown him the main tent where Ulquiorra and she would do their magic show so he ambled in that direction. The other acts and vendors were preparing for their first visitors of the day as the gates were ready to be opened.

Once the other people streamed in, it seemed like the entire circus site took a giant breath and came alive. The tents and sets that had looked so cheap instead seemed bright and lively. The game stands that had looked sad and lonely were now filled with screaming children and laughing parents.

Ichigo ducked into the largest tent right before the lights dimmed and slid into a seat. Then he fell under the true spell of the circus.

He knew that all the lights and music were just cheap gimmicks. And the jokes were old, the comedy routines predictable. But when the circus ringmaster drew their attention upward and he saw three unbelievably bendy people doing acrobatics on a high wire, he cheered right along the crowd. 

Ulquiorra’s magic act, with his very lovely assistant Orihime, was a big hit, thanks in part to her natural charisma and charm with the crowd.

Then the animal acts culminated with the big cats. Ichigo burst out laughing when the douchebag who’d hassled him ran out wearing a hilariously showy outfit of tights and a short, white jacket all bedazzled along with heavy stage makeup. Ichigo thought he might have broken a rib from laughing so hard.

But watching Grimmjow work with the cats sobered him up a bit. They seemed to listen to his every command, and he got uncomfortably close with them, playing as though they were just big lap cats. The crowd oohed and aahed appreciatively as they finished and he took his bows.

Ichigo had to admit that although his outfit was horribly bad, it did fit his body in all the very right places.

Then the aerialists went to work, and Ichigo was enthralled. They flew through the air, flipping and twisting and catching the trapeze as though it were ever bit as natural as walking. It was the most beautiful display Ichigo had ever seen and he jumped to his feet when the crowd cheered their appreciation and the artists took their bows.

He left before the rush of the crowd and made his way to the back of the big top. It wasn’t hard this time to pick out Ulquiorra and Orihime.

“What did you think, Ichigo? Did you like it?” she asked breathlessly.

“It was amazing. You’re incredible!” he said sincerely and she beamed.

“Thank you! We work so hard at it!”

“I can tell.”

“What was your favorite part?”

“Well, I loved your magic act, of course. And I really loved the trapeze guys. They were unbelievable.”

“They’re a family act. Come on, I’ll introduce you!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd of production people and artists.

So Ichigo met the Kuchiki family who were renowned for their ability to do even the most difficult moves with grace and elegance that made it look easy. He spent the afternoon talking with Renji and Rukia and watching her brother do his stretches. Renji apologized that they didn’t have time before the evening’s show to strap Ichigo up and let him have a try. Ichigo was secretly relieved but just a little disappointed.

Orihime pressed him to stay for the evening performance as well, so he sat down with a tableful of the performers for dinner. And he found out just how much of a family they considered themselves as well.

Even Grimmjow slapped down two plates heaped with food further down the table and joined them. Orihime regaled them with stories of high school and all the “rowdy” trouble Ichigo got into.

“You ever do any serious martial arts training?” asked Shuhei, one of the acrobats.

Ichigo shrugged. “Some, when I was a kid.”

“What about kendo?”

“Not officially. We messed around some.”

“I remember that time in gym class when you disarmed the guest instructor and every one was laughing at him,” Orihime said.

“Heh, yeah, I had to run laps for weeks,” Ichigo laughed too. “Beginner’s luck, I guess.”

“You know, we’ve been thinking about a new act that would incorporate martial arts and swordwork. You should stick around and show us what you got,” Shuhei said.

Ichigo shook his head quickly. “I don’t have any proper training.”

“Doesn’t matter. We’re going to focus more on artistry and showmanship more than practical technique. You look fit enough.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to perform in front of all those people. You guys make it look easy.”

“It’s hard work. And shit work,” Grimmjow piped up. “Leave the kid alone. He obviously doesn’t have what it takes.”

Ichigo bristled but he didn’t argue since he’d been trying to get out of it anyway. Shuhei still caught him as they broke up after dinner.

“I was serious, man. I think you’d be great at what we want to do. You have the look.”

“Um thanks? But I’m in college, I can’t just quit it all and—” he stopped himself just in time.

“Run away and join the circus?” Shuhei said dryly. “Yeah, most of us thought that at one time or another too. But look where we are now.”

He walked away and Ichigo caught Grimmjow’s eyes as he left the tent. Ichigo was struck then that Grimmjow reminded him of one of the big cats that he cared for. He had the same aloof, unconcerned, uncaring demeanor. And also the huge attitude.

Whatever. Ichigo had always thought cats were kind of dicks anyway.

Even though he had just seen the show a few hours before, Ichigo was just as enthralled as the first time. The script was still the same, the jokes just as canned, but there were subtle changes throughout the performances that always come with live shows. There were some added extras and a few with less. 

The animals, of course, were unpredictable, and Grimmjow’s cats seemed particularly uncooperative that night. But he didn’t punish them, only cajoled and calmed and they responded by performing their tricks. Ichigo couldn’t help but gasp when Grimmjow approached one particularly disgruntled leopard and said something the audience couldn’t hear. He ruffled the cat’s head and ear, and instead of taking a bite, the leopard lay its head on his shoulder and closed its eyes. The crowd loved it.

Ichigo sat through the entire thing and this time waited until the spectators filed out and he was the last one left in the seats. Orihime eventually peeked out at from behind the backstage and then ran over to him.

“You okay, Ichigo?”

“Yeah. No. I don’t know,” he admitted.

“It’s a lot, isn’t it? Doesn’t it feel like you’re caught up in something bigger than yourself and yet it’s weirdly intimate?”

Ichigo stared at her and she laughed nervously. “I remember when I first saw the show and fell in love with it. My soul felt like it wanted to jump right out of me and swing on the trapeze!”

It was Ichigo’s turn to chuckle awkwardly. “I wouldn’t say that exactly. But it makes me feel...something.”

“it’s good that you’re feeling feelings, even if you can’t put a name to them,” she assured him. “You’ve looked so sad and lost for so long, it would be good if you could find a set of wings to help you fly.”

“Don’t most people talk about finding an anchor?"

She shook her head. “You’ve been weighing yourself down for too long. It’s time that you strapped on your wings and flew.”

“Huh.” Ichigo leaned back and stared up at the high-wire far overhead.

“It doesn’t have to be literally,” she said quickly.

“You’ve given me a lot to think about,” he admitted. “Thanks, Orihime.”

“You’re welcome,” she beamed. “We’re going to be here five more days. I would love it if you came back to visit. You’re the only one of the class still talking to me.”

“That’s awful,” he was taken aback. “No one else keeps in touch with you?”

“I don’t think they’ll ever understand. Not the way we do,” she said sadly and gave him another hug.

Ichigo wasn’t sure he really understood either, but as he wandered through the midway, he was afraid that maybe he did.

“You giving up?” Grimmjow was leaning insolently against the side of the one of the game booths. Ichigo was tempted to pick up the BB gun and give him a few pellets.

“Orihime invited me back.”

“But you won’t come.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re a pussy.” He turned and walked away and Ichigo almost tripped himself hurrying to follow.

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

Grimmjow didn’t answer, just kept walking toward the side of the encampment where he slipped out of the barricade. Ichigo followed silently the whole way across the field where the vehicles were parked to a little hill covered in long grass.

Then Grimmjow plopped down with a sigh and pulled out a bottle from beneath his jacket. “I don’t remember asking you to come along.”

“You knew I was right behind you and didn’t say anything.” Ichigo stood above him, hands fisted at his side.

“Then take a seat and shut the fuck up.”

Ichigo threw himself onto the ground and accepted the bottle Grimmjow thrust at his chest. It was cheap whiskey, as if Ichigo would have expected something better.  
He did sit down an arm’s length from Grimmjow and take a sip, grimacing the entire time. “Gah, that’s foul.”

Grimmjow took it back and chugged, watching Ichigo the entire time. 

“You’re foul,” Ichigo informed him and he grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Do you know why people say they want to run away and join the circus?” Grimmjow asked him, looking out over the lights below them.

When Ichigo didn’t answer right away, Grimmjow glanced at him and Ichigo shrugged. “My sister always said my dad should join because he’s nothing but a clown.”

Grimmjow snorted and took another drink. “In the early days, the circus train would pull into a town and all the kids would rush to see the show. It wasn’t like any shit they’d seen before—all the lights, the animals, the glamor. And when the train pulled out of town in a week, there were always one or two kids who jumped on and ran away from the pressures and duties they faced in everyday life. Usually they were found right away and taken home, but every once in a while, the circus would know when one of them needed an escape. Needed freedom. A dream. A new home. And they let them stay.”

The words rang through Ichigo: freedom, dream, new home. 

He lay on the grass staring up at the stars and listening to the sounds and smells of the circus. It felt warm. Comfortable.

Grimmjow’s heavy body dropped down beside him. Ichigo looked over at him. He’d changed out of his tights and spangles but still looked good.

“So you wanna run away and join the circus? Be a sword swallower maybe?” 

“Ha, maybe,” he admitted. “Maybe I want to be able to fly, just soar through the air like nothing matters.”

He felt Grimmjow roll up onto his side. Ichigo turned his head, and when Grimmjow leaned in, he didn’t move away.

Grimmjow kissed him without any of the hesitation his conversation had shown. He held Ichigo’s cheek and took advantage of his opening mouth. Ichigo raised both hands to his hair and held on.

Grimmjow pulled away before Ichigo was ready, but he let go and let Grimmjow flop back down on his back.

“That was...” Ichigo bit his own bottom lip. “That was a really great story you told. Where did you learn that?”

“Didn’t. I made it up,” Grimmjow said smugly. “But it sounded good.”

“You bullshitter.” Ichigo choked out a laugh.

“It wouldn’t have convinced you if you weren’t already interested.”

“Ugh,” Ichigo said and rolled onto his back to stare at the sky again. 

“I saw you watching the shows. Run away with us.”

“You really think I have what it takes to make it?” Ichigo demanded.

Grimmjow shrugged. “You’ll never know until you try.”

Ichigo made a noncommittal noise. Then Grimmjow’s face loomed over him, blocking out the stars. 

“You might start at the bottom, shoveling out my cat shit, but eventually you might find something you enjoy.”

“You’re so damned inspirational.”

Grimmjow smirked and kissed him. “Not my fault you fell for it.”

Ichigo pulled him down and kissed him again. Maybe he would try running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read Grimmjow’s first appearance in the manga this week, and I’d forgotten just how calculating and kinda surly he was. I think that most writers--including me--focus on his homicidal, manic glee when he’s fighting and mouthing off, but, around his friends and when he first came to the World of the Living, he was actually very tactical and almost surreally calm. Maybe he was just holding in his anger until it boiled out later, idk, but I wanted to use a little bit of that instead of the maniacal Grimmjow that I usually portray.


	14. Day 14: Grim Reaper AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow dies and sees the Grim Reaper. He’s really hot actually. Or Grimmjow thinks he dies and sees Ichigo instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Grim Reaper AU  
> Have another bonus trope: Crack fic, and the dude is drugged-up so he tells his true feelings. Er, he’s not drugged up ON crack. This is dedicated to all those videos of people coming out of anesthesia and doing dopey things. That has never been my personal experience.
> 
> Warning: There is a scene of drunken/drugged harassment where the character not in his right mind kisses another character without explicit consent.
> 
> Rated T
> 
> Characters: Grimmjow/Ichigo, Urahara and Tessai have speaking roles

When Ichigo got the message: _911! Emergency! SOS!_ from Urahara’s shop, he really didn’t want to answer. Not even if it ended the world today, Ichigo was not leaving his part-time job again for no good reason.

Then the second text contained the magic word: _It’s Grimmjow._

Ichigo made up an excuse about needing the bathroom and suddenly getting very ill—hey, it worked in high school—and ran all the way to the store.

“What is it? Where is he? What happened?”

For facing such a universe-altering crisis that would call for Ichigo’s intervention, Urahara was noticeably and suspiciously calm. He sat sipping tea with Tessai.  
“Ah, Ichigo, so good of you to come.”

Ichigo did not flip the table. Instead he ground his teeth and said, “What. Happened. To. Grimmjow.”

“It’s something that must be seen to be understood,” Urahara lifted Benihime and popped Ichigo’s Shinigami form out of his body. Tessai slid over to neatly catch it and gently lay it down.

“You might appreciate the strength. Just in case.” And now Ichigo wasn’t more worried at all.

“Just tell me what’s going on!”

“He’s in the room at the end of the hall.” When Ichigo turned, Urahara suggested, “You might be careful. Watch yourself.”

And that wasn’t distressing in the least. Ichigo burst through the door of the room at a run, trying to look every which way at once, desperate to know what was going on.

Grimmjow’s gigai was lying on the bed, the only piece of furniture in the room. Ichigo stepped over and scanned him for visible injuries.

Grimmjow’s eyes were slow to open when Ichigo roughly shook his shoulder and called his name. Then Grimmjow blinked, once, twice and his eyes almost crossed as he stared up at Ichigo.

“Holy shit, you’re hot!”

“Grimmjow?”

“Like really, really hot! Wow!”

“Grimmjow, what’s going on? What’s wrong with you?”

Grimmjow blinked very slowly. “I don’t know. Is there something wrong?”

“I don’t know. Is there?”

“I don’t know. Is there?”

Ichigo shook him again. “Stop that!”

“Stop what?”

“Stop repeating everything I say!”

“OK. You’re even hotter up close!”

Ichigo pushed him back against the pillows where he sagged. “And stop that!”

“OK. But you’re hot! Who are you again?”

Ichigo’s anger skidded to a stop. “What?”

“No. Who?”

“No,” Ichigo said slowly, leaning down closer to Grimmjow’s face. “Do you know who I am?”

“Noooo,” Grimmjow drawled the word then smiled brightly up at Ichigo. It was the most disconcerting expression Ichigo had ever seen on Grimmjow’s face, and it showed way too many teeth. “I don’t know who you are, but I sure would love to. Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Oh my god, were you hit in the head? Do you have brain damage?” Ichigo tried to hold his chin steady while checking his pupil dilation but Grimmjow kept jerking away. “Hold still! Let me check your eyes!”

“Oh, OK. Then I can look at your pretty eyes too.” Grimmjow held stone still, the only movement his eyes as they flickered from Ichigo’s left to right then back again. He smiled and said, “You’re so pretty. And hot. Do you think it’s hot in here? I feel very hot. But not as hot as you.”

“Urahara has a lot to answer for,” Ichigo vowed and let go of Grimmjow who pouted.

“Keep touching me. It feels good.”

“You. Just. Wait here,” Ichigo all but flew out the door and back down the hall to crash the tea party.

“What the ever-loving fuck is wrong with him? How did he get hurt?”

“He’s not hurt.”

“Did something hit him in the head? He could have a concussion or a brain injury!”

Urahara indicated the negative with a wave of his hand. “Nothing so fatal or serious. It appears that he’s having a particularly interesting and severe reaction to Nepeta   
cataria.” 

“What the hell’s that?”

Urahara popped open his fan and looked over it with his big eyes showing nothing but misbegotten innocence. “It’s commonly called catnip.”

“Oh my god.” Ichigo slapped his own face in the hardest facepalm ever. “Why did you give that to him?”

“It wasn’t on purpose. He ate it accidentally.” Tessai cleared his throat and Urahara clarified. “Well not exactly. We offered it to him. But only for experimental research. I never imagined it would have such an … interesting effect.”

“You never imagined...why do you insist on ruining my life like this?!”

“Oh Ichigo, always so dramatic!”

“You know what, never mind. I don’t need to stand here and bitch at you because as soon as Grimmjow sobers up or comes down or whatever, he’ll take care of all that for me. In fact, you might want to leave now, get a good running head start because he will be _pissed_ when he sees how he’s acting,” Ichigo said.

Urahara suddenly looked a little unsure. “Ah, but how will he know what he’s said or done? He may have no memory after it wears off.”

“Oh, he’ll know,” and Ichigo whipped out his cell phone from his body’s jeans, “because I am taking video of that shit and keeping it for posterity. I’ll make sure he sees every second along with every other person who’s ever met him. This is gold.”

“Er. I think I have to step out. For a while. Don’t bother keeping the tea warm.” In a whirl, Urahara was gone with only Tessai to stare down in judgment at Ichigo.

“Do you think it’s wise?” Tessai finally said.

“To get back at Urahara, yes.”

“To take video,” Tessai clarified.

“I’m not sending it to Hueco Mundo’s Funniest Home Videos,” Ichigo snapped. “I’ll keep it purely for personal reasons. And blackmail.”

Tessai didn’t respond so Ichigo went back to Grimmjow’s room and crept back in. Grimmjow was lying rigid as a board, only his eyes moving and rolling.  
“Hey, Grimmjow, you doing all right?”

“Who are you?” he asked, his voice now a lot less happy and confident.

“It’s me, Ichigo.” 

“What are you?” Grimmjow stared without blinking at Ichigo’s chest and then lower.

“I’m a Shinigami.”

His brows wrinkled. “You’re the God of Death? Oh no. I’m dead. You’re the Grim Reaper.”

Ichigo tried to hold his cell phone at the best height for filming. “No, I’m not but keep going.”

“Where’s your scythe?”

“My what?”

“The Grim Reaper, all in black, scythe for reaping souls. You’ve come for me.” Grimmjow’s voice actually sounded a little shaky. Then he looked up at Ichigo again. “At least you’re a lot better looking than I imagined.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Ichigo sighed, making a mental note to cut that out of the recording.

“Because you are. Really hot. Hey, tell me, does the Grim Reaper ever get it on? Or...” Grimmjow wrinkled his nose. “Is that necrophilia? To do it with the Grim Reaper? Oh well, I’m dead so it doesn’t matter.” He beamed up at Ichigo. Fucking _beamed_.

“Oh my god, this is getting weird even for me,” Ichigo muttered and turned only to freeze when Grimmjow’s hand grabbed his wrist with frantic strength.

“Wait, don’t go! Take me with you!”

“Uh, no,” Ichigo managed to pull free and inch toward the door.

“But I’m dead and I wanna go with you, sexy Grim Reaper!”

Ichigo turned off his phone and blushed. “That wasn’t what I was expecting. Get some rest.”

He stepped out and shut the door. “I want you, Grim Reaper! Don’t leave me alone!” came the yell from the room behind him and Ichigo hurried back to find Tessai.

“What is wrong with him?!”

“Kisuke told you, the catnip—”

“No, I mean, he’s acting different than he was just a few minutes ago.”

“Catnip can take a feline in several different ways.”

“What ways?”

“Have you never seen videos on the Youtube?”

Ichigo didn’t know which was stranger—the name Tessai gave it or that fact that he actually watched Youtube.

“How much catnip did he take?”

“All of it.”

“Oh shit.”

Tessai looked to both sides of him and then leaned down to Ichigo. “It was Yoruichi’s special blend.”

“Oh shit,” Ichigo whispered. “Somehow that makes it even worse. Who knows what she did to it.”

Tessai’s glasses glinted and his lips tightened even more. “I know what she used to do on it. With Kisuke.”

“Oh shit,” now Ichigo was definitely slightly nauseous. “I did NOT need to know that. But you don’t think—”

“Again, every feline will be different. Some grow very lethargic, some become hyper. Some ...” Tessai shrugged.

“OK,” Ichigo steeled himself. “Give me a glass of water, I’m going back in.”

Ichigo held the glass of water up like a shield, still not sure if he’d end up helping Grimmjow drink it or throw it in his face.

He almost dumped it over his own head at the scene that greeted him. Grimmjow: sprawled out on the bed, shirt off, jeans unbuttoned, pupils fully dilated, leer firmly in place.

“Oh for the love of— put your shirt back on!”

“Sexy! You’re back!”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No! Bad...Grimmjow.”

Grimmjow suddenly rolled to his hands and knees and looked up at Ichigo. “Do you have a boyfriend? Is that it? Doesn’t matter; I’ll kill him for you.”

“No, that’s not… Stop that!” Ichigo pushed his hand on Grimmjow’s face as he crawled down the bed to where Ichigo stood.

“Don’t wanna stop. Wanna—” Grimmjow wriggled his bottom and pounced. 

Ichigo grunted when Grimmjow’s full weight hit his chest and knocked him backward onto the floor. Then he licked up Ichigo’s throat.

“Stoooop,” Ichigo squirmed and wriggled, trying to get out from under the very hot, very naked, very hard-muscled chest that rubbed against him.

“Nooooo,” Grimmjow replied and licked him again, nuzzling behind his ear and licking there too. Then he sat straight up, right across Ichigo’s very interested groin. “Come on, sexy Grim Reaper, fuck me.”

“No,” Ichigo said firmly and when Grimmjow started to swivel his hips, he bopped his nose with a finger. “No!”

Grimmjow growled and bent down to start laving kisses all over Ichigo’s face. 

“Ugh, stop, no,” Ichigo kept moving his head but it only seemed to spur Grimmjow on. “Grimmjow, we need to talk about this! You would never do this in your right mind!”

Grimmjow just hmmed happily and licked Ichigo’s lips, and Ichigo told himself he only opened his mouth to yell again but instead of sputtering, he kissed Grimmjow back. Then he nearly sprained his neck wrenching his mouth away.

“No, bad Grimmjow. Stop it!”

“Why?” Grimmjow all but whined. “Why won’t you kill me and take me with you?”

“What?” Ichigo kept his hand firmly on Grimmjow’s face to keep him at a little distance.

“I want you, Grim Reaper. Take me.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake, I’m not… fine, yes, I’ll kill you,” Ichigo said flatly and Grimmjow beamed. “And I’ll take you with me back to my Grim Reaper house.”

“Yay!” Grimmjow’s grin somehow grew bigger and then he just slowly toppled over, falling onto the floor at Ichigo’s side. Ichigo rolled over quickly to check him. His eyes were still dilated and he still had a grin on his face.

Ichigo leaned over and Grimmjow slowly extended one hand and batted at his face, gently.

“Come on, let’s get you back on the bed.”

“With you?”

“No, I think you need to sleep this off.” Ichigo pulled and tugged him to sit, Grimmjow somehow going boneless and heavy all at the same time. Then he heaved and hauled to get Grimmjow onto the bed where he lolled, silly grin still in place.

Ichigo sat down on the edge of the bed to catch his breath. “You still feeling good?” he asked.

“Yeah. But you know what would feel better?”

“Nooo.” The bed bounced a little as Grimmjow scooted toward Ichigo and butted at his hand until Ichigo ran it through his hair. Then he curled up his head and shoulders on Ichigo’s lap, shut his eyes and purred.

From the door, Tessai watched the screen of the cell phone to make sure it was all recording. It was a legend that the Grim Reaper had a soft spot for cats, and now he believed it.*

Until Grimmjow sobered up the next day and all hell broke loose. Urahara found excuses to be away for weeks. It finally gave Grimmjow and Ichigo the balls to confess to each other, well, to be fighting one second then kissing the next, and Grimmjow said you wanna? And Ichigo said Yeah. And Grimmjow said I think you’re hot and Ichigo said I know you do. And they fought again. And kissed a lot more.

The end

*This bit of legend is actually taken from Discworld by Terry Pratchett. Those genius works often feature DEATH who truly does like cats.


	15. Day 15: Detective AU only not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some great mystery detective tale but I ran out of time. So have this fluff of Grimmjow and Ichigo getting together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T?
> 
> Characters: Grimmjow/Ichigo. Other speaking characters are Orihime, OFC and briefly Rukia, Renji and Ishida.
> 
> I don't think any warnings apply, but please let me know if I'm wrong.

Ichigo knew he got a lot of flak about being oblivious to certain things that weren’t directly under his nose, mostly from Rukia, but what did she know. Still, he privately considered himself a pretty smart guy who was good at picking up clues from those closest to him.

Like right after the war when he realized that Orihime was starting to develop a little crush on him. He didn’t want to say anything to embarrass her, so he treated her the same as always, just a little more carefully to take her feelings into consideration.

He prided himself on noticing it so soon because it wasn’t a week later that she asked him to take a walk alone. Ichigo suggested they walk in the direction of Urahara’s shop because he’d gotten the message that Grimmjow had a made a trip to the world of the living for one of their regular fights. Ichigo never missed an opportunity to spar with the mouthy jackass anymore.

Orihime got a funny look on her face but let him lead the way. Then she confessed her feelings for him, or rather, blurted out that she thought about him all the time and wanted to be more than friends.

Ichigo tried to let her down easily and haltingly explained that he cared about her so much but as a friend and she would always be a valued member of his friends. And she deserved someone better than him because he didn’t know if he could have feelings like that for anybody.

Then Grimmjow bellowed, “Kurosaki, get your ass in here!” from the door and Ichigo turned to Orihime. She smiled, dimmed a little by her eyes full of tears, but then she nodded and said, “I understand.”

When she threw her arms around him, he held her waist gently and let her tuck her face against his neck for a moment. “You’ll find someone who cares about you the same way,” he whispered. “Someone better for you.”

“I’m glad you have,” she dared to brush a wet kiss against his cheek and then pulled back, still smiling bravely.

Ichigo didn’t understand what she was glad he had, but he didn’t want to push her to finish her statement. He only smiled back and watched her leave.

An annoyed snort right behind him finally made him turn. Grimmjow was standing at his shoulder, arms crossed, annoyance radiating off him in waves. “What the hell was that about? You finally give in?”

“What?” Ichigo asked, thoroughly confused. “Give in to what?”

Grimmjow stared at him. “Are you serious? Your hormones? Her wiles?”

Ichigo shook his head. “You’re crazy. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“So you and little miss healer aren’t hooking up?”

“No! We’re just friends! And where the hell are you learning all these expressions?!”

Grimmjow jerked his head toward the shop. “I have nothing to do but sit and watch shit TV until you get your sorry ass down here.”

“Well, stop watching whatever it is and learn something better.”

“Stop running around with every woman you meet and making me wait and I won’t have to.” 

“My life doesn’t revolve around you, you know.”

“Yeah. I know.” 

Grimmjow turned on his heel and headed back inside. Ichigo wondered why he suddenly seemed pissed but decided it didn’t matter. Sparring was always better when Grimmjow had a hissy fit anyway.

*******

After graduation, Ichigo took a part-time job at a coffee shop and it was there he met Himari. She was pretty and bubbly and way more outgoing than most of the girls Ichigo knew. She was friendly and often brought him snacks or shared when she brought extra lunch and talked about things she liked to do after work.  
Then she surprised him with tickets to a concert for a band he’d mentioned he liked. Ichigo talked about it to Grimmjow the next time they met to spar.

“The concert’s next week. I think maybe she’s starting to like me.”

Grimmjow ran his hand over his face. “You really think,” he said flatly.

“I’m not usually wrong about these things,” Ichigo said. 

Grimmjow looked like he was about to choke but he asked, “Are you going with her?”

“She’s fun and she’s nice, but...” Ichigo had thought about it. He couldn’t imagine what she would think about his double life as a substitute Shinigami. She’d probably think he was certifiable if he ever spoke about everything he’d gone through in Soul Society. No, he just couldn’t go out with someone if he had to hide so much about himself. “She’s not what I’d look for if I wanted to date.”

Grimmjow scuffed a rock with the toe of his boot and kicked it out of sight. “What’s wrong with her? She ugly?”

“No! Not at all actually,” Ichigo shrugged. “And it’s really flattering that she remembers stuff I like and all but I’m just not interested.”

“You’re a fucking weirdo,” Grimmjow informed him but Ichigo just bumped his shoulder.

“Takes one to know one.”

The bump turned into a shove from Grimmjow and then a push from Ichigo then a struggle until Grimmjow secured him in a headlock. “You calling me a fucking weirdo, Kurosaki?”

“At least we’re fucking weird together,” he choked out.

Grimmjow let him go so suddenly he stumbled. “Yeah. That,” Grimmjow mumbled and wandered off toward the ladder out of Urahara’s training ground.

*******

Ichigo tried to politely put off Himari without actually coming out and saying it. But he did tell her that he’d be busy the night of the concert so she should find someone else to go with. She looked very disappointed but didn’t push things.

The day of the concert Ichigo looked up in shock at the last customer in his line. Grimmjow stood there, somehow looking even more punk in a gigai and all his sullen glory. His hair was slicked perfectly, his jeans were tight and his shirt was unbuttoned far too low. The girls were already whispering among themselves and taking turns staring. 

“Can I help you?” Ichigo was forced to ask since everyone was watching and listening. “Sir?” he coughed out.

Grimmjow’s rakish grin was slow and very wide. Ichigo heard one of the girls let out a little squeal. But Grimmjow only had eyes for him.

He leaned over to rest his arms on the counter. “Looking pretty good, Kurosaki,” he all but purred. “Nice hat. And little dress thing.”

Ichigo felt his cheeks begin to burn. “It’s an apron, Grimmjow. It keeps my clothes clean.”

“Are you saying you get all dirty?”

“Coffee stains everything it touches,” Ichigo informed him. “Now, what do you want?”

Grimmjow shrugged and then looked behind him at the rest of the employees who were still gathered by the sink, watching. Then he smirked directly at Ichigo again. “I want you,” he said, and Ichigo looked down when Grimmjow reached out to poke his chest.

“I don’t get off for another two hours.”

“I could help you get off.” Ichigo stepped out of reach when Grimmjow’s next poke became two fingers running down his chest.

“I’m not leaving work early just to...” Ichigo didn’t want to say “fight” or “kick your ass” where his co-workers could hear so he finished weakly “do you.”

“Won’t you?” Grimmjow’s grin could only be described as shit-eating now. “I don’t know if I can wait ‘til later for you to … do me.”

Yeah, that really didn’t sound good, Ichigo winced. He risked a glance at the girls who were staring openly now and silent.

“Can I get you a drink?” he asked, trying to get the situation back on track.

“Nah, I think I got everything I need here.” Grimmjow straightened up but crooked a finger at Ichigo in a “come here” gesture.

Ichigo swallowed hard but found himself stepping up until he was pressed against the counter. Grimmjow leaned over until his mouth was right at Ichigo’s ear, and Ichigo shivered when he said lowly, “Come by Urahara’s as soon as you’re done. I got a surprise for you.”

Figured Grimmjow wouldn’t want anyone else to overhear him talk about Urahara, but Ichigo took a step back before he replied, “Sure, I’ll be over as soon as I get off work.”

“Looking forward to it.” Grimmjow gave him another smirk and a little salute and sauntered to the door.

Ichigo felt like he was sweating and his heart was racing, but he hadn’t even drunk any coffee that day.

Himari walked up and stood beside him, watching as Grimmjow left and headed down the street. “Wow,” she said in a quiet voice of awe. “Yeah, I can’t compete with that.”

“Huh?”

“Have a good time tonight, Ichigo. You deserve it.”

“Okay?”

Himari patted his shoulder and went back to work. Ichigo was relieved that she was so cool and not upset about him turning her down.

Then he remembered that Grimmjow had said he had a “surprise” for him, and Ichigo broke out in a sweat again.

The thoughts of what Grimmjow might consider an appropriate “surprise” haunted him. It could be anything from the a new fighting move to the spleen of one of his enemies. Ichigo really hoped it wasn’t an internal organ.

He was late getting out of work since they got slammed right before his shift ended and he couldn’t in good conscience leave them short-handed. Ichigo hurried out the door only to find Grimmjow pacing the sidewalk in front of the shop.

“What are you doing here?”

“We’re going to be late,” Grimmjow said and grabbed his elbow to propel him down the street away from the direction of Urahara’s shop.

“Hey, where are we going?”

“I told you. It’s a surprise.”

“Oh boy.” Grimmjow let go of his arm once Ichigo matched his fast walking pace. “You’re not going to give me a hint?”

“Don’t you like surprises?”

“Depends. You’re not taking me to Hueco Mundo are you?”

Grimmjow snorted. “Please. Would I do that in a gigai?”

“Good point.” Ichigo followed him in silence for a few more blocks. “Give me a hint.”

“We’ll be there soon enough, if you hurry your ass up.”

So Ichigo kept pace as they wound their way toward one of the old temple sites. Grimmjow climbed the steps easily two at a time, and Ichigo, still mystified, kept up.

There was a neighborhood festival going on, and it brought back happy memories from his childhood and summer festivals. Ichigo smiled at the kids running around shrieking their delight. Grimmjow was standing beside a booth watching him.

“Is this it?” Ichigo asked, and Grimmjow’s face fell.

“Is this it?” he repeated.

“I mean, this looks like fun. Is this your surprise?”

Grimmjow nodded a little stiffly. “You said once that you had fun at festivals when you were a brat.”

“I wasn’t a brat,” Ichigo argued automatically. “But yeah, I did.”

“And there are fireworks later. You said you liked fireworks,” Grimmjow said defensively.

“Cool,” Ichigo said and felt himself smiling. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

“What do you even do here? It looks like it’s just kids screaming and eating disgusting foods.”

“Well, you’re not wrong. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Ichigo enjoyed himself that night showing Grimmjow around the traditional games and foods of the festival and laughing at his poor attempts to fit in as a human. There were the promised fireworks, too, which were a small display but colorful. Ichigo noticed Grimmjow watching him out of the corner of his eye so he bumped him and smiled.

“Thanks. This was fun.”

Grimmjow humphed at him and bumped him back.

They left after the fireworks and walked aimlessly in the general direction of Ichigo’s home and the shop. After such a peaceful and relaxing evening, of course it was his shitty luck that they would run into two Hollows that were also apparently out for fun that night chasing the ghost of a teenage girl through a park.

Grimmjow cracked his knuckles with glee. “You take the one on the right? I got the left.”

“Sure.” 

It was over all too quickly. Garden-variety Hollows held no challenge at all for either of them, even with Grimmjow in his gigai. Ichigo slapped his badge to his chest and stepped out in Shinigami form so he could finish the Hollows with his zanpakuto.

One solid swipe took down his opponent then he turned to watch Grimmjow. He was bouncing and bobbing like he always did when he was enjoying a hand-to-hand fight, and Ichigo was going to yell at him when he went in for a killing blow.

Only Grimmjow pulled it just enough at the last second and it knocked the Hollow down. Then Grimmjow grabbed it under the appendages that could have been shoulders and dragged it toward Ichigo. “Here,” he said, throwing it down at Ichigo’s feet.

“Gee, thanks,” Ichigo said.

“I can still kill it,” he warned and Ichigo got the message, ending it with his zanpakuto. Then he turned to where the ghost of the girl had been but she was gone, probably still running in fear, he thought. He’d have to remember to come back and talk with her.

“Well that was fun,” Grimmjow dusted off his hands.

“Yeah. We should do this again sometime.”

“If you want.” Grimmjow was looking at him closely. “Or were you talking about Hollow hunting?”

“Both,” Ichigo said and Grimmjow grinned broadly.

*******

Ichigo started to put the pieces together after that. The new thoughts haunted him all night. He wasn’t sure exactly what to do about it, but figured that maybe his friends could help. 

It didn’t take away from his enjoyment of his and Grimmjow fighting the next day. While they lay panting on the ground of Urahara’s bunker, Ichigo asked, “Got any plans for tonight?”

Grimmjow lifted his head. “Nah, I was going to head back to Hueco Mundo after this. Why?”

“I just wondered if you wanted to hang out tonight.”

“Really?” Grimmjow’s face did something that Ichigo’d never seen before, but he said, “Yeah. Why not.”

“Great, we’re getting together at Orihime’s. Meet me at my place at seven.”

“Oh. Who’s gonna be there?”

“Everyone, even Rukia. She got a couple days away from Soul Society.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“Why not?”

Grimmjow indicated himself with a little wave, but Ichigo said, “Nah, no one will mind.”

Grimmjow settled back down and stared up at the dome above. He didn’t say anything else so Ichigo left when he’d got his breath back.

Although Grimmjow showed up early, it certainly seemed like he was in a mood. He practically snarled when Ichigo appeared and his shoulders went higher and tighter the closer they went to Orihime’s.

Ichigo finally stopped outside her building asked, “What the hell crawled up your ass and died?”

“Nothing. We doing this or not?” Grimmjow stuck out his jaw like he was expecting to get hit.

“Come on,” Ichigo was completely exasperated but he led the way up to Orihime’s door. Chad and Uryu were already there, and although they looked surprised, neither said anything about Grimmjow. 

Then Orihime popped her head out of the kitchen. “Hello! It’s nice to see you again, Grimmjow!”

He grunted in reply and threw himself down on a chair. Ichigo wasn’t sure how to cover up his rudeness but tried. “You’re not trying to cook for all of us, are you?”

“No, no,” Orihime assured, and behind him, Uryu and Chad let out relieved sighs. “Our special guests want pizza so we’re ordering in. I’m just putting together a special surprise for dessert!”

“Oh. Great,” Ichigo said weakly. “Wait, did you say special guests? Who’s coming?”

She smiled brightly at something behind him, and he whirled to find “Rukia! Hey, Renji! Wasn’t expecting to see you!”

“Good to see you, Ichigo,” Renji slapped his shoulder. “It was a wonder Rukia and I could both talk our way into getting a couple days off at the same time.”

“Glad you did!” Ichigo smiled at him and so he saw when Renji noticed Grimmjow.

“What the hell—”

“Be cool,” Ichigo hissed. “He’s here with me.” 

“Oh. That’s—really? Damn, I owe Rukia money.”

Ichigo was lost. “What? Why?”

“Come on guys, we’re trying to decide what we want on our pizzas,” Orihime called to them to join the others.

The evening was not a great success, Ichigo thought. The others basically ignored Grimmjow except for Orihime who tried to go out of her way to include him to no avail. Grimmjow didn’t make it easy on them. He sprawled, he snarked, he picked his teeth, he was just generally obnoxious. 

When the others voted to watch a movie, Grimmjow said he’d had enough and was leaving. Ichigo was torn for a second but decided to stay with the group.

After he left, Ichigo said, “I think I know what’s going on.”

They all turned slowly and stared at him. Ichigo pressed on, “I think he’s missing his Fraccion. Maybe he’s decided to recruit more. But don’t worry I’m not going to fall for it.”

There was a long, long silence. Uryu and Orihime looked at each other. Renji opened his mouth and shut it. Chad reached out and put a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder. Rukia said gently, “Ichigo, you poor dumb bastard, how have you survived this long?”

“What? What!”

“Go talk to him,” she commanded. Ichigo started to interrupt but she kept on. “If one of you doesn’t man up and confess soon, there will be hell to pay.”

“I don’t understand,” Ichigo said.

“Obviously,” she gave an unladylike snort. “Now go find him and tell him what you just said. And listen, really listen to what he says back.”

Ichigo looked around the room but there was no moral support forthcoming. “You should go,” Orihime agreed. 

“Fine, but we’re only going to end up fighting,” Ichigo huffed and left for Urahara’s.

He let himself in, wondering if Grimmjow was even still there. But he was, leaning against the door frame of the room he used, but Ichigo could tell his lounging calm was forced.

“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you with your friends?”

“I think we need to talk. Well, I don’t but there was a general consensus that I needed to come talk to you.”

“About what?”

“I’m not exactly sure.” 

Grimmjow stepped back and let Ichigo into the room, shutting the door behind. Ichigo looked around but there was no place to sit except the bed, so he sat there. Grimmjow remained standing while Ichigo tried to explain what he’d told the others and why he’d begun to think about the way Grimmjow was treating him.

“You really are a dumbass,” Grimmjow told him when he was done.

“Rude.”

“But true.” Grimmjow peeled himself off the door frame and swaggered across to him. “It’s a good thing you never tried to be a detective because you’re shit at solving mysteries.”

“What are you talking about?”

“First, the healer, she’s been in love with you since way before she was in Hueco Mundo.”

“Bullshit.”

Grimmjow ignored him. “Second, that other girl, the one you work with, she liked you from the first day she met you.”

“You’re crazy, you don’t know—”

“Yes, I do know because you can’t manage to tell when someone likes you, even when they’re standing right in front of you!”

They were both breathing hard now, winding up toward a usual fight, Ichigo thought, until Grimmjow suddenly deflated. And Ichigo’s mind whirled.

“Wait a second,” he said slowly. “Do you mean...”

“I’m standing right in front of you,” Grimmjow ground out.

“You are,” Ichigo said. “But how… why...”

“I don’t even know why,” Grimmjow said sarcastically. “It sure as hell isn’t because you’re Sherlock Fucking Holmes.”

“How do you even know this stuff?” Ichigo said idly but he was staring up him. “You really like me?”

“I took you to see fireworks,” Grimmjow said. “I shoved myself into this meat suit to go to your work place so they’d know that you were off limits.”

“Wow,” Ichigo said. “You’re kind of bad at this too.” Then at Grimmjow’s snarl, he said hurriedly, “I didn’t mean last night. That was actually a lot of fun and I enjoyed it. Being out with you. And the fireworks. I meant you coming into work and acting like— Oh. Were you trying to make them jealous?”

Grimmjow turned his face away so Ichigo went on, his heart doing a weird jump when he began to realize. “I think they were more jealous about you. Two of them kept asking me about your hair and if your body was as good as it looked in those jeans.”

“What’d you tell them?”

“I told them it was even better. And oh.” Now Ichigo was putting the pieces together faster. “You really do like me.”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “I even willingly sat through a dinner with humans, a Quincy and not one but two Shinigami.”

“But you were such a dick, even for you.”

“The Shinigami were all over you. The big red one’s lucky he still has both hands.”

“Holy shit, you really do like me!”

Just like that the penny dropped and the scales fell from his eyes. It was like replaying all his interactions with Grimmjow through a different filter, one that let him see that although Grimmjow was always acting like a dick still somehow it was his way of showing interest in Ichigo.

In a weak voice, Ichigo admitted, “I thought all this time you just wanted to fight someone strong.”

“I do,” Grimmjow swaggered closer. Ichigo looked up at him. “It doesn’t hurt that I also wanna fuck him.” 

Grimmjow settled right on his lap which was weird given the size difference but Ichigo wasn’t about the complain when he got his arms around Grimmjow and his mouth on his. Grimmjow held his head in his big hands and ground his hips a little closer as he straddled Ichigo. Ichigo forgot how to breathe for a while.

When Grimmjow started kissing down his neck, Ichigo gasped, “How long?”

“How long is what?” Grimmjow’s voice in his ear made him shiver uncontrollably. 

“How long have you liked me?”

“I’m not answering that. But definitely longer than you’re thinking. Dumbass.”

As Grimmjow claimed his mouth again, Ichigo had to admit that yeah, he kinda was. But now that he was all caught up, he was going to enjoy it.


	16. Day 16: College Art Students AU kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo briefly
> 
> Rated G except for swearing
> 
> WARNING: This contains university student/TA relationship. Be warned for slight age difference that's never mentioned and if that whole student/TA thing bothers you, please don’t read this.

Grimmjow pulled his phone toward him when the text notification went off three times in a row. Grading freshman essays was his least favorite part of the job so he didn’t mind putting it off for another couple minutes. The paper he was trying to read was so dry it was putting him to sleep.

The phone chimed a fourth time. Then a fifth. 

They were all from a number he didn’t recognize. The first read _Hey don’t think i can come tonight_

the second _imma bout to fail this project for mon_

the third _shorty Jagermeister and this shorty project_

_*shorty_

_*SHITTY_

Grimmjow was staring at the phone in bemused silence when it jingled again. 

_i hate him and his stupid pretty face_ with a line of red angry emojis

He realized that it was obviously a wrong number. That could happen to anyone. The disturbing thing was that it appeared to actually be _about_ him, if that nickname was a joke about his surname. He was a teaching assistant for Professor Aizen in the art department, and his senior class in sculpture did have an important project due Monday.

He just wondered which one of the little bastards it was. He really wanted to find out.

He started typing then erased it and finally settled on, _Where r u now?_

The writer hadn’t caught on yet apparently because they answered right away. _The art bldg ofc where else would I be? The ducking kiln is killing me._

Then _*Ducking_

_F UCKING_

_FUCK NEW PHONE LEARN MY CURSES_

Grimmjow smiled a slow and evil smile. He was still in his office, just two floors above the studio where the student must be trying to cram a semester’s worth of sculpture into one weekend.

There were so many little irresponsible douchebags in that class. How many times he’d wanted to tell them off or push them off their high horses. But Aizen had warned him to be professional to the little asswipes and so he’d tried.

Well, there was a first time for everything.

And if he just decided to stroll into the studio on a Friday night and bust a student for being a dick, well, he had to take pleasure in the small things.

_Meet you there_ he texted as he strode toward the stairway. 

The building was usually dark on quiet on weekend nights, and this was no exception. He was able to creep down the hall toward the only studio with a light on and know he’d found his texter.

He peered in and luckily the bright orange head was turned the other way. He should have fucking known it. He’d known that kid was trouble from the moment he walked into class.

Ichigo Kurosaki was a graphic design major so he and Grimmjow hadn’t had any classes together. And he’d saved the mandatory sculpting class until his last semester which Grimmjow could have warned him was a big mistake. 

He’d been quiet in class and conscientious enough, turning in projects on time along with other mandatory assignments. His work wasn’t even totally horrible which was more than Grimmjow could say about the rest of the class.

It was the fact that during the second class of the semester, Aizen had asked Grimmjow to talk for part of the session on his interest and specialization in Renaissance work, but that kid Kurosaki had the audacity to be the only student who even bothered to ask a question and then had the balls to challenge him.

They’d spent the next five minutes in spirited and increasingly angry vulgar debate, only to have Professor Aizen step between them with a fake joke and placate them by making fun of them both. The resulting laugh from the rest of the class still rankled Grimmjow. He’d studiously ignored the kid ever since and rigorously held up his work to exacting standards, although Aizen always had the final word on grades so the kid was doing fine.

To have that dumbass be the one who sent those texts… wait. Grimmjow stared at the messages again. He actually thought Grimmjow had a pretty face?

Grimmjow felt the smirk begin in his very soul. He could work with this.

He carefully ruffled his hair so it looked casually worn. He finished untucking his shirt then unbuttoned the top three buttons. He debated taking off the glasses but thought they only enhanced the vibe.

Then he walked into the studio as confident as a cat stalking a helpless baby bird.

Kurosaki was still facing away, scowling at whatever monstrosity he was attempting to create. The scowl was even bigger than his usual expression.

Grimmjow crept up behind him without even trying hard. He leaned down almost even with his ear and said, “What the hell is that supposed to be?”

He whipped his head back just in time to avoid Kurosaki’s startled jump and shrieked “SHIT” into the air. He would have cackled madly but fought to keep his neutral, unimpressed, disinterested look as Kurosaki whirled around.

“What the fuck are you doing here? Why’d you sneak up on me?”

Grimmjow shrugged. “I’m the one asking you what you’re doing here. On a Friday night. Two days before your big project is due. Surely you’re not trying to just get started now? I’m sure Professor Aizen would love to know that you’ve put off his assignment until the very last minute.”

Kurosaki’s jaw worked like he was physically holding back what he wanted to really say. Grimmjow folded his arms over his chest and allowed himself a little smirk.

“The assignment isn’t due until Monday. My work’ll be done then.”

“Not if that” Grimmjow gestured toward the mess on the table “is your project.”

“I’m working on it,” Kurosaki said tightly and sat back down.

Grimmjow leaned down and put his arms around Kurosaki to get his hands into the clay. Kurosaki jumped but then froze.

“Are you sure you don’t need a hand with that,” Grimmjow purred into his ear.

“N-n-no,” Ichigo finally go tout. Then he got angry. “Stop it, what are you even doing?”

“I thought I could help. Certainly wouldn’t want you to fail and then not graduate and then you’d have to take our class all over again.”

“Not going to happen. As long as I pass this project, I’ll pass the class.”

“Ah, but not if you don’t manage to turn in something presentable.”

Ichigo turned a little and Grimmjow’s nose was in his hair. He took a deep breath and Ichigo froze. Gotcha, he thought.

“Maybe you just need a better design for your piece? Maybe I could model for you and you could capture my pretty face.”

Ichigo was so still Grimmjow almost checked him for a pulse. It seemed like he was even holding his breath.

“How did you… why would you say that?”

Grimmjow slapped his phone down. “You really should know your friends’ numbers by now, Kurosaki.”

Ichigo stared at the messages. “I had to get a new phone and my contacts are all messed up. I was trying to get Ishida.”

“Well, you got me,” Grimmjow straightened up then spun Ichigo’s chair so it faced him. “Whether you wanted me or not.”

“Shit,” Ichigo said, with feeling. “Wait a minute, you knew I was bitching about you. And you still came down?”

“I wanted to see which of you asshats from class was talking about me.”

Ichigo’s expression changed a little. “Or maybe you hoped one of us actually thought you were hot.”

Grimmjow leaned down right into his face. “You never said I was hot,” he purred. “Is this your true feelings coming out now, Kurosaki?”

His face started to pink and then darken to red across the cheeks. Grimmjow watched in glee. “No! Shut up!”

Ichigo tried to turn his chair back around, but Grimmjow held the arms firmly.

“Maybe I thought I’d come down here, see who it is, maybe sneak up behind them, get a little close and intimidate them, make them sorry they put off their project to the last minute. But instead, maybe I learned something even more interesting.”

“Like what?” Ichigo blustered.

“You may know shit about Renaissance sculpture but you’ve got great taste in men.” Grimmjow leaned the extra couple inches slowly, giving Ichigo the chance to move away, but his eyes darted to Grimmjow’s mouth and he licked his own bottom lip quickly.

Grimmjow kissed him just as slowly, tasting his firm lips, feeling his mouth open and, unable to resist the invitation, licked his way inside his mouth, just for a tease. When he pulled back, Ichigo’s eyes were closed and he swayed forward to follow Grimmjow’s mouth.

“Hmm, too bad your sculpting isn’t as good as your kissing,” he said.

Ichigo’s eyes popped open and he said, “Too bad you’re a dick every time you open your mouth. If you’d just stay still and look pretty, you wouldn’t be half as bad.”

“You’re cute,” Grimmjow flicked his forehead. “Now get back to work. I don’t know what the hell that’s supposed to be, but it’s hideous.”

Ichigo’s scowl included the clay as well. “It’s my backup. My first piece is in the kiln but something’s all messed up. If it doesn’t fire right, I figured I was fucked so I’d better try something else.”

Grimmjow shook his head. “You’re a mess.” Ichigo opened his mouth to argue but Grimmjow shushed him. “Let me take care of the kiln because I actually know what I’m doing. Let’s hope your first try is better than this. And then,” he leered broadly as Ichigo’s scowl didn’t lessen, “maybe if you need more inspiration I can model for you and see how well you do with male nudes.”

He ignored Ichigo’s mumble of what he’d like to do to Grimmjow that included much violence but he leaned down again and gave him a quick kiss. “And later, you can see what I can do with a nude male.”

Ichigo’s blush was going to be addictive, but it shut him up to get back to his work while Grimmjow went to work his own magic on the recalcitrant equipment. His night wasn’t going anything like he’d planned, but it might be that he’d found something a lot better.

From Ichigo’s muttered curses and the loud splat of clay behind him, it just might take a little longer.

*Ichigo managed to scrape together a project that Aizen passed and so he still graduated with honors. Grimmjow taught him a few other techniques that were more personal. And they never did agree on the importance of Renaissance sculpture.


	17. Day 17: Old West AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing my “real” fill for this day for FFVII but here’s the broad outline I had for a Bleach fill.

\- One night Ichigo wakes up to a loud noise outside in the barn. He and his father run out to find the body of a big guy bleeding out on the hay from a gunshot wound. Isshin makes a bad joke about the big hole in the guy’s stomach, but he helps Ichigo drag him into the cabin where they and the girls fight to save the man’s life.

\- Of course Grimmjow, one of the outlaw Aizen’s gang, isn’t exactly grateful and makes their lives all kinds of hell over the next few days while he’s confined to bed—Ichigo’s bed that he is hogging as Ichigo is wont to point out when Grimmjow complains. But no matter how many times Isshin and Ichigo question him, he won’t tell them who shot him or how he ended up in their barn.

\- When he’s finally able to get up, Ichigo puts him to work on the ranch with him, first doing barn chores then eventually riding out with Ichigo to check the fences and livestock. Grimmjow has a way with the animals, especially the horses, and Ichigo can’t help but notice the way he rides like a centaur.

\- Ichigo actually notices a whole lot about Grimmjow—especially the way his dad’s shirts are just a little too tight in places so they stretch across his shoulders and pull loose out of the trousers that are a little too big around the waist. And they take off their shirts when they’re repairing fences and other than the ugly scar on his gut, Grimmjow has other scars that he makes up stories about (at least Ichigo hopes they’re made up stories because he didn’t think anyone could rob that many banks and hold up saloons and still be alive).

\- There is one memorable afternoon when Isshin proposes taking all the kids and their new ranch hand to the old pond for a swim but one of the girls gets sick so they stay home. But Ichigo takes Grimmjow and they enjoy their afternoon. A lot. Especially the skinny dipping. Because they’re just two guys swimming naked together.

\- Only Grimmjow’s been looking at Ichigo just as hard as he’s been watching him, and the kid seems so wholesome and _good_ that it almost makes Grimmjow physically sick to look at him but that doesn’t stop him swimming across the pond where Ichigo is reclining against a rock, face tipped up in the sun, and pulling him back in. And of course Ichigo fights back, splashing and pulling Grimmjow under, and all that manhandling has some interesting effects on Ichigo—who’s never felt like that before—and Grimmjow—who HAS felt that way before but has never wanted to act on it so badly before—and eventually they find themselves kissing, Ichigo wrapped around Grimmjow’s waist holding on tightly as Grimmjow supports them in the water.

\- They take to sneaking away when their chores are done and Grimmjow wants to teach him how to shoot but Ichigo surprises him with near perfect aim, even with his dad’s old rifle that’s been passed down. They think they’re so sneaky coming up with excuses to meet out in the barn all alone and going for long rides every free moment, but Isshin knows. Isshin knows everything.

\- Isshin hasn’t forgotten that Grimmjow was almost dead when they found him, and he asks some subtle questions whenever he goes to town. And his old buddy Urahara has some news the next time: a badly sketched Wanted poster claims Grimmjow is an outlaw, one of Aizen’s gang that’s been terrorizing the state south of them. Grimmjow is wanted Dead or Alive, but the poster offers a bigger reward for Dead.

\- Isshin confronts Grimmjow that evening, out in the barn where Ichigo is hiding in a stall because his dad just almost walked in on them getting cozy. Grimmjow clams up, won’t admit to anything, just crumples the wanted poster and stalks away. Isshin shouts that he’ll welcome him into their home—if Grimmjow can promise that trouble won’t follow him back to the family. Grimmjow knows that trouble follows him everywhere, and now that the cat’s out of the bag—so to speak—he wonders if Aizen’s gang will be able to track him down.

\- Ichigo catches him that night saddling up a horse and getting ready to leave, and confronts him angrily. Grimmjow finally admits that he is a member of the gang and was sent up to the northern territories with two other rustlers to scout territory for Aizen. Only Tousen blamed Grimmjow for a job gone wrong and shot him. Grimmjow still isn’t sure how he managed to stumble on a train and end up in Karakura and then limp his way to the Kurosaki ranch. Then he shows Ichigo the six-shooters he’d hidden in the barn before he’d collapsed.

\- Where will you go? What will you do now? Ichigo demands and won’t let him leave. Grimmjow tells him that Aizen has bribed marshals and law men across the territory to look the other way, but if there are wanted posters out for him, then they think he’s still alive. And they will come for him and kill anything else that stands in the way. And Grimmjow won’t let that happen to the Kurosaki family. Well, maybe your dad, but not your sisters, he says. What about me? I can fight, Ichigo says. Grimmjow steps closer and kisses him because he knows Ichigo can fight but he doesn’t want him to have to.

\- They tumble into the hay but Grimmjow just distracts Ichigo long enough to tie him up and leave on horseback. Ichigo is beyond angry and wakens the family to announce he’s going after Grimmjow. Isshin calms him enough to wait until he can pack up some things and the girls and head to town. That’s where they get the bad news: the word is out that Aizen and his gang are on their way to Karakura.

\- Ichigo takes off back the way he thinks Grimmjow went but runs into the gang’s campsite. They’re holding Grimmjow captive. Ichigo manages to talk his way out or maybe Aizen lets him go because he doesn’t look all that threatening and he’ll take the word back to town.

\- Urahara and Isshin have helped the town fortify as best they can because they’ve all heard stories about what happens when Aizen’s lawless gang tries to take over. Ichigo tells them that Aizen has Grimmjow.

\- When Aizen and his gang arrive, they are ready for the town’s poor attempts at protection but more surprised by the timely arrival of a group of federal marshals who aren’t under Aizen’s control. There is a classic Western shootout on the dusty main street of town ending with many of Aizen’s gang defeated and Aizen himself arrested.

\- Ichigo has been sneaking his way past the gang that are holding back because he figures that’s where Grimmjow is, and sure enough, he spots him all tied up in an old livery stable. Ichigo gets to rescue him and they let Nel and Harribel get away unharmed because they just want to go home.

\- The town has a mess to clean up but the rest of the gang is run out of Karakura for good, and the marshals led by Yamamoto take Aizen away. Ichigo hides Grimmjow until the feds are gone, but Isshin welcomes him back because they can always use another pair of strong shoulders around the ranch and such a fine set of shoulders shouldn’t he wasted, eh, Ichigo? And after Ichigo punches him, Isshin does allow Grimmjow to stay with them until they can build another cabin for him and Ichigo. And so they live mostly happily ever after.


	18. Placeholder

The past week has been insane, and I've let real-life get in the way of fic (how rude!). And strangely, a couple of the fics took on a life of their own.

Here's a round-up of what's going on up through Day 24 (my OCD demands that I organize this):

Day 18 -- Pantheon AU will be posted last because I'm working on something.

Day 19 -- Childhood AU was posted as a separate story [Friends make the best lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403636/chapters/33263643). The first chapter is rated G.

Day 20 -- Star Wars AU isn't something I can write because I'm only a very casual Star Wars fan. I'm finishing up a sequel to my Teen Wolf story Creature Comforts instead.

Day 21 -- High School AU was posted as the second chapter of [Friends make the best lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403636/chapters/33263643). It is rated Explicit.

Day 22 -- Science Fiction AU. I'm still working on some kind of Grimmichi fill for this.

Day 23 -- Bar AU I will post this as the next chapter of this story. It's Grimmjow/Ichigo and rated T for language and a bar fight.

Day 24 -- Genderswapped AU ran away from me like crazy and dove right into smut. I posted it as a two-part story because I couldn't decide which one I like swapped better so I tried both with [Ready, Willing and Able](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425203/chapters/33317445). (I also posted a ficlet of a [fluffy FFVII genderswap](http://zephfair.tumblr.com/post/173264481290/day-24-genderswap-fics) on my Tumblr too.)

Day 25 -- Kids' Movie AU again isn't a prompt I can really do, so I'm substituting another little fluffy FFVII ficlet.

Day 26 and on, I'm still writing and planning. 

HUGE thanks to everyone who is still reading, and blessings on those wonderful souls who've commented. Thank you all for reading! I hope you've found something to enjoy.


	19. Day 23 Bar AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo comes in to celebrate with his friends. Grimmjow is the hot bartender. A fight ensues because this is Ichigo’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T for the violence of a bar fight, language and one mention of blood.
> 
> Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo. Other speaking roles from Ishida, Keigo and Chad.
> 
> NOTE: This is obviously a work of fiction. Please don’t get in bar fights, kids. Violence is never the answer.

“It’s supposed to be a bachelor party—lighten up, Ichigo!” Keigo yelled at him over the chaotic noise of the bar.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes as they looked around for seats, but he did try to loosen his typical scowl. He didn’t want to ruin his friends’ night, even if he didn’t really drink and he definitely didn’t enjoy crowds. 

He’d gone past the neighborhood bar a lot of times, but it had never looked as busy as it did that night. Figured. There was apparently some kind of important sports game on because all the TVs were blaring and fans were clustered underneath them, screaming or booing in turn.

Ichigo was too busy with med school to waste time going out anymore. But, it seemed important to help celebrate Ishida’s upcoming wedding. When they did actually meet up, Ichigo always felt like Ishida was silently judging him, just because Orihime had had a silly crush on him in high school.

Ichigo was happy that things had worked out the way they were meant to, and he was nothing but pleased for Ishida and Orihime. In fact, he was a little amused at how shell-shocked Ishida still looked about the whole thing, as though he was just now realizing he’d finally grown the balls to ask Orihime for a date, let alone actually ask her to marry him.

Ichigo knew that Ishida had just as few friends as he did since the only times they saw each other were on campus, but leave it to Keigo to rally the guys still in town and propose a night out. As much as Ichigo didn’t like the rowdy bar, it was definitely worlds better than a strip club.

Mizuiro finally pointed at a table and pushed his way through the throng, Ishida, Keigo and Chad following him. Renji nodded at the bar, “We might as well go get a couple pitchers. They’re too busy to have table service.”

“Good idea,” Ichigo agreed and followed him. The bar was standing room only, but Renji pushed his way in and cleared a path for Ichigo.

There were two women behind the bar, moving in efficient, coordinated tandem. It looked like they were used to serving the chaos and knew how to handle it. Renji placed their order and Ichigo leaned back to wait.

“You need anything?” a deep voice asked from behind the bar. Ichigo turned to see a big guy with blue hair had just taken a place behind the taps. 

“Nah, we’re good,” Ichigo said.

The guy went on drawing drafts and looking at Ichigo. The green-haired bartender slid over two pitchers and a stack of glasses to Renji in exchange for his card. Ichigo took the glasses carefully and turned right around into Keigo.

“Aw, beer? I want a Sex on the Beach. Or a Slippery Nipple.”

“You don’t even know what those are. You just like the perverted names,” Ichigo said.

“Bartender!” Keigo leaned around him to see the big blue guy. “Give me a Blow Job! No, make it two Blow Jobs!”

Ichigo choked on his own spit. He glanced at the bartender who just raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Let me guess,” he said, “bachelor party?”

“Yeah!” Keigo cheered and Ichigo wondered if he hadn’t pre-gamed. The people on either side of them were looking unimpressed as well. “Now, my Blow Job!”

“Keigo, take these glasses back to the table with Renji,” Ichigo shoved the glasses into his hands and turned him in the right direction. “I’ll get your drink.”

Keigo started winding his way through the crowd, and Ichigo turned back to the bartender. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem. I’ll have your drinks in a minute. You the groom?”

“Thanks. Oh god, no, I’m not getting married.” The bartender nodded, and Ichigo watched distractedly as he worked and joined the two women in an intricate dance around the limited space behind the bar.

He had some cash ready when the bartender sat down a shot glass and a cocktail glass in front of him. “What’s that?” Ichigo stared.

“The shot is your friend’s. The Screaming Orgasm,” the bartender smirked with a flash of bright teeth, “is from me to you. You look like you could use it.”

Ichigo felt the flush of heat rising up his neck and hoped the darkness of the bar would cover his blush. “Holy shit,” he blurted.

The bartender leaned over the counter. “The first one is free. But you’ll be back for more.”

“Oh god,” Ichigo muttered as he tried to pick up the drinks without spilling.

“It’s Grimmjow, actually. You are?”

“Ichigo,” he said and added, “Thanks. For the drinks. They look good. Bye.”

And as Ichigo weaved his way back to the table, he thought this is why I don’t date because my smoothest comeback is thanks, they look good.

He decided to spend the rest of the evening with his head down, preferably drinking as much as he could handle without having to talk to the hot bartender again.

Only his friends weren’t privy to his plan. Ichigo didn’t even get any of the beer from the first round, but he ponied up some money for another round and assorted greasy foods that Chad and Mizuiro went up to order.

Unfortunately, Chad came back with another drink that he set in front of Ichigo. In his usual quiet tone that Ichigo had to strain to hear, Chad told him, “The bar guy said this is a Quick Fuck, but if you prefer, it doesn’t have to be fast.”

Ichigo did a literal spit take then wiped quickly at his mouth. His eyes went right to the bar where of course the bartender was watching him with a grin. Ichigo sucked in a breath and drank a sip while making eye contact with Grimmjow. Like hell he was going to give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing him embarrassed again.

“Ichigo made a friend!” Keigo crowed and even Ishida smiled a little along with everyone else.

Ichigo ignored the teasing and went back to eating fries with Chad.

The bar was getting louder and stuffier as the sports game seemed about to come to a climax. Ishida got to his feet to go to the bar, but Ichigo pushed him back down. “This is your party, we’re not gonna make you pay.”

Keigo talked his ear off as they waited to get up to the bar, so Ichigo was glad when he could finally flag the green-haired bartender and place their order. He thought he was off the hook when Grimmjow was working the other end of bar until he slid a glass over on a cardboard coaster.

He looked Ichigo straight in the eye as he said, “This is my version of a Leg Spreader. Let me know if it’s working.”

Ichigo absolutely did not whimper. Keigo absolutely did howl with laughter. He was still laughing uncontrollably as they pushed their way back to their table.

Then it happened. Someone pushed their chair back right as Keigo was trying to squeeze behind it, and it pinned him against another occupied chair, making him yelp and tip the pitcher of beer over. Of course the beer spilled on the two people sitting at the other table who shouted and swore. Ichigo could only stand there and watch it all go down.

Keigo was spouting apologies and trying to move, but the woman in the chair was confused by the noise and turning to look so she wouldn’t pull her chair back in. One of the guys who was dripping beer jumped to his feet and got in Keigo’s face, and Ichigo knew he’d have to get involved.

“Hey, just cool it. It was an accident,” Ichigo said as he pushed the woman’s chair in with a polite “excuse me” and pulled Keigo free to stand beside him.

“That fucking moron poured beer all over me!” said the man still sitting down and wiping his face with drenched napkins.

“Yeah, he’s a moron, but he’s our moron,” Ichigo said. “Why don’t I buy your next round and we call it even?”

“Like hell!” The guy started to stand up and kept on standing up like something out of a bad sitcom. Ichigo had to tilt his head back to look into his eye and eyepatch. He had to be seven feet tall.

“I don’t want any trouble,” Ichigo warned him as his friend moved toward Keigo.

“Well, this isn’t your lucky day.”

“It never is,” Ichigo sighed. Then he felt someone at his back and looked around to see his friends gathering behind him.

“What’s going on here,” Ishida asked calmly.

“Your fucking friend poured beer all over us, and we’re going to make him clean it up,” the giant said. He reached out and shoved Ichigo who rocked back on his heels.

His buddy took a swing at Keigo who actually managed to duck it. Chad reached over and grabbed the guy’s fist.

Ichigo exchanged looks with Ishida and thought about a video game they played when they were young. “Remember the Menos?” he said to Ishida who pushed up his glasses.

He sighed. “Your ideas are the worst.”

“Yeah.” Ichigo ducked the giant’s fist coming for his ear and kicked out, sweeping the giant’s feet out, and getting him down within arm’s range.

Then it began.

Ichigo had never been involved in a bar fight and never thought it was actually a real thing. It was kind of interesting all the more provocation it seemed to take to spark, ignite and fuel what soon turned into a rousing battle.

When Chad threw the guy over his shoulder and he crashed onto another table, those men took offense. One of the women slapped another one. Fans of the losing team on the TV got sick of taunting from the winning team’s fans and started swinging. Tempers frayed by every frustration in life snapped. Soon it was an all-out melee.

Ichigo didn’t get a chance to see all of that. He was too busy trying to keep the big guy down without actually hurting him. Chad laid one guy out with a single punch while another was hanging off his back. Ishida had someone in a chokehold while Keigo threw a drink in their face. Mizuiro had his phone out and Ichigo swore was probably live streaming the whole damn thing.

Then a pink-haired guy caught him in the nose with a lucky punch, and it was on again.

Ichigo had to admit it was a little bit fun. Sure his nose hurt like hell and he had to keep spitting out blood because a punch made him bite the inside of his cheek, but it was kind of a rush.

Even the bartender Grimmjow waded into the battle, probably to try and break it up, but Ichigo thought it looked like he was having the most fun throwing people and punching indiscriminately.

When the sirens shrilled from outside and police officers started swarming in, it still didn’t end. People didn’t even try to run and escape. It seemed like they only fought harder at the thought of the fighting being soon broken up.

Ichigo tried to find his friends as the police started separating the combatants, but he was pushed against a table and into a hard chest. He immediately swung at whoever it was, but the cop grabbed his arm and before he knew it, he was handcuffed to the person next to him.

Luckily for him, it was Grimmjow who was laughing down at him. Ichigo relaxed a little and dropped his fist.

Another officer started pushing and shouting at them so they stumbled their way toward the door. Ichigo got a glimpse of Ishida calmly talking to a police officer while Mizuiro sat in a booth behind them, still on his damn phone. He couldn’t see Renji, Chad or Keigo, but he hoped they were all right.

The officer led them to a squad car and opened the back door. “Sir, I swear, we didn’t do anything wrong,” Ichigo tried to explain in the comparative quiet of the street, but the cop just grabbed his head and pushed him in. Grimmjow fell in mostly on top of him.

“I can’t believe this,” Ichigo said, the reality settling on him. “I can’t believe we did that.”

“You’re a good fighter,” Grimmjow told him.

“You looked like you were enjoying it.”

“I was. Weren’t you?”

“I just can’t believe it,” Ichigo said again.

“Well, at least it gave me a chance to talk to you again.” Grimmjow held up their cuffed wrists. “And look, we got friendship bracelets.”

Ichigo chuckled before he could stop himself. Then he laughed harder. Grimmjow started laughing, and the hysterical edge of Ichigo’s laughter smoothed over.

“We’re in so much trouble,” Ichigo said when his laugh turned to hiccups.

“Eh, I doubt it. No one’s going to press charges. Nnoitra and his idiots are too drunk to even remember what happened. We all saw them take the first swing. The owner ain’t about to press charges. I might make some money selling the video, if Nel doesn’t take it first.”

“So you’re not even worried about it?!”

“Nah. I was just doing my job. And we’ll all vouch for you and your friends. We’re not even drunk and disorderly, just disorderly.”

“Unbelievable,” Ichigo said again.

“Hey, you wanna fight sometime? I haven’t had that much fun in ages,” Grimmjow nudged him hard.

“You have a problem,” Ichigo informed him.

“So do you,” Grimmjow nudged him again then leaned down. “I saw you. Your face all lit up as you kicked the shit out of them.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve brawled,” he said nostalgically. 

“It made you feel alive.”

“Yeah, it kinda did,” he admitted.

“Let’s do it again,” Grimmjow leaned even closer.

Ichigo knew what Grimmjow was going for and he could have pulled away but he figured what the hell. He leaned in instead and they were kissing.

Grimmjow licked right into his mouth, and Ichigo wasn’t in the mood for teasing either so he sucked it right back. Grimmjow growled, Ichigo shifted, and with a little help from a very cooperative Grimmjow, was soon straddling his lap. Having their wrists cuffed together was only a minor annoyance as Ichigo ground his hips against Grimmjow’s, and Grimmjow shoved his free hand down the back of Ichigo’s jeans.

They had a nice rhythm going when someone banged repeatedly on the window. Ichigo pulled back from the kiss but Grimmjow only growled loudly. The cop rapped again and swore at them.

“Come back later,” Grimmjow said.

The cop yelled through the window, “You dumbfuck, stop that in my backseat! Are you the bartender?”

“Yeah, now leave us alone,” Grimmjow bit on Ichigo’s neck in full view of the cop, and Ichigo couldn’t hold in a moan so Grimmjow did it again.

“The bar owner’s here. He wants to talk to you.”

“Tell him I’m busy.”

“You dirty son of a—” the door opened and the cop reached in. Ichigo yelped as the cop tried to pull him off Grimmjow. There was some swearing and untangling of limbs before the cop got them both out of the car. Grimmjow adjusted himself ostentatiously, and the cop swore at him again.

“We’re being told that you,” he thrust a finger at Ichigo, “were a victim of this. And you,” he gave Grimmjow another finger, “were only following instructions from your boss, trying to break it up.”

“That’s right,” Grimmjow said. Ichigo started to speak but Grimmjow slapped his hand over his mouth. 

The cop glared at them suspiciously but he was joined by two other officers. “Haven’t you let these two go yet?” one asked in a tired voice.

“I don’t like ‘em,” the cop said. “They know more than they’re saying. And they were trying to fuck in my backseat.”

“We got enough drunks to process tonight and enough paperwork to keep us busy all weekend. If these two check out, just let them go.”

“Fine,” the cop grumbled and started unlocking the handcuffs. Ichigo sighed a huge breath of relief. Grimmjow just rubbed his wrist and scowled. “But if I ever see the two of you again, I’m arresting you just for looking shifty.”

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow’s arm to start pulling him away. It didn’t stop him from shouting back, “Sorry about any jizz stains on your upholstery! I have a bondage kink!”

The cop yelled something back, but Grimmjow was laughing too hard for Ichigo to catch it. “Quit antagonizing the nice police officers that just let us go without any charges.”

Grimmjow spun and backed Ichigo into the alley beside the bar. He pushed him against the wall and looked at him closely for a moment before kissing him.

“I was serious, you know,” Grimmjow said after long minutes.

“About what?”

“I do have a bondage kink. And that cop was nice enough to help out.” He held up the pair of handcuffs where Ichigo could see them.

“Holy shit, you stole them from a cop?!”

“You wanna give them a try?”

And the worst part was, Ichigo kinda really did. “I gotta find my friends, make sure they’re okay,” he panted against Grimmjow’s mouth. Then he kissed Grimmjow again. 

“I should check in with Nel,” Grimmjow said reluctantly, but he didn’t pull away.

“I’ll go find the guys, you go make sure the bar’s still standing, and we’ll meet back here?”

Grimmjow gave him one more hard kiss and finally let go.

“And Grimmjow? Don’t forget the handcuffs.”

 

**Plot twist: Ichigo got a frantic call later that night from Ishida who got a call from Orihime because her bachelorette party ended up becoming a Hangover style epic adventure and she just wanted to let Ishida know she’d be home late because they kinda ended up in Vegas and sorta lost Momo but she was sure once they got Rukia bailed out of jail, Tatsuki off the MMA fight card, Rangiku clothed, and got the rest of the girls sobered up they’d be able to sort it all out. 

Ichigo decided that a nice quiet bar fight was preferable and told Ishida he’d have to figure it out on his own because Grimmjow was whining again about his wrists chafing and Ichigo had to go do something. The something being Grimmjow.

Ishida hung up.


	20. Day 26: Selkie AU

Selkie AU: I changed the legends to better fit these guys.

Rated: T

Characters: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Warning: Canon type violence and fighting.

 

Grimmjow only woke from his drowse when the smell of human became too strong to ignore. He stretched from his comfortable position in the tree and waited now that the sounds of someone walking through the forest echoed up to him.

A moment later, a human boy entered the small clearing that Grimmjow lay above and Grimmjow’s ears pricked with interest. The boy smelled good, for a human, and he was moving with strength and intent. Grimmjow wondered if he was brave enough to have entered the forest as a hunter.

When the boy unsheathed a sword, Grimmjow almost growled. But there were no creatures but him anywhere near the clearing. Why was the boy brandishing the weapon?

He lay there, watching the boy swing the sword and grunt and try again. It was obvious he didn’t know what he was doing, but Grimmjow was naturally curious and it looked like the kid might lose a foot any minute. He was a little disappointed when no mortal injuries occurred, and he yawned when the boy decided he’d had enough for the day and went back the way he’d come.

It didn’t occur to Grimmjow until later that night that he’d never once thought about eating the boy.

That was almost certainly the reason he picked out that tree again the next day for his afternoon nap. Only he wasn’t asleep when the scent wafted up to him, and his tail flicked in anticipation when he recognized the delicious smell of the same boy.

He strode determinedly into the clearing and took out the sword, going through the same motions he had the day before. Grimmjow watched until he could take it no more. The kid had some speed and raw strength, but he wasn’t going to improve his terrible technique fighting imaginary foes.

Grimmjow jumped down from the tree on silent feet and stood still behind the boy. Up close, the boy didn’t look as young as he’d thought, maybe what the humans would consider a young man on the cusp of adulthood. He was tall and nicely built but his hair was a brighter color than Grimmjow had ever seen.

The boy’s next wild stroke made him swing around, and he saw Grimmjow standing there.

Instead of fleeing like anyone with an ounce of self-preservation would, the boy steeled himself, gripped the sword tighter and attacked. Grimmjow admired that kind of ridiculous overconfidence in the face of nearly certain defeat.

Grimmjow dodged the first blow easily and skittered back out of range of the second. The fight soon became annoying and hopeless. Grimmjow had to go about half his normal speed and telegraph his moves so he didn’t accidentally slice the kid in half or crush his skull. But still, the boy kept fighting.

When the kid was breathing heavily and could barely swing the heavy sword anymore, Grimmjow took charge of the fight. He roared and charged, and when the boy slashed with the sword, Grimmjow easily disarmed him. The boy watched his sword fly across the clearing but still turned to face Grimmjow.

Grimmjow batted at him, knocking him to the ground easily with his heavy paw. The boy fell and Grimmjow pounced, using his weight to pin the boy on his stomach. When the body below him tensed, Grimmjow gently took the neck in his mouth and shook it.

It only made the boy struggle harder, and Grimmjow had to press down on him with the weight of his belly, trapping his legs and arms beneath him.

“Damn it, stop humping me and at least let me die with honor!” the kid wheezed.

Grimmjow let go of his neck in surprise. “I’m not humping you,” he said. 

At last the boy’s body went stiff and motionless. “You...can talk?”

“Yes, I can talk, and I’m not going to kill you.”

“You’re just going to what? Mount me and let me go on my way?” How the human could still be sarcastic when he was at Grimmjow’s mercy showed he had balls. Grimmjow liked that.

“I’m not gonna mount you. I was just trying to get you to surrender. You’re a stubborn little bastard.”

“I’m not little. Or a bastard. Now if you’re not going to molest or kill me, let me up.”

Grimmjow growled and opened his mouth over the back of the kid’s neck in warning. But he didn’t bite. Instead he huffed out and moved slowly, taking his bulk off the kid’s back. “I’m going to let you up, but I promise you, if you run, I’m not going to be so merciful.”

“Fine. Just let me up to breathe.” Grimmjow sat back, and the kid sucked in several deep breaths of air, rather dramatically, Grimmjow thought.

Then he swung around to face Grimmjow. “You can really talk?”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “I didn’t think you were stupid, but you’re making me change my mind.”

“It’s just, you don’t meet a talking big cat every day.”

“I guess not,” Grimmjow shrugged his powerful shoulders. 

“Why didn’t you kill me?”

“Who says I’m not going to?” Grimmjow flashed a fang at the boy. “Maybe I just enjoy toying with my food first, for added spice.”

“You’re an ass,” the boy said flatly. 

“Well, you’re a terrible swordsman,” Grimmjow retorted. “Where’d you learn to fight? A baby teach you?”

The kid bristled. “Well excuse me for being a beginner. It’s my dad’s old sword but the king forbade us from having weapons. So if I want to learn how to fight, I have to do it in private. Dad can’t even know.”

“Well, you’re awful.”

“Thanks.”

Grimmjow ignored the even heavier sarcasm. “You’ve got decent speed and some raw talent but you’re lacking any kind of technique.”

“Again, I told you, I’m trying to teach myself!”

“Then you suck as a teacher _and_ a student.”

“Is that why you attacked me?”

“I didn’t attack you!” Grimmjow said honestly. “I just came down to fight you. You attacked me.”

“Why did you want to fight me? Are you going to kill me or not?”

Grimmjow leaned his giant head down to the boy since seated he loomed over him. “Do you want me to?” When the boy froze and didn’t answer, Grimmjow said, “I won’t kill you until you’re stronger. I don’t enjoy killing prey unless they’re able to put up a fight.”

The kid looked at him with a strange expression. “What are you?”

“Grimmjow.”

“What’s a Grimmjow?”

“That’s my name,” Grimmjow growled.

“Oh,” the boy said. “I’m Ichigo. Are you one of the enchanted animals in the forest?”

“Ichigo,” Grimmjow repeated. “I’m not exactly enchanted and I’m not exactly an animal.”

Ichigo was still staring at him. “Huh. But why did you jump out at me?”

“I told you, I’ve been watching you. You suck.”

“Yeah, well, what are you going to do about it?” Ichigo challenged.

Grimmjow just stared back for a long moment. Ichigo finally snorted and got to his feet, and Grimmjow let him. “If you’re not going to kill me, I need to get home.”

Grimmjow pointedly turned his head the other way. “It makes no difference to me. I already told you, I’m not going to kill you when you’re this much weaker than me.”

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Ichigo picked up the sword and stalked away.

The kid’s —Ichigo’s—question rattled through him all night. What, if anything, was he going to do about it? Could he do anything about it? He was a skilled killer and a super-strong fighter, but in his cat skin, he was limited to show Ichigo anything about how humans should fight. And Ichigo definitely needed a hands-on opponent to actually learn anything.

He paced restlessly when Shawlong entered his territory toward morning. “We haven’t seen you in days, Grimmjow,” he said to his old friend.

“I’ve been busy,” Grimmjow answered and kept pacing.

Shawlong shut his eyes and swayed a bit. “I sense human. There was a human here. But there is no sign of blood or offal. What happened?”

“A kid, trying to teach himself how to fight. He’s terrible at it.”

“Grimmjow, what are you doing?

Grimmjow stopped pacing and looked up at him. “I have an idea.”

“Don’t do it,” Shawlong told him immediately after he explained. “Is one little human boy worth the risk?”

Grimmjow’s switching tail betrayed his ire and frustration. “He’s not a little boy,” he said reluctantly. “He has the potential to be a good fighter, with time and instruction.”

“And you are ever looking for a fight,” Shawlong sighed. “I would tell you again, don’t do it. But if you do, then take every precaution.”

“I know,” Grimmjow said irritably. “Now get out of here while I make up my mind.”

In the end, Grimmjow didn’t decide what to do until he smelled Ichigo coming back to the clearing the next afternoon. 

Then he peeled off his cat skin and stepped out of it, folded it gently, carefully hid it a tree’s hollow, and stood in the center of the clearing as a man. He waited as Ichigo came hurrying into the clearing then promptly covered his eyes and tripped.

“I’m going to teach you how to fight,” Grimmjow said proudly.

“Who the hell are you?” Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow glared at him, hands on his hips, body braced for battle. “I told you yesterday. I’m Grimmjow.”

Ichigo peeked at him between his fingers. “Is that you? The big cat from yesterday? How are you a man now?”

Grimmjow knew better than to trust and tell a human the truth so he waggled his fingers and said, “Enchanted magic, obviously. Now, let’s fight.”

Ichigo yelped, and Grimmjow got even more impatient. “What’s the matter with your eyes?”

“You’re naked!”

Grimmjow frowned down at himself. “So?”

“I’m not fighting you like that! It’s too…distracting.”

“Why don’t you just take off your clothes too and we’ll be even,” Grimmjow said slyly.

Ichigo all but quivered with anger. “No pants, no fight.”

Grimmjow sighed. “Fine then. Give me your pants.”

“Oh for hell’s sake,” and Ichigo took off running back the way he’d come. Grimmjow would have given chase, but since Ichigo had dropped the bag he was carrying, he figured he’d return. He lounged in the grass of the clearing until Ichigo came back and dropped a pair of pants on his head.

Grimmjow frowned at them and sniffed. “These aren’t yours.”

“No, they’re my dad’s. Now get them on and let’s fight.”

“Finally,” Grimmjow grinned and obeyed.

They fought and trained every day Ichigo could get away from his responsibilities at home. Grimmjow tried to teach him the basic moves and techniques of fighting hand-to-hand even though he had to work at adapting them to human limitations. And although he didn’t use a sword, Grimmjow still provided Ichigo with some fundamentals and gave him an opponent to react against.

And Ichigo forced him to keep the pants.

When Ichigo dropped to the ground in exhaustion or required a break for food and drink, Grimmjow slumped beside him and they talked. Ichigo told him about how the kingdom was in the middle of a war, and how Lord Aizen had named himself king, thanks in part to his ban on weapons for the commoners. 

Ichigo had found the sword his father had stashed away, and he told Grimmjow every session how he just wanted to be strong enough to protect his family and loved ones. Grimmjow just challenged him to fight harder.

Those times were some of the happiest for Grimmjow who had been used to the endless days of hunting for sustenance with nothing to motivate him. Now he cast off his skin on a whim and even lurked nearer the small village where Ichigo and his family lived.

At first Ichigo was appalled and refused to spar with Grimmjow that close to the village, but he soon smuggled Grimmjow a shirt and shared food when they took a break from training. Ichigo informed him that he’d never fit in with the villagers because of his bright blue hair and facial markings, and Grimmjow said that it didn’t seem to be a problem for Ichigo and his unnaturally flaming hair. But that conversation devolved into a rough and tumble roll through a wheat field and never resolved their argument.

Then one evening when Grimmjow left Ichigo worn out beside the stream, covered in mud but smiling tiredly, he was hungrier than usual. He returned to the hollow of the tree where he left his skin to put it on and hunt more efficiently, but it was gone.

He checked again and again, but it was not in the hollow. He made sure it was the right tree. He checked the ground and nearby trees. But there was no sign of his cat skin.

Grimmjow threw his head back and roared. 

Shawlong and Ilfordt found him first, running in a frenzy through the forest, tearing apart trees and screaming, searching for his skin.

But when they approached, he shouted at them, and they froze, unable or unwilling to get any closer. “You are human, now,” Shawlong said quietly.

“You are trapped as a human, until you can find your skin,” Ilfordt said, backing away.

Grimmjow raged alone through the night until he found himself on the fringes of the forest the next morning, the quiet village slowly coming awake in front of him. He thought he had only one choice and with a deep, steadying breath, he committed himself.

He ran to the house he’d seen Ichigo enter and burst inside. Ichigo's family sat around a table, still and silent as statues as they stared at the intruder. Only Ichigo jumped to his feet and demanded, “Grimmjow, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

As Grimmjow shook with fury and tried to explain, Ichigo managed to get him to sit and pushed some food and drink to him. But Grimmjow couldn’t eat, too enraged to do anything but call for revenge on whoever stole his skin.

“We’ll find it. Somehow,” Ichigo promised, even though he had no idea how they would accomplish it.

His brash overconfidence actually calmed Grimmjow a little, and he realized that he’d come to consider Ichigo a worthy partner of some kind.

“First, we should question the villagers. Even though I don’t think any of them would do it, someone might have found it by accident and taken it home,” Ichigo said.

“We can help,” his little sister Yuzu offered. “No one will be suspicious if we ask around.”

“Thanks, you guys,” Ichigo said gratefully, but Karin snorted.

“We’ll let you know how much it’s going to cost you,” she said.

Isshin insisted that Grimmjow try to eat and drink then ordered him to lie down and rest. Ichigo stayed in the house with him to make sure he didn’t try running through the village upsetting people himself.

But the girls returned that afternoon with bad news—no one in the village had seen anything like Grimmjow’s cat skin.

“Then Ganju said that he’s seen someone strange wandering around the past few days,” Karin told them. “He said it looked like that weird gray-haired guy who came through here once with Lord Aizen. You remember? The one who was always smiling?”

“I remember,” Ichigo said. “Do you think he was spying for Aizen?”

Karin shrugged. “That’s what Ganju thought, anyway. Either that or he’s trying to figure out how to get more taxes out of us.”

Grimmjow had been looking from one to the other, and he slammed his fist on the table. “Well, if we know who it was, why don’t we go after him?”

“We’ll have to,” Ichigo sighed but his father held up a hand. 

“How do you plan to do that? You know Lord Aizen is always surrounded by his warriors the Espada, and I’m sure that extends to his advisers as well,” Isshin said.

“I don’t know, but we’ll think of something. We have to. Grimmjow needs it.”

Isshin looked from his son to Grimmjow and how they had eyes only for each other, and he sighed, already able to see what they hadn’t even admitted yet.

“In that case, maybe it’s time I introduced you to some old friends of mine.”

Isshin sent Ichigo and Grimmjow to the capital with strict instructions to seek out Kisuke Urahara. It took all of Ichigo's wits and most of his strength to even get Grimmjow that far without him wanting to fight every single person who looked at him the wrong way.

Urahara took one look at them and welcomed them into his shabby shop. And introduced them to an entire secret society that was working underground to fight against Aizen and his tyranny.

They willingly accepted Ichigo into the group even as Grimmjow looked on jealously.

“I still can’t believe my dad was part of a revolutionary party back in the day,” Ichigo told Grimmjow during one of the few times they were alone.

“This is all great and good, but what are we doing to get my skin back?” Grimmjow demanded.

“Soon,” Ichigo promised. “You wanna go to Urahara’s training ground and spar?”

“Hell yeah,” Grimmjow’s spirits temporarily lifted.

Then the Shinigami, as they called themselves, decided they would rise up against Aizen on the day of his next public address to the people, and Ichigo was made a part of the attack plan. Grimmjow refused to take a role but went along to protect Ichigo.

As soon as Grimmjow saw Aizen, the plan almost went to hell. Ichigo froze at the sight of the ruler standing on the stage, waving at the crowd. 

Wrapped around his neck and draping down his back like a cape was the white skin Grimmjow was seeking. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Grimmjow muttered, and only Ichigo's vise grip on his arm kept him from storming the stage.

“We’ll take care of him,” Ichigo promised, speaking low into Grimmjow’s ear. “We’ll get your skin back.”

Grimmjow growled, but he allowed Ichigo to lead him into place. When the word came from the Shinigami, all hell broke loose.

They attacked all at once, their best fighters taking on Aizen’s elite Espada while still others fought against Aizen’s guards. To the shock of most of them, Aizen and his two closest advisers didn’t even flee—they simple stood on the stage and watched in what seemed like amusement, as if the revolt were a drama playing out solely for their entertainment.

Ichigo found himself in a fight with one of the Espada and rapidly losing ground. The man was small, thin and very white, but he fought with a ferocity and ruthlessness that rivaled Grimmjow at his best. 

Although Ichigo fought with all his strength, he was soon injured and pushed back out of the rest of the fray by the Espada. As the Espada raised his sword for the finishing blow, Grimmjow struck him from behind with a stolen sword.

The Espada turned and started fighting with Grimmjow while Ichigo struggled to stand. He watched in horror as Grimmjow learned how to defend himself with a sword as the battle raged. Then Grimmjow suddenly leaned closer to the Espada when their swords were locked.

“You. You’re like me,” he gritted out between clenched teeth.

“I don’t know what you mean,” the Espada said.

“You’re not human. You aren’t meant to be fighting in that skin,” Grimmjow said then parried quickly as the Espada went right for his throat.

“It is none of your business.”

“It damned well is my business as long as that bastard wears my skin around his neck.”

At that revelation, the Espada paused, allowing Grimmjow another blow and he pressed his advantage. “Does Aizen hold your skin, too? Are you trapped here by him?”

The Espada didn’t answer as he countered Grimmjow’s wild strikes. Then he said quietly, “Those whose skins he holds cannot fight against him.”

Grimmjow almost dropped his sword and Ichigo swore quietly. “Does that mean all the Espada are being held hostage by him?” Ichigo asked, just loudly enough that the two could hear him.

The Espada’s silence said it all. Grimmjow smiled savagely and said, “If you cannot fight him without punishment, what if you were to refuse to fight _for_ him instead? If these men win, you can get your skins back and be free of Aizen forever.”

Another huge Espada crashed through the frantic crowd and raised his sword to Ichigo. Grimmjow shouted a warning just in time for Ichigo to block it, barely.

To his astonishment, the white Espada who was fighting Grimmjow suddenly stepped back lightning fast and sheathed his sword. “Yammy, we are retreating,” he said to the large man. “Tell the others. Although we cannot raise a hand to Aizen, there is nothing to say we cannot stand back and allow him to lose.”

It seemed to take minutes for the meaning to sink into the large man’s mind, but then he grinned cruelly. “I’ll spread the word,” he said and threw himself back into the crowd.

The white Espada inclined his head at Ichigo and Grimmjow then darted into the castle.

“Come on,” Grimmjow caught Ichigo around the waist and supported him until he got his breath back. “Let’s go get that bastard.”

As the Espada got the word and faded away, and the crowd of frantic onlookers escaped, the courtyard began to empty except for clusters of fighters.

Aizen saw them coming before they reached the stage. “Ah, you must be the one who provided me with this fine skin. It truly is magnificent enough for a king,” he said.

Grimmjow leaped at him but crumpled before he made it halfway. Aizen laughed. “Didn’t the Espada tell you? You cannot harm me as long as I hold your skin. You will become my slave and fight for me just as they do.”

“Like hell,” Grimmjow swore and knelt up just as Ichigo vaulted over him. 

“He’ll never fight for you,” Ichigo shouted as his sword plunged toward Aizen’s chest. 

Tousen’s sword parried Ichigo’s instead. Ichigo gritted his teeth and jumped back to swing again. Grimmjow’s hand closed on his shoulder. 

“I might not be able to touch Aizen, but that doesn’t apply to his henchmen. Let me take him,” Grimmjow said, murder lighting up his eyes.

Ichigo moved out of the way and turned to face Aizen. Several of the strongest Shinigami rushed the stage behind him.

Then Ichigo attacked. Aizen had produced a sword and showed off the moves that marked him a master swordsman. But Ichigo had learned from a cheating, homicidal maniac who only ever had winning on his mind, and to the shock of all the onlookers, Ichigo began to overpower him. Slowly but surely, he pushed Aizen back, and then, with one mighty stroke, he disarmed him.

Aizen still wore his smug smile even as Ichigo held his blade to his throat. “Will you really kill me, Shinigami? None of you has the courage. You’ll throw the country back into chaos and civil war without my leadership. None of our allies’ leaders will accept an overthrow of my government.”

“Well then, we’ll just have to keep you alive as a figurehead for now,” Urahara said from behind Aizen. As Aizen turned to look at him, Urahara clamped something around his neck. Aizen slumped to the ground, his eyes glazed and lifeless.

“Not dead,” Urahara said to the outcry, “just in a dream-like world where time has no meaning. Until we can figure out what to do with him.”

Ichigo was already clawing at Aizen’s throat underneath Urahara’s device, trying to free Grimmjow’s skin. When it came unfastened, he pulled it off Aizen and held it, warm and heavy and feeling somehow so familiar.

He turned to where Grimmjow had just overpowered Tousen and was snarling at the Shinigami trying to take Tousen captive. Ichigo rushed over to him.

“Grimmjow, it’s here. Look, it’s yours,” Ichigo babbled, holding the living weight of the skin out to him in trembling hands.

Grimmjow was shaking, too, when he accepted his skin and brought it up to his face. He closed his eyes and stroked it gently. 

Then he handed it back to Ichigo in front of all the Shinigami and fighters.

“It’s said that whoever holds the skin of a selkie holds their heart. And since you already have that, you might as well take this too. I don’t have any other use for it.” Grimmjow’s voice was gruff but steady as he looked into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo accepted the skin and buried his face in it. Then he buried his face in Grimmjow’s chest, the skin clutched between them. “We’ll hold it together,” he promised. “You’ll always be free to come and go, however you please.”

“It would please me to be with you,” Grimmjow said in a low voice, just for the two of them.

Ichigo leaned up and kissed him.

And so Ichigo refused to accept a position with the Shinigami in the capital and went back to his village where he and Grimmjow could live and fight together. The Espada regained their skins and were never heard from again.

They all lived happily ever after.

The end


	21. Day 27: Demon AU

Day 27: Demon AU

Rated Explicit

This one is...yeah, I don’t even know anymore. It's supposed to be humor and fluff.

Characters: Ichigo, Grimmjow and Rukia.

WARNING: There is a scene of a non-con kiss and some confused sex acts. Hey, he’s a demon, he’s supposed to be bad. And the rest should eventually make sense.

 

Ichigo often wondered if he was the only one who had them, but he was always a little too afraid of the answer to ask anyone else.

At some point in his teen years he became aware of two presences that haunted him. Well, to be fair, they didn't haunt so much as give unwanted and often unnecessary advice.

“Don't do it, it will disappoint your father,” came one voice from his right side.

“Who cares what he thinks, this is your life, do what you want,” came the voice from the other side.

And Ichigo was left to decide.

He eventually came to imagine them as sitting on his shoulders, tiny intruders who offered unsolicited opinions throughout his day until one day, he looked over and it was true.

“You shouldn't do that,” said a miniature woman in black. Her hair was dark and her eyes were blue, and Ichigo was very confused.

“Why?” he asked, still stubborn to a fault.

“Because it's not right, and it will hurt you, fool,” she said and gave his ear a kick with a tiny shoe for good measure.

“Ow,” he rubbed his ear and flicked at her but she dodged agilely and bit his finger.

Raucous laughter burst out from his left shoulder and Ichigo nearly strained his neck trying to see. A tiny figure all in white with bright blue hair was lying on the air above his shoulder, holding its gut and laughing.

“What are you?” He asked, picking up the figure by a leg and dangling it in front of his face so he could see it more clearly.

“I'm Grimmjow, your shoulder demon. Now put me the hell down,” the upside-down face swung into view. While Ichigo squinted to see it up close, the demon unsheathed a sword no bigger than a toothpick and stabbed his nose.

“Dammit,” Ichigo swore and dripped the demon who promptly floated freely in the air. Hovering above his nose, Grimmjow smirked. “Keep up the bad language; you make my job easy.”

“What the hell,” Ichigo said then yelped when he caught a foot right in the ear hole.

“Don't swear, you sound like an idiot, idiot,” the woman in black told him.

“Quit kicking me! Who the hell are you supposed to be?”

“I'm Rukia, your shoulder angel, and you make my job a nightmare.” She flew over to stand beside Grimmjow.

“I'm losing my mind,” Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

“You wish,” Rukia said.

“Why can't see anyone else see you, if you're not a hallucination?”

“Do you want other people to see us?” Grimmjow snorted. “And see how big and manly your demon is compared to your angel?”

“You know that's not how it works,” Rukia said as she aimed a blow at Grimmjow that he blocked then he attacked her.

Ichigo grabbed one in each hand. “You both need to cool it. If people can't see you, they’ll think I'm crazy!”

Grimmjow drifted lazily back to his shoulder after giving him and Rukia both middle fingers, and Rukia with crossed arms stiffly took her post as well.

“We're here to provide guidance and direction to you,” Rukia said.

“So you’re here to tell me what to do,” Ichigo interpreted and Grimmjow began a slow clap.

Rukia sniffed. “We can only offer you our wisdom and counsel. It’s up to you to make the final choice. But you’re better off listening to me, if you know what’s good for you.”

“Simmer down, angel twit. Ichigo’ll soon see what a boring-ass you are and listen to the cool one of us, if he ever wants to have fun,” Grimmjow said.

“Fun does sound like fun,” Ichigo mused.

“That’s why you definitely should sneak out of the house tonight. Go on, we can find something better to do than sitting here on your ass.”

“You have school tomorrow, Ichigo,” Rukia reminded him, then pinched his earlobe. 

“Eh. let’s do this,” Ichigo said, leg already out the window.

And so the presences became second nature to Ichigo. They weren’t always there, just when he came to a crossroads, when a choice presented itself, a decision needed to be made, a situation could go either way.

Then Rukia would plainly state the facts as she saw them, usually with a good measure of calling him names. To which Grimmjow would offer a rebuttal, usually with more name-calling that centered around believing Ichigo was a wimp if he didn’t take the risk.

If there was ever a chance for it to end in fight, Grimmjow was always all for it. Ichigo got a lot of bruises and black eyes.

The day he met Chad was one of the few times they ever agreed— Rukia calling on him to defend and offer aid, Grimmjow yelling at him to fight the bastards.

After that, Rukia seemed to approve of Chad and his quiet influence while Grimmjow was always urging him to get the strong young man to spar.

It wasn't until Ichigo’s last year of high school that they agreed fully again. Between family drama and school and his few friends, Ichigo hadn't dated and hadn't really been interested in anyone.

Then Orihime confessed her feelings one evening after the rest of their friends had gone home. Ichigo choked and stuttered and couldn't answer. Even though he felt the invisible weight of his advisers, they didn't clamor to chime in for once.

“Uh, I don't know what to say,” he answered honestly.

Orihime smiled up at him wistfully then put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up. He knew what was coming and he didn't say anything to encourage or discourage her. Her lips pressed against his, and he didn't do anything.

“Why aren't you kissing her back?” Grimmjow's voice muttered in his ear. “She wants it. Grab her, hold her, touch her--”

“Are you sure you don't want to do this? She cares a lot about you and she's a sweet girl,” Rukia said quietly in his other ear.

Ichigo brought his hands up and gently held Orihime’s upper arms, carefully stepping away. “I'm sorry, Orihime. I don't want to hurt you, because I love being friends with you. But that's all I feel for you.”

“Is there someone else?” She whispered.

“What?”

“Is there someone else that you like?”

“No,” he said even as Ichigo's mind supplied him weirdly with visions of broad shoulders and flat chests and general bulk, a far cry from Orihime's petite and soft frame. “It's not you. It's just me.”

“I understand,” she said, looking down. Ichigo squeezed her arms.

“You'll find someone else who cares about you the same way.” He turned and walked home, the silence deafening.

When he avoided his family and flopped on his bed, Rukia sat on his shoulder and poked his cheek until he swatted at her.

“Why'd you really turn her down?”

“You were there,” he retorted.

“She would have been nice to have as a girlfriend, but I think you were actually smart, for once, and did the right thing,” Rukia said.

“As much as I hate to agree with the small fry, you did the right thing.” Grimmjow stood on Ichigo's chest, arms crossed over himself and glaring.

“So how come you both didn't want me to date Orihime? I'm a little nervous about you both coming to the same conclusion.”

Grimmjow and Rukia looked at each other for a second before staring away in opposite directions.

Ichigo reached up and flicked them both. After they'd fluttered up into the air and called him names, both settled back on opposite sides of his chest where he could still see them.

“You wouldn't make a good match with her,” Rukia told him. “Yes, she loves the you she thinks she sees but you wouldn't be good for her. She'd have to change too much to be what she thinks you want. She's better off being with someone who loves and appreciates her for who she is, who she can be her true self around.”

“Geez, way to make me sound like a jerk,” Ichigo grumbled.

“Not a jerk, just not boyfriend material,” Grimmjow said from where he was floating cross-legged above Ichigo. 

“That doesn’t sound much better.”

Grimmjow just smirked at him. “Come on, do you really wanna be tied down to one person? Even if they’re as hot as that one? And she’s too nice. You’d get bored with her in no time. You need someone who’s strong and a little crazy, someone who’ll keep you on your toes. Enjoys the same shit you do. Maybe slap you around a little.”

“I don’t think I’d like being slap—”

Grimmjow flew right into his eye. “You’d take it and you’d like it!”

“Ow!” Ichigo batted at him, but Grimmjow dodged easily as always. “I don’t want all that. I don’t even know if I want anyone.”

“Oh, Ichigo, it’s okay,” Rukia pushed Grimmjow out of the way and took the place right in front of Ichigo. “If you’re not ready for a girlfriend, you don’t have to hurry into anything.”

“I’m not sure a girlfriend is what I’d want anyway,” Ichigo mumbled, rolling onto his belly so he could hide his face in his pillow.

Ichigo felt the unfamiliar comfort of tiny fingers in his hair without pulling. It felt more like a gentle breeze ruffling his hair than anything, but he appreciated it.

Rukia said, “It’ll be all right, Ichigo. If you want it, then someday the time will be right, and it will happen.”

A tug on his hair was more like getting some strands of hair caught in a zipper. And Grimmjow said, “You’re a wimp, Kurosaki. If you want something, you gotta take it. It’s the only way.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Leave me alone,” Ichigo swung his hand out blindly and figured they avoided it easily. Then he fell asleep, still wondering why he wasn’t more disappointed at turning down a chance with Orihime.

When he next felt fingers in his hair, Ichigo woke up with a start. The hand was large, covering the back of his skull, and the fingers were not gentle. When he jerked, the fingers wound in his hair and pulled.

“Ouch, stop it,” he rolled over, batting the hand away, and saw “Grimmjow?! What the fuck!”

“Kurosaki,” Grimmjow purred. 

“What are you doing? You’re huge! Or am I small, like you?” Ichigo looked around his room in a panic, but everything else was exactly the same as when he’d fallen asleep. All except for the tiny shoulder demon, which was now a large man sitting on his bed.

“It doesn’t do a man’s ego good, you calling him small,” Grimmjow said, leaning into Ichigo's face.

Ichigo put his hand on Grimmjow’s face and pushed it back. “You _are_ small. Teeny. Tiny. Miniscule. That doesn’t explain why you’re all big now!” Then Ichigo looked around again. “Wait, where’s Rukia? Is she here? Is she big too?”

“Rukia, Rukia,” Grimmjow mocked his voice. “You always want to listen to her. Well, it’s time for you to listen to me and me alone.”

“Grimmjow, I don’t understand.”

“You don’t have to understand,” Grimmjow said. “I’m here because you need me. Not in the way that I’ve tempted you before, but in my true form.”

And he pushed Ichigo’s shoulders onto the bed and kissed him. Ichigo struggled and punched him in the head, making him finally pull back.

Then Ichigo got to his feet. “I’m going to kick your ass,” he vowed.

Grimmjow just smirked and sprawled back onto his elbows. “Oh, Kurosaki, you know how I love it rough.”

“What’s the matter with you?! You’ve never done this before!”

“I never revealed my true nature to you because you never seemed interested. But today, thinking about that frail little human girl, you realized that you could never desire, never be fulfilled by one like that. I knew it was finally time to come to you as an incubus.”

“You’re crazy,” Ichigo said flatly. “Or I’m crazy, but there is definitely everything wrong about this situation.”

“Come on, I know exactly what you were thinking when you had that girl in your arms.” Grimmjow got to his feet with a boneless kind of move that made Ichigo's mouth dry. He stepped closer and his voice lowered. “You were thinking about someone bigger, someone...harder.” Grimmjow stopped only when their chests were touching. “Someone who could hold you down and make you scream, do all the things you’ve fantasized about but never would have the balls to ask for. Well, here I am.”

Ichigo swallowed hard. It was impossible and it was kind of awful, but he was definitely turned on. 

Grimmjow seemed to know it too because he smirked and reached out. Only he didn’t fondle or coddle; he took a handful of Ichigo's hair and tilted his head the way he wanted then kissed him.

And Ichigo wanted it. Orihime had taken his first kiss, but this, this was nothing like that. Grimmjow’s mouth was hard, his lips firm and he moved them. And then his tongue, oh god, his tongue was hot and thrust into Ichigo's mouth like he owned it.

All Ichigo could do was bring his hands up to Grimmjow’s biceps and hold on. He could feel the heat of Grimmjow’s body against his, all the way down. Unlike Orihime’s small, soft figure that he towered over, Grimmjow was a few inches taller but he felt larger because of his broad chest and the way he was curling around Ichigo as the kissing went on.

When Grimmjow moved to bite his ear then kiss down his neck, Ichigo jerked in his arms. Grimmjow pulled him as he walked backward, then cushioning the fall as Grimmjow hit the bed, Ichigo on top of him.

That felt even better as Grimmjow rocked his hips up into Ichigo's, letting him feel the hard bulge in his pants that was echoed in Ichigo’s. Ichigo gasped and Grimmjow pulled his head back down for another kiss.

Grimmjow moved his legs apart so Ichigo was cradled between them, and ran one of his big hands down Ichigo's back to hold his ass.

Ichigo moaned, not able to keep up with all the touching and sensations he was feeling. All he could imagine was if it felt that good when they were fully clothed, it must surely feel insane if they were naked.

As if he read the thought, Grimmjow stopped sucking on his neck and grinned at him. “You ready for more, Kurosaki?”

“Yeah,” Ichigo grunted.

“You sure?” Grimmjow taunted, and Ichigo leaned up and bit him. It was a poor choice for punishment because Grimmjow only purred. “Well, if you’re that eager...” he did a movement with his hand and they were both suddenly naked.

Ichigo gasped as he felt all of Grimmjow’s skin under him, including the rub of his dick against Ichigo’s own. He pumped his hips and did it again and a third time, unable to stop at the feeling of his cock rubbing against Grimmjow’s.

“Yeah, you like that,” Grimmjow whispered in his ear. “You know what you’ll like even more?”

His fingers traced down Ichigo's ass and soothed over his hole. Ichigo shuddered and Grimmjow moved, somehow getting over top Ichigo who now lay on his belly on the bed, fully spread open for Grimmjow’s view.

“This is what you want. This is what you’ve always wanted, even if you denied it to yourself. And now I’m going to take it, show you exactly what you’ve been missing.”

Ichigo squirmed to get away from his breath in his ear, moved back against Grimmjow’s hard cock and forward into the hand that squeezed between his cock and the bed.

He was breathing so hard he thought he might pass out as Grimmjow dragged his own cock down the cleft of Ichigo's ass to the place where Ichigo had learned two men could be joined. As Grimmjow’s hand stroked his cock roughly, he felt Grimmjow press inside him.

The sensations overwhelmed him, and he couldn’t draw a deep breath. He thrust forward into the hot tight clench of Grimmjow’s fist then groaned as he rocked backward to where they were joined. Grimmjow’s hot breath panted against his cheek as he pounded into him.

“Gonna make you come. Gonna show you what you want. It’s me, Ichigo. You’ll always want me,” Grimmjow chanted against his ear as Ichigo had to shut his eyes against the way the room spun. He felt his whole body stiffen and tighten and then he was coming, all over Grimmjow’s hand and his bed, and it was the best orgasm he’d had. He rolled onto his back so he could gasp for fresh air, and then he fell asleep.

When Ichigo woke up in the morning, he reached out immediately, looking for Grimmjow. But there was no one in his bed but him, and as he looked down at himself in confusion, he was still in the clothes he’d fallen asleep in. Huh, Grimmjow must have used his magic to dress him again.

He got out of bed, feeling refreshed and relaxed for the first time in a long while. Then he felt the unwanted reminder in his pants that he’d found too many times a few years before. He froze. Wait, if he’d come in his pants and Grimmjow wasn’t around… he hurried to his mirror and pulled his shirt away from his neck. There were no marks at all. He was pretty sure that Grimmjow had left marks with all that sucking.

He shifted around and there was no other physical evidence that anything had happened. He sank onto the bed and held his head in his hands.

What the hell was going on? Did he have sex with Grimmjow or not? Had Grimmjow visited him? 

“Hey, Grimmjow,” Ichigo called out, asking for him for the first time. Nothing happened. So he tried, “Hey, Rukia, are you there?” Still nothing.

Now Ichigo was sweating. He was so confused. Had it all been a dream? Or was Grimmjow a real, true demon that had seduced him and then left like it was nothing?

“Ichigo?” He jumped when the female voice called his name, but it was only Yuzu knocking at his door. “Are you going to eat breakfast today?”

“No,” Ichigo shook his head to try and clear it. “I’m going to shower.”

He needed the time to get his thoughts together and check his body again, but there was absolutely no signs that Grimmjow had ever laid a hand on him. And Ichigo was surprised by how disappointed that made him feel.

He slouched his way to school, thinking that if he thought about skipping that day, then maybe Rukia and Grimmjow would appear to talk him out of or into it. But it didn’t work.

He just made it into his seat in time to avoid being tardy. Orihime offered him a little smile which he returned, but Tatsuki glared at him. Chad just nodded in greeting.

The teacher started talking, and Ichigo began to zone out until the words “new student transferred” reached his ears and the classroom door opened. 

He looked up and almost shot out of his seat. A tall blue-haired figure stood there in its typical insolent slouch. He looked indifferently around the class as if taking the measure of each student and finding them all wanting.

Then he locked eyes with Ichigo and a slow smile widened across his face. Ichigo stared back. He wasn’t even surprised when the teacher assigned the new kid the seat behind Ichigo. He slid in and immediately kicked the back of Ichigo’s chair.

“Hey, what’s your name?” he whispered loudly.

Ichigo stared straight ahead and waited. But no one alighted on his shoulders to advise him whether to turn around and talk to the new guy or not.

He took a deep breath and made up his own mind.


	22. Day 28: Dog Walking AU

Day 28: Dog Walking AU 

Rated T for humor and fluff

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

No warnings that I can think of.

Ichigo didn’t mind his part-time job, per se, but it definitely wasn’t his favorite. He wasn’t particularly fond of dogs, but answering the ad to become a dog-walker gave him extra spending money as well as the chance to be outside more.

It wasn’t awful. It was just the dogs themselves that made it difficult. Muffy, Buffy, Luffy and Huffy were the prize Chihuahuas of the Byakuya Kuchiki family, and every single one of them was a menace. Together with the two Shiba Inu belonging to Rukia, the daughter of the Kuchiki family, they kept Ichigo’s hands full.

They went in six different directions simultaneously. The Chihuahuas tried to fight anyone and any other dog that came within range. They loved to bark and charge at bicycles. They went batshit over joggers. They tried to kill Ichigo at least once a week in a concentrated effort of tripping, biting and attempted mauling. They managed to work up the Shiba Inu into a state nearly every day. And they peed about every two feet in order to mark their territory—which incidentally was every single inch they could see.

The only times they acted calmer was when Rukia’s fiance stayed with them, and his big dog, a mix of a dozen different dogs but definitely including pitbull and retriever, was so laidback and sweet. He merely panted at Ichigo and tried to sneak kisses when Ichigo wasn’t looking. He loved everyone and everything and put up with the unruly behavior of the tiny dogs with good-natured amusement. Ichigo would have taken him home in a minute.

As it was, Ichigo had to strap on harnesses, avoid piranha-like teeth, ignore the vicious growls and grumbles, untangle the leads, and get them all out the door. When the weather was cold, Byakuya demanded fuzzy coats on the dogs, and when it rained, Ichigo had to brave more chomping to pull on raincoats with hoods.

He really needed to demand a raise. In the meantime, he took leisurely strolls to the Byakuya-approved dog park with the manic mutts and cleaned up after them. 

Of course the dogs didn’t always cooperate, but Ichigo figured it was good training for strength and endurance. And picking up after them taught...what? Patience? Humiliation?

The worst/best part of his day was getting to the dog park. Just outside the entrance to the park was a garage specializing in motorcycles, and every single time they trooped past, one of the mechanics was always outside smoking.

It actually made Ichigo wonder if the big blue-haired bastard even worked, since he also seemed to just happen to be standing outside the garage bays.

Ichigo was afraid it might have something to do with the very first day he’d been trying to wrangle all the dogs and had gotten tripped up in the tangles of leashes and little dogs yipping past his ankles. He’d wiped out right in front of the garage and twisted himself to avoid falling on any animals. Then he’d lain there and gotten nipped by one and licked in the face by two others.

Uproarious laughter from the open garage door made him struggle quickly to his feet, but he’d refused to look around. Ichigo had just clicked and cursed at the dogs and gotten them mostly all moving in the same general direction, down the street and away.

The next day it was drizzling, and Byakuya’s housekeeper presented Ichigo with a note that contained explicit instructions. He had to wrestle the dogs into rain coats, never mind that he didn’t even have a hood on his jacket. The housekeeper silently offered him an umbrella, but seriously, how was he going to use that along with the leashes of seven dogs.

And he found out that picking up after them was worse in the rain, especially when the one Shiba Inu almost strangled him when the leash got around his neck while he was bent over and it pulled him onto his ass in a puddle.

So he was dripping, sore and frustrated already when he tried to get the dog’s to the park. 

Unfortunately, one of the motorcycles was just leaving the garage, and the owner tested its engine with hard revving before they screeched out.

The dogs went insane, the Shibas running around his legs, twisting the leashes. The Chihuahuas had banded together to declare war and rage against the machine. They vibrated and lifted into the air with the force of their homicidal barks. The mutt just sat down and scratched his ear.

More laughter came from the garage, and this time, Ichigo spared a second to glare in its direction as he called out to the dogs and tried to get them moving again before his anger turned to mortification.

That went on for weeks, and Ichigo lived for the days when he could hurry the dogs past the garage without anything more than a catcall from the hot blue-haired mechanic. 

Ichigo wasn’t sure when he’d started thinking of him as “hot,” but it might have been on one particularly steamy day when the guy happened to have his coveralls unzipped low and shrugged his arms out of the top. He just also happened to not be wearing a shirt underneath the coveralls, and Ichigo had had to apologize to Muffy repeatedly when he stepped right on her paw because he was so distracted.

Then one day, the mechanic wasn’t standing up by the garage bays but was working on a bike in the parking lot. Ichigo covertly admired the muscles bunching in his back since he had his coveralls pushed down and only a tank top on. 

The dogs saw him and immediately spotted new prey, pulling so hard against the harnesses that the leads jerked in Ichigo’s hands. When they swarmed toward the man, he stood up, unfolding himself slowly until he loomed over the tiny dogs.

The man hissed at them, fucking hissed like a 6-foot something giant cat, showing teeth and everything. The dogs skidded to a halt, barreling into each other, and one yelped.

“How’d you do that?” Ichigo asked in wonder. 

The smile also showed a hint of teeth. “You just have to let them know you’re the alpha. And you won’t put up with their shit.”

“Yeah,” Ichigo bristled at the implication that he was less than an alpha, whatever the hell that meant, “well you sound like a big cat.”

The guy walked up to him, right through the pack of terrified dogs, the smallest of which got behind Ichigo. He leaned over to Ichigo’s ear and said, “Meow.”

“You’re a freak. Come on, guys,” Ichigo turned and tried to make a dramatic exit that was completely ruined by the dogs behind him trying to scurry away while Zabimaru stood still in front of the guy and wagged his tail enthusiastically.

Ichigo left a note for the Kuchikis suggesting another dog park, even though it was halfway across town.

Fingers crossed, he found out the next afternoon that Byakuya was stuck in his ways and insisted on him taking the darlings to the same park they ruthlessly terrorized. Ichigo girded his lions and obeyed.

At least the sun was shining, and the dogs seemed more interested in sniffing out the fresh air after the rain than chasing after debris and garbage. He got them down to the last block without as much hassle as before and really hoped they would just march on past the garage.

A low but piercing whistle drew his attention to the garage where the cat man was standing and smoking. Two of the Chihuahuas started barking, but the others all ignored him except for the mutt who offered another tail wag.

“You’ve got them trained now,” he yelled. “Maybe you could hook ‘em to a wagon, let them pull you.”

Ichigo switched around the leashes so he could free up a middle finger to give the man and proceeded without further comment.

That summed up their interactions for a while. They guy would stand and watch, sometimes taunt them. Ichigo would either ignore him or occasionally favor him with an obscene gesture, if the dogs really had him frustrated.

When it got cooler, Ichigo had to wrestle and dodge teeth and hold onto squirmy bodies to put on little fuzzy sweaters.

The mechanic hooted with laughter when he saw them coming. “You ever do anything besides walk these ‘dogs’?” he called out.

Ichigo was offended by the air quotes. “What do you think they are?”

“Rats in coats,” he said promptly. “The big red one’s not too bad. But I’m not a dog person.”

“You’re definitely a cat,” Ichigo agreed, and the guy just grinned at him.

Ichigo worked on witty comebacks that night, but it figured that the mechanic wasn’t there the next day. Ichigo was able to take a deep breath and didn’t have to hunch his shoulders as he let the dogs pull him past the garage.

They even had a relatively uneventful time at the dog park, and they were all calm enough to walk home without incident. Ichigo got them all unhitched and the water bowls filled and left.

He was walking down the street from Byakuya’s building when a motorcycle zoomed past then braked hard and did a U-turn much to the displeasure of the cars coming the other way. 

It pulled illegally up to the curb where Ichigo was walking, and idled until he reached it. “Wanna ride?” the blue-haired mechanic asked as he took off his helmet.

“No,” Ichigo almost shouted when he saw who it was.

“You don’t like bikes?”

“Yeah, no, I just don’t like you.”

“I’m hurt.” The mechanic turned off the engine and sat there holding his helmet. Ichigo thought that he didn’t look very wounded. But he was looking Ichigo up and down. “So you’re not just the dog nanny?”

“I’m a dog walker,” Ichigo corrected then wondered why the hell he even cared.

“Whatever,” the mechanic reached behind himself and unstrapped another helmet before offering it to Ichigo. “You sure you don’t wanna ride somewhere? You like coffee?”

Ichigo blinked at the non sequitur but said, “I like coffee.”

“Get on. I know a good place.”

Ichigo’s reluctance had more to do with the broad back and the narrow hips he’d have to hold on to than any innate fear of motorcycles. Not that he trusted the man any more than the sleek, sexy machine he rode so carelessly.

The guy threw him the helmet and Ichigo made his choice, strapping it on then scrambling on behind. He tried to find a safe handhold, but the way the guy revved the engine then pulled right into traffic made Ichigo give up propriety and hug his arms tightly around the mechanic’s waist.

He took him to a place Ichigo didn’t recognize. When they walked in, it was decorated very … cutesy, Ichigo would have to say, and looked like something Yuzu would have enjoyed, definitely not the kind of place the big mechanic would frequent.

But two of the servers greeted him by name, and the mechanic waved them off and showed Ichigo to a table. 

That was when Ichigo realize there were cats all over the place. Cats on the chairs, cats on the couches, in the window and it clicked. “Oh my god, is this a cat cafe?”

“You’re quick,” the mechanic said snidely. One of the biggest, fluffiest cats walked right up to him and rubbed across his shins, then stood up and butted his leg. His long fingers stroked the cat’s head and scritched its chin. Ichigo looked on in wonder.

Especially when all the other cats seemed to realize the mechanic was there, and started swarming toward him. Soon there was a ring of meowing cats trying to get to him and totally ignoring Ichigo.

“What, do you carry catnip with you all the time?” Ichigo asked in amazement.

“It’s my natural animal magnetism.” He stepped over to Ichigo but the cats didn’t follow. In fact Ichigo watched in horror as several of them laid their ears back and hissed at him, the biggest fluffy one actually batting at him with its paw.

“Why don’t they like me?”

“You smell like those mongrels.”

Ichigo sniffed himself stealthily but the mechanic saw and laughed at him. “Gonna have to wash the stench of dogs off you.”

“Why’d you bring me here? To get me scratched?” Ichigo watched the cats almost fighting for the guy’s attention, and he was just a little bit jealous.

The mechanic shrugged. “They’ve got good coffee. And desserts. Now sit.”

Ichigo was the only one who obeyed, then his face reddened, and the mechanic laughed and slung himself into a chair opposite. As a server bustled over and took their order, Ichigo found out his name was Grimmjow, he loved motorcycles, and his sister was the owner of the place which was how he knew about it.

Ichigo almost laughed when the fluffy white cat with black ears and neck perched in his lap, vibrating with the force of its purrs, and Grimmjow petted it automatically. “You look like a bad Bond villain,” Ichigo joked.

Grimmjow smiled slowly. “I would be a very good Bond villain,” he said and gave an evil laugh that did things to Ichigo’s spine.

“I believe it,” Ichigo buried his embarrassment in a delicious piece of cake. “This is really good actually.”

“Told ya so. I just keep telling Nel that they’ll get more customers if they change the place up a little. It’s a bit frou-frou,” Grimmjow made a hand motion Ichigo didn’t understand. It was only slightly confused by the yellow tabby kitten that had climbed up onto Grimmjow’s lap but not stopped and continued to his shoulder. It poked its nose in his ear.

“You’re going to have a cat for a hat,” Ichigo told him.

Grimmjow shrugged carefully so not to dislodge the kitten. “Teaches them climbing skills.”

“I’m sure you’re an excellent teacher. Do you also teach them how to kill?”

“They’ve got that down already. Cats are apex predators.”

“In tiny fuzzy bodies.”

“Better than those furry pocket pets you walk.”

“They’re not my fault,” Ichigo argued. “It’s just my job. Although Zabimaru is cool.”

“Dogs are dumb.” 

“That cat on your lap is licking its own balls,” Ichigo pointed out.

“Wouldn’t you, if you could reach?”

Ichigo immediately blocked out all notions of Grimmjow and balls. “I don’t need to know about your free-time hobbies.”

Grimmjow laughed. It startled Ichigo but the cats didn’t seem to mind. They finished their coffee and pastries, and one of the servers pressed two takeout containers on them, with the assurance that the owner would insist if she hadn’t been away.

Ichigo reached out to help Grimmjow peel cats off him, but they hissed at him again and he narrowly missed getting scratched. Grimmjow just chuckled and told the cats to move, and they did, eventually, so they could sneak out of the cafe without anyone trying to follow.

“Which way you headed? I’ll give you a lift.” Grimmjow hefted the spare helmet and offered it back to Ichigo.

“Home,” Ichigo said. “But I don’t mind walking. It’s not far.”

“Come on, you get enough walking with those monsters.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I don’t want to take you out of your way.”

“Well, fine, if I can’t convince you.” Grimmjow moved closer and looked down at Ichigo from the scant couple inches that separated them.

Ichigo wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he stood his ground, damned if he were going to back down.

“Let’s do this again sometime.” Grimmjow said unexpectedly. 

“What could top this? A zoo?” Ichigo asked sarcastically.

Grimmjow shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind. Or dinner. Or I can take you for a ride. On my bike,” he grinned.

“That might be, I, uh, okay.” Ichigo bumbled but held his ground.

Grimmjow leaned in and Ichigo held his breath. Grimmjow just turned to his ear and said lowly, “Talk to you tomorrow when you come through with your parade.”

Ichigo pulled back so he could see Grimmjow’s grin clearly. “Are you just going to make fun of me every day?”

“Was planning on it,” Grimmjow agreed. “It’s my daily entertainment.”

“You’re a dick.”

Grmmjow reached out and put his thumb on Ichigo’s lower lip, pulling it down gently. When Grimmjow didn’t move any more, Ichigo did, calling his bluff and kissing him. Only Grimmjow’s thumb was still between them, but once he moved it and opened his mouth, things went much better. Ichigo clutched his back until a honking horn from the street made them break apart, but not before Ichigo definitely felt a lick of hot tongue on his bottom lip.

“Interesting,” Grimmjow said, studying him.

“Er, you didn’t want me to...” Ichigo trailed off in humiliation.

“No,” Ichigo’s heart sank until Grimmjow rubbed his cheek against this and whispered directly into his ear, “I just figured it would take a lot longer for you to loosen up and admit you wanted me.”

“You’re so cocky, how do you even fit your ego in your helmet?”

Grimmjow smacked a kiss on his cheek. “It’s not the only thing I got that’s big. If you’re not coming with, I’ll go. See you tomorrow.”

Ichigo watched him ride away, his heart racing and his lips still tingling from the kiss. He had to admit, he certainly wasn’t expecting to catch a cat but he definitely didn’t mind.

 

* I joke about Chihuahuas with the greatest love because my baby was one. She was also the angriest terror on four legs and lived as long as she did merely out of spite. She was the best. She hated me, hated other animals, hated people. She was an inspiration. :*)


	23. Day 30: Reincarnation AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I never write angst. I actually made myself cry with this. There are two more Bleach stories in the 30-Day Challenge, but I'm posting one as a separate story and I'm still working on the last one.

Day 30: Reincarnation AU

Rated: M

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Reincarnation is an interesting thought in the world of Bleach that’s literally built around the concept of souls and reincarnation, even though we never actually get to see that within the scope of the series.

 **WARNING:** Angst. Before reincarnation, there must come death. Yeah. The one and only time I’ll write Major Character Deaths. But the ending is hopeful?

Also I took some liberties with Bleach lore although I tried to stick as close to the manga and anime as I could. There are some things that are glossed over in canon, though, so I just kinda … glazed them a little more.

 

Soul mates are so-called because of the legends spawned by great loves—the kind of loves that transcend one lifetime and live on, existing time and time again. 

The lovers are born. When one lover finds the other, their tale is already foretold. They live, they love, their lives end, and because they love each other more than heavenly reward, they return over and over again, cycling through the rhythm: finding each other, loving, then forced to move on.

Sometimes they live long, fulfilled lives in each others’ arms. Sometimes they drift back and forth in each others’ periphery but always orbiting each other. Sometimes they burn like a wildfire frenzied, out of control; sometimes they simmer, roiling in a constant boil.

The man who in one such lifetime was called Ichigo didn’t know any of this. The living are only aware of the life lived at the moment, what they see and feel and touch. A few may have vague remembrances, a shadowy memory resonating through the ages, but none can remember all their past lives.

Ichigo doesn’t know that. He has no idea that he is brought back to the world of the living time and again. He can’t recall that in each lifetime there are blue eyes that bore into him and demand everything he has to give.

And Ichigo always gives in.

No matter what era they live in, no matter where they meet, they are brought back time and again, somehow always finding one another, drawn to each other like the tide to the shore.

Sometimes it’s on the battlefield. Sometimes it’s in a boardroom. More and more it’s in a bedroom. 

Ichigo doesn’t know why they are destined to fight, why they are destined to love, and would never want to know that one’s ultimate fate is to die by the other’s hand.

********************

Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow insisted on putting on his own playlist since he was driving. Even after living with his boyfriend for years, he still mocked Grimmjow’s taste in music and made a show of plugging his ears.

But Ichigo couldn’t call him boyfriend anymore. He glanced at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye and saw Grimmjow had the same gormless smile on his face that Ichigo probably did. It certainly wasn’t the biting smirk that Grimmjow usually showed, or the wide evil grin he used when issuing a challenge.

Ichigo looked out the passenger’s side window as the landscape sped by, but he inched his hand over the gearshift and onto Grimmjow’s thigh. Grimmjow immediately trapped it under his own and squeezed.

“Not having second thoughts, are you?” Grimmjow asked, uncharacteristically sounding a little nervous.

Ichigo scoffed and turned to look at him. “No way. Not right now. Maybe I’ll have cold feet the day of the wedding, but I’m going to enjoy the hell out of the engagement.”

Grimmjow kept his eyes on the road but laced his fingers through Ichigo’s. “You’re not going to turn into some kind of a psycho wedding planner are you?”

“Nah, neither one of us want that, do we? I’m just looking forward to the engagement party. The private one, tonight when we get home,” Ichigo lowered his voice and Grimmjow risked a look at him. Yep, his smile was definitely full-on happy which was a little unnerving on Grimmjow’s face. It was a goofy look Ichigo could definitely get used to.

“That’s the kind of celebration I want,” Grimmjow agreed. “You should’ve seen your face when I got down on one knee.”

“I don’t even remember what you said. I was so shocked.”

“Yeah, good thing your sisters got everything on video. It’s all kind of a blur.” 

“It’s all been a blur, ever since I saw you that day in the gym and beat the crap out of you.”

“Excuse you,” Grimmjow said as he changed lanes to take the exit off the highway to their apartment. “I kicked the shit out of you. Never would’ve known you’re a black belt.”

“Ha. Ha,” Ichigo replied as he usually did to Grimmjow’s claims about his so-called superior fighting abilities. “You know I can kick your sorry ass any day of the week. It’s one of the many things I love about you.”

“Your ass is one of the many things I love about you, too,” Grimmjow smirked as they glided down the exit ramp toward the intersection.

“I just can’t believe we’re getting married. I never thought I’d find someone who … completes me,” Ichigo struggled to finish his thought without sounding cheesy.

Grimmjow just brought their entwined fingers up to his lips as they stopped at the red light. “I feel the same way,” his voice gruffer than usual. “I never dreamed I’d find someone who made me feel this way.”

Ichigo turned a little to smile at him and reassure him. “I feel like we were meant to be together forever.”

Neither one saw the tractor-trailer speeding toward their car, trying to race the yellow light. Neither heard the crash as their car was crushed and trapped underneath the truck.

Grimmjow was killed immediately. Ichigo suffered major injuries and had to be cut from the wreckage. He was pronounced dead an hour later at the hospital without ever regaining consciousness.

********************

Grimmjow awoke with only one thought: he knew his name was Grimmjow. He didn’t know where he was, or how he’d come to be there, or why he was wearing a short, belted robe and holding a piece of paper.

After stumbling into the nearest building, a kindly woman sat him down and offered him water to drink. Grimmjow was very confused because he couldn’t remember anything, and yet he obviously remembered how to speak, and the language they shared, and he knew his body was thirsty.

He settled into a routine that came to feel familiar and somehow comforting. The woman, Mari, lived with an older man and two children who all said they weren’t related yet helped each other survive. The West Rukongai District 5 wasn’t nearly as rough as many were, but it still took Grimmjow a while to figure out what he needed to do and what was expected of him.

The first time he went to Mari and asked about food, she told him that he wouldn’t feel hunger and didn’t need to eat. But, Grimmjow’s belly growled and he finally went to her again and begged for food.

He didn’t understand why she looked worried then sad, but she promised she would find him something to eat. When she returned to the house with some bread hidden in her robes, she made him eat it inside and promise never to tell anyone else that he hungered.

Grimmjow didn’t understand it, but he agreed as long as she would keep providing for him. He did odd jobs, whatever was needed around their neighborhood in the district, and sometimes even took a turn watching the kids.

Grimmjow had no concept of time until one day he was at the market helping Mari set up shop selling the trinkets she made. There was a commotion down the street, and Grimmjow looked up in alarm as the shouts came closer.

He stepped out from behind the stall just as two young men ran toward him wearing sashes that marked them as part of the gang that enforced the district. Grimmjow hated the gang that terrorized and reigned by fear, but Mari had forbidden him from doing anything, saying he hadn’t been there long enough to understand it was just how things worked.

So when someone from behind the gang members yelled at them to stop because they were murderers, Grimmjow didn’t hesitate.

He whipped out his long arm to neatly clothes-line the first gang member who was running by. The man went down with a long wheeze. The second man skidded to a stop and yelled, “Get out of the way!”

“I don’t think so, asshole,” Grimmjow cracked his knuckles and made a come-at-me gesture.

The gang member drew a knife and slashed at him. Grimmjow elegantly dodged to the side and brought his fist down on the guy’s arm, dislodging the knife, as Grimmjow followed through with a solid blow to the man’s face.

He went down on top of his buddy. Grimmjow dusted off his hands just as three men in black robes panted to a stop.

“You stopped them,” the first man in black gasped out.

“You’re welcome,” Grimmjow said, turning back to the stall where Mari gaped in astonishment.

“How’d you do that? The one had a good bit of spiritual pressure,” another man in black asked him.

Grimmjow shrugged. “Don’t know. I just don’t like the way these asshole gangs threaten all the villagers. Who’re you to care anyway?”

“We’re members of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Squad Six,” the first man said proudly.

“Okay,” Grimmjow didn’t know and didn’t care.

“Don’t you understand who we are?” the third man spoke for the first time. Grimmjow noticed he wore a patch on his robes that the other two didn’t. And although all three were wearing swords, only this one seemed comfortable with the scabbard against his hip.

“No, I don’t give a shit. You said these two were murderers, and I don’t want that running around my district,” Grimmjow said simply. 

“Haven’t you met a Shinigami before?” the man with patch said, stepping closer to Grimmjow who shifted almost imperceptibly to keep himself balanced in case he had to strike. The man noticed and looked interested.

Grimmjow suddenly felt something flutter against him, like a gust of displaced air from someone opening a door across the room. It didn’t do anything but flicker over him, but behind him, he heard Mari gasp. He turned in time to see her collapse.

When he took a step toward her, the man grabbed his arm. Grimmjow looked down at the restraint then up at the man and unleashed a vicious punch from close range. The man fell back and let go so Grimmjow moved to Mari.

“She’s fine,” the man said as he rubbed his chin. “It’s just my spiritual pressure. It typically overpowers people when I let it flare, but you, you didn’t even flinch.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, but you’d better get out of here if you’re going to keep hurting my friends,” Grimmjow told him.

The man squatted down beside him. “How long have you been in Rukongai? Did you grow up here?”

“No. I have no idea. I don’t think it’s been long.”

“Interesting,” the man said then surprised him by asking, “Are you hungry?”

Grimmjow snorted as he tried to make Mari more comfortable. “I’m always hungry,” he answered without thinking.

“I think you should come with me,” the man said then fell back on his ass when Grimmjow glared at him.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Mari moaned and her eyelids flickered, taking Grimmjow’s attention from the man.

The man shook his head and said, “You would do well at the academy. You won’t make it very long here with that kind of hunger. Think about it.”

Grimmjow sat holding Mari until the three men rousted the two on the ground and pulled-pushed them away. He watched until they were gone and the market got back to normal when Mari sighed. “I think there’s some things you need to know,” she said softly.

When they went back to the house that evening, she took him aside and explained about Shinigami and what she knew of them, their spiritual pressure and the academy. She said that only those with large amounts of spiritual pressure ever grew hungry, and she’d worried about Grimmjow ever since he’d told her.

“I’m not leaving,” he said stubbornly when she was done.

“I don’t think you’re going to have a choice,” she said gently. “They could send someone for you at any time. It would be better if you go to them yourself.”

Grimmjow argued and ignored her and stubbornly pretended that the hunger wasn’t slowly consuming him. It wasn’t until one morning when he fell over trying to get off his futon and didn’t have the strength to get back up.

Mari brought him some dried fruit and petted his head while he almost inhaled it. “Grimmjow, be smart. Things will be so much better for you, if you go to the Shinigami.”

“I don’t need anyone telling me what to do,” he tried to snap between chewing. “Not you, and not them.”

Only the thought stayed with him, and when he was starving again by midday, he began to reluctantly agree with Mari. He worried what might happen if the Shinigami came looking for him, and he didn’t want to be a burden to the little family any longer.

Mari only hugged him when he declared his intentions and he left without further ado. 

Grimmjow didn’t know what he was expecting but the Shinigami Academy wasn’t it. It took him a while to get anyone to talk to him, and it wasn’t until he grew very angry and let his temper out in a roar that anyone important paid attention.

Then he was bundled into offices and talked to by excited personnel and before he knew it, was given a bed in the dorms, a carefully folded uniform, and the promise of all the food he could eat. 

Grimmjow didn’t remember anything before waking up in the Rukongai, but it felt like everything was a strange dream before the academy. The book learning was dry and boring at times, but the lectures were good times to catch up on naps. He burned himself and the hapless students standing too close numerous times during kido training. But he quickly excelled in all the strength training, and several times, high-ranking Shinigami were brought in to watch him and judge his spiritual pressure.

His time at the academy was interesting overall, but in some ways it gave Grimmjow a little itch under his skin. Once he learned about the world of the living and the literal role of the Soul Reapers, his mind often went to it. He began to wonder about it, in the still moments late at night when he was sneaking back to his room after finding an extra snack. 

What was his past in the world of the living? Who had he been as a human? He’d arrived in Rukongai young, vital and very strong. So what had happened to him? Had he left anyone behind? He’d shown up in Rukongai alone, but from what he learned, that didn’t mean he’d died by himself.

And there was the problem of the women. And more than a few men. Somehow Grimmjow had known what sex was, even though he didn’t know what _sex_ was, it was like knowing how to speak when he’d first arrived in Soul Society.

But when other students and even a handful of Shinigami flirted with him or blatantly asked him if he wanted to meet them somewhere alone, Grimmjow wasn’t interested. He finally tried it out once with a female student, but although it left her grinning wildly, worn out and thoroughly satiated, Grimmjow knew there was something missing. 

So he tried again with a male Shinigami, an unseated member of the Fourth Division, and it was just as unsatisfying. His body felt fine and had enjoyed the encounter, but Grimmjow’s itch grew stronger, and he felt like he was missing something important, something that he couldn’t ever name.

It wasn’t a surprise to anyone in his class when several divisions courted Grimmjow even before graduation. Everyone knew of his immense spiritual pressure and how he’d bonded so quickly after he’d received his zanpakuto. While others struggled to even hear its name, his Pantera came easily, naturally, like a second skin, a long-lost best friend. 

Grimmjow was ready for their final test—their first visit to the world of the living. He was as eager and twitchy as the rest of the class who would finally get to go face-to-face with a real Hollow. As much as some wanted to perform konso, Grimmjow just really looked forward to a potential fight.

He and two classmates were sent to find a particular ghost that haunted a hospital. The spirit seemed strong and smart and had so far resisted all attempts at konso. But its spirit continuously attracted Hollows which then wrecked havoc in the area.

Grimmjow hoped to hell it resisted or that some of the hungry Hollows showed up.

So they phased through the walls of the bustling hospital and went on the search. They weren’t supposed to split up, but Grimmjow slipped away, prowling along the halls and nosing curiously into various exam rooms. 

He ended up in the emergency department, in the trauma unit where he could literally feel the stress and tension oozing from patients and staff alike. Grimmjow stood for a while watching the doctors and nurses hustling to save human lives.

Then he felt a strange sensation on the back of his neck, and he turned slowly. Down another hallway stood a young man with bright orange hair. He appeared to be stopping at the doors and searching in each room for something. 

He would have looked just like another frantic family member or loved one, if Grimmjow hadn’t seen the severed Chain of Fate that looked dangerously short and frayed in his chest.

Grimmjow strode toward him, thumbing Pantera out of the scabbard. “Hey, you lookin’ for someone?” he called out when he was only a few steps behind the spirit.

The spirit whirled and gasped, “Grimmjow?! Grimmjow, it is you! Finally!”

The force of the spirit’s energy hit him and he rocked back on his heels, stunned as much by it calling his name as its strength.

“What the hell? How the fuck do you know me?”

“That’s not funny, Grimm. I’ve been waiting for you forever!” The spirit grabbed his shoulders in strong hands and tilted its head up to stare deeply into Grimmjow’s eyes. Then the spirit frowned at what it saw, and Grimmjow roughly pushed it away.

“Are you hurt?” the spirit tried to touch him again, but Grimmjow batted its hands down. “Oh my god, do you have amnesia? It’s me, Ichigo!”

“I don’t know what the hell is going on, but I sure don’t know you,” Grimmjow pushed Ichigo so hard he went through the nearest wall.

He was right back in Grimmjow’s face in an instant. “What’s wrong with you, Grimm? It’s me, your boyfriend! We got separated after the crash, but I’ve been waiting for you. I’m not going anywhere without you!”

“Then I got some good news for you,” Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera. “Let’s get this konso over with.”

“Oh fuck, you’re one of them now?!” Ichigo shouted and took off. Grimmjow was caught flat-footed for an instant then raced after it. 

“Get back here and let me send you to your rest!” Grimmjow slammed through two walls and darted up the stairwell.

“I’m not leaving without you, you stupid bastard! Do you have any idea what I’ve gone through, staying here? Missing you?” Ichigo ended up on the roof, Grimmjow close behind. 

Grimmjow wasn’t expecting the spirit to know hand-to-hand, so he was surprised again when it came at him with a loud cry. They fought and wrestled their way across the roof, but neither one would give in.

Not even the arrival of the two other students, breathless and pale, could stop them. Grimmjow thought he had the upper hand when he finally rolled on top of Ichigo and pinned his arms at his sides.

“Grimmjow, why?” he choked through tears as they streamed down his face. “Why’d you leave me? Why didn’t you come back? Why are you doing this? I love you!”

“It’s my job,” Grimmjow said, struggling to hold him down and retrieve Pantera from where it had fallen. “And I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t know who you are.”

There was a long moment when Grimmjow looked down at the pain-filled eyes gazing up into his very soul and thought he felt _something_. But maybe it was just the spirit vibrating under him, its energy fluctuating wildly. Its body shook and it screamed.

The force of the spirit’s roar pushed Grimmjow off it, and he could clearly see the Chain of Fate, or what was left of it. It completely disappeared under his horrified gaze, and the spirit shrieked even louder.

“Oh shit,” Grimmjow whispered and grabbed for Pantera.

But it was too late. The Chain was gone, and as the three Shinigami watched, a hole opened in the spirit’s chest where the chain had been attached.

“It’s turning into a Hollow!” one of his teammates yelled from behind him. 

“And there are more on the way, Grimmjow! That’s what we came to tell you! Your fight with the spirit attracted every Hollow in the area!” the other classmate shouted over the din.

Grimmjow was still watching the spirit— _Ichigo_ , it had called itself. A mask suddenly formed and covered its head. It was still roaring and shaking as its body mutated and contorted into a writhing monster.

Answering shrieks were sounding over them as more and more Hollows appeared in the skies above. Grimmjow was vaguely aware of his teammates grabbing and pulling at him, but he could only stand and watch.

As the Hollows descended upon the newly formed one— _Ichigo_ , he had said?—it shot up into the air, taking the battle to the sky.

Grimmjow watched in stunned silence as the newest monster— _Ichigo_ , why did that sound familiar?—swept through the Hollows, slicing into them with claws and biting them with fangs. It looked like he was devouring the Hollows one by one until they were all gone.

Then with bloodied mask and a shock of orange hair above, the Hollow— _Ichigo_ , he was _Ichigo_ , Grimmjow couldn’t forget it again—looked down at the Shinigami who stared back. While his shaking classmates drew their zanpakuto and prepared for battle, Grimmjow just looked up at Ichigo and didn’t move.

With a final cry that sounded a lot like a distortion of Grimmjow’s name, the Hollow ripped a hole into the sky, darker than even the moonless night, and disappeared through it.

Grimmjow finally moved, sinking to his knees and dropping Pantera. He slumped on hands and knees and panted like he’d just fought the entire horde of Hollows himself and retched.

“What was that? What happened?” one of his teammates was babbling. 

“It just turned into a Hollow! Right here! And then it ate all those other ones!”

“Well, where did it go? It’s not still here, is it?” the boy spun in a tight circle.

“It sounded like it knew you,” the other said to Grimmjow.

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on,” Grimmjow said as he wiped at his mouth. 

“I think we need to get back to the rendezvous point,” she said, pulling at Grimmjow until he got to his feet, weaving like he was drunk.

They didn’t speak of it until the seated officers who had accompanied the group came down on them, demanding to know what had happened to draw the attention of all the Hollows.

Grimmjow sat silently through the debriefing and didn’t even care when his teammates pointed at him suspiciously and talked about the new Hollow knowing him.

“Is it true? Did you know the spirit?” the officer asked him directly.

“No,” Grimmjow said and refused to say anything else.

His classmates were enraged with him because they had to cut short the trip and return to Soul Society. His two teammates were livid until they found out they wouldn’t fail the mission because of Grimmjow’s disobedience.

He didn’t even suffer any consequences because he was already committed to joining the Eleventh Division, and they weren’t about to turn down such a powerful fighter just because he’d disobeyed some orders from superiors. If anything, his stock only rose.

But amidst the congratulations of graduation and the excitement of joining the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Grimmjow couldn’t feel any joy. The memories of that night haunted him. He recalled every word that the spirit— that _Ichigo_ had said to him and replayed it over and over. He sat alone by the dorm window late at night and looked out, wondering why his eyes overflowed whenever he thought of Ichigo’s face and eyes and smile.

As Grimmjow grew used to life in the Eleventh Division, the fighting and camaraderie helped renew his mood. He found that he fit in well, even though the top seats were filled with unmovable officers. Still, the entire division appreciated his strength and his willingness to fight anyone anywhere.

He didn’t even seek out the frequent offers of companionship but declined them to go to his quarters alone and think about Ichigo and where exactly a Hollow could disappear to.

He kept an ear out for missions to the world of living, just in case, but the Eleventh wasn’t usually to be trusted with them.

Grimmjow was working his way up through the ranks when Captain Aizen of the Fifth Division defected from Soul Society along with Captain Ichimaru and Captain Tousen. Grimmjow didn’t much care about any of the politics, and he didn’t listen to rumors about Aizen making super-strong Hollows called Arrancars. He figured he’d just answer the call when it came to fight and damn the consequences.

When that day finally came, he was ready. Grimmjow was stationed to help guard a city in Japan called Karakura that Aizen wanted to destroy. Grimmjow didn’t bother to learn the details, just crowded through the Senkaimon with the highest ranked officers of the Eleventh.

From there on, it was pandemonium. 

Grimmjow soon lost track of the other Shinigami as a white humanoid figure with a bone helmet lunged at him. He fought back with a fierce shout. 

The Arrancars proved stronger than the Shinigami thought, but throughout the chaos of battle on every side, the Shinigami slowly began to prevail.

Grimmjow finally cut down the Arrancar who had been attacking him, and he stood, roaring above him. A noise from behind him made him jump and turn.

There stood another Arrancar, nearly as tall as Grimmjow, all broad-shouldered and rippled muscle in his white hakama and open jacket. His bright orange hair was long and nearly covered a quarter of a mask still on his jaw, white with vivid red stripes. 

Grimmjow went cold all over.

“It’s you. Ichigo,” he whispered, and the Arrancar’s black and gold eyes narrowed.

“Grimmjow,” he said.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you fighting for Aizen?” Grimmjow took a firmer grasp on Pantera.

“Does it matter? You abandoned me. Why should you care?”

“I didn’t abandon you,” Grimmjow argued. “I died!”

“So did I,” Ichigo reminded him. “But I waited for you. I couldn’t leave without you.”

“I didn’t have a choice. I don’t even remember what happened, I just woke up in Soul Society!”

Ichigo stepped closer. “That means that you died satisfied, that you were happy to go on. And to leave me.”

“I don’t know,” Grimmjow said. “I don’t remember anything. But I know I would have to be a fool to ever leave you willingly.”

Ichigo flickered out of sight and reappeared an inch from Grimmjow. “Then never leave me again,” he said and stabbed his hand through Grimmjow’s gut. “I’ll make you remember. We were meant to be together. Forever.”

Grimmjow gasped at the unbearable pain but brought Pantera up and sliced at Ichigo’s chest. It only left a shallow wound but was enough to make Ichigo release him.

“I don’t know that,” Grimmjow struggled to speak as he clutched at the wound. “But killing me isn’t going to help. My soul will just return to the world of the living.”

Ichigo burst into motion, but this time Grimmjow got Pantera up in time to block and the battle began for real. Grimmjow had to admire the way Ichigo fought, and they moved as if in a dance, one pushing forward, one retreating, both seemingly equal in strength and agility.

Grimmjow couldn’t care about the greater war around them; everything he had was focused on Ichigo.

An explosion in the distance didn’t draw their attention any more than the other fights going on nearby. For every strike Ichigo gave, Grimmjow returned two-fold. When Grimmjow pushed him back, Ichigo struck again.

When they locked swords and Ichigo leaned in, Grimmjow found himself leaning forward toward him. Ichigo’s lips were as warm and welcoming as any Shinigami’s, but they felt so much better. Grimmjow didn’t relax his guard but Ichigo’s weight was pushing him until his back hit a wall.

Ichigo broke the kiss to brokenly gasp, “I would’ve done anything for you. I wanted to protect you. I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“I wish I remembered you,” Grimmjow whispered against his lips. “I wish I could know you.”

“I waited for you,” Ichigo’s eyes were tearing up. “I only ever wanted you.”

“I never wanted anyone,” Grimmjow confessed. “I think maybe I was waiting for you.”

Ichigo took his mouth in a fierce kiss again, and Grimmjow felt the sword against his begin to drop. He didn’t let down his guard, but he did reach out with his free hand to touch Ichigo’s face, stroking long fingers down the mask.

“Let’s do this,” Ichigo said suddenly and pushed back from Grimmjow. Ichigo dropped his sword, and Grimmjow hated that his first thought was worrying what scheme he had in mind now.

But Ichigo just stood there, opening his jacket wide, then letting his arms fall loose at his sides.

“What are you doing?” Grimmjow asked, trying to keep up.

“If you kill me, I’ll fade away. But the souls that I’ve eaten and merged with, we’ll all separate and be purified, right?”

“I, I don’t know,” Grimmjow admitted. “Ichigo, I can’t take that chance.”

“You have to,” Ichigo said firmly. “You may not remember, but you always tried your best to kick my ass in life. Now I’m giving you the chance to do it once and for all.”

“I don’t need charity,” Grimmjow snapped and then wondered where the outburst came from.

Ichigo just smiled sadly. “I can’t wait anymore, Grimmjow.”

“You really want to be together forever?’ Grimmjow asked in wonder.

“Yes,” Ichigo said firmly. “I always did.”

“Then promise you’ll find me this time?” Grimmjow said quietly.

As Ichigo’s tears began to fall, Grimmjow stepped up to him and kissed him. He felt something that had been missing for as long as his memories come rushing back.

“Ichigo,” he breathed out.

“Never leave me again,” Ichigo begged.

“This is the last time,” Grimmjow vowed, brought Pantera up and stabbed him in the heart. Then he dropped his zanpakuto and held Ichigo as he slowly faded and crumbled away.

****

If every great love is forever in every life in every form, then Ichigo’s soul goes freely to Soul Society where Grimmjow razes every district until he finds him again.

If every great love is forever, then the cycle is halted there in Soul Society where they can fight and live and love for a thousand mortal lifetimes until the wheel turns again.

And so they love forever.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I actually wrote a couple things that I don’t believe possible within canon but hey, artistic license and whatnot. 
> 
> The biggest thing that bothers me is the belief that an Arrancar would remember who it was as a human. I believe that according to canon rules that would be impossible. The original Hollow has to be changed, integrated, eaten and merged so many times with so many other Hollows that I don’t believe the Arrancar looks or acts anything like one individual Hollow or human. I think they’re all amalgamations that a dominant personality eventually surfaces on and takes over the speaking role. So I don’t believe that there was ever a human Grimmjow out there; he’s just the sum total of a whole bunch of humans+Hollows.
> 
> And then I promptly went against my firm belief and pet peeve and used the same exact plot device with Ichigo. But hey, he’s super-strong so let’s just pretend he was able to keep his memories and eat all those nourishing Hollows to evolve himself, okay?
> 
> Sorry for all the Jesuitical reasoning on things. As much as I despair over a lot of things in canon, I still stand by it.


	24. Day 18: Pantheon of gods AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The last entry of the 30-Day AU Challenge which took me slightly longer than 30 days but whatever. It's been a learning experience.
> 
> This was for Day 18: Pantheon of gods AU. This evolved into … something. It’s different. Definitely not my usual style, but consider it a failed writing experiment.
> 
> Characters are Ichigo and Grimmjow. Shinigami is translated as "god of death" so Ichigo is obviously Death. Grimmjow is the god of destruction.  
> WARNING: mentions of blood, war, injury and obviously death.

In the beginning, there is only one deity. For when that very first life evolves, briefly lives, and ends, there is only the need for one god. There is only one belief and it is that the life will end. So he is born out of the first loss and so he is named—Death.

For every single life, there has to be a death. Some things live longer than others, but no one and no thing could ever outwit Death. He is there for each one—never causing the end of life, never choking off the final last breath, but there to take the soul, to mark the passing of the life.

As humankind becomes aware, so they realize that Death is all around them. Death is often swift and painful. All too common. Death is constantly seen all around them, in the natural world and the people alike. He comes silently and violently and too, too often. 

When they whisper of Death, when they sketch a dimly imagined shape with shaking hands, Death is masked and horned like a hulking, hollowed beast. Because while they understand the inevitability of Death, it’s easier to picture him as a foreign entity and attribute to it the characteristics of a beast rather than embrace it as another human that could be so cold and uncaring.

There is no pantheon, only a few beliefs that are revered and eventually become gods—the Mother fertility, the Spring renewal, the Harvest to celebrate the scant bounty. All things cycle and humankind begins to catch on to the harmonious rhythm.

Destruction pads into their lives on silent paws. He is fearless and ruthless and bloodthirsty. He is the giant monster in the dark that doesn’t have to be imagined because its foul bloodthirsty breath is already behind you. He is the predator turning on the hunter. The starvation that strikes in famine. He is the uncontrollable flood drowning everything in its wake.

Destruction looks at the huge hulking figure silently ushering away the souls he’s killed. His tail lashes in anger at someone else taking his hard won prey and kills. But Destruction comes to realize the god of death doesn’t actually kill, he only collects. He seeks him out and watches and waits.

And Destruction learns that he can enjoy the thrill of the hunt, the rise of the blood lust and leave the rest to the only other god he will acknowledge.

This is all that matters. 

Destruction will always win. He cannot be tamed. Death never fails. He is always there at the end.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

As civilizations grow and humankind tries to not only survive but begin to thrive and organize, the pantheon grows immensely.

Gods are seen as part man—what can be understood and corralled—and part beast—that which is wild and unsubdued—and Destruction walks that line with perfect aplomb, all the grace and elegance of an animal with insatiable hunger, but the cunning and wiles of mankind and the desire and lust for destruction and war.

The gods rule the earth but leave the daily rituals to the priests who pretend to speak for them. There is the sun, often the chief god, who brings light to the darkness.

But not to Death.

Death is still masked fully with bone white and inhuman black and gold eyes. He is the one the people pray to be spared from; they live to outwit him and taste immortality. He holds not the scythe or flail, leaving that to the rulers, but carries a sword, the symbol of war.

Destruction takes a more traditional form as part giant cat and part man. Both parts an abomination. Destruction is a near daily occurrence in most lives since life is hard and short, any injury or illness resulting in drawing the inevitable attention of the one deity whom Destruction finds himself more and more drawn to.

As humans continue to grow and spread out seeking the best territories and goods, Destruction becomes also the god of War with a fanged grin. Any time two humans are together, there is a chance for him to reign. War grows to encompass not just men but entire nations as they send their loved ones out, never to return, offered up to Death. 

He takes on the name Grimmjow and stalks after Death, still jealous of him, wanting to fight. Planning his battles for maximum bloodshed so that Death will be forced to appear and he can jeer and challenge him to a fight himself.

But although men call upon the gods and so name them because it is easier to make their prayers and pleas heard, Death chooses himself a name that reflects protection. For although he never does the killing, he can only offer some final haven to the lost and hopeless, some ultimate relief to those suffering.

And so Death names himself Ichigo, but it doesn’t matter because to men he is only ever something to fight against, the last one they ever want to see, but the one they surely will see in the last. 

And he turns the eye of Destruction who finds that his growing pleasure is to feed the god of Death.

Grimmjow roars at him every time they meet on the battlefield, on the sea, at the natural disaster, challenging him for supremacy, goading him to fight, jeering and prodding.

But Ichigo only does his terrible job, fulfills his duty, and escorts away the souls that Destruction leaves in his bloody wake, leaving Grimmjow ever hungry for more.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

For all that it is a time of learning, reason, discovery, philosophy and so many important advancements they will resonate for millennia, it is also a time that is overrun with gods. 

Gods and goddesses of wisdom, love, wine, the sea, the hunt, the hearth—they all hold court and take worship as their due. The worship ebbs and flow as they bicker and take turns being the supreme god. There are a multitude of temples which are palaces to the deities, each outshining the next in splendor.

The gods are petty and disturbingly human-like in their lusts and appetites.

But Death doesn’t walk among the gods. Ichigo shows his form as a tall youthful man with long dark hair, clad only in flowing black trousers with bandages wrapped around his torso and obscuring the bottom half of his face. He is wrapped like the undead carrying his sword that slices the thread of life.

Destruction, too, doesn’t live in gilded comfort of whatever halls the other gods fatten and become drunk in. Grimmjow pads the earth stirring up trouble, causing battles, giving power to one faction and encouraging the enemy to attack. But like the other gods, he appears now fully human, only the details giving hint to his wild animal heritage.

He doesn’t care about the squabbles in the pantheon because he ignores them all. He only has eyes for one god, the only one he grudgingly worships.

For as Destruction has watched Death, as Grimmjow has stalked Ichigo, all thoughts of divinity fall away. 

And the god of Destruction begins to realize that he offers sacrifices to the god of Death every time he leads an army into the field or shakes the ground, opening fissures underneath houses.

First he corners Ichigo in the deserted, empty streets of a city overtaken by ash and lava from a volcano’s horrific eruption.

“I will fight Death and live forever,” he sneers.

“You are already eternal,” Ichigo points out. “In the wild of the land, the devastation of nature, the fighting of the people, destruction will always be here.”

Grimmjow thinks about this until he lures Death in again into a walled city now decimated after a long siege.

“Don’t expect me to revere you,” he tells Ichigo pointedly.

“I don’t,” Ichigo sighs. “I don’t need anyone to worship me. I already have the unwavering belief of every single human being because they all know I will visit them one day.”

Grimmjow swaggers up until they are face to face. “I don’t care if you’re visiting all of them, I just want to fight you. You’re the only god nearly as strong as me.”

“Oh, Grimmjow. You know I’m so much stronger,” and it is the first time Grimmjow ever sees Death smile, a tiny quirk of his lips as he makes the teasing challenge.

Destruction begins to realize that he doesn’t want to fight Death—he wants to embrace him.

But it’s doomed to be a one-sided love because Death is courted by too many, his attentions divided among the entire world.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

The world enters a time of extreme dichotomy, the East maintaining and growing knowledge while the West loses even what it learned in antiquity and struggles for survival.

The other gods are old, and some leave, stepping down from their thrones in the pantheon never to return. There are some new gods, some offshoots from the old that strip down and hone away their more dangerous edges. More and more humans believe in One but with different veneers. In more ways religion begins to rule and take over every aspect of human life.

Death—now fully humanoid with white armor over his legs and torso, only a partial mask striping his face—is never bothered by the changing faces of the pantheon. It matters not to him. He has his path and he walks it, followed and following, entwined and twining with Destruction.

For Destruction is also ever growing and adapting and making his eager sacrifices to his god, offering up flesh and blood pouring over the altars of kingdoms to Death. 

Death does not come with a scythe and sickle, silent and dark. Death comes in shouts and explosions of battle. The cries and tears of the birthing room. The pained gasps and muffled torments of the plague.

Death is not merciful, not gracious; he does not join the mourners neither does he offer divine comfort.

Destruction roams the earth spreading even as humans disperse like pestilence over the globe. He is on the ships, egging on the invasions, stirring up the defenders, taking all the casualties as gains for his worship. He leaves the world on fire.

Ichigo stands quietly as always, watching Grimmjow take what he considers his due. Covered in blood, eyes gleaming from the reflections of the pyres, Grimmjow turns to him.

“This is my altar,” he brags. “Are you jealous that you don’t have a cathedral or a temple devoted to you? With rich sacrifices and worshipers singing their devotion? Hymns and paeans and all that shit?”

Ichigo shakes his head no. “I have no need for any of that. It doesn’t matter what they would offer me. None can escape me.”

“I bathe in the blood of the fallen, and I offer their souls up to you,” Grimmjow says. This isn’t the first time he has courted Death and tried to trip him into his bed. Ichigo only wonders why. 

“Come with me,” Grimmjow invites, his nearly human teeth exposed by the curl of his lips, and Death hesitates then follows. Their coupling is violent and savage, unforgettable and legendary, and the world trembles when they become one. 

Death becomes the only god worshiped fully by another.

As Destruction sleeps, sated for the moment, Death leaves to continue his inescapable duty.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

The world grows rigid, somehow large and smaller all at the same time.

Human life seems worthless, valueless; or as those in command believe, some are without value and some are without worth, while the rest deserve all the wealth and riches.

No matter how wise they grow, no matter how much about the natural world they discover, no matter how they try to investigate and give a name to everything, Death still visits each and every one.

Ichigo looks more human than ever, appearing with short bright hair and warm brown eyes, dressed in black with a long fitted coat that makes him as proper as the strictest authority

It matters not to him that the air is older and thicker and now he is older and wiser. He is in the birthing room and the operating theater. He visits universities and poets and travels to the ends of the world which is now fully sprawled open to all. He drifts through the nurseries and sits the vigils with the elderly.

The pantheon has all but vanished, disappeared into legends and fairy tales that are told to children as warning tales and to poets as creative inspiration. No one actually worships the watered-down stories, so the old gods shrivel and wither into oblivion.

Destruction doesn’t care about any of that. He doesn’t have any trouble keeping people believing in him, and he leads Death on a merry chase around the globe. Whether for land or religion or lines on a map, he cares not. He stirs the tension, the racial divides, the class issues, Destruction shouts and pommels and leads them into battle whether right or not, on the moral side or no, he fights.

And he lays his soldiers in a line for the one he loves above all, the one god a god himself worships, waiting for his slow step and slower perusal of everything he’s done in his god’s name.

He looks into the eyes of Death and sees no pity, no mourning, no comfort, no mercy. Death is only ever efficient and terrible, awesome in the oldest sense of the word—one inspiring that profound reverent terror or wonder.

“Someday I’ll bring them all to you,” Grimmjow vows.

“Oh Grimmjow, is that what you imagine would please me? Bringing me more death?” Ichigo sighs. “I who am but Death? Don’t you think that only makes me more appreciate life, to see what I can never have, to enjoy what I can never know?”

“I would bathe you in the blood poured out for my blessing,” Grimmjow swears.

“There is enough blood. There’s been too much blood,” Ichigo says and wearily gives in when Grimmjow opens his arms.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

There are no gods anymore, most humans believe. Even the ones who sit in churches and pretend to follow a religion don’t have the belief of anything but their own selves and what they can see and touch.

The comforting embrace of Death comes now with the sweet face of a young man, face set in a serene expression, but something in the eyes seeing far beyond what is visible. He is there at the hospital bed, the nursing home, the sick room. He is a passenger in the car before the crash. He is the only other person in the water. He reaches out and his touch is the last thing they feel. His is the gentle smile that comes out serenely, a scowl forming only when the end comes unjustly at someone else’s hand.

Destruction waits for him on a street corner, sleek and well fed and groomed. He looks flashy and loud and his very bearing demands that someone fight him. He is busy all the time not just on the battlefields that still dot the world but in every online spat and mass fight. With more and easier ways of killing, devastation is too easy and life seems more worthless. He feeds off the irritation and anger and gets a hallelujah every time someone takes a life. 

“I still want you. Tell me you’ll fight me,” Grimmjow says, his arm going around the slim young man as he leans down to whisper it heavily in his ear.

“Why should I fight you? You’re busy enough these days, with war and conflict everywhere,” but Ichigo doesn’t push him away.

Grimmjow shrugs. “You know these corruptible humans, I barely have to try any more. Just point one in any direction and let them go, hardly need to offer power or temptation any more. The world is a powder keg and I only have to make a spark. It lights itself.” He snaps his fingers and promises again, “Someday I’ll bring them all to you.”

“Who will worship you then?” Ichigo asks.

“You will,” Grimmjow smirks. “And your other job will finally be over and we can be together forever.”

“You want to be with me forever?”

“You always leave me,” Grimmjow says, remembering the frustration of waking up every time expecting Ichigo to be in his bed.

“I’m always needed,” Ichigo reminds him. But Grimmjow can see the tired look in his eyes, the weariness on his thin shoulders. “You’ve already given me too much.”

“All these aeons, it’s always been for you,” Grimmjow says.

“All these ages, I couldn’t help but accept your sacrifices.”

“You enjoyed the adoration, the reverence,” Grimmjow says, carding his fingers through Ichigo’s hair. “With no priests or temples, no hymns or alms, you always had me.”

“I never needed the faith or belief of any one. I’m always a cold, hard certainty.”

“You’re always a certain good fight,” Grimmjow says, leering down at him. “Now come on, fight me, it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

His hands in his pockets, face tipped up into the rain, Ichigo reminds him, “You can try forever but you’ll never win.”

“Then we’ll keep doing this,” Grimmjow says. “I’ll keep offering them up to you and you’ll keep taking.” Grimmjow takes Ichigo’s mouth then and Death is not cold as he somehow always expects or tastes of ashes like he would assume. He is instead warm and willing and so, so understanding.

“I take them all, in the end,” Ichigo murmurs against his lips. 

“So long as I keep them remembering you’re real.”

“Of course I’m real,” Ichigo tells him. “I’m the only thing everyone believes in. I’m the inevitable.”

“And I’m the one who will be with you until the end, providing you sustenance and anything you need. And together we’ll face down the end,” Grimmjow says.

Death kisses him back and holds him close and they melt away together until the very end when even time will fall to Death’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with this and read my stuff. My heart-felt thanks especially to you amazing lovelies who commented because you're all that kept me going for 30+ days.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm often to be found lurking around [my Tumblr](http://zephfair.tumblr.com/) if you want to come over and say hi!


End file.
